Der Weg ins Licht
by artis.magica
Summary: Snape kehrt schwer verletzt nach Hogwarts zurück. Er findet unerwartete Hilfe... Der alles entscheidende Kampf gegen Voldemort beginnt... Was wäre wenn...? SSHG
1. Einsam

_Danke an J. K. Rowlings für die zauberhaften Charaktere. Hab sie mir nur ausgeborgt. Alle Rechte bleiben selbstverständlich beim Spiritus Rector. Verfolge keinen kommerziellen Zweck._

_Verse von Reinhard Mey, Aischylos, Rainer Maria Rilke, William Shakespeare, Joseph Freiherr von Eichendorff, __artis.magica_

* * *

**Einsam!**

_Du bist der Ort, zu dem ich Zuflucht nehmen kann,  
Wenn eine Schlacht verloren ist…  
Der Quell, der meine Wunden kühlt,  
Wenn ich zerschunden… heimkehr'._

Nachdenklich und einsam ging sie in der Abendsonne spazieren. In den letzten Wochen hatte sie es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, jeden Abend an den See zu gehen. Sie mied die Nähe der anderen, sie wollte alleine sein. Sie konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was in den letzten Wochen geschehen war. Sie wusste, ihre Kindheit war mit einem Mal wie weggewischt, sie war erwachsen geworden. Alle glücklichen Erinnerungen schienen nichts mehr wert vor dem Hintergrund der Ereignisse in der vergangenen Zeit.

Harry war nicht mit in den Zug eingestiegen. Auch noch so viel Bitten hatte ihn nicht dazu bewegen können, gemeinsam mit ihnen hierher zurückzukehren. Als sie dann mit ihm gehen wollten, hatte er sich heftig geweigert, sie mitzunehmen, vorerst.

Eine einsame Träne benetzte ihre Wange. Sie wischte sie entschieden weg und sah über den See. Traumhaft schön lag er da, ganz so, als hätte man ihn in Gold gegossen. Sie sah auf das Schloss, das in den letzten Sonnenstrahlen sanft golden schimmerte und sich majest

ätisch über die Bäume, deren Wipfel sich in einem leisen Windhauch wiegten, erhob. Alles schien so unwirklich, so schön.

Es war kalt.

Langsam ging sie weiter.

Da sah sie eine einsame Gestalt, die an einen Baum gelehnt saß und mit traurigen Augen auf das Wasser sah. Hermine blieb stehen.

„Ginny", flüsterte sie.

Die andere sah auf und lächelte matt.

Hermine setzte sich neben die Freundin und Ginny lehnte sich gegen ihre Schulter. Sie redeten nicht, sie saßen einfach nur still beieinander und sahen den letzten Sonnenstrahlen hinterher.

„Danke", sagte Ginny auf einmal leise.

„Wofür?"

„Einfach dass du da bist." Sie sah Hermine ins Gesicht. „Was möchtest du wissen?"

Hermine lächelte. „Man könnte meinen, du kannst Gedanken lesen!"

Ginny lächelte zurück.

„Hast du Neues von Harry gehört?"

„Nein, und das macht mich verrückt... Er macht sich auf die Suche, sagt er. Vielleicht ist er nach Godric's Hollow, vielleicht nicht, vielleicht ist er noch am Grimmauldplatz, vielleicht nicht. Er hat es mir nicht gesagt. Ich würde auch…", Ginny brach ab und wandte den Kopf. Auch Hermine hatte es gehört.

Beide sprangen auf und sahen hinter sich in die Dunkelheit. Schwere Schritte kamen auf sie zu. Sie hielten ihre Zauberstäbe empor und riefen gleichzeitig: „Lumos!"

Im selben Augenblick krallte sich eine Hand in Hermines Schulter und riss sie zu Boden. Sie keuchte auf, es war jemand auf sie gefallen und regte sich nicht mehr. Ginny sah fassungslos auf die am Boden liegenden. Dann kniete sie nieder und rollte den reglosen Körper von Hermine herunter. Hermine richtete sich schwer atmend auf und sah auf die Gestalt am Boden, die von einem schwarzen Umhang ganz verhüllt wurde.

Hermine beugte sich hinab und zog die Kapuze des Umhangs vorsichtig zurück. Als sie das Gesicht der Person erblickten, stießen beide einen erstickten Schrei aus.

Vor ihnen lag Severus Snape! Das Gesicht von Schmerz gezeichnet, die Wangen bleich, die Züge eingefallen.

„Verdammter Mörder!", rief Ginny und fuhr zurück. Sie richtete den Zauberstab genau auf sein Gesicht. Hermine fiel ihr in den Arm.

„Nein!", mahnte sie eindringlich.

„Wieso nicht!? Er ist ein Verräter! Er hat den Tod verdient."

„Er ist verletzt!"

Hermine leuchtete auf Snapes Brust. Tiefe Wunden, zerrissen und blut getränkt waren Rock und Hemd.

„Was macht das schon!? Er ist ein feiger Mörder…", gab Ginny trotzig zurück.

‚Feige nicht…', dachte Hermine bitter und flüsterte: „Niemand hat den Tod verdient, auch er nicht!"

Da regte sich Snape. Ein tiefes Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Brust. Er hob die Lider und sah in die Augen von Hermine. Zitternd hob er die Hand und griff ihren Arm. Er zog sie mit letzter Kraft zu sich hinunter und drückte ihr eine Phiole in die Faust.

„Potter", flüsterte er ihr zu, schloss die Augen und sank zurück.

Ginny sah bestürzt auf die Szene. Hermine drehte sich zu ihr um und riss sie aus ihrer Starre.

„Hol Hilfe", sagte sie tonlos.

„Wen denn?"

„Hagrid…", Hermine überlegte nicht. „Mach schnell!"

Ginny rannte davon.

Nur einen Moment lauschte Hermine ihren schnellen Schritten nach, dann sah sie kühl auf Snape hinunter und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn. „Oh nein, Sie werden jetzt nicht sterben, Severus Snape! Vivescere!"

Er erwachte, wandte den Kopf, und sah ihr verwirrt in die Augen. Hermine erwiderte seinen Blick nicht. Sie beugte sich über ihn und schlug seine Robe zurück.

„Lassen Sie mich…", sagte er heiser und stieß kraftlos ihre Hände von sich. Hermine antwortete nicht. Entschieden schob sie seine Hände beiseite und knöpfte ihm Rock und Hemd auf. Dann riss sie Streifen aus seinem Hemd und verband seine Wunden notdürftig. Schließlich erhob sie ihren Zauberstab.

„Episkey!"

Nichts.

„Recuro!"

„Es wird nicht heilen", sagte er matt.

„Recurovulneratus", rief Hermine mit zitternder Stimme. Ohne Erfolg. Sie ließ den Zauberstab sinken. Schweigend und resigniert kniete sie neben ihm.

„Warum tun Sie das?", fragte er müde und sah sie mit fiebrigen, dunklen Augen an. Sie beantwortete seine Frage nicht, stattdessen flüsterte sie hilflos: „Wer schlägt solche Wunden?", und sah ihm nun tief in die schwarzen Augen. Er wandte den Blick, er antwortete nicht.

Eine dunkle Ahnung erfasste sie. Fassungslos sah sie ihn mit großen Augen an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Sie werden eine Menge zu erklären haben", sagte sie kaum hörbar und sah hoch, denn Hagrid und Ginny waren neben sie getreten.

„Hermine, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hagrid sorgenvoll und sah zu Snape hinunter.

„Hagrid, wir müssen ihn in Sicherheit bringen!"

Ginny funkelte sie an und rief wütend: „Was heißt in Sicherheit…!"

„Ich erkläre es dir später, Ginny", sagte Hermine in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete und sah ihr eindringlich in die Augen. Ginny senkte den Blick und schwieg.

„Wir haben keine Zeit, Hagrid, er braucht Hilfe", wandte sich Hermine flehend an ihn. Nachdenklich sah Hagrid sie an. Er erwiderte nichts. Stumm beugte er sich hinab, nahm Snape hoch in seine Arme und trug ihn wie er einst Dumbledore getragen hatte.

„Wir wern ihn in' Krankenflügel zu Madame Pomfrey bringen", sagte er nur.

„Nein!", erwiderte Hermine. „Wir bringen ihn in deine Hütte. Es darf ihn keiner sehen!"

Ginny sah Hermine bestürzt an, doch die erwiderte ihren Blick nicht. Stumm folgten sie Hagrid, der mit weiten Schritten vorauseilte.

Hermine zitterten die Knie, ihr Puls raste. Die Phiole brannte in ihrer Faust. Sie hoffte, dass ihr Gefühl sie nicht täuschte. Immer wieder hatte sie Snape vor Harry und Ron verteidigt, hatte ihn immer für integer gehalten… Keinen Augenblick länger wollte sie leben, wenn sie sich jetzt irrte.

Hagrid trug den verletzten Mann so sachte, als hätte er ein schlafendes Kind in den Armen. Noch nie hatte Hagrid ihre Entscheidungen in Frage gestellt. Hermine liebte ihn dafür und ob seines bedingungslosen Vertrauens in das Gute in den Menschen.

Endlich waren sie an seiner Hütte angekommen. Sie stießen die Tür auf und traten in den sanft erleuchteten Raum. Hagrid ging zu seinem Lager und bettete Snape vorsichtig darauf. Der Verletzte stöhnte leise auf.

Hagrid drehte sich zu Hermine und Ginny um. „Und jetzt?", fragte er unsicher.

„Du holst Professor McGonagall und Ginny holt Madame Pomfrey!", sagte sie bestimmt und versuchte, das Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken.

„Und was sollen wir sagen?", fragte Ginny und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Es geht um Leben und Tod… um Severus Snape… um Harry vielleicht! Keine anderen Fragen, keine anderen Antworten!"

Sie nickten und gingen zur Tür. Ginny blieb stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um: „Und was ist mit dir?"

Hermine lächelte. „Er wird keine Gefahr für mich sein!"

„Hermine", sagte Ginny eindringlich.

Hermine nickte still. Ginny ging zögernd hinaus und schloss sorgfältig die Tür hinter sich.

Hermine sah sich um. Das Feuer war fast erloschen. Sie fachte es mit einem leichten Schwung ihres Zauberstabes wieder an. Wohlige Wärme breitete sich aus. Sie legte ihren Umhang ab, setzte sich an den Tisch und wartete nervös.

„Wollen Sie's nicht wissen...?"

Es war nur ein Flüstern, aber Hermine verstand jedes Wort. Sie wandte den Kopf und sah zu Snape hinüber und begegnete seinen glühenden Augen. Aber sie antwortete nicht.

„Stolz der Löwen", sagte er so leise, dass Hermine es nur erahnen konnte.

Schweigen.

Hermine kämpfte mit ihren Gefühlen. Sie hasste den Mann für das was er getan hatte aus tiefstem Herzen. Aber er war zurückgekommen, schwer verwundet, um ihnen etwas mitzuteilen. Und er hatte ihr vertraut. Sie atmete tief, um sich zu beruhigen und ging zu seinem Lager hinüber.

„Was ist es?", fragte sie mit bebender Stimme.

Er hob den Kopf und sah ihr mit dunklen Augen ins Gesicht.

„Erinnerungen!"

„Ihre?", fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Nein", er sank zurück und schloss die Augen.

Bevor Hermine eine weitere Frage stellen konnte, wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Professor McGonagall stürmte mit erhobenem Zauberstab herein, dicht gefolgt von Hagrid, Ginny und Madame Pomfrey.

„Miss Granger, treten sie zurück!", rief Professor McGonagall und sah besorgt auf Hermine.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Er ist nicht gefährlich, nicht so…!"

Madame Pomfrey ging schnellen Schrittes zu Severus Snape und untersuchte seine Verletzungen.

„Wie schlimm ist es, Poppy?", frage Professor McGonagall.

Madame Pomfrey murmelte leise vor sich hin. Dann sah sie auf. „Es wird lange dauern, bis er geheilt ist. Aber hier ist nicht die richtige Umgebung..."

Professor McGonagall sah auf Severus Snape und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Er bleibt hier, Poppy. Wir können nicht riskieren, dass irgendjemand von seiner Anwesenheit erfährt, nicht, bevor er sich erklärt hat. Wir werden einen Schutzzauber über Hagrids Hütte legen. Ich muss darauf bestehen, dass keiner der Anwesenden je ein Wort über diese Angelegenheit verliert!", sagte sie streng.

Alle nickten.

„Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Sie kommen mit mir!"

Hermine und Ginny folgten Professor McGonagall in ihr Büro.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte die Schulleiterin, nachdem sie beide aufgefordert hatte, sich zu setzen.

Hermine und Ginny berichteten. Doch Hermine verschwieg ihr Gespräch mit Snape und die Phiole, die er ihr gegeben hatte. Als sie geendet hatten, sah Professor McGonagall schweigend und ernst von einer zur anderen.

„Werden Sie den Orden informieren, Professor?", fragte Hermine zaghaft.

Die Schulleiterin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein… nein, nicht jetzt. Erst müssen wir die Antworten finden", sagte sie wie zu sich selbst. „Gehen Sie jetzt zu Bett. Morgen werden wir weitersehen…" Sie sah traurig auf das Portrait von Dumbledore, aber dieser rührte sich nicht, er schlummerte noch immer.

Die beiden jungen Frauen erhoben sich.

„Und…", fügte Professor McGonagall hinzu, „ich möchte Sie noch einmal bitten, niemandem von dem was passiert ist zu erzählen!"

Sie hoben die Köpfe und sahen die Schulleiterin mit großen Augen an.

„Ich nehme es Ihnen als Versprechen ab!"

„Ja, Professor", sagten sie wie aus einem Munde und gingen.

Ginny sah Hermine fragend an, als sie das Büro verlassen hatten. Als sie auf den Flur traten, konnte sie nicht mehr an sich halten: „Was ist passiert, als du allein mit ihm warst?"

Hermine lächelte und sah sie an. „Du bist unheimlich, Ginny. Lass uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen!"

Schweigend gingen sie durch das schlafende Schloss und gelangten unbehelligt am Portrait der Fetten Dame an. Nachdem ihnen Einlass gewährt wurde, betraten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war still und verlassen. Das Feuer im Kamin glomm noch und tauchte den Raum in ein warmes Licht.

„Erzähl… Hermine", sagte Ginny ungeduldig und ließ sich in einen Sessel am Kamin fallen. Hermine trat zu ihr und zog aus ihrem Umhang die Phiole, die Snape ihr in die Faust gedrückt hatte.

„Das hat er mir gegeben", sie reichte es ihr und fügte hinzu: „Es ist für Harry!"

Erstaunt sah Ginny auf das versiegelte Fläschchen. Sie nahm es und drehte es unendlich vorsichtig in ihren Händen.

„Was ist darin?", fragte sie.

„Erinnerungen!"

Ginny sah ihr ungläubig in die Augen. „Erinnerung…? Seine…?"

„Das habe ich ihn auch gefragt."

„Und…?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht seine!"

„Wessen dann?"

„Das konnte er nicht sagen, da seid ihr gekommen."

Ginny reichte Hermine die Phiole zurück. „Gibst du sie Harry?"

Hermine starrte in die Glut.

„Ja", begann sie, „ja, ich werde sie ihm geben. Aber erst, wenn ich Snape noch einige Fragen gestellt habe!"

„Hermine!"

Sie sah auf. „Was ist?"

„Wir sollten nicht zu ihm gehen! Und, ehrlich gesagt, zieht mich auch nichts dorthin!"

Hermine beugte sich zu Ginny vor. Sie sah ihr in die Augen und sagte leise: „Hast du dich nicht gefragt, warum Snape wiedergekommen ist selbst auf die Gefahr hin, dass er nach Askaban geschickt wird? Kann das da", sie wies auf die Phiole, „kann das alles gewesen sein?"

Ginny schwieg und nach einer Weile fragte sie leise: „Wirst du Ron davon erzählen?"

„Wirst du es ihm erzählen?", fragte Hermine und lehnte dich zurück. Sie ließ Ginny nicht aus den Augen.

Einen Moment herrschte tiefe Stille.

Schließlich schüttelte Ginny den Kopf.

„Nein", sagte sie dann.

„Gut!"

Ginny erhob sich. Sie wünschte Hermine eine ‚Gute Nacht' und ging nach oben in ihren Schlafsaal.

Hermine blieb im Sessel sitzen und dachte nach. Als die Glut ganz erloschen war, rollte sie sich wie eine Katze zusammen. Die Gedanken an Severus Snape ließen sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

War er ein Verräter? War es vielleicht eine Erinnerung des Dunklen Lords? Würde Harry in eine Falle gelockt? Was würde Harry sagen…Ron? Warum… so schwer verletzt? Warum… Dumbledore ermordet…? Warum…?

Endlich schlief sie ein.

…

„He, Hermine!"

Jemand rempelte sie unsanft an. Sie rekelte sich und sah sich verschlafen nach dem Störenfried um. Ron stand mit zerzausten Haaren vor ihr: „Hast du etwa die ganze Nacht über hier geschlafen?"

Hermine setzte sich stöhnend auf, ihre Glieder waren stocksteif. Sie dehnte sich ausgiebig und erhob sich dann.

„Ja", sagte sie nur. „Ich muss meine Bücher holen! Geh schon vor, ich komme gleich."

Ron sah sie entgeistert an, schüttelte den Kopf und ging in die Große Halle zum Frühstück. Aber er wartete vergeblich auf sie. Hermine erschien erst wieder zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde.

Hermine war anders als sonst. Es war so offensichtlich, dass selbst Ron es bemerkte. Hermine war den ganzen Tag über unkonzentriert. Sie saß, vor sich hin starrend, auf ihrem Platz und hing ihren Gedanken nach.

Hätte Ron Hermines Abwesenheit noch abgetan, so wunderte er sich, dass auch Professor McGonagall so abwesend schien, dass sie vergaß, ihnen Hausaufgaben aufzugeben. Nach der Stunde ging sie mit wehendem Umhang rasch aus dem Klassenzimmer ohne die Anfragen ihrer Schüler zu beachten.

„Was ist bloß mit dir los?", fragte Ron ungeduldig, als sie zum Mittagessen gingen.

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Was?"

„Ja, du bist so… Na ja, du hast dir heute im Unterricht nichts aufgeschrieben, hast nicht einmal ein Buch aufgeschlagen…"

Hermine lächelte ihn an. „Und das ist dir aufgefallen?", fragte sie spitz.

Ron zog wütend die Brauen zusammen und füllte seinen Teller.

„Für wen hältst du mich eigentlich, einen Troll?!"

Hermine hielt mit dem Stochern in ihrem Essen inne und sah auf. „Es tut mir leid, Ron!" Sie schob den Teller weg und stand auf.

„Wohin gehst du?"

„In die Bibliothek", sagte Hermine gehetzt, klemmte sich ihre Bücher unter den Arm und lief davon.

„Wohin sonst", murmelte er und dann rief er laut hinter ihr her: „Was frag ich dich auch!" Wütend warf er sich noch eine Kartoffel auf den Teller und aß weiter, nicht, ohne Hermine einen grimmigen Blick nachzuwerfen.

Durch Rons Rufen sah Professor McGonagall von ihrem Platz auf und sah gerade noch, wie Hermine durch die Tür verschwand. Sie legte das Kinn nachdenklich in die Hände.

…

Hermine hastete durchs Schloss. In der Bibliothek suchte sie sich einen Platz in einer abgelegenen Nische, möglichst weit weg von den anderen. Sie zog ihre Bücher aus der Tasche und schlug eines davon auf. Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, sich abzulenken, doch ihre Gedanken schweiften ab und sie starrte die Seiten geistesabwesend an. Die Geschehnisse des letzten Abends ließen sie einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

Hermine hob den Kopf. Als sie aus dem Fenster sah, färbte sich der Himmel in der Abendsonne schon golden. Sie sprang auf, sie hatte den Nachmittagsunterricht verpasst!

Schnell raffte sie die Bücher zusammen und stopfte sie in die Tasche. Als sie gehen wollte, trat ihr jemand in den Weg.

„Professor McGonagall! Ich… ich…", stammelte Hermine. Sie brachte keinen Satz zustande. Sie war zu beschämt.

Die Schulleiterin sah Hermine streng durch ihre quadratischen Brillengläser an. Dann sagte sie leise: „Kommen Sie bitte mit in mein Büro!" Und sie wandte sich zum Gehen. Hermine folgte ihr mit zitternden Knien.

…

Professor McGonagall schloss sorgsam die Tür zu ihrem Büro und wies Hermine an, sich zu setzen. Dann nahm sie selbst hinter ihrem Schreibtisch platz und sah Hermine wieder tief und streng in die Augen.

„Professor, es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht zum Unterricht…", begann Hermine zaghaft, doch Professor McGonagall hob die Rechte und gebot ihr Einhalt. Hermine verstummte.

„Es geht nicht um das Schwänzen der letzten drei Unterrichtsstunden. Obschon ich sagen muss, dass es mich sehr verwundert, wenn Sie sich vergessen. Sie werden Strafarbeiten aufbekommen."

Hermine senkte schuldbewusst den Blick.

„Es muss schon ein wichtiger Grund vorliegen, wenn gerade Sie, Miss Granger, so pflichtvergessen sind", fuhr Professor McGonagall fort.

Hermine sah ihr mit großen Augen ins Gesicht. Die Schulleiterin neigte leicht das Haupt und fragte: „Was ist es, Miss Granger?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen", erwiderte Hermine und versuchte, ihrer Stimme einen möglichst festen Klang zu geben, doch Professor McGonagall hatte die Unsicherheit und das leise Zittern doch bemerkt. Sie lächelte leicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nun gut, dann muss ich meine Fragen etwas konkreter stellen! Was hat Ihnen Severus Snape gesagt oder gegeben …gestern Nacht?"

Hermeine war wie von Donner gerührt. Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund starrte sie Professor McGonagall an.

„Ja, es muss doch einen Grund gegeben haben, dass Sie ihm geholfen haben!", sagte sie nachdrücklich. „Und Sie haben ihm damit das Leben gerettet, vorerst zumindest."

Hermine sah ihr in die Augen.

„Es ist für Harry...", sagte sie tonlos.

„Und was ist es?"

„Das kann ich nicht sagen."

„Weshalb nicht?", Professor McGonagall sah sie streng über ihre Brillengläser hinweg an.

„Weil er… Severus Snape… er sagte, dass es für Harry ist." Hermine sah flehend in die Augen ihrer Schulleiterin.

„Bitte Professor McGonagall, lassen Sie mich zu Snape gehen!"

„Weshalb sollte ich das erlauben?"

„Ich… ich muss ihm noch… eine Frage stellen!"

Professor McGonagall erhob sich und ging eine Weile nachdenklich auf und ab.

„Ich glaube, Sie haben nicht verstanden… Es liegt nicht in meinem Interesse, Severus Snape dem Ministerium auszuliefern. Auch mir ist bewusst, dass es einen guten und wichtigen Grund geben muss, der ihn dazu bewogen hat, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, selbst auf die Gefahr hin, dass er gestellt wird. Zudem haben Sie wohl außer Acht gelassen, dass uns noch andere Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung stehen, die ihn dazu zwingen können, uns seine Beweggründe zu nennen, außer ihm… nun, außer ihm eine Frage zu stellen."

Hermine sah McGonagall mit runden Augen an. „Veritaserum", sagte sie erstaunt.

„Er würde alles preisgeben unter dem Einfluss dieses Trankes."

„Dann tun wir es!", rief Hermine aufgewühlt.

McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist bewusstlos! Seine Verletzungen sind schwer."

„Wenn er zu Kräften kommt…?", begann Hermine, doch sie brachte ihren Satz nicht zu Ende. Professor McGonagall sah sie aufmerksam an. „Haben Sie mit ihm gesprochen?"

Hermine sah auf und sagte zögernd: „Ganz kurz… es war keine Zeit…"

Professor McGonagall schwieg nachdenklich. Hermine schien es eine Ewigkeit zu dauern. Schließlich sah sie Hermine in die Augen und sagte: „Ich nehme Ihnen das Versprechen ab, dass Sie nicht unbedacht handeln. Ich wünsche, dass Sie Madame Pomfrey zur Hand gehen. Es ist unverdächtiger, wenn Sie Hagrid häufiger besuchen, als wenn es Madame Pomfrey tut."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das können Sie nicht von mir verlangen!"

Professor McGonagall ging nicht auf ihren Protest ein. „Außerdem sagte mir Madame Pomfrey, dass die Heilzauber, die Sie gesprochen haben, Severus Snape das Leben gerettet haben."

Hermine hob ungläubig die Brauen. „Aber sie haben keine Wirkung gezeigt", sagte sie tonlos.

McGonagall lächelte milde und nahm wieder hinter ihrem Schreibtisch Platz und sagte leise: „Manche Zauber entfalten ihre Wirkung nicht sogleich, manchmal muss man geduldig sein."

Hermine wurde still. Jetzt kämpfte sie mit ihren Gefühlen. Was würden Ron und Harry denken, wenn sie erfuhren, dass gerade Sie diesem Mann das Leben gerettet hatte.

„Nicht zweifeln, Hermine", sagte Professor McGonagall mit gütiger Stimme. „Sie haben das Richtige getan."

Hermine sah nicht auf. Sie starrte auf ihre Hände, die nun still in ihrem Schoß lagen. Dann sagte sie leise: „Es sind Erinnerungen."

Professor McGonagall sah sie fragend an. Hermine hob den Kopf und sah ihr nun in die Augen.

„Was Snape mir gegeben hat… Es sind Erinnerungen."

Professor McGonagall hatte sich wieder gefasst. Doch sie stellte keine weiteren Fragen. Stattdessen sagte sie nur: „Ich danke Ihnen, Hermine! Ich werde das Vertrauen, das Sie mir entgegenbringen nicht missbrauchen. Darauf gebe ich Ihnen mein Wort."

Hermine nickte dankbar. Dann sagte sie bestimmt: „Ich werde Ihren Wunsch erfüllen, Professor."

Professor McGonagall nickte lächelnd.

„Ich habe Sie immer hoch geschätzt, Hermine. Ihre Intuition, ihren Fleiß und außer Frage Ihr Können. Das ist das höchste Lob, dass ich je einem Schüler ausgesprochen habe." Damit erhob sie sich und ging zur Tür.

„Gehen wir!"

Im Krankenflügel wartete Madame Pomfrey schon auf sie: „Minerva, wo bleibst du?!"

„Ich habe die gesuchte Hilfe mitgebracht, Poppy", sagte die Schulleiterin und wies auf Hermine, die gerade hinter ihr eingetreten war. Madame Pomfrey sah auf Hermine und nickte ernst.

„Wir sollten jetzt gehen!"

Die drei Frauen machten sich auf den Weg zu Hagrid. Immer darauf bedacht, dass keiner sie sah. Nach ein paar Minuten waren sie an Hagrids Hütte angekommen. Professor McGonagall klopfte leise an. Drinnen begann ein Hund laut zu bellen.

„Ruhig, Fang!", hörten sie Hagrid, der jetzt die Tür einen Spalt weit öffnete und hinausspähte. Als er sie erkannte, gab er die Tür frei und die Frauen traten ein. Dann verschloss er die Tür sorgsam und trat zu ihnen.

„Wie steht es, Hagrid?", fragte Madame Pomfrey und ging in den Schlafraum, in welchem Severus Snape auf Hagrids Bettstatt lag. Sie untersuchte den Kranken und entfernte die Verbände. Dann holte sie aus ihrer Tasche etliche Töpfchen und Fläschchen. Sie tupfte eine bläuliche Tinktur auf die Wunden.

„Er is noch nich aufgewacht. Ich konnt ihm den Heiltrank nich geben. Aber er blutet wenigstens nich mehr."

Hagrid zuckte die Schultern und setzte noch hilflos hinzu: „Fürs Menschen pflegen taug ich nich, Professor McGonagall!"

Professor McGonagall nickte leicht und sagte leise: „Hermine wird dir diese Bürde abnehmen, Hagrid. Da ihr Freunde seid, ist es unauffälliger, wenn sie dich besucht, als wenn Madame Pomfrey jeden Tag vorbeischaut. Sonst könnte man denken, du seiest krank."

Hagrid atmete erleichtert auf und lächelte Hermine an. Diese nickte leicht und sah hinüber zu Severus Snape. Bleich, den Kopf zur Seite gewandt lag er da. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig, sein Gesicht war schweißnass, der Mund leicht geöffnet.

Madame Pomfrey beugte sich über ihn, um seine Wunden neu zu verbinden. Es dauerte eine Weile. Doch dann kam sie zu den anderen zurück. Sie holte aus ihrer Tasche Verbandszeug und ein Fläschchen mit Heiltrank und reichte beides Hermine.

„Den Heiltrank zweimal, die Verbände einmal am Tag wechseln. Wollen hoffen, dass es besser wird." Hermine sah ihr verdutzt ins Gesicht.

„Sie werden es schon schaffen, Miss Granger." Sie packte ihre Sachen zusammen, sah Hermine über ihre Brillengläser hinweg an und lächelte leicht: „Wenn Sie nicht gewesen wären, dann wäre er schon tot. Ich kann nicht gerade sagen, dass es mir leid täte." Damit wandte sie sich zur Tür.

Professor McGonagall warf Madame Pomfrey einen tadelnden Blick zu. Dann trat sie an Hermine heran und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich setze auf sie, Hermine. Geben Sie mir Bescheid, wenn er aufgewacht ist, mir… keinem anderen!" Und an Hagrid gewandt: „Zu niemandem ein Sterbenswort, Hagrid!"

Mit diesen Worten ging sie mit Madame Pomfrey hinaus.

Hermine und Hagrid standen stumm im Raum und sahen sich verlegen an. Hagrid trat zu ihr, nahm ihr die Sachen ab und trug sie an Snapes Krankenlager.

Als er zu ihr zurückkam, sagte er mit rauer Stimme: „Trinken wir ein' Tee!" Und er stellte zwei Riesentassen auf den Tisch und schenkte ein. Sie setzten sich und tranken schweigend.

Dann sah Hermine Hagrid in die Augen und fragte: „Meinst du auch, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe?"

Hagrid stand auf und räumte seine Tasse weg. „Na ja", begann er heiser und räusperte sich laut. „Man kann nicht gerade sagen, dass es ihm nicht Recht geschehen tät. Dass aber du…"

„Was hättest _du_ denn getan?", unterbrach Hermine ihn aufgebracht.

Hagrid schwieg eine kurze Weile, dann antwortete er: „Wahrscheinlich das gleiche!"

Hermine schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief ein. „Ich werde morgen früh wiederkommen. Gute Nacht, Hagrid."

Damit ging sie zur Tür.

„Hermine!", rief Hagrid ihr hinterher.

Sie drehte sich um. „Ja?"

„Es war nich so gemeint."

Hermine lächelte. „Ich weiß", damit ging sie hinaus.

Draußen atmete sie tief die kalte Luft. Es tat gut und ihre Sinne entspannten sich. Langsam machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück.

Sie lief bis zum Großen Tor und Ron genau in die Arme.

„Wo warst du denn?", herrschte er sie an.

„Spazieren. Komm lass uns Abendessen!", sagte sie nur und drückte sich an ihm vorbei.

Ron schaute ihr ärgerlich nach und folgte dann mürrisch.

Hermine hatte sich mit Bedacht nicht weit von Neville und Seamus gesetzt. Ron runzelte die Stirn und setzte sich zu ihr.

„Du wirst Strafarbeiten aufkriegen. Lupin war schon etwas verärgert, dass du nicht im Unterricht warst, Slughorn und McGonagall waren auch nicht gerade erfreut", sagte er zwischen zwei Bissen.

Hermine nickte. „Ja, McGonagall bin ich über den Weg gelaufen. Ich werde das ganze Wochenende wohl in der Bibliothek verbringen." Ron sah sie mitleidig an.

„Wo bist du eigentlich gewesen?"

Hermine sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich hab in der Bibliothek nach einem Weg gesucht, wie man Horcruxe zerstören kann", flüsterte sie ihm zu.

Ron machte große Augen. „Und?"

„Na ja", zuckte sie mit den Schultern und nahm einen Schluck Kürbissaft.

Ron wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu. „Ich hab's mir beinahe schon gedacht. Hoffentlich finden wir bald einen Weg. Dann gehen wir mit Harry…"

„Sei still, Ron!", fuhr sie ihm über den Mund. „Es muss doch nicht jeder hören!" Hermine schob den Teller von sich und stand auf.

„Wohin willst du?" fragte er.

„Ich hole mir meine Strafarbeiten ab und geh heut zeitig ins Bett. Bis dann, Ron."

Damit ließ sie ihn sitzen.

…

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine noch vor dem Morgengrauen, aber sie weigerte sich, schon die Augen zu öffnen. So sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie schlief nicht mehr ein. Leise seufzend drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Schließlich warf sie die Decken mit einem tiefen Schnaufen zurück und stand auf.

Sie machte Toilette und kleidete sich an. Dann packte sie ihre Bücher zusammen, legte sich den Umhang um und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Langsam ging sie durch das Schloss hinaus auf die Länderein. Sie atmete tief ein und ließ den Blick schweifen. Die Sonne schob sich über die Berge und beleuchtete sanft die Wiesen und Wälder. Der Nebel hing in den Tälern und löste sich nur langsam unter ihren Strahlen auf. Ein kalter Wind wehte. Hermine zog den Umhang fester um sich und schritt schneller aus. Mit klammen Händen klopfte sie endlich bei Hagrid an.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt weit. Hagrid lächelte breit, als er Hermine mit von der Kälte geröteten Wangen vor sich stehen sah.

„Komm rein!" Er stieß die Tür auf. „Ich hab schon einen Tee für dich."

Hermine trat ein und legte Umhang und Tasche ab. Dann ging sie zum Kamin und wärmte ihre Hände am Feuer.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, das nur vom gleichmäßigen Knacken des Holzes im Kamin unterbrochen wurde.

„Hermine", begann Hagrid schließlich, „kommst du allein zurecht?"

Sie nickte nachdenklich.

„Ich denke schon."

„Gut, dann…", zögerte Hagrid.

Hermine lächelte ins Feuer. Sie konnte seine Verlegenheit deutlich spüren.

„Du kannst ruhig gehen, Hagrid!"

Sie hörte ihn aufatmen.

„Ich muss nämlich noch meinen Unterricht für nächste Woche vorbereiten und nach Grawp muss ich auch noch sehen und…"

„Hagrid", sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Es ist schon gut."

Hagrid nahm seinen Maulwurfumhang, seine Armbrust und Fang und verließ die Hütte.

Es war still.

Hermine nahm die Hände herunter. Nur noch einem Augenblick lang starrte sie ins Feuer, dann ging sie zum Tisch und packte ihre Bücher aus. Sie holte Pergament, Feder und Tinte hervor und schlug die Bücher auf. Eine ganze Weile arbeitete sie konzentriert. Doch nach und nach begannen ihre Gedanken abzuschweifen und sie erwischte sich ärgerlich dabei, wie ihr Blick immer wieder zu Snape wanderte. Sie seufzte, warf die Feder auf den Tisch und stützte das Kinn in die Hände und beobachtete ihn nachdenklich.

Hermine wusste nicht, wie lange sie so saß, sie schrak erst aus ihren Gedanken, als Snape sich regte. Sie erhob sich und kam an sein Krankenlager. Kühl sah sie auf ihn hinab.

Seine Lippen formten stumme Worte, sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem stummen Schrei, der schließlich in einem tiefen Aufstöhnen erstarb. Seine Hände krampften sich in die Laken und durch seinen Körper lief ein heftiges Beben. Die Haare klebten ihm an der nassen Stirn, die Wangen glühten fiebrig.

Hermine seufzte ein weiteres Mal auf, sie holte eine Schüssel Wasser und stellte sie neben ihn. Dann tauchte sie ein Tuch hinein, wrang es aus und benetzte seine heiße Stirn und die Wangen.

Seine Atemzüge wurden ruhiger. Hermine nahm die Phiole mit dem Heiltrank und öffnete sie, dann schob sie Snape eine Hand unter den Nacken. Sie hob seinen Kopf an und setzte ihm die Phiole an die Lippen. Als die Flüssigkeit seine Lippen benetzte, öffnete er leicht den Mund und Hermine flößte ihm den Trank vorsichtig ein. Dann ließ sie seinen Kopf behutsam auf das Kissen zurücksinken.

Sie sah ihn aufmerksam an. Er lag vollkommen still. Schließlich schlug sie die Decke zurück und entfernte seine Verbände. „Oh", entfuhr es ihr, als sie seine entblößte Brust sah. Die Wunden waren bläulich verfärbt und blutverkrustet. Der ganze Körper war mit schweren Blutergüssen überzogen.

Hermine wusch das verkrustete Blut ab, dann holte sie die Tinktur hervor und tupfte sie sorgfältig auf die Verletzungen. Schließlich legte sie ihm frische Verbände an und deckte ihn sorgsam zu.

Als sie ihm ins Gesicht sah, fuhr sie erschrocken zurück. Snapes Augen waren geöffnet und sahen sie mit unergründlichem Ausdruck an.

„Durst", ächzte er heiser, noch bevor sie einen Ton sagen konnte. Hermine wandte sich um und ging zum Schrank. Sie nahm einen Becher und füllte ihn mit Wasser aus dem Krug, der auf dem Tischchen neben seinem Bett stand. Dann reichte sie Snape den Becher. Mit zitternden Händen griff er danach. Doch er konnte das Gefäß nicht halten und verschüttete seinen Inhalt. Hermine nahm ihm das Trinkgefäß ab und führte es an seine Lippen. Er hob mühsam den Kopf und trank begierig.

„Mehr?", flüsterte sie. Er musste nicht antworten. Hermine hatte schon nachgeschenkt.

Nachdem sein Durst gestillt war, sank sein Kopf wieder in die Kissen. Hermine erhob sich, stellte den Becher neben ihm ab und ging stumm zurück an ihre Arbeit.

Das Schweigen war fast körperlich.

Hermine konnte sich nicht konzentrieren und sie las nun schon zum wiederholten Mal den gleichen Abschnitt im Buch. Schließlich stieß sie ihre Arbeit von sich, griff sich den Umhang und ging zur Tür.

„Ihre Gedanken sind ein offenes Buch", sagte Snape leise. Seine Stimme war rau. Hermine hielt kurz inne, dann stieß sie die Tür auf und trat hinaus in die kühle Herbstluft. Sie musste ihre Gedanken ordnen.

Langsam und nachdenklich ging sie am See entlang.

Severus Snape hatte sie nie besonders leiden mögen. Er hatte sie ständig ob ihrer Übereifrigkeit verspottet und sie, wo immer sich ihm eine Gelegenheit bot, erniedrigt. Oft war sie den Tränen nah und sie hatte all das ohne Murren ertragen. Sie hatte sein Wissen und Können im Stillen immer bewundert. Hermine schüttelte diese Gedanken ab.

Jetzt waren Snapes wenige Worte nicht wie sonst bissig oder verächtlich gewesen. Er suchte die Unterhaltung mit ihr. Und obwohl sie Antworten wollte, wich sie ihm aus.

Hermine blieb stehen und sah gedankenvoll auf das Wasser, das sich ruhig in der Sonne spiegelte. Sie wusste, sie sollte Professor McGonagall Bescheid geben, doch ein unbestimmtes Gefühl hielt sie davon ab.

Stimmen der Schüler, die in der Herbstsonne tobten, wehten zu ihr herüber. Hermine wandte den Kopf und sah Hagrid aus dem verzauberten Wald treten. Sie schritt forsch auf ihn zu. Hagrid sah sie und blieb stehen, um auf sie zu warten.

„Was is passiert?", fragte er erschrocken, als er ihre Miene sah.

„Er ist aufgewacht, Hagrid!", flüsterte sie.

„Hast du es Professor McGonagall gesagt?"

Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Hermine… warum nicht?", fragte er verwundert.

„Ach, Hagrid", begann sie verzweifelt, „ich kann es nicht sagen. Es ist nur so ein Gefühl…"

Hagrid sah ihr lange in die Augen. Dann nickte er: „Gut, werden wir warten."

Hermine umarmte ihn.

„Nu, nu, nu", sagte er nur und schob sie von sich. „Gehen wir erstmal was Essen!"

„Ja", Hermine lachte auf ob Hagrids Pragmatismus und gemeinsam gingen sie in die Große Halle, um zu Mittag zu essen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, dass sie regelrecht Heißhunger hatte. Sie sah sich um und sah Ginny allein am Gryffindortisch sitzen. Sie setzte sich zu ihr.

Ginny sah ihr in die Augen. „Was hast du?"

Snape hatte Recht, ihre Gedanken waren ein offenes Buch. Hermine seufzte und beschloss, zukünftig etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

„Ach Ginny, ich muss es jemandem erzählen!", begann sie und berichtete von den letzten Ereignissen.

Ginny hörte nachdenklich zu und schwieg lange, nachdem sie geendet hatte.

„Du warst noch nie so unsicher wie jetzt. Du weißt nicht, ob du das richtige getan hast. Das erste Mal weißt du nicht was du machen und wie du dich verhalten sollst! Und…", sie lächelte, „und du bist unwahrscheinlich neugierig", fasste Ginny zusammen und traf damit Hermines Gemütszustand vollkommen.

„Ich kann dir nicht raten, Hermine. Meine Meinung zum Thema Snape kennst du. Aber wenn du meine Hilfe brauchst, kannst du immer auf mich zählen, ganz egal wann."

Hermine sah ihr dankbar in die Augen. Da betrat McGonagall die Große Halle und ging zum Lehrertisch. Als sie an Hermine vorbeiging sah sie ihr fragend in die Augen. Hermine senkte den Blick und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Professor McGonagall ging weiter.

Hermine aß zu Ende und erhob sich.

„Ich muss gehen!", sagte sie zu Ginny, die ihr zunickte.

„Ich wünsche dir viel Glück!"

Hermine ging in das nächstgelegene leere Klassenzimmer und verschloss die Tür hinter sich. „Dobby", flüsterte sie. Als nichts geschah, noch einmal lauter: „Dobby!" Und der Hauself erschien mit einem leisen Plopp.

„Die beste Freundin von Harry Potter hat einen Wunsch?"

Hermine kämpfte mit sich. Es hatte ihr immer widerstrebt, einem Hauselfen Weisungen zu erteilen. „Dobby, du musst das nicht tun.", begann sie leise.

„Doch, Dobby möchte helfen. Was ist es denn?"

„Kannst du etwas zu Essen besorgen, jeden Tag. Brot, Käse, Obst, Wein und so…"

„Ja, das kann Dobby."

„Und kannst du es in Hagrids Hütte bringen?"

„Ja!"

„Und kannst du mich in Severus Snapes altes Quartier bringen?"

Dobby machte große Augen. Doch dann sagte er: „Ja, Dobby kann das!"

„Bitte, Dobby, erzähl keinem von dem, was ich dir gesagt habe oder was du sehen wirst."

Dobby schwieg.

„Bitte Dobby!", bat Hermine eindringlich.

„Ja, Dobby verspricht es."

„Danke", sagte Hermine leise.

„Hermine Granger muss bloß nach Dobby rufen!" Und mit einem weiteren Plopp war er verschwunden.

Hermine lehnte die Stirn an die kalte Wand und atmete tief durch. Dann ging sie hinaus und zurück zu Hagrids Hütte. Etwas zögernd öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein. Staunend zog sie die Brauen hoch, auf dem Tisch standen Brot, Wein und eine Schale mit dampfender Brühe. Sie lächelte leise, griff das Brot und brach es entzwei, dann wandte sie sich um und trug Brot und Brühe an das Krankenlager von Severus Snape.

Seine Augen waren geschlossen, seine Brust hob und senkte sich ungleichmäßig. Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn, die Wangen waren gerötet und eingefallen.

Hermine schob einen Stuhl heran. Sie setzte sich, zog die Beine an die Brust und schlang die Arme darum. Sie legte das Kinn auf die Knie und sah ihn an. Sie wusste, dass er wach war.

Hermine hatte kein Gefühl mehr, wie lange sie so saß.

‚Wenn du glaubst, dass ich wieder weglaufe, dann hast du dich geirrt!', dachte sie grimmig. Da wandte ihr Snape den Kopf zu und öffnete die Augen. Hermine hob überrascht die Brauen. Stumm sahen sie einander an.

Hermine senkte den Blick, setzte die Beine auf den Boden und nahm die Phiole mit dem Heiltrank vom Tisch. Sie schüttete etwas ihres Inhaltes in einen Becher und füllte ihn mit Wasser auf. Dann reichte sie Snape das Gefäß.

Er versuchte sich aufzurichten. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Hermine streckte die Arme aus, um ihm zu helfen.

„Lassen Sie mich!", brummte er mit belegter Stimme und stieß ihre Hände weg.

Hermine fuhr zurück.

„Bitte, ich hab mich nicht gerade darum gerissen…!", sagte sie bissig und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz.

Snape warf ihr einen bitteren Blick zu und versuchte, sich unter größter Anstrengung aufzusetzen. Doch sein geschundener Körper brachte es allein nicht fertig. Er sank mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zurück und schloss die Augen. Seine Pulse flogen, sein Gesicht glänzte feucht, sein Atem ging stoßweise. Er hasste seine Schwäche.

Da fühlte er sanfte Hände, die sich unter seine Schultern schoben und ihn stützten. Er reagierte und drückte sich nach oben. Endlich saß er. Erschöpft ließ er den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und atmete schwer. Sein Körper fühlte sich an wie Blei, die Wunden brannten wie Feuer und jede Bewegung löste Höllenqualen aus. Die Sinne schwanden ihm.

Als ihm Hermine die Stirn kühlte, kam er wieder zu sich. Er gab es auf, sich gegen sie zu wehren und beschloss im Stillen, ihre Hilfe anzunehmen. Langsam hob er die schweren Lider.

Hermine führte ihm den Heiltrank an den Mund. Er öffnete die Lippen, selbst das Schlucken bereitete ihm unbeschreibliche Mühe. Er trank langsam aus und lehnte sich erschöpft zurück. Das Getränk entfaltete nach und nach seine Wirkung. Wärme durchströmte ihn und die Glieder wurden ihm leichter. Seine Wunden brannten weniger und der Atem wurde ruhiger.

„Sie müssen etwas essen", mahnte Hermine flüsternd.

Er stöhnte leise auf, dann öffnete er die Augen und sah ihr entgegen. Täuschte er sich, oder huschte gerade ein Lächeln über ihre Züge? Er sah ihr forschend ins Gesicht, doch sie sah ihm völlig gleichgültig entgegen und hielt ihm die Schale mit Brühe hin.

Er hob die kraftlosen Arme und griff die Schale mit beiden Händen. Krampfhaft versuchte er das starke Zittern seiner Hände zu unterdrücken.

Hermine bemerkte seine ungeheure Kraftanstrengung, nicht schwach zu wirken. Sie wandte sich ab, erhob sich und setzte sich wieder an ihre Arbeit.

Wenn auch etwas widerwillig, aber Snape dankte es ihr im Stillen. Er setzte die Schale an die Lippen und trank in langen Zügen die schmackhafte Brühe. Ihre Wärme tat ihm gut und sein abgemagerter Körper verlangte nach Nahrung. Er trank bis zur Neige und ließ müde die Arme sinken. Mit letzter Anstrengung stellte er die Schale ab. Er zog die Decke über die schmerzenden Wunden, legte den Kopf zurück und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Nach wenigen Augenblicken fiel er in einen erlösenden Schlaf.

Hermine schrieb ihre Strafarbeiten zu Ende.

Als sie zusammenpackte begann es schon zu dämmern. Sie sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Sie wusste, dass Hagrid solange nicht in seine Hütte zurückkehren würde, bis Snape wieder genesen war. Sie seufzte leise auf und sah auf den Kranken.

Severus Snape schlief. Sein Kopf war zur Seite gesunken, den Mund leicht geöffnet atmete er jetzt gleichmäßiger. Mit der rechten Hand hatte er die Decke an die Brust gezogen. Die Linke lag still an seiner Seite, die Finger in die Laken vergraben.

Hermine schenkte Wein in einen Kelch und stellte ihn mit einem Becher Wasser an sein Lager. Sie räumte den Rest Geschirr zusammen und stellte alles auf den Tisch. Dann griff sie ihre Tasche und verließ die Hütte.

Draußen schlug ihr eisig kalter Wind in Gesicht. Sie stopfte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und schritt schneller aus. Völlig durchgeblasen erreichte sie die Große Halle, in der ihre Klassenkameraden gerade beim Abendessen saßen. Hermine hielt nach Ron Ausschau, doch sie konnte ihn nirgendwo entdecken. Also setzte sie sich etwas abseits und aß hastig.

Noch den letzten Bissen kauend, erhob sie sich wieder und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie ließ ihre Tasche zu Boden gleiten und ließ sich müde in einen freien Sessel am Kamin fallen. Das Feuer breitete wohlige Wärme aus. Sie streckte die Arme aus und hielt ihre Hände dem Feuer entgegen, um sich daran aufzuwärmen.

Sie war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie sich Ginny neben sie gesetzt hatte. Erst als sie angesprochen wurde, schrak sie aus ihren Grübeleien und wandte den Kopf.

„Ja?"

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Ginny.

„Mir geht es gut."

„Und Snape…?", flüsterte Ginny darauf bedacht, dass keiner sie hörte.

„Ich denke, es geht ihm besser", antwortete Hermine ebenso leise.

„Was hat er gesagt?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe ihn nicht gefragt."

Ginny schwieg. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, aber weil sie um die Freundin besorgt war, fragte sie dann doch: „Und… wie kommst du damit klar?"

Hermine lächelte breit. „Er ist mir ausgeliefert."

Ginny sah sie mit großen Augen an und legte den Kopf auf die Seite.

„Komm schon Ginny, Snape ist krank und schwach. Es dauert bestimmt noch eine Woche, bis er wieder gehen kann. Und dann ist er nicht mehr mein Problem."

„Du kannst McGonagall aber nicht so lange an der Nase rumführen!", tadelte Ginny.

„Das will ich ja auch nicht", sagte Hermine. „Ich denke, er ist eh besser in seinem alten Quartier aufgehoben als in Hagrids Hütte", setzte sie noch nachdenklich hinzu. Dann lehnte sie sich zurück und streckte die kalten Füße zum Feuer hin.

Eine Weile saßen die beiden schweigend beieinander.

Dann erhob sich Hermine. „Ich geh schlafen. Gute Nacht, Ginny."

Ginny nickte ihr hinterher: „Gute Nacht."

Hermine schlüpfte in ihr Nachtgewand und holte die Phiole, die ihr Snape gegeben hatte und ihren Zauberstab hervor. Dann zog sie die Vorhänge ihres Bettes zu und kroch unter ihre Decke.

„Lumos", murmelte sie. Stundenlang starrte sie die Phiole an. Was wäre, wenn sie sie öffnete? Sie hatte noch nie die Erinnerung eines anderen Menschen gesehen.

Nein…! Sie schüttelte diese Idee ab. Die Erinnerung war nicht für sie bestimmt. Sie untersuchte das Fläschchen nach einem Hinweis, der ihr den Besitzer verraten könnte, doch sie fand nichts. Schließlich gab sie müde auf. Sie schob die Phiole unter ihr Kissen und zog die Decke fest um sich. Nicht lange und sie schlief ein.

…

Sie erwachte erst spät. Dort wo die Vorhänge nicht richtig geschlossen waren fiel Sonnenlicht herein. Kleine Staubkörner tanzten in seinem sanften Licht. Hermine streckte sich und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

Langsam erhob sie sich und warf die Decken zurück. Es war kalt. Fröstelnd zog sie sich an und ging dann hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ein paar Erstklässler balgten sich um ein fangzähniges Frisbee. In jedem anderen Moment wäre Hermine eingeschritten, doch gegenwärtig interessierte sie das Treiben der anderen nicht sonderlich.

Sie ging durch den Raum und machte sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Sie trat ein und als Madame Pomfrey ihrer gewahr wurde, ließ sie alles andere stehen und liegen und winkte Hermine in ihr Büro.

„Wie steht es?", fragte Madame Pomfrey interessiert.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke es geht ihm schon besser. Er hat noch Fieber. Aber…", sie stockte.

„Ja…?"

„Ich glaube, die Wunden heilen nicht. Und sie haben eine so eigentümliche Farbe…"

Madame Pomfrey nickte leicht. „Ja, das hab ich mir schon gedacht! Die Wundessenz ist nicht wirksam genug."

Sie überlegte.

„Ich werde Ihnen etwas anderes mitgeben", sie erhob sich und ging an ihren Vorratsschrank. Sie öffnete ihn und kramte eine ganze Zeit darin herum. Schließlich hielt sie ein kleines Fläschchen, das noch zu etwa einem Viertel mit einer hellroten Flüssigkeit gefüllt war in das Licht. Dann kam sie wieder zurück und stellte das Fläschchen auf den Tisch.

„Merkwürdig", begann sie nachdenklich und setzte sich.

„Was ist merkwürdig?", fragte Hermine leise.

„Diese Essenz hat Severus Snape selbst gebraut."

Hermine sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Oh, nein, nein, denken Sie nicht… Sie wirkt ausgezeichnet. Ich glaube sogar, es ist das beste Heilelixier, das mir bekannt ist. Es ist jammerschade…", hielt sie versonnen inne.

Sie sah Hermine in die Augen.

„Er hat immer verschwiegen, wie sie herzustellen ist. Ich fürchte nur, das ist der klägliche Rest!", sagte sie dann mit fester Stimme und reichte Hermine das Fläschchen.

Hermine steckte sie ein und erhob sich.

„Achten Sie darauf, dass er Nahrung zu sich nimmt, Hermine."

Madame Pomfrey erhob sich und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Und seien Sie auf der Hut, mein Kind!"

Hermine nickte und ging hinaus. Wieder auf dem Gang, sah sie aus dem Fenster. Sie sah einige Jungen auf dem Quidditchfeld wilde Manöver fliegen. Ron war sicher auch dabei, dachte sie noch und ging zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Sie holte ihre Tasche und zog sich eine dicke Jacke über, warf sich einen Schal um den Hals und steckte ihre Hände in warme Handschuhe. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	2. Erinnern

**Erinnern**

_Du bist über Grenzen gegangen,  
Du fährst so weit hinaus, ich kann  
Nur da sein, um dich aufzufangen,  
Wenn du es willst - irgendwann_!

Als sie eintrat bemerkte sie, dass Feuer im Kamin brannte, das wohlige Wärme ausstrahlte. Sie lächelte und dankte Dobby im Stillen. Er hatte auch frisches Wasser und Nahrung gebracht.

Hermine sah sich nach dem Kranken um und erschrak. Snape lag zusammengekrümmt auf der Seite. Ein heftiges Zittern durchlief seinen Körper, immer und immer wieder presste er leise und gequält hervor: „Nein!"

Hermine ließ die Tasche fallen und lief zu ihm. Sie beugte sich über ihn und umfasste seine Handgelenke. Als er die Berührung verspürte wurde er ruhiger, er drehte sich langsam auf den Rücken. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich heftig. Hermine ließ ihn los und legte ab. Dann holte sie das Fläschchen mit der Wundessenz von Madame Pomfrey hervor und stellte es vorsichtig neben ihn auf das Tischchen.

Als sie die Verbände abgenommen hatte, stellte sie fest, dass die Wunden wieder bluteten. Sie holte Wasser und wusch ihm das Blut ab. Dann tupfte sie vorsichtig die hellrote Flüssigkeit auf die Verletzungen. Und sie staunte, kaum dass die Essenz die Schnitte benetzte begannen sich die Wundränder zusammenzuziehen. Das Blut stillte sich. Sie bemerkte, dass sich Snapes Gesichtszüge entspannten und er ruhiger atmete.

Hermine verband die Wunden neu. Dann holte sie eine Schüssel Wasser und tauchte ein frisches Leinentuch hinein, sie wrang es aus und wusch ihm behutsam die Schweißperlen vom glühenden Gesicht. Plötzlich wandte Snape den Kopf ab, er war erwacht. Hermine hielt inne und zog sich zurück.

Sie holte ihre Bücher hervor, wandte ihm den Rücken zu und machte sich an ihre Schularbeit. Nach etwa zwei Stunden war sie fertig. Hermine rollte ihr Pergament zusammen und räumte alles in ihre Tasche.

„Woher haben Sie den Extrakt?", hörte sie plötzlich Snapes dunkle Stimme leise fragen.

Sie zögerte kurz, dann nahm sie den Teller mit Brot und Käse und trug ihn zu ihm hin.

„Sie haben ihn selbst für Madame Pomfrey zubereitet", sagte sie und stellte die Nahrung an sein Lager. Dann nahm sie die Phiole und hielt sie ins Licht. „Sie ist fast leer…", sie schaute ihn an.

Er sah an die Decke. „Ich erinnere mich", sagte er nur.

Hermine schwieg, als erwarte sie noch eine Erwiderung. Doch Snape entgegnete nichts. Hermine überwand sich und fragte zaghaft: „Gibt es nichts mehr…?"

„Nein", erwiderte er knapp.

„Wo kann man diese Rezeptur finden?", bohrte Hermine weiter.

Jetzt sah er ihr in die Augen.

„Sie werden diese Rezeptur in keinem Buch dieser Bibliothek finden!", sagte er heiser. Hermine füllte einen Becher mit Wasser und reichte ihn Snape. Er trank in langen Zügen.

„In welchem Buch…?", fragte sie hastig.

„Fragen Sie Potter!", er schloss abweisend die Augen und sank zurück in die Kissen. Hermine sah ihn verdrießlich an und dachte nach.

„Nein…", flüsterte sie auf einmal fassungslos und wiegte den Kopf.

„Das Buch ist nicht hier…!"

Ein müdes Lächeln huschte über Snapes Gesicht.

„Es ist hier", sagte er ruhig ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

Hermine dämmerte es. Sie erhob sich, holte ihre Jacke und ging ohne ein Wort. Sie wusste, wo sich das Buch befand, Harry hatte es damals vor Snape versteckt und seither nicht wiedergeholt.

Abrupt blieb sie stehen. Snape hatte also immer gewusst, wo Harry das Buch hingebracht hatte! Und er hatte ihn ungeschoren davonkommen lassen. Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Snapes Handeln war ihr wahrlich unergründlich. Hastig ging sie weiter. Endlich war sie im Schloss. Sie lief in den zweiten Stock und dachte: ‚Ich suche den Raum, in welchem das Buch des Halbblutprinzen versteckt liegt!'.

Sie sah sich um und in der Wand wurde eine Tür sichtbar. Hermine öffnete sie und trat ein. Sie sperrte staunend den Mund auf, als sie das Sammelsurium verborgener Schätze erblickte. Jetzt musste sie nur noch das Buch finden. Verzweifelt sah sie sich um. Wo um Himmels willen sollte sie in diesen Unmengen von Gegenständen dieses eine Buch finden? Sie ging unschlüssig durch den Raum. Schließlich hob sie den Zauberstab und rief: „Accio Buch des Halbblutprinzen!" Sie wartete gespannt.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Rumpeln aus einer Ecke. Hermine folgte dem Geräusch und kam zu einem Schrank, dessen Tür verschlossen war. Sie öffnete und das alte Buch im neuen Umschlag landete sanft in ihren Händen. Sie drückte es an sich und ging zurück zum Ausgang. Sie wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, da besann sie sich anders. Sie kehrte zurück und setzte sich in einen alten mottenzerfressenen Sessel und begann in dem Buch zu lesen. „Lumos", sagte sie leise, als es dunkel wurde.

Hermine vergaß die Zeit, sie war völlig in den Notizen, die Snape bei den verschiedensten Rezepturen hingekritzelt hatte versunken. Unwillkürlich bewunderte sie seine brillante Kombinationsgabe und Vorausschau. Es dauerte lange, bis Hermine die Seite fand, auf der die Rezeptur für eine Wundessenz mit den Notizen versehen war, die sie perfekt machte. Sie las die Zutatenliste durch und seufzte. Keine dieser Zutaten würde sie so ohne weiteres in dem Vorratsschrank für Schüler finden. Dann lachte sie laut auf.

„Was bin ich für ein Hornochse!", schalt sie sich. „Ich bin im wertvollsten Raum von Hogwarts. Hier erfüllen sich meine Wünsche!"

Sie schloss die Augen und dachte angestrengt an ein gut sortiertes Zaubertrankkabinett. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete befand sie sich inmitten von brodelnden Kesseln, an den Wänden auf Regalen und Bords Unmengen von Flaschen, Tiegeln, Töpfen und Gläsern mit Zutaten der verschiedensten Art.

Hermine machte sich mit Begeisterung ans Werk. Sie suchte sich zunächst alle Zutaten zusammen. Dann las sie immer und immer wieder die Notizen durch. Sie begann mit der Arbeit.

Nach fast vier Stunden gab sie das letzte Ingrediens hinzu und rührte um wie beschrieben. Der Inhalt brodelte auf und änderte seine Farbe von dunkelblau in ein strahlendes hellrot. Hermine atmete auf. Sie zog den Kessel vom Feuer und füllte ihn in Phiolen ab.

Plötzlich hielt sie inne. Sie hob eine halb gefüllte Flasche und betrachtete das Gebräu nachdenklich. War es wirksam?

Fest entschlossen stellte sie die Phiole auf den Tisch und griff sich das Messer, mit dem sie die Zutaten klein geschnitten hatte. Sie fügte sich einen tiefen Schnitt über ihren linken Arm zu. Dann träufelte sie die Essenz auf die Wunde. Es fühlte sich angenehm kühl an, die Wunde hörte auf zu bluten und die Schmerzen vergingen. Die Ränder zogen sich zusammen und die Verletzung verschloss sich. Hermine wischte das Blut ab. Als Narbe zog sich eine feine silberfarbene Linie über ihre Haut.

Hermine fuhr gedankenvoll die Kontur dieser Linie mit dem Finger nach. Dann nahm sie kurzerhand einen tiefen Schluck der Essenz. Die wohltuende Kühle breitete sich nun in ihrem ganzen Körper aus, sie fühlte sich leicht und gelöst. Wieder nahm sie das Messer. Doch der Wirkung der Essenz in dieser Art der Anwendung nicht ganz vertrauend, stach sie sich nur mit der Messerspitze in die Handfläche. Kaum zog sie die Spitze aus dem Fleisch, verschloss sich der Stich sofort wieder. Anerkennend hob sie die Brauen. Snapes Elixier war wirklich außergewöhnlich. Sie füllte die restlichen Fläschchen mit der Essenz und packte sie in ihre Tasche. Dann sah sie sich gedankenvoll um und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Dobby!"

Ein kleiner Plopp und der Hauself stand vor ihr.

„Was wünscht Hermine Granger?", fragte Dobby und verbeugte sich so tief, dass seine Nase fast den Boden berührte.

„Dobby, ich habe eine Bitte an dich!", sagte Hermine.

„Welche denn?"

„Bring mich in Severus Snapes altes Quartier! Kannst du das?"

„Oh ja, das kann Dobby. Halten Sie sich nur an mir fest", damit reichte er ihr die Hand und eh sich Hermine versah fand sie sich in einem dunklen kalten Raum wieder. Sie hörte Dobby mit den Fingern schnipsen und ein Feuer brannte im Kamin vor ihnen und tauchte den Raum in ein weiches Licht.

Erstaunt sah sich Hermine um. An den Wänden standen Regale mit unzähligen Büchern. Am Fenster stand ein schöner Schreibtisch aus dunklem Holz, vor dem Kamin ein Sofa, ein Sessel und ein kleiner Tisch aus demselben dunklen Holz.

Hermine ging zu einem Wandbord, auf welchem zahlreiche Phiolen standen. Sie stellte bis auf eines die Fläschchen aus ihrer Tasche dazu. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging in den nächsten Raum. Es war das Schlafzimmer. Die Wände schimmerten dunkelgrün. Ein großes Himmelbett mit schneeweißen Laken stand in seiner Mitte. Den Fußboden bedeckte ein schwerer Teppich.

Sie wandte sich zum einzigen Schrank. Zögernd öffnete sie ihn. Snapes Wäsche war akkurat zusammengelegt. Hermine suchte Kleidung zusammen und ging zurück zu Dobby. Sie reichte ihm das Bündel und legte eine Phiole mit Heiltrank obenauf.

„Bringst du es ihm bitte?"

Dobby nickte und verschwand und Hermine blieb allein zurück. So begierig sie darauf war, in den Bücherregalen zu stöbern, so unangebracht fand sie es, in Snapes Privatsphäre einzudringen. Also setzte sie sich an den Schreibtisch und wartete.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die Utensilien auf dem Tisch. Dabei gewahrte sie einen kleinen silbernen Dolch - vielleicht ein Brieföffner - mit langer dünner Klinge und einem Rabenkopf als Griff. Unwillkürlich griff sie danach und drehte ihn gedankenvoll in den Händen.

Da erschien Dobby wieder und verbeugt sich: „Dobby hat alles hingebracht, Miss Granger!"

Hermine legte den Dolch an seinen Platz zurück und erhob sich.

„Danke, Dobby. Bring mich bitte in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors."

Der Elf reichte ihr die Hand und Sekunden später fand sich Hermine in besagtem Raum wieder. Sie sah sich um, keiner war zu dieser späten Stunde noch wach. Hermine ging in ihren Schlafraum, kleidete sich aus und kroch ins Bett. Kurz darauf verfiel sie in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

---

Der nächste Tag brachte nicht viel Neues. Hermine mied Rons Nähe. Nach dem Unterricht schob sie die Bibliothek vor und stahl sich zu Hagrids Hütte.

Als sie eintrat, saß Severus Snape an die Kissen gelehnt. Der Kopf war ihm leicht zur Seite gesunken, die Lider geschlossen. Er schlief. Die Decke war von den Schultern geglitten. Die rechte umfasste noch leicht die Phiole mit dem Heiltrank, den Hermine bereitet hatte. Die Linke ruhte still auf seiner Brust.

Hermine nahm ihm die Phiole aus der Hand, setzte sich neben ihn und wartete. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er sich regte, mit einem tiefen Seufzer erwachte. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah Hermine direkt ins Gesicht. Einen kurzen Moment sahen sie sich tief in die Augen. Keiner sprach ein Wort Schließlich wandte Hermine den Blick und reichte Snape das alte Buch.

„Es gehört Ihnen", sagte sie nur und legte es in seinen Schoß.

Er sah hinab und griff mit leicht zitternder Hand danach.

„So haben Sie es also gefunden, Miss Granger", flüsterte er.

Sie erwiderte nichts.

Langsam blätterte er die Seiten durch bis er zu dem Schriftzug gelangte, der seinen Besitzer auswies. Er strich versonnen mit dem Finger darüber, dann klappte er das Buch zu und reichte es an Hermine zurück.

„Bevor Sie mich ausliefern, soll ich Ihnen gewiss noch einige Fragen beantworten, nicht wahr!?", sagte er bissig.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Gewiss", erwiderte sie nicht weniger kratzig.

Er nickte leicht und nahm ihre Herausforderung an: „Dann fragen Sie, es ist wahrscheinlich nicht mehr viel Zeit!"

Hermine spürte den Zynismus in seinen Worten. Es verletzte sie. Dennoch beschloss sie sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Sie unterschätzen mich", sagte sie drohend und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Nein", sagte er nur und sah ihr in die Augen.

Der beißende Spott war aus seiner Stimme gewichen. Er hatte Hermine nie unterschätzt. Obwohl ihm ihre direkte und forsche Art manches Mal den Nerv geraubt hatte, hatte er im Stillen immer ihren Fleiß anerkannt, ihre Hingabe an alles was sie tat und wovon sie glaubte es sei das richtige. Er anerkannte ihre brillante Kombinationsgabe, ihren scharfen Verstand und ihr für ihr Alter enormes Wissen.

Nie hätte er es ihr gesagt, doch mit diesem ‚Nein' sagte er dies alles.

Severus Snape sah ihr still ins Gesicht und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, sie müsse in diese schwarzen Augen stürzen. Sie beugte sich vor.

„Wessen Erinnerungen sind es?"

„Albus Dumbledores", er wandte den Kopf.

Hermine neigte das Haupt. „Kennen Sie ihren Inhalt?"

Snape sah sie an und sagte mit belegter Stimme: „Ich habe Dumbledores Willen genauso respektiert, wie sie es getan haben."

Und wieder einmal hatte Hermine das unangenehme Gefühl, dass Snape ihre tiefgründigsten Gedanken lesen konnte. Sie lehnte sich wieder zurück.

„Warum nennen Sie sich der Halbblutprinz?", fragte sie unvermittelt.

Jetzt war es an Snape, sich unangenehm berührt zu fühlen. Um von seiner Verlegenheit abzulenken streckte er den Arm und ergriff den Becher mit Wasser, den Hermine vorsorglich bereitgestellt hatte. Er trank und lehnte sich dann wieder zurück. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen.

Seine Gedanken kreisten um die junge Frau, die so sanft fordernd vor ihm saß. Obwohl sie ihm mit keinem Laut ihre Hilfe angeboten hatte, hatte er sie dennoch verstanden. Und wollte er den von ihm gewählten Weg bis zum Ende weitergehen, so musste er ihre Hilfe annehmen.

Severus Snape kämpfte einen unerbittlichen Kampf tief in seinem Inneren. Einst hatte er sich geschworen, nie wieder sein Innerstes nach außen zu kehren, nie wieder in seinem Leben wollte er sich einem anderen offenbaren. Aller Schmerz, alle Traurigkeit, alle Liebe, Wut und Hass und Einsamkeit sollte tief in ihm verborgen bleiben. Und doch wusste er, wollte er sein Versprechen erfüllen musste er sich ihr offenbaren.

Hermine sah still auf Severus Snape. Sie wusste genau, welch ein Kampf in seiner Brust tobte. Sie horchte in sich hinein, nein, kein Mitleid, aufrichtige Anteilnahme empfand sie für ihn. Sie wollte ihn nicht zwingen. Leise erhob sie sich und griff nach ihrer Jacke und wandte sich zur Tür.

‚Gehen Sie nicht!'

Mehr fühlte als hörte sie es. Sie drehte sich um und sah in zwei schwarze flehende Augen.

Hermine kam langsam zurück und setzte sich zu ihm an sein Lager.

„Schließen Sie die Augen", sagte er leise. Hermine sah ihn fragend an.

„Was Sie sehen, wird Ihre Fragen beantworten", antwortete er auf ihre stumme Frage.

Obwohl er so leise gesprochen hatte, dass sie ihn gerade noch verstehen konnte, war Hermine das heftige Zittern seiner Stimme nicht entgangen. Sie nickte und senkte die Lider. Sie spürte, wie Snape ihre Hände in die seinen nahm. Sie zuckte zurück.

„Ich habe Ihnen vertraut! Vertrauen Sie mir nun auch", flüsterte er sanft.

Hermine reichte ihm die Hände und schloss die Augen.

---

Plötzlich fühlte sie sich als würde sie in die Tiefe stürzen und noch bevor sie etwas dagegen tun konnte fand sie sich in einem Raum, der ihr bekannt war. Es war die Bibliothek von Hogwarts. Sie war tief über ein Pergament gebeugt und schrieb. Nein, nicht sie, es war der Junge Severus Snape. Es war ein Gefühl als wären zwei Seelen in einem Körper. Und doch hatte sie keinen Einfluss auf die Handlungen der Person, deren Gedanken sie teilte. Sie war nur ein stummer Zuschauer.

„Hallo Severus", hörte sie eine helle Stimme. Snape wandte den Kopf und Hermine sah in ein Mädchengesicht umrahmt von dunkelrotem Haar und mandelförmigen Augen, die sie hell und wach anblitzten. Hermine meinte sie würde in die Augen Harrys schauen, bis sie begriff, dass das Mädchen Harrys Mutter in jungen Jahren war.

„Du bist ja schon da", sagte Lily und warf ihre Tasche auf den Tisch und ließ sich neben ihn auf den Stuhl fallen. Snape sah sie an und Hermine empfand ein leises Kribbeln im Bauch. Lily beugte sich zu ihm und sah auf das Geschriebene.

„Hast ja fast alles fertig."

„Wenn du dich auch ewig rumtreibst…", murrte Snape.

„Ha", lachte Lily, „ich werde dir schon zeigen, dass Slughorns Rezepte noch verbesserungswürdig sind. Lass mich noch mal sehen!" Sie spitzte auf sein Blatt.

Er lachte und schob es ihr hin. Lily las es aufmerksam durch. Dann sah sie ihm ernst in die Augen.

„Ich hätte es nicht besser gemacht!", sagte sie stolz.

„Gut!", sagte er nur und griff nach seinem Tränkebuch.

„Du solltest deine Bücher nicht so vollschmieren, Severus", sagte Lily schelmisch.

„Bisher hat es dich nicht gestört, auch deine Kommentare dazuzuschreiben!"

„Och, nur nicht so stolz, mein Prinz!"

„Lass das!"

Er sah sich um und wurde unsicher.

„Was hast du?"

„Nichts!"

Sie sah ihm forschend in die Augen.

„Hast du Angst, Severus?", sie nickte leicht. „Oh ja, hast du! Bist ein Slytherin und hast doch zu viel Muggelblut, als dass dich deinesgleichen respektierte. Bist zu viel Slytherin, als dass dich die anderen mögen würden. Bist ein Halbblut…!"

„Sei still…!", herrschte er wütend und warf das Buch auf den Tisch, so dass es bis zu ihr hinrutschte.

Lily sah ihm still in die Augen.

„Ich will dich nicht anders. So wie du bist ist es recht, Severus! Mir ist es egal…", begann sie.

„Ich brauche kein Mitleid!", erwiderte er trotzig.

„Mitleid ist es nicht, was ich für dich empfinde", flüsterte sie.

„Was du nicht sagst…", sagte er gehässig und wandte den Blick von ihr ab.

Lily sah ihn traurig an. Dann nahm sie das Buch und schlug die letzte Seite auf. Sie nahm eine Feder und schrieb. Dann erhob sie sich, griff nach ihren Sachen und sagte: „Wenn du wieder normal bist, können wir ja wieder vernünftig miteinander reden!", damit ließ sie ihn stehen.

Er sah ihr bekümmert nach, seine Wut war verflogen und nun machte sich Selbstmitleid und Selbstanklage breit. Er schlug das Buch an der Stelle auf, an welcher Lily es beschrieben hatte und las: ‚Dieses Buch ist Eigentum des Halbblutprinzen'.

Wie ein weher Schrei fuhr es durch seinen Kopf und breitete sich im ganzen Körper aus. ‚Nein!', schrie er stumm in sich hinein. Sie verstand nicht, nie wollte er Höheres sein als die anderen, doch nur besser, anerkannt ob seiner Leistung und seines Könnens.

Es war ihm nie gelungen, nicht in den ganzen sechs Jahren hier in Hogwarts. Er spürte heiße Tränen aufsteigen. Trotzig kämpfte er sie nieder.

---

Hermine wurde weiter in unergründliche Tiefen gezogen. Sie fand sich wieder am See unter eine Buche sitzend und in ein Buch vertieft, als sie plötzlich angesprochen wurde: „Wie geht es dir, Severus?"

Er sah auf. Lily stand lächelnd vor ihm. Eine Woge tiefer Zuneigung durchströmte ihn. Er nickte: „Gut", sagte er nur. Sie setzte sich zu ihm.

„Es tut mir leid, dass Potter…", begann sie nach einiger Zeit.

„Lass!", schnitt er ihr unwirsch das Wort ab. „Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass ich kein Mitleid brauche."

Sie nickte.

„Ja, das sagtest du! Und ich hab es auch so nicht gemeint…"

Er beugte sich zu ihr und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Wie war es dann gemeint… Lily?"

Sie lachte plötzlich auf.

„Du bist ein Klotz, Severus!"

Sie erhob sich und ergriff seine Hand.

„Komm, lass uns ein wenig in der Sonne spazieren gehen, es ist wunderschön heute!"

Sie zog ihn hoch. Er sträubte sich und entzog ihr seine Hand wieder. Er sah sich um.

„Was soll das?", fragte Lilly und sah ihm staunend in die Augen.

„Ach, du schämst dich, dich mit einer wie mir zu zeigen!" Sie wandte sich ab und rannte fort.

„Nein… Lily!", rief er ihr hinterher, doch sie war schon fort.

„Idiot!", schalt er sich.

---

Wieder riss die Zeit der Erinnerungen Hermine mit sich. Snape saß still und Rücken an Rücken mit Lily auf dem Bootssteg am See. Ganz verborgen vor den Blicken der anderen. Beide lasen in den Wiederholungen für ihre Abschlussprüfungen. Sie hörten sich gegenseitig ab.

„Na ja", begann Lily, „Eigentlich hast du alles drauf. Mit ‚Ohnegleichen' Bestanden, Mr. Snape!"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und lachte ihm ins Gesicht. Er lächelte zurück.

„Und?", fragte sie keck, „willst du das Kompliment nicht zurückgeben?"

„Oh", stammelte er, „ja, natürlich."

„Brich dir bloß nichts ab dabei, Severus!", lachte sie. Er legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen und zog sie zu sich heran. Tief sahen sich beide in die Augen. Ein heißes Gefühl durchströmte ihn und einem Instinkt folgend küsste er sie sanft. Und Lily erwiderte leidenschaftlich seinen zaghaften Kuss.

Sie trennten ihre Lippen und sahen sich fragend an. Da schenkte ihm Lily ein warmes Lächeln und er lächelte befreit zurück.

---

Hermine fand sich in den Erinnerungen wieder am See. Snape steckte ein Papier in die Tasche und wollte über das Gras ins Schloss zurückgehen. Da wurde er angerufen: „Alles klar, Schniefelus?"

Er schnellte herum als erwarte er einen Angriff und hob den Zauberstab. Doch ein „Expelliarmus!" hatte ihn schon entwaffnet. Zwei Jungen lachten ausgelassen. Hermine staunte nicht schlecht, es war als sähe sie Harry vor sich, bis sie begriff, dass es sein Vater James Potter gewesen war. Neben ihm stand Sirius Black!

Snape hechtete nach seinem Zauberstab, doch ein weiterer Fluch riss ihn von den Beinen.

James Potter stand vor ihm: „Wie ist die Prüfung gelaufen, Schniefelus?"

Sirius Black fügte hinzu: „Ich hab ihn beobachtet, der war mit der Nase auf dem Pergament. Werden richtige Fettflecken drauf sein, man wird kein Wort lesen können!"

Ringsum lachten viele. Wut und Hass stieg in Snape auf: „Wartet nur", und er versuchte aufzustehen, doch der ‚Impedimentia' hielt ihn gefangen.

Er stieß üble Verwünschungen gegen die beiden Jungen aus, doch es geschah nichts, sein Zauberstab lag weit von ihm entfernt.

„Wasch dir den Mund", sagte James Potter kalt. „Ratzeputz!"

Hermine empfand nie gekannte Pein und Qual, unermesslicher Hass und Abscheu stiegen in ihr auf.

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe!", Lily war zu ihnen getreten und funkelte James Potter und Sirius Black böse an.

„Was hat er euch getan?"

„Nun, es ist eher die Tatsache, dass er existiert, wenn du verstehst was ich meine…"

Viele der Umstehenden lachten laut auf.

„Du glaubst, du wärst lustig. Du machst mich krank!"

Schließlich gelang es ihr, dass James den Gegenfluch sprach und Snape kam endlich auf die Füße.

„Na bitte", sagte James. „Du hast Glück, dass Evans hier ist, Schniefelus…!"

Blind vor Wut und der erduldeten Demütigungen wegen rief er böse: „Ich brauch keine Hilfe von dreckigen kleinen Schlammblütern wie der."

Und die Worte taten ihm schon weh, kaum dass er sie ausgesprochen hatte. Er wusste, jetzt hatte er sie verloren.

Lily blinzelte ihn an.

„Schön", sagte sie kühl. „In Zukunft ist es mir egal. Und an deiner Stelle, Schniefelus", das Wort aus ihrem Mund schmerzte ihn mehr als die erfahrenen Demütigungen, „würde ich mir die Unterhose waschen."

Unermesslichen Schmerz würde er auf sich nehmen, könnte er das Gesagte zurücknehmen. Es war zu spät. Dieses Mal war er zu weit gegangen.

_Doch für jedes Unrecht, das ich dir angetan hab'.  
Hab' ich selber gelitten, Stück für Stück,  
Und von jeder Wunde, die ich dir zugefügt hab',  
Bleibt auch mir eine Narbe zurück. _

Hermine konnte nicht weiter über das Gesehene nachdenken, sie wurde in eine andere Zeit hinübergetragen. Snape stand vor einem Haus und klopfte leise an. Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und ein erwachsener James Potter spähte heraus.

Als er sah, wer draußen stand fragte er unwirsch: „Was willst du, Snape?"

Noch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, rief von drinnen eine helle Stimme: „Wer ist es, James?"

James Potter stieß die Tür auf.

„Komm rein!"

Snape schritt über die Schwelle und trat Lily Potter entgegen. Es war als zersprang eine Saite in seinem Inneren. Ein inniges Gefühl der Zuneigung bemächtigte sich seiner.

„Hallo Severus", sagte sie freundlich. Er nickte nur.

„Also, weshalb bist du gekommen?", fragte James kühl.

Snape sah ihn an.

„Um euch zu warnen. Euer Versteck ist nicht mehr sicher."

„Was soll das heißen, nicht sicher?", fragte James aufgebracht und: „Ah, du hast es verraten!" Er fasste Snape am Umhang und drückte ihn unsanft gegen die Tür.

„James!", mahnte Lily.

„Du solltest nachdenken, Potter. Ich bin nicht euer Geheimniswahrer! Ich kann den Namen eurer Zuflucht nicht aussprechen", erwiderte Snape mit bebender Stimme.

Potter ließ ihn los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Oh nein", sagte er drohend und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du wirst es nicht schaffen, unsere Freundschaft zu zerstören. Keiner unserer Freunde wird das Geheimnis verraten, jeder von ihnen würde es eher mit ins Grab nehmen."

„Du irrst dich, Potter", flüsterte Snape eisig.

„Nein, du irrst dich. Du hast uns schon immer die Freundschaft geneidet. Du, der du nie Freunde besessen hast…", rief James Potter wütend. „Zuerst warst es doch du, der uns an Voldemort verraten hat!"

Snape sah stumm von James zu Lily und seine Miene verfinsterte sich.

„Ich mag vieles getan haben… Aber nicht ich habe euch an ihn verraten!", sagte er mit zornigem Zittern in der Stimme und ballte die Fäuste, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Stumm maßen sich die beiden Männer. Bis ein Kinderweinen die beklemmende Stille zerriss.

James Potter rührte sich und sagte wutentbrannt: „Verschwinde einfach und lass dich nie wieder in unserer Nähe blicken, Snape!" Damit ließ er ihn stehen und ging nach oben. Kurz darauf verstummte das Weinen.

Snape blieb allein mit Lily. Er versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen und Ruhe zu gewinnen. Lily kam zu ihm und sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Sind wir in Gefahr, Severus?", sie legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. Ein Zittern durchführ seinen Körper. Er nickte.

„Ja", sagte er leise, um seine Aufregung zu verbergen. Lily sah ihm offen in die Augen.

„Hast du uns verraten?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nie…!", er nahm ihre Hände und sagte leidenschaftlich: „Ich beschwöre euch, verschwindet aus diesem Haus…!"

Lily erbebte und entwand sich seinem Griff. Er brachte kein weiteres Wort heraus. Er sah sie mit flehenden Augen an. Sie trat so nah an ihn heran, dass er den Duft ihres Parfums wahrnehmen konnte. Sie küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.

„Ich danke dir, Severus!", sagte sie nur, wandte sich von ihm ab und ging zu ihrem Mann nach oben.

Es war ein Abschiedskuss, er wusste es. Er trat durch die Tür ins Freie und drückte die heiße Stirn gegen die kalte Mauer. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, seine Pulse flogen. Was konnte er noch tun?

---

Ein Blitz erhellte die Nacht. Snape stand mit einem Dutzend vermummter Gestalten um einen hochgewachsenen Mann.

„Meine Freunde", wandte dieser sich mit kalter Stimme an die Anwesenden, „mit der heutigen Nacht wird die Macht Lord Voldemorts besiegelt. Niemand wird mir mehr im Wege stehen, wir werden der Welt unser Siegel aufbrennen!"

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich dem Eingang eines kleinen Hauses in Godric's Hollow zu.

In Snapes Brust tobte ein Kampf. Er hoffte inständig, dass seine Bewohner das Haus verlassen haben würden. Doch seinen Gedanken wurden Lügen gestraft, als er einen Schrei vernahm.

James Potter war gestorben.

Die Todesser um ihn herum jubelten.

‚Nicht sie!', dachte er innig und sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen als er ihre Stimme hörte. „Harry!", schrie es von drinnen und ein grüner Blitz folgte nach. Wieder jubelten seine Begleiter. Snape schloss mit schmerzvoller Miene die Augen.

Er öffnete sie erst wieder als ein Aufschrei durch die Todesser ging.

„Der Lord ist fort… er ist tot!", rief jemand in seiner Nähe. Panik breitete sich unter den Todessern aus und einer nach dem anderen verschwand.

Snape blieb allein auf der dunklen Straße zurück. Erst langsam fand er seine Gedanken wieder. Er riss sich die Maske vom Gesicht, schleuderte sie weit von sich und stürmte ins Haus. James Potter lag tot am Fuß der Treppe. Snape stürzte weiter nach oben. Im Kinderzimmer sah er sie. Er kniete atemlos nieder und strich ihr sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Es sah aus, als würde sie nur schlafen.

„Nein", entrang es sich quälend seiner Kehle. Er fiel verzweifelt gegen die Wand und sank zu Boden. Er zog sie zu sich und drückte sie schluchzend an die Brust. Wie lange er so saß wusste er nicht, der Schmerz machte die Zeit vergessen.

Schließlich gab er sie schweren Herzens frei. Er küsste ihren leicht geöffneten Mund und erhob sich schwerfällig. Er wischte sich die Augen. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die Robe von Voldemort. Ein kleiner Dolch lag zwischen den Falten des Stoffes. Snape beugte sich nieder und hob ihn auf. Lang und spitz lief die Klinge zu, der Griff kunstvoll in der Form eines Vogelkopfes gearbeitet.

Ein leises Wimmern riss ihn aus seinen trostlosen Gedanken. Er steckte den Dolch in sein Gewand und sah sich um. Der kleine Junge im Kinderbett sah ihm mit verweinten Augen entgegen. Severus Snape sah ihn bestürzt an. Das Kind hatte die Augen seiner Mutter. Langsam beugte er sich hinab und hob das weinende Kind aus seinem Bett. Es hörte auf zu weinen und sah ihm wach in die tieftraurigen schwarzen Augen. Snape senkte den Blick, er bedeckte den Knaben mit seinem Umhang. Dann verschwand er, fort aus dem Haus in Godric's Hollow.

---

Snape stieg langsam aber festen Schrittes die Stufen zum Nordturm hinauf. In seinem Inneren fühlte er Selbstzweifel und Schmerz, tiefe erdrückende und nie enden wollende Qual.

Endlich war er oben angelangt. Kalter Wind schlug ihm ins Gesicht und kühlte ihm die brennenden Wangen. Er ging bis zur Brustwehr und sah auf die sanften Hügel, über welche die Nacht ihr dunkles samtenes Tuch gelegt hatte. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und sah in den sternenübersäten Himmel. Heiße Tränen traten in seine Augen.

Schließlich erstieg er die letzte Barriere, die ihn von seiner Erlösung trennte und trat nach vorne. Nur noch einen Schritt…

„Severus!", sprach eine leise Stimme hinter ihm.

Snape zögerte.

„Sie werden mich nicht aufhalten!", sagte er gequält und dann schrie er es hinaus in den Nachthimmel: „Sie sind meinetwegen gestorben!"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte ruhig: „Nein, nicht deinetwegen sind sie gestorben!"

„Aber ich habe es nicht verhindert", rief er mit bebender Stimme in den Wind. „Ich hätte ihn töten können!"

„Damit hättest du dich selbst in Gefahr gebracht."

„Ich hätte es auf mich genommen! Ich habe größte Schuld auf mich geladen…"

„Severus, bitte…", Albus Dumbledore trat näher.

„Keinen Schritt weiter!" Snape erzitterte, die Stimme versagte ihm.

„Dein Opfer wird ihren Tod nicht ungeschehen machen!", mahnte Dumbledore.

„Aber sühnen…!", rief Snape, er trat nach vorn und stürzte in die Tiefe.

---

„Nein!", schrie Hermine mit tränenfeuchten Wangen auf und taumelte zurück. Sie öffnete die Augen und brauchte einen Moment ehe sie begriff, wo sie sich befand. Das Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals, ihr Atem ging stoßweise. Schließlich sank sie kraftlos neben seinem Lager nieder.

Sie hatte die Verbindung zu ihm gewaltsam getrennt, zu tief berührten sie seine Erinnerungen. Sie fand keine Worte, die ihre Gefühle ausdrücken konnten und ohne dass sie Severus Snape zutiefst verletzten. Also schwieg sie.

Er atmete schwer. Sie an seinem schmerzlichsten Leid, an seiner Liebe teilhaben zu lassen, hatte ihm den Rest seiner wiedergewonnenen Kraft gekostet.

Jetzt schämte er sich dafür vor sich selbst und vor der Frau, die erschöpft neben seinem Krankenlager auf dem Boden zusammengesunken war. Er wandte ihr den Kopf zu. Seine Augen glühten wie zwei schwarze Diamanten und Hermine meinte, in ihre dunklen Tiefen zu stürzen. Und vollkommen unerwartet konnte sie seine Gedanken lesen.

„Nein…! Nicht…!", flüsterte sie atemlos und erhob sich müde. Als sie sich zum Gehen wenden wollte, erfasste er ihre Hand.

„Bleiben Sie", flüsterte er mit schwacher Stimme.

Es durchfuhr sie wie ein Blitz. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Bitte…", fügte er verhalten hinzu, seine Stimme erstarb. Seine Hand fiel kraftlos zurück. Dunkelheit umfing ihn.

Hermine setzte sich zurück in den Sessel. Sie rollte sich zusammen, legte den Kopf auf die Lehne und sah nachdenklich auf Severus Snape. Tiefe Erschöpfung packte sie. Sie schloss die Augen und schlief ein.

---

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Professor McGonagall trat ein. Sie kam heran und blickte wohlwollend auf die schlafende Hermine. Sie strich ihr sanft über das Haar. Dann wandte sie den Kopf und sah in Severus Snapes fieberglänzende Augen. Still sahen sie sich eine schier endlos lange Zeit an. Dann schloss Snape erschöpft die Lider. Professor McGonagall beugte sich leicht zu ihm hinab und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wir sollten gehen", sagte sie sanft.

---

Hermine erwachte und fand sich in Kissen vergraben auf einem Sofa wieder. Irritiert sah sie sich um und staunte, als sie das Quartier von Severus Snape erkannte. Sie reckte den Kopf, es war dunkel. Der Mond schien hell durch das Fenster und warf lange Schatten ins Zimmer. Das Feuer im Kamin glomm nur noch schwach.

Hermine setzte sich stöhnend auf und rieb ihre Schläfen. Sie war wie gerädert, ihre Glieder schmerzten entsetzlich.

„Bei Merlin, wie bin ich hierher gekommen?", murmelte sie und streckte sich.

„McGonagall…", sagte eine tiefe Stimme leise.

Hermine fuhr herum und sah Snape, der sich schwer am Türrahmen abstützte. Er zog die Decke, die er um die Schultern gelegt hatte fester um sich und ging unsicheren Schrittes auf sie zu. Schließlich ließ er sich kraftlos in den Sessel am Kamin fallen.

Sie musterte ihn zweifelnd. Doch er antwortete nicht auf ihre stumme Frage. Stattdessen stellte er eine kleine Phiole vor sie auf den Tisch und sagte gedämpft: „Damit fühlen Sie sich besser!"

Hermine nahm das Fläschchen und tat einen Schluck. Ein feines Kribbeln breitete sich in ihr aus, die schweren Kopf- und Gliederschmerzen vergingen. Erleichtert lehnte sie sich zurück. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Die Stille war beinahe fassbar.

Endlich brach Snape das Schweigen: „Fragen Sie!"

„Dass er Sie aufgehalten hat, haben Sie es ihm je verziehen?", flüsterte Hermine und sah zu ihm hinüber.

Snape lächelte milde. Es war ein schönes Lächeln. Da sein Gesicht im dunklen Schatten lag, nahm es Hermine nur vage wahr.

„Lange nicht", antwortete er. Die Dunkelheit tat ihm wohl. Half sie ihm doch, seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen.

„Aber warum dann…?", fragte sie nur. Sie brachte es nicht fertig, den Satz zu Ende zu bringen. Sie musste es auch nicht, denn Severus Snape wusste auch so, was sie hatte sagen wollen. Er beugte sich vor in das Mondlicht und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Weil ich es geschworen habe!"

„Wem geschworen?", fragte sie gedehnt.

Snape lachte leise auf: „Ja, wem?"

Seine Augen glitzerten im Mondschein, er flüsterte: „Dumbledore, ihm habe ich es geschworen!", und er lehnte sich zurück in den Schatten.

Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und sagte angsterfüllt in die Stille hinein: „Warum sollte er uns ohne seinen Schutz, seine magische Kraft zurücklassen? Er war der einzige, den Voldemort je gefürchtet hat, der einzige, der ihn je hätte besiegen können!"

Snape antwortete nicht gleich. Er erhob sich. Die Decke rutschte ihm von den Schultern. Das schneeweiße Hemd, das er über der schwarzen Hose trug leuchtete so hell im Mondschein als würde es angestrahlt. Langsam trat er zu Hermine und setzte sich neben sie.

„Er hat Sie nicht ohne Schutz zurückgelassen. Dumbledore wäre gestorben, noch bevor er Voldemort hätte gegenübertreten können", sagte er ruhig und fuhr mit dunkler Stimme fort: „Er hätte Voldemort nicht besiegen können. Ein… ein anderer ist dazu ausersehen."

Hermine sah ihm ins Gesicht. Ernst schaute er ihr entgegen, die Züge abgezehrt und traurig, die Augen noch immer fiebrig glänzend. Ein warmes Gefühl tiefer Anteilnahme, ja gar Zuneigung überflutete sie unerwartet. Sie riss den Mund auf, sprang entsetzt auf und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Snape starrte ihr ungläubig in die Augen. Ihre Gefühle waren so intensiv gewesen, dass er sie deutlich hatte spüren können. Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen und er schloss die Augen. Die Zähne zusammengebissen schrieen seine Gedanken: ‚Kein Mitleid!'

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein!", stammelte sie, „ich wollte nicht… Nein!" So klar konnte sie seine Gedanken lesen, dass sie sein Unverständnis für ihre Gefühle, sein unendliches Misstrauen und seinen Hass gegen sich selbst hatte spüren konnte. Es erschütterte sie zutiefst.

„Wie soll man Ihnen vertrauen, wenn Sie sich selbst so zutiefst verachten!", warf sie ihm hitzig entgegen.

Er neigte den Kopf: „Was erlauben Sie sich!", fragte er heiser. Hermine konnte seine Wut deutlich fühlen. Sie blitzte ihn böse an und strich sich wütend eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus den Augen.

„Wie konnte ich mir auch erlauben, Ihnen irgendein positives Gefühl, gleich welcher Art entgegenzubringen!", entgegnete sie widerborstig.

Er schnappte nach Luft. Sie hatte ihm den Wind aus den Segeln genommen. Er betrachtete sie stumm. Tief erregt und schwer atmend stand sie vor ihm und sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an.

Plötzlich nahm Hermine seine Unsicherheit und seine Zweifel wahr. Er wusste nicht, was er erwidern, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Er war mit seiner Beherrschung am Ende.

Da lachte sie leise auf. Ihre Wut war wie weggeblasen. Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und kam zu ihm heran. Sie beugte sich hinab und sah ihm lange in die schwarzen Augen.

„Sie sind ungehobelt, abweisend und grob, Severus Snape! Und alles, was ich für Sie empfinde oder jemals für Sie empfinden werde, wird niemals Mitleid sein", sagte sie mit sanfter ruhiger Stimme. Dann erhob sie sich, ging zum Wandbord und nahm eine der Phiolen mit dem hellroten Inhalt. Sie ging zurück zu Snape und reichte ihm den Heiltrank. Ohne aufzusehen nahm er ihn an sich. Ihre Finger berührten sich leicht. Erneut stieg in Hermine dieses bewegende Gefühl auf. Hastig zog sie die Hand zurück. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass auch Snapes Hand gezittert hatte.

Hermine wandte sich zum Gehen. Doch sie konnte die Tür nicht öffnen. Empört sah sie ihn an.

„Ein Schutzzauber", sagte Snape leise und erhob sich matt stöhnend. „Sie werden wohl oder übel mit meiner Gesellschaft vorlieb nehmen müssen", fügte er spöttisch hinzu.

„Sprechen Sie den Gegenzauber!"

Snape ging behutsam in seinen Schlafraum.

„Ich kann es nicht. Den Zauber habe nicht ich gesprochen", sagte er nur und war verschwunden. Hermine hörte nur noch, wie er schwer auf das Bett sank. Dann war es still.

Schließlich ging sie zurück zum Sofa. So sollte es ihre Schlafstatt sein. Sie nahm die Decke, die er zurückgelassen hatte, rückte die Kissen zurecht und legte sich nieder. Sie zog die Decke fröstelnd bis ans Kinn, dann drehte sie sich auf die Seite und schlief auf der Stelle ein.


	3. Hoffnung

**Hoffnung**

_Du, die in meine Seele siehst,  
Mich wie ein offenes Buch liest,  
Die dunklen Seiten kennst in meinem Leben,  
All meine Geheimnisse weißt,  
Die du mir Rat und Klugheit leihst,  
Wenn du mich liebst, hilf mir, nicht aufzugeben. _

Sie schrak auf.  
Ein Schrei!  
Sie lauschte verwirrt.  
Wieder ein erstickter Aufschrei.

Snape!

Sie wühlte sich aus der Decke und lief zu ihm. Erschüttert sah sie auf ihn hinab. Eine Hand an die Brust gepresst, die andere in die Laken vergraben, warf er den Kopf in Fieberphantasien hin und her. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Phiole. Den Inhalt nicht angerührt war sie zu Boden gefallen. Sie nahm sie an sich.

Hermine seufzte leise auf, dann setzte sie sich neben ihn. Zaghaft umfasste sie seine Rechte und drückte sie sacht. Snape schlug die Augen auf und sah sich orientierungslos um. Er brauchte eine Weile bis er sich fand. Sein Blick fiel auf sie, er spürte den sanften beruhigenden Druck ihrer Hand.

Sie ließ ihn los und erhob sich zum Gehen. Da ergriff er ihr Handgelenk und zog sie mit sanfter Gewalt wieder zu sich hinab. Sie wehrte sich nicht.

Beschwerlich setzte er sich auf und lehnte sich in die Kissen.

Hermine öffnete die Phiole in ihrer Hand und reichte sie ihm.

„Trinken Sie!", sagte sie ernst.

Er sah sie fragend an. „Es ist nur eine Wundessenz…", begann er protestierend. Sie unterbrach ihn: „…die sich ausgezeichnet als Heiltrank eignet!", vollendete sie den Satz. „Sie schützt vor Verletzungen", setzte sie achtungsvoll hinzu.

Snape schaute ihr verwundert in die Augen.

„Haben Sie es nicht gewusst?", fragte Hermine lächelnd.

Statt einer Antwort setzte er die Phiole an die Lippen und tat einen Schluck. Er fühlte die wohltuende Kühle, die durch seinen Körper strömte, ihm das Fieber nahm und die brennenden Wunden beruhigte. Er atmete ruhiger.

„Wie stark ist seine Wirkung?", fragte er wissbegierig. „Wie lange hält sie an?"

„Ich kann es nicht sagen", erwiderte Hermine. „Ich hatte keine Zeit es herauszufinden!"

Snape starrte auf das Fläschchen. „Zeit, es herauszufinden!", murmelte er nachdenklich und sah sie an. Da nahm er ihre Hände.

Hermine wusste.

„Sie sollten die Verbindung nicht noch einmal gewaltsam trennen, wenn Sie keinen Schaden davon tragen wollen", ermahnte er sie mit dunkler Stimme.

Sie nickte, schloss die Augen und wurde von seinen Erinnerungen mitgerissen.

---

Sie ging langsamen Schrittes durch den Wald. Ein Gefühl der Angst bemächtigte sich ihrer, als der Mann neben ihr seinen Satz beendet hatte.

„Zu gegebener Zeit wirst du den tödlichen Fluch über mich sprechen, Severus!"

Snape sah irritiert hinüber zu Albus Dumbledore: „Nein!"

„Du wirst es nicht freiwillig tun, das weiß ich. Ich nehme dir ein Versprechen ab… Ich werde dich darum bitten!"

Snape schüttelte heftig das Haupt.

Dumbledore lächelte. „Meine Tage sind gezählt, Severus." Er hob seine verletzte Hand. „Ich werde euch keine Stütze sein können, meine Kräfte schwinden. Kein Trank kann mich mehr heilen. Durch dieses Opfer wirst du Voldemort endgültig von deiner Loyalität überzeugen können!"

„Es wird ihn nicht beeindrucken", widersprach Snape und fuhr mit rauer Stimme fort: „Es ist nicht akzeptabel!

„Doch das ist es!"

„Niemals!", rief Snape.

Dumbledore lächelte. „Es gab Zeiten, Severus, da hättest du nur zu gerne Hand an mich gelegt."

Snape starrte vor sich hin. „Das ist lange vorbei", murmelte er. „Ich werde es nicht tun, wie können Sie je so etwas von mir erwarten? Was für ein hoher Preis für meine Sicherheit!", setzte er wütend hinzu.

Dumbledore schwieg.

„Ich werde für immer ein Verräter sein, keiner wird mir jemals mehr Vertrauen entgegenbringen! Wie sollte ich dadurch nützlich sein!?", sagte Snape tonlos.

Dumbledore blieb stehen und sah Snape wohlwollend an. „Ich werde für deine Sicherheit sorgen, Severus! Hogwarts wird immer offen für dich sein!"

Ein wehes Gefühl breitete sich in Snapes Brust aus.

„Wirst du mir schwören, Severus, wenn ich dich um den Tod bitte, ihn mir zu gewähren?", Dumbledore sah ihm in die Augen.

Snape senkte das Haupt und schwieg.

„Sag es, Severus, versprich es mir!"

Kein Laut kam von Snapes Lippen.

„Severus… bitte!", drängte Dumbledore sanft.

Da hob Snape den Blick und sah Dumbledore schmerzlich in die Augen.

„Ich verspreche es!", flüsterte er.

Dumbledore nickte zufrieden und zog ein Fläschchen aus seinem Umhang. Er reichte es Snape.

„Was ist das?"

„Es sind Erinnerungen. Ich möchte, dass du sie Harry Potter übergibst, wenn ich… nun ja, wenn ich gestorben bin", sagte Dumbledore leise.

„Wie soll das geschehen? Ich werde dann nicht mehr hier sein!"

Dumbledore lächelte ihn an: „Du wirst schon einen Weg finden, Severus!"

---

Hermine fand sich plötzlich auf dem Astronomieturm. Die Szene, die sich ihr bot kannte sie aus Harrys Schilderungen. Snape sah in die Runde. Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit, als er auf Dumbledore sah.

„Wir haben ein Problem, Snape", sagte ein Todesser neben ihn. „Der Junge ist offenbar nicht fähig…"

Snape starrte ihn an. Verachtung fraß sich in sein Herz.

„Severus…", sagte eine Stimme leise.

Snape wandte sich Dumbledore zu. ‚Nein, nicht!', schrie es in seinem Kopf. Er wusste, was jetzt folgen würde. Es sollte also doch so geschehen.

Es stieß Draco unsanft zur Seite und trat näher an den am Boden liegenden. Die anwesenden starrten ehrfurchtsvoll auf Snape.

„Severus, bitte…"

Jetzt war es gesagt, flüsternd, flehend, bittend und doch mit fester Stimme. Unwiderruflich stand es fest. Snapes Herz zog sich schmerzlich zusammen, er hob den Zauberstab und stieß mit tiefster Verachtung gegen sich selbst und mit hasserfüllter Miene die Worte aus: „Avada Kedavra!"

---

Hermine schluchzte bitterlich auf, Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinab. Sie wollte sich losreißen, sie kämpfte, doch Snape hielt ihre Hände fest umklammert.

---

Sie fanden sich im Verbotenen Wald wieder. Snape stieß Draco immer wieder vor sich her. Schließlich blieben sie stehen. Die vier Todesser und der Werwolf waren ihnen gefolgt und sammelten sich jetzt keuchend um Snape.

„Du hast es also wirklich getan, Snape", begann Greyback und bleckte die Zähne. „Der Dunkle Lord wird äußerst zufrieden mit dir sein." Er sah verächtlich auf Draco und lachte. „Das Bürschchen zittert!", er beugte sich so tief zu ihm hin, dass Draco seinen blutigen Atem riechen musste. „Wenn du auch sonst versagt hast, so hast du uns wenigstens Einlass verschafft."

„Still!", herrschte Snape, stieß Greyback grob zur Seite und sah teilnahmslos in die Runde. „Verschwindet, jetzt!"

„Der Dunkle Lord wird uns bald zu sich rufen! Sein Dank wird uns gewiss sein", sagte die Frau wild lachend. Die vier Todesser apparierten. Der Werwolf sah Snape misstrauisch an.

„Was willst du noch?", fragte Snape kalt. Widerwillen und Abscheu machte sich in seinem Inneren breit.

Greyback starrte auf Draco. „Er ist nutzlos und schwach, überlass ihn mir…"

Snape trat nah an den anderen heran. „Verschwinde!", sagte er drohend.

Greyback lachte auf, trat einen Schritt zurück und verbeugte sich leicht. „Immer kalt und berechnend, nicht wahr Snape! Ich werde deine Absichten nicht durchkreuzen. Ich hoffe nur, du erinnerst dich meiner, wenn du zu Seiten des Dunklen Lords sitzt." Er verschwand.

Snape sah Draco in die schreckgeweiteten Augen.

„Wo ist deine Mutter?", fragte er nur.

„Ich… ich…", stammelte Draco leise.

„Was ist?", herrschte Snape ungehalten. „Wo ist dein Mut geblieben?"

Dracos Augen blitzten auf.

„Nur durch Sie habe ich meinen Auftrag nicht erfüllen können!", gab er trotzig zurück.

Snape lachte verächtlich auf: „Gewiss! Wo ist deine Mutter?"

„Sie ist auf unserem Landgut!"

Snape zerrte Draco zu sich und apparierte mit ihm auf das Anwesen der Malfoys.

---

Narzissa Malfoy stürzte ihnen aufgelöst entgegen und zog ihren Sohn an sich.

„Du hast es getan, Severus!", rief sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Ich stehe auf ewig in deiner Schuld!"

Draco riss sich zornig los.

„Es war nicht nötig, Mutter!", schrie er ihr entgegen und sah zu Snape, der unbeteiligt auf die Szene sah. Es berührte ihn nicht, es fand alles sehr weit weg von ihm statt.

„Du bist noch ein Kind, Draco", begann sie.

„Bin ich nicht. Ich muss mich nicht von so einem wie dem da beschützen lassen!", fuhr er seiner Mutter über den Mund und deutete angewidert auf Snape.

„Woher weißt du es?"

„Von mir", sagte Snape ruhig, wandte sich ab und trat ans Fenster.

„Ja", begann Draco wieder. „Nur, um mir meinen Ruhm zu stehlen hat er ihn selbst getötet!"

Snape lächelte leicht und sagte ruhig: „Du belügst dich, Draco."

„Sie werden mich nicht noch einmal aufhalten!", sagte Draco drohend und noch bevor er etwas hinzufügen konnte, griff er sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an den linken Unterarm.

„Ja, es tut weh, nicht wahr?", sagte Snape ohne sich umzuwenden. „Es schmerzt immer, wenn der Dunkle Lord seine Anhänger zu sich ruft!"

Narzissa sah ihn angstvoll an. „Was könnte er noch wollen? Ist nicht alles so getan, wie er es befohlen hatte?", fragte sie mit bebenden Lippen.

Snape drehte sich zu ihr und sah sie lange an. Dann wandte er sich ab.

„Severus!", rief ihn Narzissa furchtsam an.

„Gehen wir!", sagte der nur und berührte Draco an der Schulter.

In einem großen Saal fanden sie sich wieder. Mehr und mehr füllte sich der Raum mit den gerufenen Vasallen. Snape stand teilnahmslos mitten unter ihnen und wartete. Er spürte Dracos Angespanntheit und seine Angst.

Plötzlich tauchte aus dem Nichts der Dunkle Lord auf. Die ihm zunächst standen wichen scheu vor ihm zurück.

Voldemort sah hochmütig in die Runde.

„Meine Freunde", begann er ungerührt. „Es ist ein großer Tag heute. Dumbledore ist nicht mehr!" Hermine kroch die Kälte dieser Worte ins Herz. Und als er den Blick auf Snape richtete, breitete sich Angst in ihr aus. Doch seine roten Augen schweiften weiter zu Draco.

„Tritt vor, junger Malfoy!", rief er ihm zu. Draco trat zitternd vor Voldemort.

„Kannst du mir erklären, warum du so schändlich versagt hast?" Draco sah ihn mit furchtsamen Augen an. Voldemort lächelte gefühllos und seine Augen blitzten grausam auf.

Noch bevor Draco einen Ton erwidern konnte, trat Snape vor. Voldemort wandte sich ihm zu. „Ja?"

„Mein Lord, ich bin Malfoy zuvorgekommen. Ich bitte Euch mein Handeln zu entschuldigen. Wäre ich eingeweiht gewesen, hätte ich mich zurückgehalten."

Voldemort sah ihn eindringlich mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an.

„Was verbirgst du vor mir, Severus?"

„Wie könnte ich einem so begnadeten Legilimentor etwas verbergen?"

Voldemort hob den Kopf und musterte ihn lange. Snape beschlich ein Gefühl der Unruhe und Unbestimmtheit.

Die Runde hielt den Atem an.

„Ja, wie könntest du?", sagte Voldemort nur und wandte sich wieder Draco zu.

„Ich muss dich bestrafen", sagte er herzlos und zog den Zauberstab aus seinem Gewand.

Snape stockte der Atem. Bereit, sich zwischen Draco und Voldemort zu werfen, hörte er die Beschwörungsformel „Crucio!". Er sah noch, wie Draco niedersank und sich stöhnend in Schmerzen wand. Gleichzeitig verspürte er die furchtbarsten Schmerzen, die er je erlebt hatte.

Hermine schrie kläglich auf.

Es kostete ihm alle seine Kraft, einen Schmerzensschrei zu unterdrücken. Er ballte die Fäuste so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten und biss die Zähne zusammen. Er schwankte leicht. Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn. Er schloss zitternd die Augen.

Voldemort waren seine Reaktionen nicht entgangen. Lächelnd trat er an ihn heran. ‚Er weiß es!', schoss es Snape durch den Kopf. ‚Er weiß es!'

„Hast du mir etwas dazu zu sagen, Severus?", fragte er sanft.

Keuchend reckte sich Snape.

„Nein!", stieß er gequält hervor.

Voldemort ließ von Draco ab. Der Schmerz verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war.

Mit Entsetzten sah Hermine wie Voldemort jetzt seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit Severus Snape schenkte. Sie war fassungslos. ‚Nein!', ihre Gedanken schrieen es laut. Wer sollte es hören, alles war bereits geschehen.

Mit kalten Augen maß Voldemort Snape und begann zu lachen. „Niemand kann mir etwas verheimlichen, Severus! Die Gedanken dieses kleinen Nichtsnutz' sind so klar...", er deutete auf Draco.

Und Voldemort trat so nah an Snape heran, dass nur dieser die folgenden Worte hören konnte: „Hast du also seiner Mutter den Eid geschworen! Das war sehr geschickt von ihr. Weiß sie doch, dass du mein Vertrauter bist. Töte ich ihren Sohn, töte ich dich. Soll das geschehen, Severus?" Er erwartete keine Antwort. Und Snape gab ihm auch keine.

„Nein, vorerst nicht", fuhr Voldemort mit Eiseskälte in der Stimme fort. „Wir werden gut auf ihn Acht geben, nicht wahr?"

Er drehte sich um und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Draco. Und ohne dass über Voldemorts Lippen ein Wort kam, verschwand Draco.

Voldemort wandte sich schwungvoll um. "Feiern wir!"

---

Snape trat durch die Tür in einen finsteren Laden. Hermine wusste wo sie sich befanden. Es war das Geschäft von Borgin und Burkes in der Nockturngasse.

Sein Besitzer saß hinter einem Pult und sah unwillig von seiner Arbeit auf. Als er den potenziellen Käufer erkannte hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. Er kam buckelnd auf Snape zu. Dieser maß ihn mit gleichgültiger Miene.

„Ah, der Professor, was kann ich für Euch tun?"

Snape zog ein Pergament aus seinem Gewand und überreichte es dem anderen. Borgin entrollte das Papier und überflog es. Dann nickte er.

„Ich werde die Zutaten gleich zurechtmachen!" Snape nickte leicht und wandte sich ab. Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung ging Borgin in seinen Vorratsraum, um die Bestellung vorzubereiten.

Snape sah ihm kurz nach, dann ging er geradewegs auf einen Schrank zu. „Aperio!", flüsterte er. Die Tür sprang auf. In dem Sammelsurium, das sich ihm bot, griff Snape nach einem kleinen Becher und verbarg ihn unter seinem Umhang.

Da vernahm er ein leises Rascheln. Er sah sich angestrengt um. Sein Blick fiel auf eine Ratte, die gerade hereingehuscht und unter einem Regal verschwunden war. Er hob eine Braue. Voldemort ließ ihn also von Pettygrew verfolgen. Snape lächelte in sich hinein, dessen gewiss, dass der Verräter nicht wusste, was er an sich genommen hatte.

Da erschien Borgin mit einem Päckchen und überreichte es Snape mit einer Verbeugung. Snape warf ihm seine Bezahlung zu und verließ den Laden.

---

Hermine stürzte weiter durch die Zeit. Sie saß fröstelnd in einem kalten dunklen Raum. Es war Nacht. Der Wind heulte, der Regen peitschte das Land und rann in Strömen an den Fensterscheiben herab. Snape wartete voller Unbehagen. Er horchte in sich hinein, er wünschte seinen Geist freizumachen, seine Gedanken tief in seinem Inneren zu verschließen. Er schloss in Meditation die Augen.

Ein leises Zischen ließ ihn aufhorchen. Er erhob sich und sah sich um, eine riesige Schlange schob sich über den Boden. Sie kam direkt auf ihn zu, umkreiste ihn und legte sich endlich in einem Bogen um ihn herum.

Es war soweit, Voldemort würde jeden Moment ankommen. Er hatte es kaum zu Ende gedacht, da erschien der Dunkle Lord vor ihm.

Mit rot glühenden Augen trat er an Snape heran. Der senkte leicht das Haupt. „Mein Lord!"

Voldemort musterte ihn lange. Sein Blick brannte, Snape fühlte, wie er in seine Gedanken einzudringen versuchte.

„Was hast du vor mir zu verbergen, Severus?", fragte Voldemort mit eisiger Stimme.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr meint", entgegnete Snape ohne Zögern.

Voldemort sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Was hast du in der Nockturngasse gesucht?"

„Ich bin oft in der Nockturngasse", sagte Snape abschätzig und hob den Kopf.

Voldemort hob blitzschnell den Zauberstab. Der Zauber, den er ausführte stieß Snape so heftig gegen die Brust, dass dieser von den Füßen gerissen wurde, hart gegen die Wand schlug und zu Boden fiel. Wie Feuer loderte Schmerz auf, es war als würden tausend Messer in seine Brust gestoßen. Schwerfällig erhob er sich und trat Voldemort wieder entgegen.

Dieser lächelte grausam und sagte zynisch: „Ich achte deinen Mut, Severus, wohl aber verachte ich deine Respektlosigkeit!"

Dann trat er nah an Snape heran und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Er sagte sanft: „Du solltest meine Geduld nicht auf die Probe stellen!"

„Mein Lord, nichts liegt mir ferner, als Eure wertvolle Zeit zu verschwenden. Mein Besuch in der Nockturngasse galt ‚Borgin und Burkes'. Ich habe Zutaten für einen Trank abgeholt."

Voldemort wandte sich ab. „So, hast du das. Und sonst nichts?"

„Sonst nichts."

„Lügner!", rief Voldemort wütend und belegte ihn mit dem Cruciatus. Snape fiel kraftlos auf die Knie. Sein Körper krümmte sich in schwerer Qual.

Hermine stöhnte erstickt auf. ‚Lass es aufhören!', schrie es in ihrem Kopf. Immer und immer wieder.

Snape keuchte, doch er gab keinen Klagelaut von sich. Nein, nie würde Voldemort ihn erniedrigen, nicht durch Schmerzen, nicht einmal durch den Tod. Nichts würde er lieber hinnehmen. Er richtete sich schwerfällig auf.

‚NEIN!', schrie Hermine schluchzend.

Voldemort verstärkte den Fluch, er wollte Snape wehklagend um Gnade bitten hören. Doch Snape presste die Kiefer fest aufeinander, die Pein wollte ihm die Sinne rauben. Blitze zuckten vor seinen Augen, er nahm seine Umgebung nur noch undeutlich wahr. Wieder sank er auf die Knie.

Bevor er die Besinnung verlor ließ Voldemort von ihm ab.

Langsam erhob sich Snape und sah Voldemort in die Augen. Dann fragte er mit fester Stimme: „Weshalb vertraut Ihr meinen Worten nicht?"

Voldemort lachte auf. „Ich vertraue niemandem, Snape."

„Wohl aber Pettygrew… Messt Ihr seinem Urteil mehr Gewicht bei als dem meinen?"

Voldemort schwieg. Misstrauisch sah er Snape an und fragte dann mit öliger Stimme: „Suchst du Zwietracht zu säen, Severus? Ich sollte dir eine Lektion erteilen!"

Er peitschte mit dem Zauberstab durch die Luft. Snape wurde hart getroffen. Er taumelte und wich zurück. Er griff sich an die Brust. Blut rann ihm über die Hände.

Voldemort lachte kaltblütig. „Ich traue dir nicht, Severus! Es ist etwas in deinen Gedanken, das ich nicht lesen kann!" Erbarmungslos holte er aus und traf Snape noch einmal unerbittlich gegen die Brust. Er zischte und die Schlange schlug zu, wieder und wieder.

Hermine stöhnte auf. Schmerz, unsäglich, andauernd. ‚Aufhören!'

Snape fiel zu Boden. „Steh auf!", rief Voldemort. „Willst du nicht aufrecht sterben?"

„Ja", keuchte Snape, „doch nicht jetzt! Und nicht zu EUREN Füßen"

Voldemort lachte laut und beugte sich zu ihm hinab.

„Ich bewundere deinen Mut, Severus! Ja wirklich… Nicht einer der anderen hat die Stirn, sich mir entgegenzustellen!" Er wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ich warne dich…", sagte er noch einmal und verschwand.

Snape versuchte aufzustehen, immer wieder fiel er zu Boden. Schließlich gelang es ihm und er stand mit wankenden Knien.

Er apparierte.

Sie fanden sich auf einer Lichtung im Wald wieder. Er holte den Becher mit zitternden Händen aus seinem Umhang und stellte ihn vor sich auf den Boden. Dann trat er einige Schritte zurück und richtete den Zauberstab auf das Gefäß. „Avada Kedavra!", rief er mit kraftvoller Stimme.

Urgewaltig schoss ein Blitz hervor und traf das kleine Gefäß mit ganzer Wucht. Doch es zersprang nicht. Es stand fest auf dem feuchten Waldboden.

Plötzlich begann es zu glühen und um ihn herum breitete sich, von Snapes Zauberstab genährt ein Raum gleißenden Lichtes. Er dehnte sich blitzartig aus und verbrannte die Erde und das Gras, über das er fegte.

Snape trat schwankend zurück und hielt den Zauberstab mit beiden Händen fest umklammert, die Verbindung durfte nicht abreißen. Mit aller Kraft konzentrierte er seinen Geist auf den Zauber, die Schmerzen verdrängend.

Glühende Nebel drangen langsam und unaufhaltsam aus der Feuerkugel. Sie flammten hell lodernd auf und tauchten die Lichtung in ein gespenstisches Licht. Seine Hände zitterten, doch er wankte nicht. Mit wachen Augen und starkem Geist sah er auf das Geschehen vor sich.

Auf einmal sammelten sich die Nebel und nahmen Gestalt an. Erst undeutlich, doch immer körperlicher, bis sie die Gestalt zu erkennen gaben… Voldemort. Mit feurigen Augen sank er herab auf Snape zu. ‚Diese ist verloren!', dachte der grimmig und schrie so laut er konnte: „AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Die Gestalt bäumte sich auf und stand mit einem Mal in Flammen. Sie stieg hoch in den Himmel und zersprang mit ohrenbetäubendem Donnern in aber Tausende kleiner Feuerbälle, die sanft und still wie Sternschnuppen zu Boden sanken. Das Schauspiel hätte man schön nennen können, wäre es nicht so zerstörend gewesen. Alles, auf das die Feuer trafen, verbrannten sie unerbittlich mit einem heftigen Auflodern zu Asche.

„Protego!", donnerte Snape. Keines der Feuer berührte ihn.

Er sank auf die Knie. Sein Blick fiel auf die kleine Tasse. Sie stand unberührt und unversehrt vor ihm. Mit einem kurzen Schwenk seines Zauberstabes verschwand sie.

Seine Rechte fuhr an die Brust. Aufstöhnend fiel er vornüber auf den kühlen Waldboden. Der Schmerz kam erbarmungslos zurück, er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Die Sinne wollten ihm schwinden. Mühsam drehte er sich auf den Rücken und sah in den Himmel. Die Nacht kühlte ihm gnadenvoll die glühende Stirn.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er so lag. Erlösende Schläfrigkeit überfiel ihn. Nur noch die Augen schließen, dann würde der Schlaf kommen.

Schlafen.

‚NEIN!', er riss die Augen auf. ‚Es ist nicht weit!'

Ächzend erhob er sich. Er taumelte über die Lichtung in den Wald hinein. Immer wieder blieb er stehen, um auszuruhen. Der Blutverlust schwächte ihn, seine Kraft schwand. Schließlich stürzte er schwer und blieb reglos liegen.

Dunkelheit überall. Schmerz. Kälte.

Zitternd erwachte Snape. Die Dämmerung hatte eingesetzt. Golden fielen die letzten Sonnenstrahlen durch das Geäst der Bäume um ihn her. Der Himmel färbte sich rot. Er hatte einen ganzen Tag hier gelegen. ‚Aufstehen!', hämmerte es in seinem Kopf. Er wälzte sich herum und kam auf alle viere. Sich an einem Baum stützend kam er zum Stehen.

Er sog tief die kalte Luft ein und ging schwankend weiter.

Es ist nicht weit!

Die Augen brannten ihm.

Weiter!

Krämpfe schüttelten ihn.

Nicht stehen bleiben!

Da vorne, ein lichter Schein.

Der Waldrand!

Nur noch ein paar Schritte!

Er blieb stehen und lauschte angestrengt. Zwei Frauenstimmen. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung.

Rasch ging er auf sie zu.

Er streckte den Arm aus und krallte die Hand um eine schmale Schulter. Entsetzte Augen sahen ihm entgegen.

Er stürzte zu Boden.

---

Snape ließ ihre Hände los. Hermine fiel ihm entgegen, kraftlos und schwer sanken sie beide nieder.

Es dauerte lange, bis Hermine die Augen öffnete. Sie lag auf seiner Brust. Hastig richtete sie sich auf. Sie sah fassungslos in Snapes erschöpftes Gesicht. Seine Augen waren geschlossen.

Hermine erhob sich müde und ging langsam zu ihrer Schlafstatt zurück. Sie fand die restliche Nacht keine Ruhe. Erst als es zu dämmern begann fiel sie in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.

Auch Severus Snape lag wach und starrte mit offenen Augen in die Nacht. Als es schon heller Tag war erhob er sich und ging ins Bad. Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf und ließ sich das kalte Wasser über die Pulse rinnen. Dann benetzte er das Gesicht mit dem kühlen Nass.

Er sah in den Spiegel. Ein abgehärmtes, hohlwangiges Gesicht sah ihm mit glühenden Augen entgegen. Er wandte sich ab und duschte. Dann ging er in das Arbeitszimmer.

Hermine lag zusammengerollt und tief schlafend auf dem Sofa.

Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Sein Blick fiel auf ein Buch, das mitten darauf lag. Es war sein altes Zaubertränkebuch, sie hatte es ihm dagelassen. Er setzte sich und schlug es auf. Hermine hatte die Seite mit der Rezeptur für die Wundessenz markiert und kommentiert. Interessiert begann er zu lesen.

Tief in das Buch versunken nahm er nicht wahr, als Hermine sich regte. Sie schlug die Augen auf und lauschte dem Rascheln der Buchseiten, wenn Snape umblätterte und dem Kratzen der Feder, wenn er sich Notizen machte.

Endlich warf sie die Decke zurück und setzte sich auf. Sie rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und sah sich um. Ihr Blick begegnete dem seinen. Er nickte nur stumm und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

Hermine erhob sich. „Ich möchte mich waschen!"

Ohne aufzusehen deutete er auf die Tür in seinem Schlafraum. Hermine ging ins Bad, legte ab und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Lange ließ sie das warme Nass über sich rinnen. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sie musste Harry finden. Sie musste ihm die Phiole übergeben und ihm mitteilen, wie man die Horcruxes zerstören konnte. Und sie musste ihn davon überzeugen, dass Snape kein Verräter war. Sie seufzte laut auf. Das würde wohl das Schwierigste an diesem Unterfangen werden.

Sie trocknete sich ab und kleidete sich an. Als Hermine wieder in das Arbeitszimmer trat, standen zwei Becher Kaffee, Brot und Früchte auf dem Tisch.

Hungrig biss sie in eine Scheibe Toast und nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee. Sie sah zu Snape hinüber, der in seine Arbeit vertieft war. Sie nahm seine Tasse und trat zu ihm. Sie stellte den Kaffee neben ihn und ging zurück zu ihrem Frühstück. „Essen sollten Sie auch!", sagte sie ohne ihn anzusehen und biss herzhaft in einen Apfel.

Jetzt sah er auf und betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Dann legte er die Feder beiseite und nahm den Becher mit dem dampfenden Kaffee. Sein Duft stieg ihm in die Nase. Er schloss die Augen und nahm einen Schluck. Dann erhob er sich und kam zu Tisch.

„Ich habe Ihre Notizen gelesen", sagte er und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

Hermine sah fragend auf.

„Ausbaufähig", antwortete er knapp.

Sie lächelte flüchtig in ihren Kaffee. Eine seltene Anerkennung.

„Gut", sagte sie nur. Sie erhob sich und ging zu ihrer Tasche. Sie öffnete sie und zog einen Gegenstand heraus. Sie kam zurück und reichte Snape seinen Zauberstab. „Ich habe ihn im Wald gefunden", fügte sie hinzu und suchte seinen Blick. Er nickte leicht und streckte die Hand aus. Seine Augen blitzten auf und Hermine meinte, in ihren Tiefen zu ertrinken.

„Bitte", sagte sie irritiert und setzte sich wieder.

Schweigend frühstückten sie zu Ende.

Schließlich stand er auf und ging zum Bücherschrank. „Wir sollten mit der Arbeit beginnen!", sagte er und reichte ihr zwei Bücher, dann nahm er vom Bord verschiedene Fläschchen und trug sie zu seinem Schreibtisch.

Hermine beobachtete ihn gespannt.

„Die Wirkung des Trankes hält etwa eine Stunde an", begann er sachlich. „Wir sollten eine Möglichkeit finden, seine Wirkung zu verlängern."

Hermine nickte. „Und zu verstärken", fügte sie hinzu und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch. Sie zog die Bücher zu sich heran und schlug das oberste auf. Snape wandte sich wieder seiner Bibliothek zu. Schließlich wählte er noch einen Stapel Bücher aus und ließ sich damit auf dem Sofa nieder. Er begann zu lesen. Einige Zeit gelang es ihm auch, sich auf den Inhalt zu konzentrieren. Doch immer öfter schweiften seine Gedanken ab. Er erwischte sich dabei, wie er Hermine verstohlen betrachtete.

Sie arbeitete konzentriert. Immer wieder machte sie sich Notizen. Und immer wieder strich sie sich eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Schließlich hatte sie genug davon. Sie griff sich einen Bleistift, drehte ihre Haare am Hinterkopf hoch und steckte sie mit dem Stift fest. So war es besser. Sie beugte den Nacken und versank wieder in ihrem Buch.

Snape lächelte unwillkürlich und las endlich weiter.

Nach Stunden tauschten sie ihre Ergebnisse aus und begannen mit der Essenz zu experimentieren. Sie arbeiteten ausgezeichnet zusammen. Viel reden mussten sie nicht, instinktiv erfasste jeder die Ideen und Vorstellungen des anderen. Sie ergänzten sich hervorragend. Bis tief in die Nacht arbeiteten sie. Doch das Ergebnis war nur mittelmäßig. Enttäuscht schüttelten sie die Köpfe.

Hermine ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. Die Müdigkeit überfiel sie schlagartig. Sie unterdrückte ein gewaltiges Gähnen und rieb sich die Augen. Snape bemerkte ihre Erschöpfung. „Gehen Sie schlafen!", mahnte er mit leiser dunkler Stimme.

Sie nickte und sah ihn mit müden Augen an: „Was ist mit Ihnen?"

„Ich habe lange genug ausgeruht!"

Sie hob die Brauen.

„Ich brauche nicht viel Schlaf", fügte er noch hinzu.

Hermine ging zum Sofa und wollte sich darauf niederlassen.

„Nein", sagte er zögernd, „…ins Bett!"

Sie widersprach nicht und ging ins Nebenzimmer. Sie kleidete sich aus, kroch in die Laken und schlief entkräftet ein.

Snape arbeitete weiter. Nach Stunden erst legte er erschöpft die Bücher beiseite und stand auf. Er reckte sich und ging nachdenklich auf und ab.

Seine Gedanken kreisten um die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage. Die Hilflosigkeit, die er empfunden hatte und das ausgeliefert sein, schutzlos und ohnmächtig, erschreckte ihn.

Dennoch hatte er Hilfe gefunden, die er selbst nie erwartet hätte. Viel zu tief saß sein Misstrauen in andere Menschen. Und obwohl er sich geschworen hatte, nie wieder hierher zurückzukehren, hatte er Dumbledores Angebot doch angenommen.

Leise Hoffnung schlich sich in sein Herz und drängte die Furcht zurück, für ewig gehasst zu werden und sein Leben in Einsamkeit beschließen zu müssen.

Die Kerzen verloschen und die Dunkelheit eroberte den Raum zurück. Silbern fiel das Mondlicht durch die Fenster und wanderte langsam durch das Zimmer.

Sterben wäre für ihn noch vor kurzem die einzige annehmbare Wahl gewesen. Er hätte es ohne Angst und Zögern hingenommen, doch jetzt...

Da war dieses Gefühl, das er zu lange tief in seinem Inneren verborgen hielt. Es drängte an die Oberfläche und packte ihn mit aller Macht.

Er schüttelte die Gedanken ab, doch sie kamen unerbittlich zurück. Er blieb an der Tür zum Schlafraum stehen und sah auf Hermine.

Er lauschte.

Ihr Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig.

Schließlich trat er näher und ließ sich auf dem Sessel am Fenster nieder. Sein Schatten fiel auf ihre Schlafstatt. Er betrachtete sie gedankenvoll. Fein zeichnete sich im Mondlicht ihre Silhouette unter dem Laken ab. Das Haar umrahmte weich ihr Gesicht und floss sanft über die Kissen.

Da war es wieder. Sein Herz begann wild zu schlagen. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Er kämpfte die Empfindungen nieder.

Eine Wolke schob sich vor den Mond und Snape sah dem Licht hinterher, das durch den Raum wanderte. Finsternis breitete sich aus und hüllte sie sanft ein. Trostreich.

Er verbarg seine Gefühle wieder tief in sich. Nie war es ihm gelungen, sie in Worte zu fassen. Er hatte beständig geglaubt, niemals wieder so empfinden zu können. Immer war seine Liebe zerstörend gewesen.

Hermine regte sich, sie seufzte leise auf und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Das Laken glitt herunter, ihr Rücken lag bloß.

Snape neigte den Kopf zur Seite, als das Licht wieder silbern in den Raum flutete und über ihre Silhouette glitt. Ein leises Zittern ließ ihn erbeben. Er streckte die Hand aus und zog das Leinen wieder sachte über ihre Schulter. Seine Finger berührten weich ihre Haut.

Hermine öffnete die Augen. Sie rührte sich nicht. Ein heftiger Schauer durchströmte sie. Sich jetzt umdrehen…

Snape zog die Hand zurück und ließ sich wieder in den Sessel sinken. Die Hoffnung kam wieder... Warm und weich stahl sie sich in sein Herz, beruhigend und tröstend.

Die Angst überfiel ihn unvermittelt, das erste Mal seit vielen Monaten. Zweifel machten sich breit. Nie würde sie ihn in Erwägung ziehen. Die Dunkelheit wirkte jetzt bedrohlich, das sanfte Mondlicht schaurig.

Da regte sie sich und drehte sich zu ihm um. Der silberne Schein des Mondes beleuchtete sanft ihr Gesicht. Ihre Augen funkelten im Licht. Er erstarrte als er das Feuer ihrer Augen sah.

Da streckte sie den Arm aus und hielt ihm die Hand entgegen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein!", hauchte er atemlos und wich zurück. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hin, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn sanft aber bestimmt zu sich. Unsicher stieg er zu ihr aufs Lager und lehnte sich in die Kissen. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Es wird nie Mitleid sein", flüsterte sie. Sein Herz schlug wild, sie spürte seinen heftigen Atem, sein Zittern. Sie fühlte seine Zweifel. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und sagte leise: „Es ist wirklich!"

In seinen Augen flammte es auf. Hoffnung wurde zur Gewissheit. Er schlang die Arme um sie und drückte sie mit bebendem Herzen an sich.

‚Nie loslassen!' Sie dachten es beide.

In diesem Augenblick gab es keine andere Welt, keine Gedanken an andere, keine Furcht. Es gab nur sie beide, in völligem Einklang, in völliger Harmonie, jeder als ein Teil des anderen. Ein jeder nahm ohne zu fordern und gab ohne zu verlieren. Nichts lag zwischen ihnen. Atemlos rissen sie einander mit. In Seligkeit ertrunken sanken sie nieder.

Müdigkeit hüllte sie ein. Keiner wagte ein Wort zu sagen. Still sahen sie einander in die Augen und verstanden.

Die Erschöpfung schloss ihnen die Lider, sie schliefen ein.


	4. Der rechte Weg

**Der rechte Weg**

_Es ist vieles gescheh'n, eh' ich zu lernen begann  
dass kein Ding für alle Zeit gewonnen ist,  
dass man nicht größ're Opfer erwarten kann,  
als man von sich aus bereit zu bringen ist._

Die Sonne schien auf sein Gesicht und weckte ihn sanft. Nein, er wollte die Augen noch nicht öffnen. Er wollte diesen Moment auskosten, solange es möglich war. Wärme und Geborgenheit, seit so langer Zeit. Kein Zweifeln an dem was geschehen war, wunderbar und unfassbar. Er lächelte leise. Er fühlte ihren Körper eng an dem seinen, warm und weich. Er nahm ihren Duft wahr, spürte ihren Atem auf seiner Haut. Ein Glücksgefühl durchströmte ihn und ließ ihn die drohende Zukunft für eine kurze Weile vergessen.

Doch, er musste die Augen öffnen, musste sich überzeugen, dass es Wirklichkeit war. Er hob langsam die Lider. Die Sonnenstrahlen fluteten durchs kalte Zimmer und brachten die Wände zum Leuchten. Staubteilchen tanzten in ihrem Licht.

Er wandte den Kopf und sah in ihr Gesicht. Ein Schauer von Zärtlichkeit durchströmte ihn. Sanft strich er eine Locke aus ihrer Stirn. Er wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Mit jedem Atemzug, den er tat, befürchtete er sie aufzuwecken. Den Augenblick genießend lag er da und schlang die Arme um sie. Nie mehr wollte er sie loslassen.

„Severus", flüsterte sie.

„Mmmh."

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihm mit strahlenden Augen entgegen. Dann beugte sie sich über ihn und küsste seinen Mund. Er umfasste ihre Schultern, hob sich ihr entgegen und erwiderte leidenschaftlich ihren Kuss.

Plötzlich ließ er sie los.

„Vergib mir", sagte er leise in ihren Mund und ließ den Kopf zurückfallen. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

„Vergeben? Was?", fragte sie und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

Spät antwortete er: „Ich bringe dich in Gefahr!"

Weich strichen ihre Finger über die Wunden auf seiner Brust. Er erschauerte und ergriff ihre Hand. Sie sah ihm ins Gesicht.

„Es macht mir keine Angst!", flüsterte sie.

„Das sollte es aber!" Er setzte sich auf. „Er kennt keine Gnade, er ist unerbittlich."

„Aber er kann deine Gedanken nicht lesen", erwiderte sie.

Er sah zu ihr hinab und lächelte matt.

„Dafür werde ich sterben müssen", sagte er leise.

Sorge stahl sich in ihr Herz. Sie kniete sich neben ihn und sah ihm flehend in die Augen.

„Geh nicht mehr zu ihm!"

Stumm sah er sie an. Sie zitterte. Er hob das Laken über ihre bloßen Schultern.

„Ich kann nicht", flüsterte er, zog sie an sich und ließ sich in die Kissen zurücksinken. „Er ist über die Maßen misstrauisch. Ginge ich nicht mehr zu ihm, würde ich mich verdächtig machen. Alles würde er daran setzen, mich zu finden", setzte er ruhig hinzu.

Hermine schwieg. Regungslos lag ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust. Langsam stieg die Angst in ihr auf. Sie wusste, mit keinem Wort würde sie ihn umstimmen können.

„Kennt Voldemort deinen Aufenthaltsort?"

„Nein, solange es keine Brücke gibt, ist es auch ihm nicht möglich, die Schutzzauber hier zu durchbrechen", antwortete er gequält.

Sie bedrängte ihn nicht weiter. Still genossen sie das Beisammensein, die Wärme des anderen, die gegenseitige Berührung und die Geborgenheit.

„Lehre mich Okklumentik", sagte sie plötzlich.

Er lächelte. Nie war es ihr gelungen, ihre Gedanken vor ihm zu verbergen. Es hatte ihn oft in Versuchung geführt.

„Ja", sagte er nur.

Hermine hörte das Lachen aus seiner Stimme heraus und sah ihn an.

„Hast du es je heimlich getan?", fragte sie empört.

Snape schaute sie mit gespieltem Erstaunen an. „Was?"

„Meine Gedanken gelesen!"

Er schob sie lachend von sich, erhob sich und ging ins Bad. „Nie!"

Sie sah ihm nach, zum ersten Mal seit vielen Wochen fühlte sie sich behaglich und beschützt. Die Angst vor dem was vor ihnen lag war für den Moment in den Hintergrund gerückt. Solange sie hier in Hogwarts waren, konnte ihnen nichts geschehen. Hier waren sie in Sicherheit.

Schließlich kroch sie aus den Decken und folgte ihm. Er stand pitschnass vor dem Waschbecken und sah nach vorne gebeugt traurig in sein Spiegelbild.

„Was hast du?", fragte sie zögernd.

Er wandte sich ab und griff zum Handtuch. „Nichts."

Hermine trat zu ihm und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Was hast du?"

„Es war ein Fehler…", begann er und wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Nein", sagte sie mit großen Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

Er antwortete nicht und ging sich ankleiden. Hermine senkte nachdenklich den Kopf und lief ihm nach.

„Es fällt mir zunehmend schwerer, meine Gedanken vor ihm zu verschließen!", sagte er schließlich, noch bevor sie irgendeinen Ton erwidern konnte. „Wenn er sie erst lesen kann, bist du in größter Gefahr! Er wird mich erpressen und er wird dich quälen."

Sie sah ihn sorgenvoll an.

„Du solltest Hogwarts nicht verlassen!", setzte er hinzu ohne den Blick von ihr zu wenden.

„Ich bin hier in Sicherheit. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass Voldemort keine Möglichkeit hat, in Hogwarts einzudringen!"

Er sah sie mit hochgezogenen Braunen an, dann lachte er eisig. „Für wen hältst du mich eigentlich?"

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte sie ärgerlich.

„Du willst mir doch nicht allen Ernstes weismachen wollen, dass du hier bleiben wirst …in Sicherheit!", setzte er bissig hinzu.

Sie sah ihn aufmerksam an. Seine Miene war herausfordernd und aggressiv. Da war er wieder, der Zyniker Severus Snape, misstrauisch, hämisch und streitbar.

Sie wusste nichts darauf zu erwidern. Er hatte Recht, sie würde nicht hierbleiben und warten, sie wollte nützlich sein. Zuviel war geschehen und sie wusste zuviel, als dass sie hier in Hogwarts auf den Ausgang des Kampfes gegen Voldemort warten wollte.

Sie zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern, wandte sich um und ging duschen.

Snape sah ihr nach und seufzte leise auf. Er ging grübelnd im Zimmer umher. Er wusste, sie würde bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit Hogwarts verlassen und sich auf die Suche nach Potter machen.

Als sie in das Arbeitszimmer trat, war er wieder ganz in schwarz gekleidet, Rock und Robe hoch geschlossen.

„Du kannst nicht aus deiner Haut, was?", fragte sie und griff nach der Tasse Kaffee, die er ihr entgegenhielt.

„Genau so wenig wie du, Bücherwurm!" Er deutete auf einen riesigen Stapel alter Schriften. „Dein Pensum für heute", fügte er noch hinzu.

Hermine nickte. „Gut", sie nahm einen Schluck Kaffee, biss in eine Scheibe Toast und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. „Fangen wir an!"

Beide arbeiteten Stunde um Stunde. Doch Hermine ließen Severus' Erinnerungen nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Sie drängten sich unaufhaltsam in ihre Gedanken zurück und ließen sie immer wieder abschweifen. Es wollte ihr einfach nicht mehr gelingen, sich auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Schließlich stand sie auf und trat ans Fenster. Die Sonne flutete über die Hügel und der Wind blies die letzten bunten Blätter vor sich her. Wolkenfetzen trieben an einem blassblauen und dunstigen Himmel. Sie seufzte leise auf.

Snape sah von seiner Arbeit auf. Er legte das Buch beiseite und stützte das Kinn in die Hand und beobachtete sie eine Weile. Dann fragte er leise: „Was ist?"

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Dieser Dolch… auf dem Schreibtisch…", begann sie zögernd.

„Ja?", fragte er gedehnt.

„Ist er _nur_ ein Dolch?"

Er erhob sich und kam zu ihr. Er nahm die kleine Waffe und strich über ihre Klinge. Er betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Seine Augen blitzten auf als er Hermine ansah. Und obwohl sie es schon geahnt hatte, erschütterte sie zutiefst was er jetzt sagte. „Er hat sie deswegen getötet", flüsterte er ihr zu. „Es war ein mächtiges Opfer. Es ist der letzte Horcrux!"

Sie sah ihm in die Augen. Dunkel und traurig sahen sie ihr entgegen.

„Voldemort kennt seinen Verbleib nicht, oder?"

Er ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort.

„Nein", sagte er gedankenvoll und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dann setzte er nachdrücklich hinzu: „Und - verzeih - ich glaube auch nicht, dass er es bemerkt, wenn eines seiner Seelenbehältnisse zerstört wird."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, er konnte es nicht lassen in ihren Gedanken zu lesen.

„Und warum hast du ihn nicht zerstört?", fragte sie tonlos.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah ihr offen in die Augen. „Nenn es Sentimentalität, nenne es Dummheit! Wahrscheinlich von beidem etwas."

Sie lächelte leicht.

Da hörten sie ein Geräusch. Es klopfte. Snape wandte den Kopf und zog die Stirn in Falten. „Ja?" Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Professor McGonagall betrat den Raum. Sie verschloss die Tür wieder sorgfältig hinter sich und sah sich um. Sie gewahrte Hermine am Fenster, Severus Snape mit dem Messer in der Hand neben ihr.

„NEIN!", rief die Schulleiterin empört.

Snape sah ihr unverständlich in die Augen, dann verstand er. „Wo denken Sie hin!", brummte er ärgerlich. Er steckte den Dolch in sein Gewand und trat von Hermine weg.

Professor McGonagall kam heran und musterte das Chaos aus Büchern und Pergamenten im ganzen Zimmer.

„Wonach suchen Sie denn?", fragte die Schulleiterin und sah von einem zum anderen.

„Nach einer Möglichkeit, diesem Zaubertrank mehr Wirkung zu verleihen", begann Snape ohne zu zögern, ging und holte eine Phiole des besagten Gebräus. Er reichte sie Professor McGonagall, die sie staunend in Empfang nahm.

„Was ist seine Wirkung?"

„Unverwundbarkeit!", erklärte Hermine begeistert.

„Nein", unterbrach Snape, bevor sie weiterreden konnte. „_Fast_ sofortige Heilung! Sie sollten ihre Aussagen präzisieren, Miss Granger", setzte er kühl hinzu. Hermine senkte den Blick.

Professor McGonagalls Blick wanderte wieder von einem zum anderen.

„Daneben ist es eine sehr effektive Wundessenz", fuhr er fort.

„Von wem ist sie?", fragte McGonagall interessiert.

Hermine öffnete den Mund, doch Snape kam ihr zuvor: „Ich gebe Ihnen die Rezeptur, damit Professor Slughorn einen Vorrat davon anlegen kann", er reichte ihr ein Pergament. „Auch wenn seine Wirkung noch nicht lange vorhält, ist es dennoch ein wertvoller Extrakt."

Professor McGonagall nahm es an sich und sah Snape forschend in die Augen. Sie beschloss, nicht weiter zu fragen. Sie ging durchs Zimmer und blieb am Kamin stehen. Sie zögerte.

„Weshalb ich gekommen bin…", begann sie leise und faltete das Pergament sorgfältig zusammen, um es dann in ihrem Umhang verschwinden zu lassen.

Hermine und Severus hoben den Kopf und sahen sie an. Sie besorgt, er gleichgütig und teilnahmslos.

„Nun… Ich kann Ihre Anwesenheit nicht länger geheim halten, Severus!"

Er nickte leicht und sah ihr kühl in die Augen.

„Und, wen haben Sie von meinem Hiersein in Kenntnis gesetzt?", fragte er spitz. Trotz des Sarkasmus' hatte McGonagall das feine Zittern in seiner Stimme wahrgenommen.

„Remus Lupin!"

„Lupin!", stellte er nüchtern fest und hob die Brauen. „Nicht Scrimgeour oder einen seiner… Handlanger?", setzte er noch bissig hinzu.

McGonagall ging nicht darauf ein.

„Remus wird die führenden Mitglieder des Phönixordens informieren. Sie werden aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach in Kürze eintreffen...", und kaum dass sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte, wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Remus Lupin kam herein. Ein wenig außer Atem stand er im Raum und sah in die Runde.

„Sie kommen jeden Augenblick", sagte er zu McGonagall und sah dann Severus Snape ins Gesicht. „Es wird schwierig werden, sie zu überzeugen!"

Snape zog überrascht die rechte Braue in die Höhe. „Wovon willst du die anderen überzeugen, Lupin?"

Lupin schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nicht ich, du!", sagte er und fügte noch hinzu: „Das wird dich ein schönes Stück Arbeit kosten!"

Snape ging langsam durch den Raum auf Lupin zu. Er blieb ganz nah vor ihm stehen und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Sie werden es nicht verstehen", sagte er leise.

Lupin lächelte matt.

„Du vertraust niemandem, was?"

„Ich habe die Erfahrung gemacht, dass man sich auf die Menschen nicht verlassen kann", flüsterte Snape. Lupin erschütterte die Verbitterung in diesen Worten. Er gab nicht auf.

„Hast du es je versucht?", fragte er.

Snape kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Wozu? Es wäre Zeitverschwendung mit nur einem einzigen Ergebnis – Enttäuschung!"

Lupin wiegte den Kopf. „Nein, Severus. Das nehme ich dir nicht ab", sagte er so leise, dass Snape es mehr erahnen als hören konnte.

Die Männer maßen sich stumm.

Schließlich trat McGonagall zu ihnen und legte einem jeden eine Hand auf den Arm. „Gehen wir in mein Büro", ihr Blick wanderte von Snape zu Hermine, die angespannt das Geschehen verfolgte.

„Durch den Kamin", fügte sie noch hinzu.

Lupin und Snape lösten sich aus ihrer Starre und gingen voraus. McGonagall blieb zurück. Sie wandte sich Hermine zu.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie mitkommen, Hermine!", sagte die Schulleiterin ernst.

Hermine sah auf. „Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich behilflich sein könnte", antwortete sie so teilnahmslos sie konnte. Doch es wollte ihr nicht gelingen, die Sorge ganz aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen.

„Ich weiß, dass Severus kein Verräter an Dumbledore und dem Orden geworden ist", sagte McGonagall leise und sah Hermine in die Augen.

„Woher…?", fragte Hermine verwundert.

„Ich hatte eine lange Unterredung mit Severus."

„Sie glauben ihm?", entfuhr es Hermine ungestüm. Sie bemerkte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss, so dass sie sich hastig abwandte. Professor McGonagall lächelte.

„Ja, das tue ich. Genau so wie Sie!"

Hermine senkte das Haupt.

„Helfen Sie mir, Hermine. Ich möchte kein Tribunal. Helfen Sie, Severus zu entlasten", sagte sie eindringlich. „Ich weiß, dass er Ihnen sehr viel mehr mitgeteilt hat als er mir erzählte."

Hermine sah auf.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob er es wollte", sagte sie tonlos.

„Natürlich will er es!", rief McGonagall. „Warum sonst ist er wohl wiedergekommen. Warum sonst hat er sich Ihnen anvertraut…", sie hielt kurz inne und suchte Hermines Blick. „Er vertraut Ihnen mehr als jedem anderen!", setzte sie eindringlich hinzu.

Hermines Atem beschleunigte sich.

„Ich möchte sein Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen, Professor! Ich denke nicht, dass es richtig ist, seine Gedanken preiszugeben. Es steht mir nicht zu…", erwiderte sie schwankend.

McGonagall lächelte und nickte ihr zu. „Wenn es erforderlich ist, werden Sie das Richtige tun. Davon bin ich überzeugt."

Dann legte sie Hermine den Arm um die Schultern. „Gehen wir", und sie traten durch den Kamin in das Büro der Schulleiterin.

Hermine sah sich um. Lupin und Snape standen so weit wie es die Räumlichkeiten erlaubten voneinander getrennt und vermieden es, sich anzusehen.

Ein peinliches Schweigen stand im Raum.

McGonagall ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und ließ sich dahinter nieder.

Sie mussten nicht lange warteten, bis die ersten Mitglieder des Phönixordens eintrafen. Es waren Moody und Tonks, die Weasleys und Kingsley Shacklebolt. Stumm und misstrauisch sahen sie auf Severus Snape, der es mit unergründlichem Gesichtsausdruck hinnahm.

Sie begrüßten McGonagall und Lupin und bedachten Hermine mit einem freundlichen aber neugierigen Blick. Nach und nach trafen Sturgis Podmore, Elphias Doge, Dädalus Diggel, Emmeline Vance und Hestia Jones ein. Als alle beisammen waren, erhob sich McGonagall und begrüßte sie freundlich.

„Entschuldige Minerva, aber wir sind nicht gekommen, um Höflichkeiten auszutauschen!", begann Sturgis Podmore. Die Anwesenden nickten zustimmend.

„Ja, was sollte uns davon abhalten, Snape nicht sofort dem Ministerium zu übergeben oder ihn gleich…", polterte Moody.

„Unser gesunder Menschenverstand!", unterbrach ihn McGonagall ärgerlich. „Wir sind nicht hier, um Gericht über Severus zu halten!"

„Ja", bekräftigte Arthur Weasley. „Ich denke, wir sollten uns anhören, was Severus Snape zu sagen hat…"

Alle sahen zu Snape hinüber. Abgemagert und bleich trat er langsam zwischen sie und sah von einem zum anderen. Seine Wangen waren eingefallen und seine Züge wirkten angespannt. Seine Augen glitzerten im Licht.

„Ich erwarte eure Fragen!", sagte er ruhig und gefasst.

„Warum bist du wiedergekommen?", fragte Tonks.

„Ich hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen!", antwortete Snape mit dunkler Stimme.

„Welche?", rief Dädalus Diggel.

„Das darf ich nicht sagen!"

„Pah!", rief Moody aufgebracht.

„Hast du sie erfüllt, Severus?", fragte Arthur Weasley leise und legte Moody beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

Snapes Blick streifte Hermine kurz bevor er Arthur in die Augen sah.

„Ja, das habe ich!"

„Und in wessen Auftrag hast du gehandelt?", wollte Moody wissen und sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen. Snape hielt dem Blick stand und schwieg.

„Sag, auf wessen Geheiß hast du gehandelt?", wiederholte Moody wütend.

„Alastor!", mahnte McGonagall.

„Lass Minerva, wir wollen es alle wissen", entgegnete Kingsley Shacklebolt. „Also, wer gab dir den Auftrag, war es Du-weißt-schon-wer?", setze er erzürnt hinzu.

Snape sah ihn gleichgültig an. „Nein", sagte er nur.

Die Anwesenden wurden zunehmend ungeduldig. Da trat Hermine aus dem Hintergrund in ihre Mitte. Die Augen aller wandten sich ihr zu.

„Ja?", fragte Kingsley unwirsch.

Hermine sah in die Runde. Alle sahen ihr gespannt entgegen. Nur in Severus Zügen war keinerlei Regung zu erkennen. Und ohne den Blick von Snape zu wenden, warf sie in die Runde: „Er hat auf Geheiß von Dumbledore gehandelt!"

Erstauntes Schweigen.

Molly Weasley kam auf Hermine zu.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte sie ungläubig.

Hermine wandte ihre Augen von Snape zu Molly. Sie zögerte und sah sich um, interessierte Gesichter. Bis ihr Blick auf den von Minerva McGonagall traf. Die Schulleiterin nickte ihr leise zu. Und Hermine fasste sich ein Herz.

„Von Albus Dumbledore!", sagte sie mit fester Stimme.

Ein zweifelndes Raunen ging durch die Anwesenden.

„Lächerlich", rief Moody ärgerlich. „Albus ist tot!"

Hermine wandte sich ihm zu.

„Sie müssten doch selbst genau wissen, dass es in unserer Welt noch etwas anderes gibt als die augenscheinliche, diese all so offenkundige Gewissheit!", setzte Hermine ruhig hinzu und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

Moody starrte sie an, sein magisches Auge rotierte wild in seiner Höhle. Schlagartig blieb es stehen und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, als könne es bis auf den Grund ihres Herzens sehen. Schließlich wandte sich Moody ab.

„Ja", sagte er mit knarziger Stimme, „das stimmt!"

„Dann glaubst du ihr, Alastor?", fragten die anderen durcheinander redend.

Moody schaute sich um.

„Genau das meine ich!"

Kopfschütteln und ungläubige Blicke. Doch Moody erklärte nichts. Er starrte in die Runde und schwieg sich aus.

„Siehst nicht gerade gut aus, Snape. Wie es scheint, behandelt Du-weißt-schon-wer seine Getreuen nicht besonders gut!", stellte Dädalus Diggel fest.

Snape hatte eine scharfe Antwort auf der Zunge und öffnete den Mund, da fragte Sturgis Podmore unvermittelt: „Warum hast du Dumbledore getötet, Snape?"

Severus klappte den Mund zu und sah in die Gesichter der anderen. Feindselig sahen sie ihm entgegen. Dann sagte er: „Ich stand in seiner Schuld…", und brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, sie würden es nicht verstehen. Er sah Hermines Augen, die ihn glühend anfunkelten.

„Ja??", fragten Arthur und Kingsley gleichzeitig.

„Was soll das heißen?", rief Tonks aufgeregt.

„Soll heißen, dass er seine Schuld Albus gegenüber eingelöst hat", sagte Remus Lupin leise.

„Ist das wahr?", fragte Emmeline Vance erschüttert.

Snape nickte. „Es ist wahr", sagte er einfach.

Bedrückendes Schweigen. Bestürzte Gesichter.

Severus Snape rührte sich und ging durch den Raum. Er blieb am Fenster stehen. Ohne sich umzudrehen fuhr er fort: „Und er hat sich ausbedungen, den Zeitpunkt, zu welchem es geschehen soll selbst zu bestimmen. Ich habe den Schwur erfüllt."

Tonks holte tief Luft und sagte leise: „Dann war es also keine Bitte um sein Leben, sondern die Bitte um seinen Tod, damals… oben… auf dem Astronomieturm …mit Harry!"

Snape wandte sich überrascht um und schaute argwöhnisch in die Gesichter ringsum. „Potter war auf dem Turm?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Natürlich…", er lachte bitter auf, „und warum stehe ich dann hier, wenn das Urteil über mich schon feststeht?!"

„Wir haben unser Urteil über dich noch nicht gefällt", sagte Arthur Weasley ruhig. „Wenn es so wäre, dann stünden nicht _wir_ hier…"

Severus Snape sah ihm zweifelnd und misstrauisch in die Augen. Die Hülle seiner Selbstsicherheit bekam einen Riss.

„Es ist die Meinung aller hier, Severus", fügte McGonagall hinzu und fuhr fort: „Ja, Dädalus, der Dunkle Lord behandelt seine Getreuen, wie du zu sagen pflegst, nicht besonders zuvorkommend. Er ist misstrauisch geworden. Es hat Severus keinen Vorteil verschafft, dass er Albus…", sie stockte.

„Dass ich ihn getötet habe", vollendete Snape ihren Satz mit tonloser Stimme.

„Sag, Snape, wie viele Menschen hast du getötet?", fragte Diggel hitzig.

Severus sah ihm tief in die Augen. Er ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort. Dann aber er sagte ruhig und aufrichtig: „Nur einen einzigen."

Die Anderen verstummten und sahen ungläubig und überrascht auf Severus Snape.

„Ha!", rief Diggel zweifelnd aus. „Augenwischerei!"

Da meldete sich Hermine: „Hätte er in den zurückliegenden Jahren nicht unzählige Male Gelegenheit gehabt, Harry, Dumbledore oder jeden einzelnen von euch an Voldemort zu verraten oder beiseite zu schaffen?"

Kinsley Shacklebolt schürzte die Lippen. „Sie hat Recht!"

„Und wie leicht wäre es gewesen Harry zu entführen in der besagten Nacht…?", ergänzte Hermine und sah in Severus' Gesicht.

Die Augen aller wandten sich zu Severus Snape.

„Ja, du hast stattdessen Draco Malfoy mitgenommen!", warf ihm Podmore vor.

„Wir wissen doch alle, dass _Draco_ uns in dieser Nacht an Voldemort verraten hat", sagte Lupin und fügte noch hinzu: „_Er_ hat den Todessern Einlass verschafft! Er ist aus freien Stücken zu Voldemort zurückgekehrt!"

„Nein", unterbrach ihn Snape mit leiser Stimme. Hermine hielt den Atem an. „Ganz freiwillig ist Draco nicht gegangen."

„Was willst du damit sagen, Snape?", fragte Moody.

„Sein Vater, Lucius Malfoy, sitzt in Askaban, seine Mutter ist allein und ohne Schutz. Der Dunkle Lord hat ihn damit erpresst, ihm und seiner Familie Gewalt anzutun, wenn er ihm nicht zu Diensten ist."

„Du nimmst ihn in Schutz… für das was er getan hat?", fragte Tonks überrascht.

„Ja, das tue ich. Zumindest habe ich ein gewisses Verständnis für sein Handeln, auch wenn es nicht richtig war", war Severus Snapes nachdrückliche Antwort.

Hermines Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Heiß fiel es ihr wieder ein: Severus hatte Narzissa Malfoy den ‚Unbrechbaren Schwur' geleistet. Die Angst überfiel sie. Würde Draco etwas geschehen, fiele es auf Severus zurück. Wie konnte er nur mit dieser Gewissheit leben, es so gleichmütig hinnehmen?

Hermine sah sich um. Schweigen. Traurige Gesichter. Und doch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass die Anwesenden zunehmend milde gestimmt waren. Sie hoffte es so. Was würde sonst werden?

Da ergriff Snape wieder das Wort, seine Stimme klang ruhig und gefasst: „Ich bin nie zum Verräter an der Sache geworden. Es hat sich nichts geändert. Ich bin aus freien Stücken gekommen. Jede Entscheidung, die in dieser Runde getroffen wird, werde ich ohne Widerspruch annehmen. Ich werde keinen Widerstand leisten! Ich werde über die Pläne von…", zögernd hielt er inne, „…Voldemort…", er musste feststellen, dass ihm zum allerersten Mal dieser Name keine Angst mehr einflößte, „…berichten. Ich werde mit meinem Leben für die Wahrheit meiner Worte einstehen…"

„Wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer misstrauisch geworden ist, dann wissen wir auch nicht, ob das was du berichten wirst, uns in die Irre führen soll, wenn nicht gar Schlimmeres!", sagte Hestia Jones, die bisher schweigend das Geschehen verfolgt hatte.

Snape holte tief Luft.

„Nach dem Mord an Dumbledore weiß Voldemort aber auch, dass sich Severus nicht mehr in der Zaubererwelt sehen lassen kann, dass er gesucht wird…", kam Lupin ihm zuvor, „Er ist wichtiger denn je für uns, um Voldemort zu vernichten!"

McGonagall nickte zustimmend.

„Und welche Rolle spielt Hermine dabei?", fragte Molly Weasley und sah besorgt auf die junge Frau.

„Hermine und Severus haben einen Zaubertrank entwickelt", begann McGonagall. Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf und wollte protestieren. Doch Snape warf ihr einen beredten Blick zu, der sie verstummen ließ. „Dieser garantiert uns im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord nahezu Unverwundbarkeit und er ist eine exzellente Wundessenz", sie holte begeistert die Phiole aus ihrem Umhang und stellte sie auf den Schreibtisch.

„Und wer garantiert uns, dass dieses Elixier nicht auch schon Du-weißt-schon-wem bekannt ist?", fragte Sturgis Podmore misstrauisch.

„Ich gebe darauf mein Wort", antwortete Snape.

„Auf _dein_ Wort gebe ich nichts, Snape!"

„Sturgis!", mahnte McGonagall.

Podmore beruhigte sich. „Woher wissen wir, dass dein Gebräu auch so wirkt, wie es Minerva beschrieben hat?", setzte er noch hinzu.

McGonagall zögerte. In der Tat, sie hatte die Essenz nicht ausprobiert. Sie hatte dem Wort von Severus Snape vertraut. Da nahm ihr Hermine die Phiole aus der Hand. Sie ging zu Snape und hielt ihm die Hand entgegen. Er griff in den Umhang und reichte Hermine stumm den kleinen Dolch.

„Werden wir es eben demonstrieren", sagte Hermine mit fester Stimme, krempelte einen Ärmel hoch und schnitt sich eine tiefe Wunde in den linken Arm. Dann träufelte sie die Essenz darüber und augenblicklich verschloss sich die Verletzung. Als sie das Blut abgewischt hatte, war nichts außer einem weiteren feinen kaum sichtbaren Silberstreifen zu sehen.

Ein erstauntes Raunen ging durch die Anwesenden.

„Es ist noch nicht alles", sagte Hermine lächelnd und hob die Phiole an die Lippen.

Da fiel ihr Snape in den Arm. Er sah ihr mit leidenschaftlichem Blick in die Augen, als er ihr die Phiole entwand. Hermine erschauerte unter seiner Berührung und überließ ihm das Fläschchen.

Er drehte sich zu den Anderen um. „Diese Essenz hat mein Leben gerettet", sagte er zögernd. Hermine, McGonagall und Lupin wussten, welch große Überwindung es ihn kostete, das zu gestehen.

„Was heißt das?", fragte Dädalus Diggel.

„Wie du vorhin schon bemerkt hast, sehe ich nicht gerade gut aus", begann Snape bissig. „Als ich herkam war ich in… schlechter Verfassung…"

„Das ist untertrieben!", fiel ihm Minerva McGonagall aufgeregt ins Wort. „Er war dem Tode näher als dem Leben! Du-weißt-schon-wer hatte ihn übel zugerichtet!"

„Nein", sagte Tonks erstaunt, „er quält seine eigenen Leute?"

Snape lächelte matt. „Es macht für ihn keinen Unterschied."

„Aber wie soll dir der Trank geholfen haben, wenn ihr ihn erst jetzt…", fragte Tonks weiter.

Da unterbrach sie Hermine: „Ich habe einen kleinen Rest von Madame Pomfrey erhalten. Sie sagte mir, er wäre von Severus… Snape selbst zubereitet worden. Sie hätte ihn schon lange… und… und fast vergessen."

„Du konntest einen solch wertvollen Extrakt zubereiten und hast ihn uns allen vorenthalten?", rief Moody wütend. „Wie viele Leben hätten wir retten können!"

„Es ist Unzeiten her, es war mir entfallen", antwortete Snape ruhig.

Moody lachte amüsiert auf. „Ja, natürlich! Severus Snape vergisst einfach so einen Trank!"

„Ich habe ihn nicht vergessen. Ich habe mich nur nicht mehr daran erinnert, dass er existiert." Moody sah ihn eindringlich an. Daraufhin hob Snape die Phiole an die Lippen und trank sie leer. Dann ergriff er den Dolch und setzte ihn auf seine Brust.

Entsetzte Rufe.

„Severus!"

„Nein!"

„Nicht!"

Und noch bevor ihn jemand aufhalten konnte stach er zu. Er schwankte leicht, doch seine Züge verrieten nichts von dem Schmerz, den er empfand. Dann zog er die Klinge aus der Wunde. Moody trat rasch zu ihm und riss ihm Rock und Hemd auf, um nach der Wunde zu sehen. Nur wenig Blut hatte den Stoff getränkt, der Einstich begann sich zu verschließen. Eine kaum sichtbare Narbe blieb zurück.

Die Anderen drängten staunend und ungläubig näher.

„Das wäre also geklärt!", sagte McGonagall mit zutiefst zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck und atmete auf.

Anerkennende Gesichter.

„Schützt er auch vor den unverzeihlichen Flüchen?", fragte Tonks flüsternd.

„Das weiß ich nicht", erwiderte Snape leise.

„Wie lange hält seine Wirkung an?", fragte Arthur Weasley.

„Etwa eine Stunde."

„Hmm", machte Arthur nachdenklich, „sollte es möglich sein, seine Wirkung zu verlängern?"

Snape nickte.

„Dann solltest du daran arbeiten", sagte Moody bedächtig und sah von Snape zu Hermine. „Die Kleine da hat dir also bei der Zubereitung geholfen?", fügte er noch hinzu.

„Ja."

„Miss Granger", erwiderte stattdessen Professor McGonagall, „sollte Severus auch künftig unterstützen, sie ist eine fähige Schülerin und ihr ist die Essenz bereits bekannt", sagte sie zu den anderen gewandt. Sie nickten billigend.

„Wir sollten uns beraten", schlug Kingsley Shacklebolt vor. „_Nachdem_ uns Severus von den Plänen von Du-weißt-schon-wem berichtet hat!"

„Nun gut", sagte McGonagall und wandte sich Hermine zu. „Sie dürfen gehen, Hermine!" Und sie wies in Richtung Kamin. Hermine nickte nur und schritt ohne sich umzusehen durch den Kamin.

Verwundert hob sie die Brauen, als sie sich in Severus' Quartier wieder fand. Sie atmete auf und begann dann nachdenklich auf und ab zu gehen. Sie hoffte, dass es Severus gelang, das Vertrauen der anderen wiederzuerlangen. Er hätte mit ihnen mächtige Verbündete. Menschen, die sich nie im Stich lassen würden. Sie würden für einander kämpfen und für einander einstehen. Sie würden ihn gegen alle Anschuldigungen, die bisher gegen ihn hervorgebracht wurden verteidigen.

Sie seufzte, Harry hatte einen nicht geringen Anteil an dem Bild, das die Zaubererschaft von Snape hatte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie sie Harry überzeugen könnte, Snape zu vertrauen. Harry hatte ihn immer gehasst. Sie lächelte unwillkürlich. Auch Snape war Harry nicht gerade zugetan. Sie würde guten Gewissens schwören können, dass er Harry ebenso hasste wie dieser ihn.

Ratlos ließ sie sich am Schreibtisch nieder und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Sie vergrub die Finger in den Haaren und dachte nach. Doch eine Antwort wollte sich nicht finden lassen. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu Severus. Ihre Angst wuchs mit jeder Minute, die verstrich. Was, wenn es ihm nicht gelang, sie zu überzeugen? Sie legte die Arme auf den Tisch und den Kopf darauf. Sie sah zum Fenster hinaus. Graue Wolken trieben über den Himmel und brachten Regen mit sich. Der Abend senkte sich über das Land, es begann zu dämmern. Sie schloss die Augen und lauschte dem leisen Klopfen der Regentropfen am Fenster. Hermine ließ sich fallen und glitt in einen sanften Schlaf hinüber.

Severus betrat sein Quartier gemeinsam mit Minerva McGonagall. Als er Hermine gewahrte, wurde sein Blick für einen winzigen Augenblick weich. Er ertappte sich dabei und sah argwöhnisch zu Professor McGonagall und stellte erschüttert fest, dass er sich verraten hatte.

„Ich… äh…", stammelte er peinlich berührt.

McGonagall lächelte gütig.

„Ich habe es schon geahnt." Sie ging um ihn herum. „So gut wie du kann Hermine ihre Gefühle und Gedanken nicht verbergen", sagte sie leise und herzlich.

Snape senkte beschämt die Lider. Er hätte im Boden versinken mögen. ‚Wenn sie nur ginge!', dachte er und biss die Zähne zusammen.

Minerva McGonagall trat nah an Severus Snape und sah ihm ernst in die Augen.

„Sei ehrlich zu ihr. Wenn du ihr je wehtust… dann hüte dich vor mir!"

Damit ließ sie ihn stehen und ging mit wehendem Umhang hinaus. Leicht irritiert sah er ihr hinterher.

Dann entledigte er sich seines Umhangs und knöpfte die Jacke auf. Mit einem kurzen Wink fachte er Feuer im Kamin an. Dann sprach er einen Zauber und versiegelte die Tür zu seinem Quartier. Er ließ sich in den Sessel am Kamin fallen. Er streckte die Hände der Wärme entgegen und sah nachdenklich in die Flammen. Lange saß er so, tief in Gedanken versunken.

Schließlich wanderte sein Blick zu Hermine hinüber. Da war er wieder, dieser Schauer von Zärtlichkeit, wenn er sie sah. Ärgerlich über seine Schwäche erhob er sich und ging im Zimmer auf und ab. Doch er kam nicht los, er trat zu ihr und schaute auf sie hinab.

Ruhig und friedlich schlafend war sie am Tisch zusammengesunken. Das warme Licht floss sanft über ihr Haar und ließ es in einem wunderschönen kastanienbraun leuchten. Er strich ihr das Haar aus dem Nacken und küsste sie sanft auf den Hals. Dann schob er ihr die Arme unter Knie und Schultern und nahm sie hoch.

Hermine erwachte und blinzelte ihn an.

„Du bist da", sagte sie aufatmend. Ihre Stimme zitterte. Sie lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter.

Snape trug sie ins Schlafzimmer und hob sie sachte auf das Bett. Er setzte sich zu ihr und streifte ihr die Schuhe von den Füßen. Dann deckte er sie zu und erhob sich.

„Bitte, bleib bei mir!", flüsterte sie und zog ihn zu sich.

Sie wusste, er würde ihr nichts von dem erzählen was in Professor McGonagalls Büro besprochen worden ist.

Er setzte sich wieder neben sie und sie lehnte sich an seine Brust.

„Tut es weh?", fragte sie leise und strich über den Riss in seinem Hemd. Er lächelte und antwortete nicht. Stattdessen schob er ihren linken Ärmel zurück und zog mit den Fingern sanft die beiden silberfarbenen Linien nach, die sich über ihren Arm zogen.

Sie öffnete die Augen, hob den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Ich musste sicher gehen, dass die Essenz wirkt", flüsterte sie.

„Für mich?"

„Nicht damals…", entgegnete sie zögernd.

„Und jetzt…?"

Sie nickte langsam.

„Warum?"

„Ist es denn wichtig?"

Er sah ihr in die Augen.

Ja, es war ihm wichtig. Immer noch zu tief saßen Argwohn und Misstrauen in ihm, er konnte es noch nicht richtig fassen, was da geschah… mit ihnen beiden.

Doch er schwieg. Zu groß war seine Angst, das alles mit Worten zu zerstören, wie einst. Er hasste diese Unsicherheit. Noch nie war er so hilflos gewesen wie in Gegenwart dieser Frau.

Sie lächelte mild und schob die Hände unter sein Hemd. Ihre Hände waren warm und weich. Ihre Berührung jagte wohlige Schauer durch seinen Körper. Hermine zog ihm die Jacke herunter und knöpfte sein Hemd auf.

„Es heilt so langsam", sagte sie und strich über seine Brust. Ihre Sorge rührte ihn. Er griff ihre Hände, zog sie an die Lippen und küsste sanft ihre Handflächen.

„Danke", flüsterte er und ließ sie los.

Hermine sah ihm in die Augen.

„Keinen Dank", hauchte sie. Ihre Augen erstrahlten, glühend und leidenschaftlich. Er erbebte. Es machte alles vergessen, den Streit und die Angst und die Ungewissheit, vergessen seine Pläne.

Unendlich langsam zog sie ihm das Hemd von den Schultern. Ihre Lippen strichen zärtlich über seinen Hals. Da packte er ihre Schultern, zog sie zu sich und küsste sie ungestüm.

Hastig streiften sie die Kleider ab. Sie konnten nicht voneinander lassen, sich berühren, einander schauen. Sanft kosende Hände. Ihre erste Neugier war gestillt. Sie fanden sich wieder. Die Leidenschaft des einen entfachte in jedem Moment und durch jede Berührung das Feuer des anderen neu. Ihre Erregung steigerte sich ins Unermessliche. Ihre Herzen schlugen wie eines.

Vollkommenheit erleben, gemeinsam. Mund an Mund, den heißen Atem des anderen spüren. Sie konnten ihre Hitze fühlen. Schwer atmend aneinander gedrängt. Vertrauen schenken, sich fallen lassen. Keiner konnte ohne den anderen sein, fand nur in der Gemeinsamkeit Erfüllung, war nichts ohne den anderen. Sie schlangen die Arme umeinander. In vollkommener Vereinigung trieben sie dem erlösenden Höhepunkt entgegen. Verschwitzt sanken sie in die Laken zurück.

Still und aneinandergeschmiegt genossen sie die süße Erschöpfung ihrer Körper. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar und atmete tief ihren Duft.

Und da kam es völlig unerwartet: ‚Ich liebe dich!', dachte sie, schloss die Augen und zog die Brauen schmerzlich zusammen. Sie fürchtete sich so sehr davor, es laut zu sagen. Sogleich überkamen sie Zweifel. Würde er sie verstehen?

Oh, er verstand sie. Da war sie, die Antwort auf sein ‚Warum?'. So unvermittelt, so überraschend, sehnlichst von ihm erhofft. Und doch konnte er es nicht fassen, nicht begreifen. Er schwankte.

Wie konnte sie ihn lieben…? Ihn… nach alledem! Er hatte es einst in ihren Gedanken gelesen, sie hasste ihn zutiefst für das was er getan hatte! Wie konnte es jetzt Liebe sein?

Doch ihre Gedanken waren so klar, so einfach zu erkunden, und er fand keine Spur von Hass mehr darin.

_Ich hab' manchmal deine Gedanken gelesen,  
Hab' manches Verborg'ne erraten von dir...  
Ein offenes Buch schienst du mir…  
So nah' und doch, wir können einander nur ahnen,  
…_

Er schloss die Augen. Immer wenn Ruhe in seine Seele einkehrte, drängten sich ihm diese Gedanken auf. Konnte er wieder lernen, den Menschen zu vertrauen? Er wollte es so sehr, wünschte es sich so, wie er sich noch nie etwas gewünscht hatte.

Nie hatte er in seinem Leben den bequemen Weg gewählt. Immer hatte er gekämpft, kämpfen müssen. Doch er hatte nicht immer den rechten Weg gewählt! Es waren schmerzliche und bittere Zeiten gewesen. Viel davon hatte er verdrängt, tief in seinem Inneren vergraben. Nie wieder sollte es ihn berühren.

Er schlug die Augen wieder auf. Still lag sie neben ihm, vertraute ihm so vollkommen. Sie hatte sich so unvermittelt in sein Leben gedrängt. Bang hatte er es ihr gestattet. Sie hatte es ihm so leicht gemacht. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen.

War es wirklich? War es richtig? Er hoffte… auf ein neues Leben!

Er strich ihr das Haar aus der Stirn und küsste sie. Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen, die ihr dunkel entgegenfunkelten. Sie erriet seine Gedanken. So voller Zweifel und immerwährender Überraschung, wenn er sie ansah. Stumm verstanden sie. Keiner wagte seine Ängste und Gedanken, die ihn bewegten auszusprechen und so den Zauber des Augenblicks zu zerstören.

Keiner von beiden fand sobald Ruhe in dieser Nacht. Still lauschten sie dem Herbststurm und dem Wind, der den Regen gegen die Scheiben drückte und ihn auf das Fensterbrett trommeln ließ. Donnergrollen weit in der Ferne. Einsame Blitze, die den Himmel für einen kurzen Moment fahl erleuchteten. Regungslos horchten sie auf den eigenen Herzschlag.

Das Feuer im Kamin war heruntergebrannt. Langsam breitete sich Dunkelheit aus. Es wurde kalt. Fröstelnd drängten sie enger zusammen. Er zog die Decke über sie beide.

„Wie haben sie entschieden?", sagte Hermine schließlich zaghaft in die Dunkelheit hinein.

Minerva McGonagalls Worte klangen ihm im Ohr.

„Ich bleibe", sagte er nur.

Sie wandte den Kopf und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Doch seine Miene war verschlossen.

„Du vertraust mir nicht", fragte sie traurig.

Er sah ihr in die Augen.

„Ich vertraue dir. Aber nicht deiner Fähigkeit, deine Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu halten!", sagte er und setzte nachsichtig lächelnd hinzu: „Das ist etwas, das du noch nie gekonnt hast."

Sie senkte das Haupt.

„Es ist zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit, Hermine!" Er flüsterte, um das Zittern in seiner Stimme zu verbergen. Er schüttelte den Gedanken daran ab, dass ihr etwas zustoßen könnte.

„Hilf mir, uns nicht zu verraten!" Sie strich über das dunkle Mal, das in seinen linken Unterarm eingebrannt war.

Er entzog ihr den Arm und verbarg ihn unter der Decke. Er wandte den Kopf und sah zum Fenster. Hermine folgte seinem Blick. Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen. Der Wind trieb die Wolken auseinander und der Mond erhellte den Himmel. Die Regentropfen am Fenster brachen sein silbernes Licht, funkelnd wie Tausende Diamanten.

„Haben wir Zeit?", flüsterte sie bang.

Zeit haben… unendlich kostbar. Hatte er sich häufig gewünscht, dass sie schnell vergehen möge, so hätte er sie jetzt anhalten wollen.

Er sah sie lange an und schwieg. Er wusste keine Antwort auf ihre Frage.

Schweigend lagen sie aneinandergeschmiegt. Schließlich zollten sie der Erschöpfung Tribut und sanken in einen tiefen Schlaf.

_Wenn Leid denn immer treue Liebe traf,  
So steht es fest im Rate des Geschicks.  
Drum lass Geduld uns durch die Prüfung lernen,  
weil Leid der Liebe so geeignet ist  
Wie Träume, Seufzer, stille Wünsche, Tränen…_

Der Morgen graute. Severus lag wach und lauschte. Das Schloss erwachte aus seinem Dämmerschlaf. Er hätte nie geglaubt, dass es ihm fehlen könnte. Es versetzte ihm doch einen kleinen Stich… Keine Sentimentalitäten mehr! Entschlossen öffnete er die Augen. Vorsichtig zog er den Arm unter Hermines Nacken hervor und erhob sich. Er machte Toilette und vergrub sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer in die Arbeit. Sie ging ihm leicht von der Hand, jetzt da alles geklärt war. Es gab keine störenden Gedanken.

Als Hermine neben ihn trat, sah er auf. „Wie kommst du voran?", fragte sie und erhaschte einen Blick auf seine Notizen.

„Geht so", brummte er.

„Was kann ich tun?"

Er wies auf ein kleines in Leder gebundenes Buch auf dem Tisch vor dem Kamin. Hermine trat an den Tisch und schlug den Deckel auf.

Verwundert hob sie die Brauen, als sie den Titel gelesen hatte.

„Okklumentik?", fragte sie und wandte sich zu Severus um, der sie verstohlen beobachtet hatte. Er neigte das Haupt und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Du solltest vorbereitet sein!"

Sie sah ihm entgegen.

„Es wird dir nicht mehr gelingen…", sagte sie nur, zog das Buch zu sich und begann begierig zu lesen.

Er wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Würde sie bestehen?

Am späten Nachmittag legte er die Arbeit beiseite. Er reckte sich. Dann erhob er sich, ging durch den Raum und blieb am Fenster stehen. Es hatte wieder zu regnen begonnen. Ein Schwarm Krähen kämpfte sich durch den Wind und ließ sich schließlich in den blätterlosen Bäumen am See nieder.

„Wie steht es?", fragte er leise und wandte sich nach Hermine um.

Sie sah auf und lächelte.

„Soll ich es erst zu Ende lesen…?", und sie hielt ihm das Buch entgegen. Es fehlten nicht mehr viele Seiten bis zum Schluss.

Er nickte leicht. Sie war und blieb ein Bücherwurm.

Snape ging langsam durch den Raum und blieb am Kamin stehen. Er ließ sich davor nieder und sah nachdenklich ins Feuer. Sein Licht flutete in den Raum und erhellte ihn sanft.

„Fertig", sagte Hermine leise und klappte das Buch zu.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Komm!"

Sie kam zu ihm und blieb neben ihm stehen. Er nahm ihre Hände und zog sie zu sich auf den Boden. Sie saßen sich gegenüber und sahen sich in die Augen.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte er leise.

Seine Augen nahmen sie gefangen. Sie senkte den Blick und nickte.

„Du hast es also bemerkt."

„Ja!"

„Wenn du kannst, dann vermeide den Blickkontakt! Lässt du es erst zu, wird es zu spät sein."

„Kann ich es denn überhaupt verhindern?"

„Du kannst... Schließe die Augen!"

Hermine senkte die Lider.

„Befreie deinen Geist!" Seine Stimme war ruhig und sanft.

„Wie?", fragte sie leise.

„Mach ihn frei von allen störenden Gedanken. Lausche in dich hinein. Denke nicht! Verschließe dich nicht! Fühle nicht!"

Hermine öffnete die Augen, ihr fiel Harry ein und seine Schwierigkeiten, sich Snapes Gedanken zu entziehen.

„Wie soll das gehen?", entfuhr es ihr.

Ärgerlich zog Severus die Brauen zusammen. Sie sah ihn fragend an und öffnete den Mund.

„Potter hat es nie gekonnt!", sagte er kratzig noch bevor sie ihre Gedanken formulieren konnte. „Er trägt sein Herz auf der Zunge!", setzte er hinzu und unterdrückte mühsam seinen Groll.

Er sah sie eine Weile schweigend an. Sie senkte schuldbewusst das Haupt. Es stimmte ihn milde und er fuhr mit leiser Stimme fort: „Je intensiver du deinen Geist mit Gewalt zu verschließen suchst, umso leichter fällt es in ihm zu lesen."

Hermine schloss die Augen.

‚Denke nicht!'

Er ließ ihr Zeit.

„Legilimens!", flüsterte er.

Hermine fühlte sich davongetragen. Ein brennendes Kribbeln in ihrem Nacken, das zu einem starken Schmerz aufloderte. ‚NEIN!' Sie riss die Augen auf.

„Ich kann das nicht!", rief sie ungeduldig.

„Du hast es nicht einmal richtig versucht!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warum tut es so weh?"

„Gefühle sind der Schlüssel zu deinen Gedanken. Solange es dir nicht gelingt, sie aus dem Spiel zu halten, wirst du unterlegen sein, wirst du immer den Schmerz spüren, der dich verraten wird."

Sie schloss die Augen.

Sich hingeben!

Die Stille hören!

Den Geist befreien!

Frei sein!

Sie hörte die Beschwörungsformel und fühlte es wieder. Krampfhaft hielt sie die Augen geschlossen, gegen den Schmerz ankämpfend. Längst vergessen geglaubte Erinnerungen tauchten bruchstückhaft vor ihren Augen auf. Die Gedanken überschlugen sich. Ein gewaltiger Strom von Gefühlen drängte an die Oberfläche.

„Hermine!", rief es und jemand rüttelte sie. Benommen öffnete sie die Augen und sah in Severus' Gesicht.

„Hören wir auf!"

Irritiert sah sie ihn an. „Nein, ich möchte es lernen."

Er lächelte amüsiert. „An einem Abend?"

Sie schnaubte wütend. Er erhob sich und wandte sich ab.

„Sei nicht ungeduldig. Geister, die älter und weiser waren als du haben Wochen, ja gar Monate gebraucht es zu lernen."

Hermine sah ins Feuer.

„Kann ich es denn überhaupt lernen?"

Er sah sie lange an.

„Komm mit!", sagte er dann und hielt ihr die Hand entgegen.

Hermine erhob sich und trat zu ihm. Er reichte ihr den Umhang. Sie verließen Severus' Quartier, liefen durch das tief schlafende Schloss und erstiegen die Treppe zum Nordturm. Sie traten nach draußen. Kalter Wind schlug ihnen entgegen. Regen sprühte ihnen ins Gesicht. Hermine zog fröstelnd den Umhang enger um sich.

Snape griff ihre Rechte und zog sie hinter sich her bis an die Zinnen. Nass und zitternd stand sie neben ihm.

Er trat hinter sie. „Vertrau mir!"

Sie nickte.

„Schließe die Augen!"

Sie senkte die Lider.

„Was fühlst du?"

„Regen… Wind… Es ist so kalt!"

Schweigen. Sie lauschte dem prasselnden Regen, dem Heulen des Windes. Spürte die Kälte, die in ihre Glieder kroch.

„Legilimens!"

Ein kurzer Schmerz nur, so schnell verschwunden wie er gekommen war. Ihr Kopf blieb wunderbar klar. Seine Versuche, ihre Gedanken an die Oberfläche zu heben perlten an ihr ab wie der Regen. Sie öffnete die Augen, drehte sich zu Snape um und lächelte ihm ins Gesicht.

Wenig später saßen sie unter einer Decke aneinandergedrängt am wärmenden Feuer.

„Hast du es verstanden?", fragte er leise und rieb ihre kalten Hände.

Hermine nickte zitternd.

„Lebe mit dem Schmerz…", sagte sie zähneklappernd, „und führe ihn in die Irre…"

„Wie aus dem Lehrbuch…", sagte er und reichte ihr ein Glas mit dampfendem Tee. Sie nippte vorsichtig daran und stellte es auf den Tisch zurück. Sie rieb mit den Handrücken die juckende Nase.

„Deinetwegen habe ich mir aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach eine Erkältung eingefangen!", schalt sie, schubste ihn von sich und rückte näher an die Flammen.

„Vermutlich", sagte er müde lächelnd und lehnte sich zurück. Erschöpft schloss er die Lider. Seine Wunden schmerzten noch immer. Seine Kräfte kehrten nur langsam wieder.

Er war eingeschlafen als Hermine sich nach ihm umwandte. Sie betrachtete ihn lange. Er war vollkommen entspannt. Sein Kopf war zur Seite gesunken. Das Gesicht war blass und abgezehrt. Seine Rechte lag still auf seiner Brust, die Linke unter der Decke verborgen, die ihm von der Schulter gerutscht war.

Sie beugte sich über ihn und strich sanft über seine Stirn. Sie küsste seinen Mund und schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie atmete seinen Duft, spürte seine Wärme, seine ruhigen Atemzüge. Gedankenvoll sah sie den züngelnden Flammen zu wie sie langsam das Holz aufzehrten. Schließlich schloss auch ihr die Müdigkeit die Augen und sie schlummerte ein.

Als Hermine auch nach vielen Jahren an die folgenden Tage zurückdachte, so musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie sie zu den schönsten ihres Lebens zählten. Sie hatte es nie bereut, sich für Severus entschieden zu haben. Selbst wenn sie gewusst hätte, welche Unbill und welches Leid sie überstehen mussten, sie hätte es trotzdem nie anders gewollt.

Die Tage waren ausgefüllt mit Arbeit. Ruhelos arbeiteten sie an der Verbesserung der Wundessenz. Sie verstanden sich ohne Worte. Wenn er es auch sonst nicht litt, dass ihm jemand zu Hand ging, Hermine war ihm eine wertvolle Hilfe. Wieder einmal musste Severus im Stillen ihrem beachtlichen Wissen und ihrer außerordentlichen Erfindungsgabe Anerkennung zollen. Schließlich gelang es ihnen, die Wirkung der Essenz um das Doppelte zu verstärken.

Ungeduldig arbeitete Hermine an ihrer Schwäche. Und ihre Fortschritte in Okklumentik entlockten Severus ein seltenes und anerkennendes ‚Gut!'

Die Abende waren wunderbar still und ruhig. Sie saßen, ein jeder in ein Buch vertieft, am Kamin oder diskutierten heftig über die Arbeit des vergangenen Tages. Hermines brillanter Verstand forderte ihn und nicht immer ging er als Sieger aus ihren Streitgesprächen hervor. Doch oft genossen sie einfach nur die Nähe des anderen.

Die Kühle weckte Severus weit nach Mitternacht. Er schlug die Augen auf und wandte den Kopf. Er spürte Hermine an seiner Seite. Er lauschte in die Stille hinein. Unruhe erfasste ihn.

Er schlug die Decke zurück und setzte sich auf. Er stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie und legte den Kopf in seine Hände.

Schließlich erhob er sich und trat ans Fenster. Und da sah er sie! Sie waren ihrer sechs Personen. Sie kamen vom See herauf, schwarz gekleidet, mit wehenden Umhängen, eiligen Schrittes. Nicht lange und sie würden hier sein.

Severus atmete tief durch und kleidete sich an. Dann trat er zu Hermine und rüttelte sie an der Schulter. Sie erwachte und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Sie öffnete fragend den Mund, doch er legte ihr beschwichtigend die Hand über die Lippen.

„Du musst gehen", sagte er leise. Seine Augen funkelten sie an. Hermine erschrak.

„Was ist?" Ihre Stimme klang bang.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Plötzlich ein lautes Pochen an der Tür. Sie fuhren herum. Hermine riss die Augen auf.

„Wer kann das sein?", fragte sie atemlos.

Er antwortete nicht. Stattdessen zog er sie hoch und schob sie so weit es ihm möglich war außer Sichtweite.

Er sah ihr ernst in die Augen und flüsterte: „Jeder an seinem Platz, Hermine!"

Er küsste sie sanft auf den Mund.

„Du wirst es verstehen", damit wandte er sich zur Tür. Irritiert und fassungslos starrte sie ihm nach.

Wieder ein energisches Poltern. Wütende Stimmen.

Hermine hörte wie Severus den Schutzzauber zurücknahm und endlich die Tür öffnete. Sie hörte schwere Tritte, als sie den Raum betraten.

„Severus", es war Minerva McGonagall, „die Herren kommen vom Ministerium…"

„Severus Snape!", fuhr eine tiefe Stimme der Schulleiterin über den Mund. „Sie wurden für den Mord an Albus Dumbledore vom Ministerium für schuldig befunden. Sie werden nach Askaban gebracht!"

Hermine fuhr heftig zusammen.

Panischer Schrecken packte sie. Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

‚VERRAT!'

Hermines Gedanken schrieen es überlaut.

„Sie werden den Rest Ihres Lebens dort verbringen", fügte die Stimme noch hinzu.

‚DER REST SEINES LEBENS!'

Wie lange?

Wieviel Zeit?

Sie biss sich in die Faust, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Nur wie durch Nebel hörte sie Severus' Stimme, als er eine Erklärung dafür forderte, weshalb keine Verhandlung anberaumt worden war.

„Ein Mörder hat die Entscheidungen des Ministeriums nicht in Frage zu stellen!"

Hermine erkannte diese Stimme!

Kingsley Shacklebolt!

NEIN!

Es konnte nicht sein!

Sie schüttelte bestürzt den Kopf.

Er hatte ihnen vertraut!

Es durfte nicht sein!

Mit wütenden Tränen in den Augen sank sie an der Wand zu Boden. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie krallte die Hände ineinander. Wie durch einen Schleier hörte sie die Stimmen im Nebenraum. Sie konnte sie nicht verstehen. Der Zorn verschloss ihr die Sinne.

Sie hörte nur noch, wie sie Severus hinauszerrten. Die Tür fiel mit einem lauten Krachen ins Schloss.

Dann war es still!

Entsetzliche Stille.

Hermine lauschte. Sie hörte nur ihr eigenes Blut rauschen. Dann schluchzte sie laut auf. Ihr Herz zog sich in leidvoller Qual zusammen. Hemmungslos begann sie zu weinen. Sie wollte es nicht glauben.

„Severus", sagte sie immer wieder vor sich hin.

Schritte!

Hermine sah verwirrt auf. Professor McGonagall stand ihr gegenüber und sah ernst auf sie hinab.

„SIE!", rief Hermine und richtete sich schwerfällig auf. Die Erbitterung erstickte ihre Stimme.

„Hermine", begann die Schulleiterin sanft.

„SIE haben mir gesagt, dass Sie mein Vertrauen nie missbrauchen werden!", schrie Hermine die Ältere an.

„Hermine, verstehen Sie doch…"

„Nein, was soll ich denn verstehen? Was gibt es da zu verstehen!", sie war fassungslos. „Sie haben ihn an das Ministerium verraten. Und Sie haben mich missbraucht! Nie… niemals hätte ich…", sie stockte, die Wut und der Schmerz nahmen ihr die Worte.

Sie sah der Lehrerin böse in die die Augen.

„Sie waren niemals ehrlich zu mir! Und ich habe Ihnen vertraut!", grollte sie. „Sie hatten niemals vor, ihn zu retten, niemals! Alle ihre Worte waren eine einzige Lüge! Und er hat Ihnen vertraut, Ihnen allen!", rief sie schwer erregt.

Professor McGonagall sah erschüttert auf Hermine und öffnete den Mund. Doch Hermine gab ihr keine Gelegenheit auch nur ein Wort zu erwidern.

„Er hatte so Recht, als er zu Lupin sagte, dass er nicht auf die Menschen zählen kann. Sie haben ihn alle verraten…", sie schluchzte auf. „VERRATEN!"

McGonagall kam auf Hermine zu und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

Hermine schüttelte sie wütend ab.

„Lassen Sie mich! Ich habe Ihnen vertraut!", schrie sie der Schulleiterin ins Gesicht und rannte hinaus in den Gang.

Professor McGonagall ging ihr mit bestürzter Miene nach.

Hermine lief gehetzt und atemlos durch das Schloss ohne darauf zu achten wohin. Ihre Pulse flogen, ihr Herz schlug wild. In ihrem Kopf hämmerte es.

Schließlich fand sie sich auf dem Nordturm wieder. Sie trat ins Freie und lief vor bis zur Brustwehr. Dort sank sie weinend zu Boden. Sie fühlte Severus' letzten Kuss auf ihren Lippen und stöhnte weh auf.

Wie hatte sie sich nur so täuschen können… in den Menschen, die sie immer am höchsten geschätzt hatte.

Sie hasste sie dafür.

Sie hasste sie so sehr!

Misstrauen fraß sich in ihr Herz.

Der Kummer machte die Zeit vergessen.

Es war bitterkalt, doch sie spürte die Kälte nicht.

Sie weinte bis sie keine Tränen mehr hatte.

Apathisch saß sie in ihrem dünnen Nachtgewand auf dem Boden, an den kalten Stein gelehnt. Schließlich fühlte sie nur noch Erbitterung.

Ihr Herz wurde hart.

Sie würde niemandem mehr vertrauen.

Kein Mitleid mehr!

Der Wind wehte eisig. Der Himmel war bleigrau, die Wolken hingen tief und verhießen baldigen Schnee.

Sie fanden sie halb erfroren und fiebrig.

Hermine erwachte im Krankenflügel. Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah sich irritiert um, es war dämmrig und wohlig warm. Sie setzte sich auf und lehnte sich in die Kissen.

„Kind, sie sind ja wach!", rief Madame Pomfrey und kam eilig an ihr Krankenlager.

„Wir haben uns ja solche Sorgen gemacht!" Fürsorglich schüttelte sie Hermines Decke auf und rückte die Kissen zurecht.

Hermine hatte keine Worte. Sie reagierte nicht, gleichgültig starrte sie an die Decke. Das Mitgefühl der anderen berührte sie nicht.

Madame Pomfrey sah wohlwollend auf Hermine hinab. „Ihre Freunde warten ja schon den ganzen Tag!", damit ging sie hinaus.

Hermine graute davor, Ron oder Ginny in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Und da traten sie auch schon ein. Still blieben sie vor ihrem Lager stehen.

„He, wie geht es dir?", fragte Ron vorsichtig.

Sie schwieg.

„Hermine?", fragte Ginny behutsam.

Hermine schloss die Augen und wandte den Kopf.

Ron und Ginny sahen sich fragend an. Ron zuckte die Schultern.

„Da ist etwas für dich", begann Ginny. „Es lag auf deinem Bett."

Sie legte ein Päckchen auf Hermines Nachttisch.

Hermine regte sich nicht.

„Hermine!", sagte Ginny eindringlich und nahm ihre Rechte. „Rede mit uns!"

Hermine entzog ihr die Hand.

„Was ist bloß geschehen?", flüsterte Ginny.

Da öffnete Hermine die Augen und sah ihr offen ins Gesicht.

„Ihr würdet es nicht verstehen", sagte sie tonlos.

Ginny fehlten die Worte.

„Warum…?", begann sie zaghaft.

„Lasst mich doch in Ruhe! Geht doch endlich weg!", fuhr ihr Hermine über den Mund und funkelte sie verächtlich an.

Die Geschwister fuhren erschrocken zurück. Mit großen Augen sahen sie Hermine verständnislos an. Ginny warf Ron einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Na dann", sagte der leise. „Ich geh dann mal." Und er wandte sich zum Gehen. Er hoffte noch auf ein letztes Wort, als er die Hand auf die Klinke legte, doch es kam nicht. Traurig ging er hinaus.

Ginny blieb. Schweigend setzte sie sich an Hermines Lager.

Ihre Anwesenheit war Hermine eine Qual.

„Was willst du noch?", fragte sie mit rauer Stimme.

„Sag es mir!"

Und da brach es aus Hermine heraus. Sie schleuderte ihr ihren ganzen Schmerz entgegen und machte ihr erbitterte Vorwürfe ob des Verrates ihrer Eltern.

Ginny saß schweigend neben ihr und wiegte ungläubig den Kopf. „Hermine, was hast du getan?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll. „Wie konntest du…?"

Da sah Hermine Ginny in die Augen.

„Geh, ich bitte dich, geh!", sie hatte keinen Atem mehr.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Willst du unsere Freundschaft, die ganzen Jahre, einfach so wegwerfen?", fragte Ginny eindringlich.

Es war ihr egal.

Zu tief war sie getroffen.

Es berührte sie nicht. Teilnahmslos starrte sie vor sich hin. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und rannen heiß über ihre Wangen.

Da erhob sich Ginny. Sie beugte sich zu Hermine und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Es tut mir so leid…", sagte sie bewegt.

Hermine schloss die Augen und schluchzte auf. Ginny rang um Fassung. Sie spürte Hermines Leid, ihren ganzen Schmerz und ihre tiefe Enttäuschung. Es tat ihr weh. Sie fand keine Worte des Trostes für die Freundin. Sie setzte sich nieder und umarmte sie stumm.

„Du bist nicht allein", flüsterte sie, erhob sich und ging.

Hermine sah ihr nach.

Sie wischte sich die Augen. Als sie den Kopf wandte fiel ihr Blick auf das Päckchen, das Ginny dagelassen hatte. Sie griff danach und öffnete es mit zitternden Händen.

Sie schlug das Papier auseinander. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Vor ihr lagen zwei Bücher. Sie erkannte sie sofort. Es waren sein altes Tränkebuch, zwischen dessen Seiten der kleine Dolch stak und das Buch über Okklumentik. Eine Phiole mit hellroter Flüssigkeit und …ihr stockte der Atem… sein Zauberstab lagen obenauf!

Und da verstand sie!

Was gab es wertvolleres als Freundschaft, Liebe und Vertrauen?

Sie drückte alles an die Brust und vergrub sich in die Decken.

Keine Minute länger wollte sie mehr hierbleiben! Sie konnte es nicht.

Dieser Gedanke ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er steigerte sich noch und nahm sie regelrecht in Besitz. Sie wollte jetzt nicht schlafen. Sie hielt die Augen mühevoll offen. Sie wollte nachdenken.

Doch schließlich griff die Erschöpfung nach ihr. Endlich kam der Schlaf und entführte Hermine in seine dunkle, stille und trostreiche Welt.

Sie bemerkte nicht mehr, wie Professor McGonagall an ihr Lager trat. Die Schulleiterin sah bekümmert auf Hermine, die einen unruhigen Schlaf schlief.

„Das habe ich so nicht gewollt", flüsterte sie. Sie seufzte leise und strich Hermine sanft über den Scheitel; bewegt wandte sie sich ab und ging traurig hinaus.

Unruhig schritt sie durch den Raum und blieb schließlich am Fenster stehen. Das Licht, welches das Feuer im Kamin in den Raum fließen ließ, beleuchtete sanft ihr Profil und spiegelte sich in den frostbeschlagenen Scheiben des Fensters wider.

Tief in Gedanken versunken schaute sie in die dunkle frostige Weite. Kristallen funkelte der See. Grau trieben die Wolken am Himmel, es begann zu schneien. Ruhig und weich hüllte sich die Welt in ein weißes Kleid. Es nahm ihr die Strenge und die Angst vor der Finsternis und den Schatten der Dunkelheit. Stille überall. Kalt und klar die Nacht. Der Himmel weit. Es schien so unwirklich schön.

Sie sah eine Gestalt mit wehendem Umhang durch den Schnee gehen. Es war Hermine. Sie lief bis hinunter zum See und blieb dort einsam stehen. Das Mondlicht hüllte sie sanft ein und warf lange Schatten.

Da traten zwei weitere Personen aus dem Dunkel und blieben neben ihr stehen. Eine Unterhaltung entspann sich zwischen ihnen, heftig und lange. Sie stritten.

Sie liefen auseinander und fanden schließlich wieder zusammen.

Angsterfüllt hoffte sie.

Sie umarmten einander.

Erleichtert atmete sie auf.

Sie schritten gemeinsam über die Ländereien und verließen die Geborgenheit und den Schutz des Schlosses.

Sie gingen fort… fort von Hogwarts.

Sie sah ihnen noch lange nach, gedankenvoll und traurig. Sie schenkte ihnen all ihre Hoffnung, wünschte ihnen von ganzem Herzen Glück und Schutz auf ihrem Weg.

Eine heiße Träne rann über ihre Wange.

Und da hörte sie sie, die vertraute, so schmerzlich vermisste Stimme: „Jeder an seinem Platz, Minerva."

Sie wandte sich erstaunt um und sah Albus Dumbledore, der ihr aus seinem Portrait gütig lächelnd entgegensah. „Unser Schicksal wird sich jetzt erfüllen!"

_Hilf mir, den schweren, den graden Weg zu gehn!  
In einer Welt, in einer Zeit,  
Wo Falschheit und Verlogenheit  
Eitel blühn und gedeihn an allen Enden…_


	5. Einsicht

**Einsicht **

_Loslassen, was wir liebten...  
Abschied als Anfang von  
etwas Neuem begreifen...  
Nichts ist schwerer..._

Ihr Weggehen glich einer Flucht. Der Wind wehte schneidend und blies ihnen Schnee ins Gesicht. Sie schritten schnell aus, fröstelnd die kalten Hände in die Taschen gestopft.

Hermine störte die Kälte nicht.

Sie sah sich nicht um, nie wieder wollte sie in ihrem Leben zurücksehen. Sie hatte diesen Abschnitt ihres Lebens abgeschlossen. Eine ungewisse Zukunft lag vor ihr. Unverzagt wollte sie ihr entgegengehen.

Ginny und Ron folgten ihr stumm. Ein jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Sie waren übereingekommen, über die Ereignisse der letzten Tage vorerst kein Wort mehr zu verlieren.

Endlich langten sie in Hogsmead an. Vor den ‚Drei Besen' blieben sie stehen.

„Wärmen wir uns drinnen auf?", fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll und sah von Ginny zu Hermine.

„Nein", entschied Hermine nachdrücklich, „wir werden nicht hierbleiben! Wir gehen nach London in den ‚Tropfenden Kessel'. Dort werden wir bleiben, bis wir Harry gefunden haben!"

Ihr Tonfall duldete keinen Widerspruch.

Sie nickten stumm und dann apparierten sie.

Im ‚Tropfenden Kessel' nahmen sie Quartier; Hermine und Ginny teilten sich ein Zimmer, Ron hatte eines für sich allein, gleich neben dem ihren.

Schweigend aßen sie zu Abend. Hermine spürte immer noch Rons Unbehagen. Er war derjenige, der keine Ahnung von den Ereignissen der letzten Tage gehabt hatte.

Ginny hatte ihn im Ungewissen gelassen. Erst nachdem sie Hermine im Krankenflügel besucht hatten, hatte sie ihm alles erzählt. Zuerst war er zornig, dann erschüttert und jetzt nur noch unsicher. Er sagte nichts.

Hermine wäre jede Reaktion von ihm recht gewesen, hätte er geflucht, geschimpft oder mit ihr gestritten. Aber dass er gar nichts sagte, bedrückte sie. Sie sah ihn an. Er war tief verletzt, sie wusste es.

„Ron, es tut mir leid", sagte sie leise.

Er sah sie mit trotzigen Augen an.

„Schon gut!", erwiderte er brüsk. Er schob seinen Teller von sich und erhob sich.

„Ich will nicht drüber reden!"

Er wünschte ihnen eine ‚Gute Nacht' und ließ sie allein. Sie sahen ihm nach bis er durch die Tür verschwunden war.

„Er ist ganz schön sauer", sagte Ginny dann.

Hermine starrte in ihren Tee.

„Ja, sieht so aus", sagte sie bekümmert. Tief in ihrem Inneren wollte sie nicht, dass Ron böse auf sie war. Sie seufzte auf.

„He, er wird drüber wegkommen", sagte Ginny ermutigend und lächelte sie über ihre Tasse hinweg an. Hermine gab das Lächeln dankbar zurück.

Sie saßen noch eine Weile stumm beisammen und gingen dann zu Bett.

Hermine lag noch lange wach. Sie hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen, die sie unaufhaltsam verfolgen würde. Ruhe breitete sich in ihr aus. Sie war zuversichtlich.

Sie lauschte den gleichmäßigen Atemzügen von Ginny, die neben ihr im Bett lag.

Da fragte Ginny leise: „Wird es uns möglich sein, ihn zu besiegen?"

Hermine drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte sie. „Aber ich hoffe es!"

„Hast du Angst?" Ginny sah ihr in die Augen.

Hermine horchte in sich hinein. Sie fühlte Zuversicht und Hoffnung, aber keine Angst. Sie lächelte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nein", sagte sie ruhig. „Nein, ich habe keine Angst."

„Was gibt dir Halt?"

Hermine ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort.

„Freundschaft, Liebe, Vertrauen", flüsterte sie zögernd.

„Wird es genügen?"

„Wir werden es herausfinden!"

Ginny schwieg lange.

„Denkst du an ihn?", fragte sie zaghaft.

Hermine nickte traurig.

„Oh, Hermine. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, nie…"

Hermine schwieg.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie schließlich.

Müdigkeit überfiel sie beide und schloss ihnen die Augen. Sie schliefen tief und traumlos.

---

Hermine erwachte früh. Es war noch dunkel. Sie erhob sich und kleidete sich an. Dann ging sie hinunter in die Wirtsstube. Sie setzte sich an einen Tisch und zündete eine Kerze an. Sie zog aus ihrer Tasche Severus' Tränkebuch, einen Bogen Pergament, Feder und Tinte. Sie schlug das Buch auf und suchte die markierte Stelle mit der Rezeptur für das Heilelixier. Dann schrieb sie die Zutatenliste ab. Sie arbeitete sehr gewissenhaft.

Als sie fertig war und das Buch zuschlug fiel der kleine Dolch aus seinen Seiten. Hermine nahm ihn auf und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

Eine Tür fiel laut ins Schloss.

Hermine fuhr zusammen und sah sich erschrocken um. Der alte Wirt war eingetreten. Er warf ihr ein müdes ‚Guten Morgen' zu, das Hermine leise erwiderte.

„Kaffee?", fragte er sie brummig.

„Ja", sagte Hermine und nickte. „Danke."

„Mmmm."

Zehn Minuten später stellte er ein Frühstück vor sie hin. Hermine griff sich eine Scheibe Brot und nippte am Kaffee. Da kamen Ron und Ginny herein.

„Du bist aber schon früh auf", sagte Ron gähnend und streckte sich. Dann langte er nach dem Kaffee. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Hermines Notizen.

„Was hast du da?", fragte er interessiert.

„Eine Zutatenliste für…", begann sie, da wurde sie von Ron unterbrochen.

„Woher hast du es?", fragte er verwundert.

„Was meinst du?" Hermine sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Das Buch da… Woher hast du es?"

Hermine sah ihm in die Augen.

„Aus dem Raum der Wünsche", flüsterte sie. „Harry hat es _dort_ vor Severus Snape versteckt."

Ron lachte leise auf und setzte sich.

„Kluger Kopf", sagte er zutiefst zufrieden, butterte sich einen Toast und biss genüsslich hinein.

Hermine biss sich ihrerseits auf die Zunge und verkniff sich eine Bemerkung.

„Und aus diesem Buch hast du eine Zutatenliste?", fragte er mit vollem Mund. „Hast du dich nicht immer geweigert, irgendeine Art Magie zu verwenden, die durch Snape…", er kratzte sich am Kopf, „nun ja, das muss man ihm schon lassen, …verbesserte worden ist?"

„Ja", Hermine räumte missgestimmt ihre Sachen zusammen, „und wir werden diese Zutaten heute in der Winkelgasse besorgen!"

„Wofür?", Ron hielt mit dem Kauen inne.

„Was glaubst du?", fragte Hermine katzig, schlug die Seite mit der Rezeptur auf und schob das Buch mit Schwung über den Tisch zu ihm hin. Ron nahm es zögernd und las. Er nickte mit hochgezogenen Brauen und reichte es ihr zurück.

„Was ist das?", fragte Ginny, als Hermine den Dolch in ihre Tasche gleiten ließ.

Sie sah sich um. Der Wirt klirrte mit den Gläsern und Tassen, er würde sie nicht hören.

„Es ist ein Horcrux", flüsterte sie.

Wie aus allen Himmeln gefallen riss Ron die Augen auf. Wenn er es bis dahin noch nicht war, jetzt war er vollkommen wach.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Ginny überrascht.

Weitere Gäste betraten den Raum und setzten sich an den großen Tisch ihnen gegenüber.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie verstanden. Hastig aßen sie zu Ende und gingen nach oben auf ihr Zimmer.

„Also los, Hermine, erzähl! Woher hast du den Horcrux?", fragte Ron zappelig und schloss sorgfältig die Tür. Dann ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen, seine Wangen waren vor Aufregung gerötet. Ginny setzte sich neben ihn. Gespannt sahen sie beide Hermine nach, die unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab ging.

Jetzt musste sie es ihnen erzählen, Severus' Geheimnis, von ihm tief verborgen und sorgsam behütet. Sie fuhr sich durchs Haar, ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sie wandte sich Ron und Ginny zu. Erwartungsvoll sahen sie ihr in die Augen. Sie setzte sich zu ihnen und begann zu erzählen, wie dieser Horcrux in Severus' Hände gelangt war.

Sprachlosigkeit als sie geendet hatte. Mit großen Augen sahen Ron und Ginny sie an. Sie waren beeindruckt und sichtlich bewegt.

„Hat Dumbledore gewusst, dass es diesen Horcrux gibt?", fragte Ron, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Ich glaube nicht", sagte Hermine.

„Was machen wir jetzt damit?", fragte Ginny.

„Wir werden ihn zerstören", entgegnete Hermine nachdenklich.

„Er ist es noch nicht?", Ginny und Ron starrten ehrfurchtsvoll auf die kleine Waffe mit der langen Schneide.

„Warum hat Snape ihn denn nicht zerstört?", fragte Ron und setzte misstrauisch hinzu: „Vielleicht wollte er ihn Du-weißt-schon-wem selbst wieder überreichen?"

Hermine sah ihm in die Augen.

„Nein", sagte sie bestimmt.

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Ron trotzig.

„Er war in dem Päckchen, nicht wahr?", fiel Ginny ein und sah Hermine in die Augen.

Hermine nickte stumm. Ginny verstand.

Ron erhob sich ärgerlich.

„Weiber", grummelte er erzürnt. „Was war denn nun noch alles in dem Paket?"

Hermine stand auf. Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche und holte die Sachen hervor. Sie legte alles auf den Tisch. Ron trat näher und sah skeptisch auf die fünf Gegenstände.

„Wessen Zauberstab ist das?", fragte er.

Ginny rollte die Augen.

„Er gehört Snape", rief sie ungeduldig und kam zu ihnen. „Du bist unwahrscheinlich schwer von Begriff, Ron!"

Ron starrte seiner Schwester ärgerlich in die Augen. Hermine wandte sich lächelnd ab.

„Wie werden sie zerstört?", fragte Ron, nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte.

Hermine drehte sich zu ihnen und berichtete, was Severus' Erinnerungen ihr gezeigt hatten.

„Erst wenn alle Seelenstücke von Voldemort gefunden und zerstört sind, dann erst kann er besiegt werden!", schloss sie.

„Ich hoffe, du hast du dich nicht von ihm in die Irre führen lassen", sagte Ron widerborstig und schielte aus den Augenwinkeln zu Hermine hin.

Hermines Miene verhärtete sich, doch sie schwieg beharrlich.

„Wieviele Horcruxe haben wir denn schon?", begann Ginny nachdenklich, um der Situation die Spannung zu nehmen. Es war keine Frage, auf die sie eine Antwort erwartete.

„Das Tagebuch, der Ring von Slytherin, der Becher von Hufflepuff, der Dolch von Ravenclaw. Diese vier sind zerstört", zählte sie auf und setzte „Na ja, fast" noch hinzu, als Hermine den Mund öffnete, um einzuwenden, dass das Seelenstück, das der Dolch verbarg noch nicht vernichtet war.

„Was noch fehlt sind das Medaillon und noch zwei uns unbekannte Teile…", ergänzte Ron.

„Nein, nur ein uns unbekanntes Teil", berichtigte ihn Hermine schulmeisterlich. „Du hast wohl vergessen, dass der letzte Teil von Voldemorts Seele in ihm selbst ist."

Ron sah sie verdutzt an.

„Ja, klar", sagte er dann und kratzte sich verlegen lächelnd am Kopf. Es tat ihr wohl, dass Ron aufstecken musste. Selbstzufrieden lächelte sie in sich hinein.

„Ginny und ich gehen in die Winkelgasse", fuhr sie fort, während sie alles wieder in ihrer Tasche verstaute. „Wir besorgen dort die Zaubertrankzutaten." Sie wandte sich Ron zu.

„Und du schickst derweil Pigwidgeon nach Harry oder Hedwig. Er wird sie schon finden."

---

Das Einkaufen in der Winkelgasse war eine traurige Angelegenheit. Wo früher reges Treiben und fröhliche Ausgelassenheit herrschte, so war nun angespannte Furcht zu spüren. Die Menschen wirkten bedrückt und ängstlich. Misstrauisch sahen sie sich um und hasteten schnell durch die Gassen und an den Geschäften vorbei, wo sie zu früherer Zeit gerne verweilten, um bunte Auslagen zu betrachten oder mit dem Ladenbesitzer einen Plausch zu halten.

Der graue kalte Tag verstärkte diese Wirkung noch. Es gab Schneeregen und Nebel senkte sich über die Straßen.

Hermine und Ginny schritten unwillig durch den Schneematsch und schickten sich an, die Einkäufe schnell zu besorgen. Beladen mit wohlgefüllten Tüten kamen sie nach etwas über zwei Stunden wieder im ‚Topfenden Kessel' an. Ihre Wangen waren vor Kälte gerötet, die Hände klamm. Fröstelnd setzten sie sich an den Kamin und streckten die kalten Gliedmaßen dem wärmenden Feuer entgegen. Sie bestellten sich einen Tee, um sich aufzuwärmen.

„Brauen wir den Trank hier?", fragte Ginny flüsternd.

„Ich hoffe, dass wir Harry nicht lange suchen müssen. Ich würde es lieber im Grimmauldplatz tun. Da haben wir Ruhe…", Ron war die Treppe heruntergekommen und trat nun zu ihnen. Hermine erhob sich und zog die Jacke aus.

Sie nahm ihre Tasse und umschloss sie mit den Handflächen. Sie trank den heißen Tee mit vorsichtigen Schlucken. Es wurde ihr wohlig warm. Sie wandte sich um und fragte: „Wie steht es, Ron?"

„Hab Pig weggeschickt. Hoffe, er braucht nicht zu lange!"

Hermine und Ginny nickte stumm und zustimmend.

„Wir werden noch zwei weitere Tage warten… Wenn es länger dauert, dann werden wir uns wohl einen Kessel borgen müssen", sagte Hermine.

Sie verbrachten die nächsten beiden Tage in Untätigkeit. Sie waren angespannt und achtsam. Unruhig liefen sie im Zimmer auf und ab. Hermine las in ihren Büchern, um sich abzulenken. Es gelang ihr nicht. Also gesellte sie sich zu den beiden Freunden und tigerte ebenso unruhig im Zimmer umher.

Endlos schienen die Minuten, die zu Stunden und Tagen wurden.

Endlich, nach drei Tagen klopfte es an die Scheiben. Pigwidgeon klapperte aufgeregt mit dem Schnabel.

Ron stürmte ans Fenster und riss es ungestüm auf. Der kleine Kauz schwebte in den Raum und zwitscherte munter drauflos. Ron fing ihn ein und nahm ihm einen kleinen Zettel von dem Bein, das Pigwidgeon ihm in freudiger Erwartung einer Belohnung hinstreckte. Mit zitternden Händen entfaltete Ron den kleinen Fetzen Papier und las. Dann sah er irritiert auf.

„Was ist?", fragten Ginny und Hermine wie aus einem Munde.

Ron reichte ihnen mit hilfloser Miene das Papier.

„Was soll das denn?", setzte er noch hinzu und schüttelte den Kopf.

Hermine nahm den Zettel und warf einen kurzen Blick darauf. Dann begann sie laut zu lachen.

„Was denn, Ron, verstehst du es etwa nicht?", fragte sie hämisch.

Rons Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, er sah sie ärgerlich an.

„Wer soll denn das verstehen… 2P1G, p8m?", sagte er streitsüchtig.

Jetzt begann auch Ginny zu lachen.

„Ja, Ron", rief sie amüsiert. „Du bist wohl der einzige hier, der es nicht versteht!"

„Na schön", entgegnete er aufgebracht, „dann sag du mir doch, was es bedeutet, he?"

„Es bedeutet, dass Harry uns am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 erwartet", sagte Ginny geradeheraus.

Schamesröte stieg ihm ins Gesicht.

„Na ja…", sagte er verlegen, „jetzt wo du es sagst, verstehe ich es auch."

Er sah noch einmal auf den Papierfetzen. Er zog die Brauen zusammen und überlegte angestrengt. Dann grinste er sie breit an und setze hinzu: „Acht Uhr Abends, nicht wahr?"

Hermine nickte.

„Ja, brillant", sagte sie bissig.

Ron funkelte sie böse an und holte zum Gegenschlag aus.

„Lass gut sein, Ron", beschwichtigte Ginny und feixte ihm ins Gesicht.

Ron verstand, sein Ärger zerfloss. Er zuckte die Schultern und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.

---

Voll freudiger Erwartung fieberten sie dem Abend entgegen. Als es dämmerte packten sie ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammen. Sie bezahlten ihre Unterkunft und machten sich auf den Weg zum Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12. Als sie in die Winkelgasse traten, sagte Hermine leise: „Von hier können wir apparieren!"

Sie reichten sich die Hände und fanden sich einen Moment später vor dem alten hässlichen Haus der Familie Black wieder. Geradewegs gingen sie darauf zu und klopften beherzt an die große dunkle Eingangstür.

Sie warteten gespannt.

Nichts.

„Und wenn wir uns getäuscht haben?", flüsterte Ron zaghaft.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir haben uns nicht getäuscht!", sagte sie energisch.

„Lass uns noch mal klopfen!", forderte Ron.

„Nein!"

Endlich öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt weit und ein struppiger schwarzer Haarschopf erschien, grüne Augen schauten ihnen aus einem blassen und schmalen Gesicht entgegen. Der Mund darin verzog sich zu einem frohen Lächeln, als er sie erkannte.

Die Tür wurde ganz aufgestoßen.

„Kommt rein!", sagte Harry mit belegter Stimme.

Ginny umarmte ihn herzlich und küsste ihn innig.

Etwas verlegen traten Hermine und Ron ein. Als Ginny von Harry abließ, lächelten sie sich befreit an. Endlich lagen auch sie sich in den Armen. Ihr Wiedersehen war trotz aller Besorgnis herzlich.

„Kommt, ich hoffe ihr habt großen Hunger", sagte Harry lachend und setzte voller Stolz hinzu: „Ich habe gekocht!"

„Na das mag ja was werden", raunte Ron hinter vorgehaltener Hand den anderen zu.

„He, das hab ich gehört!", rief Harry und schob sie in Richtung Küche.

Der Abend war freudig. Gemeinsam genossen sie das Essen und ihr Zusammensein. Sie waren ausgelassen und laut. Aber es war trotzdem anders als sonst. Die Unbeschwertheit, die Offenheit, mit der sie sonst immer miteinander umgegangen waren war verschwunden. Sie war Ungewissheit und Unsicherheit gewichen. Sie redeten viel und doch sagten sie einander nichts. Ein jeder war unentschlossen und vorsichtig. Alle spürten sie es, doch keiner wollte es ansprechen. Also ignorierten sie es stillschweigend.

Bis spät saßen sie beieinander in der trostlosen Küche am Kamin und starrten schweigend in das Feuer. Ginny schmiegte sich an Harry. Ron und Hermine hatten Plätze möglichst weit voneinander entfernt gewählt. Sie vermieden es sich anzusehen und wechselten nur wenn es unbedingt sein musste ein Wort miteinander. Harry registrierte das unterkühlte Verhältnis zwischen beiden mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Was hatte sich geändert in den wenigen Wochen, die er nicht bei ihnen in Hogwarts war?

„Hast du gefunden, was du gesucht hast, Harry?", fragte Hermine nach einiger Zeit.

Harry wandte den Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Ja und nein", sagte er leise.

„Wie denn nun?", fragte Ron ungeduldig.

Harry lächelte.

„Ich habe das Medaillon gefunden."

„Wo?", riefen drei Stimmen wie eine.

„Gar nicht weit weg, es war hier im Haus versteckt. Ich glaube, Sirius' Bruder hat es damals aus der Höhle geholt."

„Sirius' Bruder?", fragte Hermine und senkte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Sein Name war Regulus, nicht wahr?

Harry nickte und fügte leise hinzu: „Regulus Alphard Black."

Ron riss Augen und Mund auf.

„R.A.B., kann das sein?", fragte er aufgeregt.

„Ja, alles deutet daraufhin", antwortete Harry.

„Und was wissen wir über Regulus Black?", Ron lehnte sich bequem zurück.

Harry erhob sich und trat an den Kamin.

„Regulus Black war der ganze Stolz seiner Familie, ganz besonders seiner Mutter. Er war der perfekte Sohn. Nicht wie Sirius. Regulus hat Regeln und Gesetze immer respektiert, genau befolgt. Er hat sich Voldemort und seinen Todessern angeschlossen. Und doch schien er zerrissen zwischen seiner Erziehung, belastet mit Vorurteilen allem gegenüber was nicht reinblütig war und seinem gesunden Menschenverstand. Dieser Verstand sagte ihm, dass es nicht Recht sein kann, dass es zutiefst grausam und menschenverachtend ist, was Voldemort da tat…"

„Meinst du?", fragte Ron skeptisch.

Harry wandte sich wieder zu ihnen um.

„Na ja, er hatte wohl Schuldgefühle, schreckte vor den Gräueltaten, die von ihm abverlangt wurden zurück. Er hat das Medaillon gestohlen und diesen Brief hinterlassen. Erinnert ihr euch?"

Die Zeilen auf dem Papier aus dem falschen Medaillon hatten sich tief in Harrys Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Er kannte sie auswendig, kein Wort hatte er vergessen. Er starrte zu Boden und sagte sie leise vor sich hin:

„An den Dunklen Lord  
Ich weiß, ich werde tot sein, lange bevor Du dies liest,  
aber ich will, dass Du weißt, dass ich es war,  
der Dein Geheimnis entdeckt hat.  
Ich habe den echten Horcrux gestohlen und ich will  
ihn zerstören, sobald ich kann.  
Ich sehe dem Tod entgegen in der Hoffnung,  
dass Du, wenn Du Deinen Meister findest,  
erneut sterblich sein wirst.  
R.A.B."

Er sah wieder auf. Die Freunde sahen ihn schweigend an. Ihre Augen glänzten vor Anspannung, ihre Wangen glühten vor Aufregung.

„Demnach muss Regulus Black diesen Hocrux zerstört haben", sagte Hermine.

„Ja, ich hoffe es!"

„Ist es ihm wie Dumbledore ergangen, hat er sich tödlich verletzt dabei?", fragte Hermine leise.

Ron sah Hermine forschend von der Seite her an.

„Ich glaube es nicht. Ich denke, er wurde von Voldemort umgebracht, als dieser merkte, dass ihm Regulus entglitt", schloss Harry.

Hermine senkte das Haupt. Sie dachte mit einem mal an Severus' Worte, dass er dafür sterben müsste, wenn Voldemort auch nur den leisesten Verdacht hegte, dass er ihm untreu würde.

Auf sehr schmerzliche Weise hatte Voldemort ihn spüren lassen was ihn erwartete, wenn es denn wirklich so wäre.

Für einen flüchtigen Moment überwältigte sie die Angst. Ihre Züge spiegelten diese Gefühle deutlich wider. Sie schaute misstrauisch auf.

Harry hatte sie aufmerksam beobachtet. Er sah Hermine genauso überrascht an wie Ron es eben noch getan hatte. Woher wusste sie, dass sich Dumbledore verletzt hatte, als der Marvolos Ring zerstört hatte? Harry hatte es ihnen nie erzählt.

Fragend zog er die Brauen hoch und sah ihr in die Augen.

Hermine senkte den Blick und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Sie verschloss ihre Gefühle wieder tief in ihrem Inneren.

„Gehen wir schlafen", sagte Harry schließlich.

Müde erhoben sie sich und zogen sich in ihre Zimmer zurück. Ermattet sanken sie in die Betten. Trotz der Müdigkeit, die sie überfiel, fanden sie in dieser Nacht nur schwer zur Ruhe. Harrys Worte hallten in ihren Gedanken nach. Erst weit nach Mitternacht fielen sie einer nach dem anderen in einen tiefen Schlaf.

---

Hermine wälzte sich unruhig herum. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um Severus. Sie dachte an das kalte dunkle Verließ, in dem er jetzt gefangen war. Trostlosigkeit breitete sich in ihr aus und wieder schlich sich die Furcht um ihn in ihr Herz. Die Dunkelheit machte ihr mit einem Mal Angst.

Da fuhr sie hoch und riss die Augen auf. Hellhörig starrte sie in das Dunkel. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise. Ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit hatte sie überfallen, so als wäre er ganz nah bei ihr. Es war so überwältigend, dass sie sich voller Zweifel umsah und die Laken neben sich fühlte.

Nein, es konnte nicht sein.

Sie war allein.

‚Ein Traum', dachte sie finster. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich auf die Seite.

Sie sah auf die Uhr, es war früher Morgen. Durch die schmutzigen Fensterscheiben kündigte sich schwerfällig das Tageslicht an. Es würde wieder einer dieser kalten grauen Nebeltage werden.

Hermine warf die Decken zurück und kleidete sich fröstelnd an. Dann griff sie in ihren Umhang und zog den Dolch und Dumbledores Phiole hervor. Sie betrachtete sie gedankenvoll, dann steckte sie beides ein und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Ganz leise schlich sie durch das Haus, um Mrs. Blacks Portrait keinen Anlass zu geben, mit ihrem ohrenbetäubenden Gezeter über die unwürdigen Bewohner ihres Hauses anzuheben.

Endlich war sie in der Küche. Es war dunkel und ungemütlich. Hermine fachte Feuer im Kamin an. Dann räumte sie die Überreste des Essens vom vergangenen Abend weg. Sie setzte Wasser auf und bereitete Kaffe und Tee. Im Vorratsschrank fand sie Brot, Marmelade, Butter, Schinken und Eier.

Sie zauberte ein Frühstück und setzte sich dann an den Tisch. Sie stützte die Ellbogen auf und stützte das Kinn mit den Händen. Nachdenklich starrte sie in die wärmenden Flammen, die im Kamin munter emporzüngelten.

Ein lauter Knall ließ sie zusammenfahren. Ron war neben ihr appariert.

„Mensch, genau das, was ich jetzt brauche", sagte er gähnend.

„Hat dich der Kaffeeduft aufgeweckt, was?", sagte Hermine mit einem leisen Lächeln und sah ihm flüchtig in die Augen.

Er sah in ihr trauriges Gesicht und setzte sich neben sie.

„Ja", er wusste nichts anderes zu sagen. Er wusste, dass Hermine mit ihm reden wollte, doch es war ihm unangenehm. Er wollte nichts von ihr und Snape wissen. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Eigentlich wollte er es verdrängen. Hermine sollte so sein wie früher. Es würde ihn auch nicht stören, wenn sie wieder besserwisserisch und schulmeisterhaft wäre. Aber sie wäre immerhin ihre Hermine. Jetzt war sie still, traurig und schwermütig, immer in Gedanken versunken und bei jeder Gelegenheit auffahrend. Er mochte das nicht. Alles wäre ihm lieber gewesen, nur nicht das.

Ron schielte aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihr hin und goss sich Kaffee ein.

Hermine wusste genau, was in seinem Kopf vorging.

„Kannst du mich nicht wenigstens ein bisschen verstehen?", fragte sie leise.

Ron setzte die Kanne unsanft ab und starrte in seine Tasse.

„Ich will es nicht, Hermine", sagte er dann tonlos. Sie schwiegen lange Zeit. Dann sah er ihr in die Augen.

„Ich hatte gedacht, dass wir zwei…", begann er zaghaft und brach ab.

Hermine sah ihn aufmerksam an. Dann schloss sie für einen Moment die Augen. Es fiel ihr unendlich schwer, das zu sagen, aber sie wusste, dass sie es sagen musste.

„Ich habe es auch gedacht, zuerst. Aber…", sie stockte.

„Ja?", fragte Ron ängstlich hoffend.

„Ich mag dich sehr, Ron", fuhr sie fort. „Aber es ist nicht mehr… Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie und legte die Hand auf seinen Arm.

Ihre Worte fuhren ihm ins Herz. Unangenehm berührt zog er den Arm zurück. Er sah ihr in die Augen und sagte mit empörter Stimme: „Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht!"

„Es war auch nicht so gemeint", erwiderte Hermine verärgert.

„Aber warum gerade er? Es hätte von mir aus jeder sein können, aber doch nicht Snape!"

Ron sah sie herausfordernd an. Er wollte mit ihr streiten.

Doch Hermine ging nicht darauf ein.

„Ich glaube, das ist etwas, das wir nicht lenken können", sagte sie nur und erhob sich. Sie ging zum Herd und goss sich Tee in ihre Tasse.

Ron starrte ihr nach.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht", sagte er resigniert und griff zum Besteck.

In diesem Moment begann ein Schreien im Haus. Ron und Hermine hoben die Köpfe und lauschten. Mrs. Black schmetterte laut die übelsten Schimpftiraden durch die Halle. Hermine trat zur Tür, da stürmten Harry und Ginny schallend lachend in die Küche.

„Was'n los?", fragte Ron mit vollem Mund und sah ihnen entgeistert entgegen.

Harry ließ sich grinsend auf den Stuhl neben ihn fallen. Als er zu Atem gekommen war, sagte er: „Ginny hat der ehrenwerten Mrs. Black einen Schnurrbart angehext."

Harry und Ginny prusteten wieder los.

„Na, ja, dann hat unser Besuch dich wenigstens aus deinen trüben Gedanken gerissen", sagte Ron trocken.

Harry stutzte, er wurde ernst und sah von Ron zu Hermine und wieder zu Ron. Ihre Mienen blieben verschlossen. Wieder hatte er das Gefühl, dass die beiden sich voneinander entfernt hatten.

„Also gut, ihr seid sicherlich nicht gekommen, um mich aus meinen trüben Gedanken zu reißen, oder? Was hat euch denn nun wirklich bewogen, mir hierher in mein trautes Heim zu folgen?", begann Harry endlich und sah sie diesmal reihum an.

„Wir haben einen weiteren Horcrux!", rief Ron mit feuerroten Wangen.

Harry starrte ihn ungläubig an.

Hermine holte den Dolch hervor. Sie legte ihn vorsichtig vor sich auf den Tisch. Harrys Blick folgte ihren Händen und blieb dann an der kleinen Waffe hängen. Die lange schmale Klinge, die an ihrem Schaft in die Form eines Rabenkopfes überging.

Er streckte die Hand aus und hob ihn auf. Kalt und schwer lag das Metall in seiner Hand. Harry sah auf und noch bevor er einen Ton sagen konnte, hatte Hermine seine Frage schon beantwortet: „In ihm ist noch ein Seelenstück Voldemorts verborgen."

Ihre Stimme war ruhig und beherrscht.

„Wo habt ihr ihn gefunden?", fragte er ehrfurchtsvoll.

Hermine lächelte leicht und sagte mit rauer Stimme: „Da ist nichts geheimnisvolles, Harry."

Sie setzte sich und tat sich einen Löffel Zucker in den Tee und rührte langsam um. Sie bemerkte Ginnys und Rons ungeduldiges Zappeln. Langsam legte sie den Löffel weg. Sie tat zwei Schlucke und stellte die Tasse sanft auf den Tisch zurück.

„Dieser Horcrux ist der letzte gewesen. Seine Opfer sind die gewesen, die Voldemort für lange Zeit seiner Kraft beraubt haben…", sie hielt inne und sah Harry still in die Augen. Er hing begierig an ihren Lippen und sah sie mit leuchtenden Augen an. Aber als sie ihn jetzt so ansah stutzte er und mit einem Mal verstand er, was ihre Worte ihm zu sagen versuchten.

„Nein!"

Erschüttert fuhr er zurück, der Dolch entglitt seinen Händen und fiel klirrend zu Boden.

Hermine erhob sich ruhig und hob ihn wieder auf.

Mit großen Augen starrte er sie an.

„Das kann nicht wahr sein!", die Stimme wollte ihm versagen. Er sah in die Runde. Angespannt hielten sie den Atem an.

„Woher…?"

„Er war im Besitz von Severus Snape", sagte Hermine gefasst.

Es traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Einen Moment konnte er vor Verbitterung an nichts anderes als an Rache an dem von ihm zutiefst gehassten Menschen denken.

„Wie… ist er…", er brachte keinen Ton mehr hervor.

„Setz dich", sagte Hermine leise.

Harry gehorchte stumm. Mechanisch rückte er den Stuhl heran und nahm wieder Platz. Fast flüsternd erzählte Hermine ihm von dem Abend, an dem Severus Snape seine Eltern vor dem Verrat an ihnen gewarnt hatte. Von der Nacht, in der sie dennoch den Tod durch Voldemorts Hand gefunden hatten. Und diesmal offenbarte sie auch Severus Snapes Gefühle.

Stille als sie geendet hatte.

Bestürzung bei Ron und Ginny.

Harry atmete schwer. Hasserfüllt stierte er die kleine Waffe an.

„Wer hat dir das erzählt?", mühevoll beherrschte er seinen Zorn.

„Severus Snape."

Harry sprang auf, der Stuhl fiel krachend zu Boden. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt stand er zitternd vor ihr.

„Wo…?"

„Er ist nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt…", unterbrach ihn Hermine.

Harry fuhr sich durchs Haar und schüttelte den Kopf. Das war zuviel! Wütend schritt er auf und ab.

„Zurück… in Hogwarts?", rief er ihr zu.

„Schwer verletzt…"

Harry lachte böse auf und funkelte sie an.

„Geschieht ihm recht!", sagte er gehässig.

„…um dir im Auftrag von Dumbledore dies zu überbringen", fuhr Hermine fort und zog die Phiole mit Dumbledores Erinnerungen aus der Tasche.

„Was ist das?", fragte er unwirsch und trat näher.

„Es sind Erinnerungen!"

„Wem gehören sie?"

Hermine schwieg und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Es sind Albus Dumbledores Erinnerungen", sagte sie dann leise und warf Ron und Ginny einen kurzen Blick zu. Ginny verstand und zog den widerstrebenden Ron hinter sich her. Sie verließen leise den Raum und ließen sie allein.

Harry sah ihnen lange nach. Schließlich wandte er sich zu ihr um und sah sie misstrauisch an. Dann besann er sich anders.

„Ich will es nicht!", sagte er trotzig und zog die Hand zurück, die er schon danach ausgestreckt hatte, um sie zu nehmen.

Hermine lachte wütend auf und hob ihm das Fläschchen entgegen.

„Deswegen wurden Menschen verletzt, getötet und verraten!"

Und sie stellte die Phiole hart auf den Tisch.

„Ja", schrie er sie an, „das weiß ich, Hermine. Tut er dir leid, der Mörder?"

„Nein, leid nicht…", Hermine konnte sich nur mit Mühe beherrschen.

Harry sah sie misstrauisch an.

„Hast du ihm geholfen?", fragte er feindselig.

Hermine schwieg.

„Antworte mir!", seine Stimme war mit einem Mal bedrohlich.

„Ja, ich habe ihm geholfen", rief sie gereizt und fügte noch leise hinzu: „Ich habe ihm das Leben gerettet!" Sie sah zu ihm auf.

Ungläubig starrte er sie an. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter. Ihre Gesichter berührten sich fast. „Du hast was?" Seine Stimme klang unheilverkündend.

„Du hast richtig gehört! Und ich werde mit dir nie wieder darüber sprechen!"

Sie stieß ihn unsanft von sich und sprang auf. Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und trat ans Fenster.

Harry klappte der Unterkiefer herab. Er fasste sich aber genau so schnell wieder. Er schloss den Mund. Er zwang sich zur Ruhe. Lange sagte er nichts.

„Woher weißt du, dass es nicht eine List ist?", fragte er schließlich.

„Vertrauen, Harry!" Sie drehte sich zu ihm um.

Er brauste auf: „Snape vertrauen? Niemals!"

Ein Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Langsam wandte er den Kopf und begegnete ihrem Blick. Ihre Augen funkelten ihn an.

„Weshalb ergreifst du überhaupt Partei für ihn?", fragte er nachdrücklich und musterte sie forschend.

Hermine schwieg und senkte beschämt die Lider.

„Das würdest du nicht verstehen", flüsterte sie nach einiger Zeit. Blut schoss ihr in die Wangen.

Und ob Harry verstand. Jetzt erkannte er, weshalb ihr Verhältnis zu Ron so anders war. Er starrte sie entsetzt an. Er konnte es nicht glauben! Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„NEIN!", rief er empört. „DAS verstehe ich nicht!"

Er holte tief Luft.

„Warum? Wie konntest du nur…", Zorn und Erregung erstickten ihm die Stimme. „Wie… wie konntest du dich ihm an den Hals werfen? …Snape!"

Er sah sie zutiefst verächtlich an. Er fand keine Worte, um auszudrücken, was er für das empfand, was sie getan hatte.

„Du solltest mich nicht über den Stab brechen, Harry", entgegnete Hermine erbittert. Sie atmete tief ein und kämpfte die Erregung nieder. Niemand hatte das Recht über ihr Leben zu urteilen.

„Wenn du Snape nicht vertraust, dann wenigstens Dumbledore. In seinem Auftrag ist Snape nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen, von Voldemort schwer verletzt, einzig, um dir diese Phiole zukommen zu lassen", sagte sie beherrscht.

„Na und?", es berührte ihn nicht. Er hasste Snape mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Wäre er doch gestorben.

„Severus hat dir nie nach dem Leben getrachtet!"

„SEVERUS", er sagte es betont höhnisch und fuhr dann ärgerlich fort: „Du hast es wohl vergessen? _Er_ hat die Prophezeiung an Voldemort weitergegeben und damit den Stein ins Rollen gebracht. Alles Furchtbare, was in den Jahren danach geschehen ist hat er zu verantworten!"

Harrys Stimme bebete vor Wut, nur mühsam zwang er sich zur Ruhe.

Hermine schwieg, er hatte Recht, Severus hatte die Prophezeiung weitergegeben ohne sie ganz gehört zu haben. Doch was Voldemort hineininterpretiert hatte, das musste er sich nicht vorwerfen lassen.

„Du machst es dir zu leicht", sagte sie leise.

Harry starrte sie zweifelnd an und entgegnete ihr mit unterdrücktem Zorn: „Was willst du noch? Dumbledore hat Snape vertraut, Hermine! So sehr wie keinem anderen. Alles hat ihm Dumbledore entgegengebracht: Vertrauen, Anerkennung, Respekt! Immer wieder! Er hat sein Leben in seine Hände gegeben. Und was hat er getan?"

Er hielt seine Stimme mit Mühe im Zaum.

Hermine sah Harry offen in die Augen.

„Du weißt…", begann sie mit zitternder Stimme, „du weißt selbst, wie es sich anfühlt, seinen einzigen Vertrauten, Mentor, Fürsprecher, ja vielleicht sogar seinen einzig wahren Freund zu verlieren. Und um wieviel schlimmer muss es sein, wenn man einen solchen Menschen selbst richten soll! Mit eigenen Händen! Wie würdest du dich fühlen, für immer mit einer solchen Schuld zu leben? Eine Schuld, die zu tragen der einzige Mensch, der dich je verstand aufgebürdet hat?"

„Er hat ihn verraten! Mich verraten, meine Familie!", schrie ihr Harry wütend ins Gesicht. „Wie konntest du nur…"

Hermine wandte sich ab.

„Was weißt du schon, Harry Potter", flüsterte sie und dann drehte sie sich wieder um und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Es war der Plan von Albus Dumbledore, ganz allein er hat entschieden. Über sein Leben und über das von Severus Snape. Dumbledore verlangt das größte Opfer, das ein Mensch überhaupt geben kann. Er gibt dieses Opfer freiwillig, Severus Snape nicht! Du weißt es genau..., Hagrid hat beide belauscht, damals im Wald… Snape hat abgelehnt, es zu tun. Sie haben gestritten. Und Dumbledore fleht ihn darum an. Du selbst hast es gehört, damals! Er hat nicht um sein Leben gebeten, nein, er bat um seinen Tod!"

Harry schwieg stur.

„Wie schwer würde es dir fallen, eine solche Tat zu begehen?", fragte ihn Hermine unerbittlich und setzte traurig hinzu: „Ein solches Opfer ist größer als der Tod!"

„Einen Menschen zu töten…? Niemals!", sagte Harry unnachgiebig.

„Was willst du? Du weißt genau, auf seiner Flucht hat er niemanden angegriffen. Er versucht sogar zu verhindern, dass du selbst zu einem Unverzeihlichen Fluch greifst. Er verhindert, dass du von anderen Todessern angegriffen wirst. Kein einziges Mal greift er selbst jemanden an. Selbst als du schutzlos ohne Zauberstab am Boden lagst! Du hast es uns erzählt", sie hielt kurz inne. „Hast du dich nie gefragt, weshalb?"

Starr sah er Hermine in die Augen und schwieg hartnäckig. Hermine wartete auf eine Antwort, doch er gab ihr keine.

Aufgewühlt fuhr sie fort: „Dass Dumbledore dein Leben in Snapes Hände gelegt hat, war ein bedeutender Beweis seines Vertrauens. Dumbledore kann nicht nachprüfen, ob Severus Snape treu zu ihm steht, wenn er nicht mehr ist. Es ist ihm auch nicht wichtig, er weiß, dass es so ist. Er wusste es immer!"

„Er hat ihn verraten!", entgegnete Harry unnachgiebig. Er wollte nicht vernünftig sein, verschloss seinen Verstand vor ihren Argumenten.

Hermine wandte sich aufgebracht um, ging schnellen Schrittes durch den Raum und öffnete die Tür. Sie hielt inne und sagte leise ohne sich nach ihm umzudrehen: „Wenn es dich beruhigt, Severus Snape sitzt in Askaban. Sie, denen ich…, denen wir am meisten vertraut haben, haben ihn verraten!"

„Dann hat er am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie es ist…", sagte Harry starrköpfig.

Hermine wandte sich um und sah Harry in die Augen und sagte still: „Du musst deine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen, Harry. Niemand kann sie dir abnehmen. Severus Snape hat die Hand gereicht, wir sollten sie nicht wegschlagen!"

Damit ließ sie ihn allein.

Wütend sah er ihr nach.

Wollte sie nicht verstehen…?

Wie konnte sie sich mit einem solchen Menschen einlassen?

Er verachtete sie darum und doch schätzte er sie als treue Freundin. Nie würde sie ihn und Ron absichtlich in Gefahr bringen. Viele Male schon hatte sie ihnen mit ihrem scharfen Verstand aus höchster Gefahr geholfen.

Er fuhr sich verzweifelt durchs Haar und seufzte auf.

Aber das konnte er ihr nie verzeihen.

Er wollte es nicht!

Grollend ging er im Zimmer auf und ab. Er dachte angestrengt nach. Ganz tief in seinem Inneren meldete sich eine leise Stimme, die ihm sagte, dass Hermines Worte der Wahrheit entsprachen.

Starrköpfig verschloss er seinen Sinn. Doch diese Stimme wurde immer lauter, hämmerte unablässig in seinem Kopf, sie spülte seine Zweifel unerbittlich an die Oberfläche.

Harry hatte in den vergangen Wochen unzählige Male über diesen schicksalsträchtigen Abend nachgedacht. Hatte sich beständig gefragt, weshalb Snape ihn nicht getötet oder mitgenommen hatte. Wie leicht wäre es für ihn gewesen. Aber er hatte es nicht einmal versucht! Stattdessen wehrte er die Angriffe der anderen auf ihn ab, schützte ihn.

Harry blieb am Fenster stehen. Sein Spiegelbild sah ihm aus den schmutzigen Scheiben entgegen, blass und zweifelnd. Leise aufseufzend schüttelte er den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Vor seinem inneren Auge spielte sich ab, was er schon tausendmal in seinen Träumen wiedergesehen hatte.

Als er Snape einen Feigling genannt hatte, fiel dessen Selbstbeherrschung wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen. Noch nie hatte Harry ihn so unbeherrscht erlebt. Verschwunden die kühle Fassade aus Ironie und Hohn. Und wieder hörte er seine bitteren Worte: „Feigling hast du mich genannt, Potter? Dein Vater hat mich angegriffen, wenn sie vier gegen einen waren, wie würdest du ihn wohl nennen? NENN MICH NICHT FEIGLING!"

Snape war zutiefst getroffen, war angreifbar geworden. Nie hätte er dies jemals zugegeben. Harry sah sein erschüttertes Gesicht und zum ersten Mal dachte er nicht daran, dass es hasserfüllt gewesen sein könnte, sondern vielleicht tiefen Schmerz und Verzweiflung ausdrückte. Er war unsicher, wusste nicht, was er von sich halten soll, wusste nicht, ob er das Richtige getan hatte.

Er war nicht feige! Das wusste Harry, wenn er auch nie gutheißen würde, was geschehen war. Er würde seinen Hass auf Snape nie ablegen können.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Phiole, die Hermine ihm dagelassen hatte. Er ging zum Tisch und griff zögernd danach. Schließlich brach er die Versiegelung und öffnete sie vorsichtig.

Kaum dass er das Siegel gebrochen hatte, erglühte das Behältnis. Es wurde mit einem Mal so heiß, dass Harry es mit einem leisen Aufschrei fallenließ.

Mit einem leisen Splittern zerbarst das Glas. Silberne Nebelschwaden stiegen auf und wirbelten wild um Harry. Sie hüllten ihn ganz ein. Harry hatte das unangenehme Gefühl in die Tiefe gezogen zu werden.

Um ihn herum war es dunkel und still.

Harry riss die Augen auf und starrte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit. Eine Weile geschah nichts. Dann sah er einen kleinen Lichtpunkt vor sich. Immer größer wurde er, sandte helle Strahlen aus. Das Licht blendete Harry. Schützend hielt er die Hand vor die Augen.

Mit wild klopfendem Herzen hörte er die vertraute Stimme.

„Hat Severus es geschafft dir die Phiole zu überreichen, Harry? Ich wusste, er würde mich nicht enttäuschen!"

Harry ließ die Hand sinken. Albus Dumbledore stand vor ihm.

„Professor…", stammelte er.

Dumbledore sah ihm gütig in die Augen.

„Was möchtest du mich fragen, Harry?"

„Sie sind tot, nicht wahr?"

Dumbledore lächelte.

„Der Körper ist vergangen…"

Harry sah ihm erstaunt in die Augen.

„Oh Harry, es gibt so viel, das du und ich nie begreifen können, ganz egal, wieviele Jahre wir gesehen haben werden! Wie sagte deine Freundin Hermine einmal zu meinem alten Freund Alastor: Sie müssten doch selbst genau wissen, dass es in unserer Welt noch etwas anderes gibt als die augenscheinliche, diese all so offenkundige Gewissheit!"

„Dann sind Sie zurückgekommen?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

Der alte Mann schüttelte weise den Kopf.

„Du solltest noch einmal über Hermines Worte nachdenken! Den Tod kann man nicht überlisten."

Harry senkte das Haupt und schwieg peinlich berührt.

„Ich habe Severus gebeten, dir diese Erinnerungen zu überbringen, wenn ich gestorben bin."

Harry zog schmerzlich die Brauen zusammen.

„Warum haben Sie mir nicht gestattet, Ihnen beizustehen, damals, oben auf dem Astronomieturm?", fragte er leise.

„Es war _mein_ Wunsch", sagte Dumbledore nur.

Hermines Worte klangen in Harrys Ohren nach.

„Ich habe nach Severus geschickt, damit er diesen Wunsch erfüllen konnte. Die Umstände waren denkbar günstig."

„Umstände…? Günstig…? Aber warum…?" Harrys Stimme erstarb.

„Nur so konnte Severus das Vertrauen von Voldemort zurückgewinnen. Er sollte voll und ganz von seiner Ergebenheit überzeugt sein."

„Und Snape hat Ihren Wunsch nur zu gerne erfüllt!", sagte Harry wütend.

„Oh nein, da tust du ihm Unrecht. Ich habe ihn dazu gezwungen", sagte er nachdrücklich und suchte Harrys Blick. Dann setzte er hinzu: „Es war um deiner und seiner Sicherheit willen."

Harry wich zurück.

„Ich habe das nie gewollt!", rief er erzürnt.

Wieder lächelte Dumbledore.

„Das habe ich immer gewusst."

„So stehe ich jetzt in Snapes Schuld!", Harry war fassungslos.

Dumbledore wiegte das Haupt.

„Nein", sagte er nur und sah ihm frei in die Augen. „Was hättest du getan, wenn ich dich eingeweiht hätte?"

Harry senkte den Blick. Alles hätte er daran gesetzt, dass es nicht geschah und hätte er dafür sterben müssen.

„Siehst du", sagte Dumbledore, als hätte Harry es zu ihm gesagt, „weil du leben musst, bin ich gestorben. Es ist mir nicht schwer gefallen."

Harry schwieg bedrückt.

„Ich weiß, dass du Severus Snape… nun wie soll ich mich ausdrücken… nie besonders gemocht hast, Harry", begann Dumbledore. „Und ich weiß, dass es dir Severus nie leicht gemacht hat. Ja, er hat schon eine Art, die einem zur Weißglut bringen kann." Dumbledore lachte leise vor sich hin.

„Das ist aber stark untertrieben", sagte Harry grimmig.

„Ich habe Severus vertraut, immer. Hat er dir je seine Hilfe versagt? Hat er dich jemals in Gefahr gebracht oder verletzt?"

Dumbledores blaue Augen blitzten auf als er ihm ernst in die Augen sah.

Harry schüttelte leise den Kopf.

„Nein", flüsterte er. Es ist wahr, Snape hatte ihnen Hauspunkte abgezogen wo immer er konnte und sie bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit gedemütigt oder ihnen Strafarbeiten aufgehalst, aber wenn es darauf ankam hatte er ihnen beigestanden.

„Es fällt schwer, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte stumm.

„Ich möchte Severus nicht als selbstlos darstellen, das ist er wahrlich nicht. Er hat bedeutende Fehler gemacht, er ist egoistisch und hart. Seinen Hass auf deinen Vater und Sirius wird er wohl nie ablegen können. Und doch ist er kein böser Mensch, Harry!"

„Er ist Schuld am Tod meiner Eltern!", sagte Harry trotzig.

„Nicht ganz. Aber _er_ hat dafür bezahlt."

Harry sah Dumbledore verständnislos in die Augen.

„Ich habe dir nie erzählt, weshalb mein Vertrauen zu Severus so unerschütterlich war und es immer noch ist. Ich möchte dich an einigen meiner Erinnerungen teilhaben lassen", er hielt inne und sah in Harrys erstaunte Augen. Dann setzte er noch bewegt hinzu: „Und ich möchte dich bitten, einem alten Mann zu vergeben."

Er trat auf Harry zu und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Ein eisig kalter Schauer überlief Harry und einen Augenblick später fand er sich in Dumbledores Büro wieder.

Es war fast so wie immer. Harry sah sich um. Der Raum war gespickt mit den wunderlichsten Instrumenten, die auf ihren Tischen vor sich hin surrten. Am Schreibtisch saß ein jüngerer Albus Dumbledore und war in ein Buch vertieft, als es heftig an die Tür klopfte.

Dumbledore sah auf.

„Komm herein, Severus!", rief er.

Ein junger Severus Snape stürmte in das Büro des Schulleiters und blieb ungeduldig vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen.

Dumbledore sah ihm ruhig in die Augen.

„Was ist geschehen, Severus?"

„Professor Dumbledore, ich…", nur mit Mühe hielt Snape die Erregung im Zaum, doch in seiner Stimme war sie deutlich zu vernehmen.

„Ja…?"

„Ich war bei James und Lily Potter!"

Harry sperrte den Mund auf.

Dumbledore schwieg.

Snape kämpfte mit sich.

„Ihr gegenwärtiger Aufenthaltsort ist nicht mehr sicher! Er wird sie verraten! Sie sollten fortgehen…!"

Dumbledore erhob sich und ging um den Tisch herum auf Snape zu. Beschwichtigend legte er ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Sie sind sicher, einer ihrer besten Freunde ist ihr Geheinmiswahrer. Nie wird er zum Verräter an seinen Freunden."

Snape schüttelte leise den Kopf.

„Oh nein, er ist schwach, er wird sie verraten! Ich bitte Sie, gehen Sie zu ihnen, vielleicht werden sie ja Ihren Worten mehr Gehör schenken…", verbittert brach er ab.

Dumbledore sah Snape lange an und sagte schließlich: „Du solltest lernen, den Menschen dein Vertrauen zu schenken, Severus!"

---

Harry war bestürzt. Doch bevor er über das Gesehene nachdenken konnte spürte er Dumbledores Hand auf seiner Schulter und fand sich augenblicklich auf der Treppe zum Nordturm wieder. Eiligen Schrittes stieg Dumbledore vor ihm die Stufen empor.

„Oh nein", murmelte er immer wieder leise vor sich hin.

Harry folgte ihm mit fliegenden Pulsen. Aufregung erfasste ihn, er meinte sein Herz wollte zerspringen.

Endlich traten sie ins Freie. Der Wind schlug ihnen ins Gesicht, warm und sanft.

Und da sah er ihn, Snape. Mit wehendem Umhang stand er an der Brustwehr. Den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt starrte er in den sternenübersäten Himmel.

Schließlich erstieg er die oberste Zinne und trat ohne Zögern ganz nach vorn.

„Severus!", sagte Dumbledore leise und eindringlich.

Snape schwankte.

„Sie werden mich nicht aufhalten!", sagte er gequält und schrie in die Dunkelheit: „Sie sind meinetwegen gestorben!"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte ruhig: „Nein, nicht deinetwegen sind sie gestorben!"

„Aber ich habe es nicht verhindert", rief er mit bebender Stimme gegen den Wind. „Ich hätte ihn töten können!"

„Damit hättest du dich selbst in Gefahr gebracht."

„Ich hätte es auf mich genommen! Ich habe größte Schuld auf mich geladen…"

„Severus, bitte…", Dumbledore trat auf ihn zu und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus.

„Keinen Schritt weiter!" Snape erzitterte, die Stimme versagte ihm.

„Dein Opfer wird ihren Tod nicht ungeschehen machen!", mahnte Dumbledore.

„Aber sühnen…!", rief Snape, er trat nach vorn und stürzte in die Tiefe.

Dumbledore sprang vor, streckte seine Hand aus und rief ihm donnernd nach: „Exciperio praecipitatum!"

Erschüttert stürzte Harry vor und spähte nach unten.

Snape stand wohlbehalten am Fuße des Turmes. Er stieß die Faust in die Luft und mit einem gequälten Aufschrei sank er zu Boden.

„Gehen wir", sagte Dumbledores sanfte Stimme und er führte Harry wieder in sein Büro.

---

Harry sah sich um. Es war dunkel und kühl. Vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters saß Snape. Sein Gesicht war blass, seine Züge hart und eingefallen, dunkle Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen.

„Ich stehe in Ihrer Schuld, Professor", sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

Dumbledore trat aus dem Schatten und kam zu Snape. Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte leise: „Ich möchte, dass du verstehst, was ich getan habe, Severus."

„Ich verstehe es", erwiderte Snape kaum hörbar und senkte das Haupt. „Was muss ich tun?"

„Das was du bisher getan hast. Sei mein Auge und mein Ohr in den Reihen von Voldemort."

„Er ist fort, seine Macht ist gebrochen!"

Dumbledore lächelte flüchtig.

„Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit…", er brach ab und wandte sich um.

Snape hob den Kopf und sah ihm nach.

„Ich möchte, dass du hier in Hogwarts bleibst, Severus. Professor Slughorn möchte seine Stellung als Zaubertränkelehrer aufgeben und in den wohlverdienten Ruhestand treten. Du wirst diese Stelle übernehmen. Er gab mir die wärmsten Empfehlungen."

Snape antwortete nicht. Er starrte stur geradeaus.

Dumbledore fuhr fort: „Die Schuld, in der du bei mir stehst, werde ich zu gegebener Zeit von dir einfordern. Du sollst sie ohne Zögern einlösen. Wirst du mir das versprechen, Severus?"

Snape schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete hörbar ein. Dann erhob er sich langsam und sah Dumbledore in die Augen. Sein Blick war dunkel, glühend und unergründlich.

„Ich verspreche es", sagte er leise.

Dumbledore nickte ernst.

---

Dunkelheit breitete sich aus. Harry war wieder allein mit Dumbledore, der in einem strahlenden Lichtkranz vor ihm stand.

Harry fehlten die Worte, zu aufgewühlt war er durch das eben Gesehene. Die Gedanken stürzten auf ihn ein. Fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf.

Dumbledore ließ ihm Zeit sich zu sammeln.

„Sie haben ihm nicht geglaubt…", flüsterte Harry betroffen.

„Ich war im Irrtum als ich annahm, dass Sirius der Geheinmiswahrer deiner Eltern sein würde. Sirius wäre lieber gestorben als sie zu verraten, aber Peter…", Dumbledore sah Harry schmerzlich in die Augen und fuhr fort: „Severus hat es gewusst und er hat ihm misstraut. Aber ich habe meine Ohren und meinen Geist vor seinen Worten verschlossen. Das war mein größter Fehler."

Harry legte die Hand über die Augen.

„Die Schuld, die ich auf mich geladen habe, ist mindestens genau so groß wie die von Severus Snape", sagte Dumbledore leise.

Harry ließ die Hand sinken und sah ihm stumm ins Gesicht.

„Hermine hatte Recht, Snapes Opfer war größer war als der Tod!", sagte er gequält und setzte flüsternd hinzu: „Er muss mit dieser Schuld leben, verachtet, gehasst…"

Dumbledore erwiderte still und traurig seinen Blick.

Es wurde dunkel, Dumbledore verschwand. Harry schloss die Augen und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er stürzte.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete stand er noch immer in der dunklen ungemütlichen Küche.

Das Feuer knisterte im Kamin. Er spürte seine Wärme kaum. Der Wind rüttelte am Fenster. Er fröstelte.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Phiole, die auf den kalten Steinfliesen zerschellt war. Sie stand unversehrt vor ihm. Ihr silberner Inhalt waberte sanft. Harry beugte sich hinab und nahm sie auf. Er verschloss sie sorgfältig und steckte sie ein.

Dann konnte er nicht mehr. Seine Selbstbeherrschung zerbrach, wütend holte er aus und wischte mit einem Schwung das Geschirr vom Tisch. Scheppernd zerschellte es am Boden. Die Scherben rutschten durch den ganzen Raum, so kraftvoll war der Stoß.

Voller Verzweiflung schlug Harry mit beiden Fäusten auf den Tisch. Er atmete heftig, schloss die Augen und schrie gequält auf. Er sank auf einen Stuhl, legte den Kopf auf die Arme.

Er musste nachdenken.

Zerrissen zwischen Mitleid und Hass stöhnte er schwer auf.

Dumbledore hatte sich geirrt! Er war nicht unfehlbar.

Harry grollte ihm.

Er hatte sich aus der Verantwortung gestohlen!

Gerade jetzt hätten sie ihn so gebraucht, sein Wissen, seine mystische Kraft!

Wer kannte Voldemorts Geheimnis so gut wie Dumbledore?

Ein Gedanke drängte sich Harry auf. Wütend schüttelte er ihn ab.

Wer außer Dumbledore hatte die magische Kraft Voldemort zu widerstehen?

Wer außer Dumbledore kannte die dunkle Seite der Magie so gut wie Voldemort selbst?

So sehr sich Harry dagegen wehrte, er musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm nur ein einziger Mensch in den Sinn kam, in dessen Macht es stand, ihnen beizustehen, Voldemort zu bezwingen. Snape!

Das Bild, das er sich all die Jahre von ihm gemalt hatte, verschwamm mit einem Mal. Er war im Irrtum gewesen, immer. Wie konnte er sich so täuschen lassen!

Nein, er hatte es sich selbst eingeredet, beharrlich und immer wieder.

Wütend stöhnte er auf und erhob sich.

Grübelnd ging er auf und ab. Am Fenster blieb er stehen und sah in die graue Welt.

Hermines Worte drängten sich ihm auf.

Snape vertrauen?

Ihm die Hand reichen?

Zweifelnd schüttelte er den Kopf, doch er wusste es, sie brauchten Snape. Sie brauchten sein Wissen um Voldemort und seine dunkle Kraft.

Nachdenklich sah er den Schneeflocken nach, die sanft zur Erde schwebten.

„Ich vergebe dir, alter Mann", flüsterte er der kalten Welt entgegen.

Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen.


	6. Gefangen

**Gefangen**

_Sein Blick ist vom Vorübergehn der Stäbe  
so müd geworden, dass er nichts mehr hält  
Ihm ist, als ob es tausend Stäbe gäbe  
und hinter tausend Stäben keine Welt._

So trübe wie der Tag begonnen hatte, so trübe klang er auch aus. Harry hatte sich den ganzen Tag über nicht sehen lassen. Er hatte sich auf den Dachboden zurückgezogen und hing dort seinen Gedanken nach. Ginny, Ron und Hermine hatten sich nicht die Mühe gemacht nach ihm zu suchen, es hätte eh keinen Zweck gehabt.

Aber nach zwei Tagen dann begannen sie sich doch Sorgen um ihn zu machen.

Sie saßen beim Abendbrot in der Küche beisammen. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Ihre Stimmung war gedrückt.

Schließlich hielt Ron es nicht mehr aus. Er legte Messer und Gabel beiseite und stand entschieden vom Tisch auf.

„Jetzt ist es aber genug. So kann's doch nicht weitergehen", sagte er und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ich werd ihn jetzt holen!"

Doch noch bevor er die Hand nach der Klinke ausgestreckt hatte, öffnete sich die Tür und Harry trat ein. Er ging an Ron vorbei und nahm am Tisch neben Ginny Platz. Erstaunt sahen ihn die Freunde an.

Harry sah in die Runde. Er wusste, ihre Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Er holte tief Luft und sagte dann leise: „Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht. Um zu Voldemort zu gelangen, brauchen wir Snape. Wer sonst noch kennt Voldemorts Aufenthaltsort?"

Überrascht sahen sie sich an.

„Was hat dich dazu bewogen, deine Meinung zu ändern?", fragte Hermine und bezwang ihre Aufregung.

Harry sah ihr lange in die Augen.

„Dumbledores Erinnerungen", begann er flüsternd und leise erzählte er ihnen, was er gesehen hatte. Sie schwiegen und sahen sich beunruhigt an.

„Na und, du hast dich eben geirrt", schloss Ron wie selbstverständlich. „Das haben wir alle mal. Ist ja nicht so, dass Snape es nicht verdient hätte. Er ist schon ein ziemliches Ekel."

Seine Augen wanderten mit gespanntem Ausdruck in Richtung Hermine. Doch diese sprang nicht auf seine Ansage an.

„Wie sollen wir bestehen, wenn selbst Dumbledore nicht fähig war zu vertrauen?", fragte Ginny leise. Ihre Stimme war voller Furcht und Zweifel.

„Ich weiß jetzt, dass er die Erinnerungen geschickt hat, um zu zeigen wie wichtig es ihm ist, Vertrauen zu schenken und…", Harry stockte. Er lächelte traurig und suchte Hermines Blick. Ernst erwiderte sie ihn.

„…zu vergeben?", formten ihre Lippen unhörbar. Harry senkte die Lider und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf.

„Was sollen wir tun?", fragte Ron in die entstandene Stille hinein und holte sie aus ihrer Starre.

Hermine fasste sich als erste wieder. Sie erhob sich und ging um den Tisch herum zum Vorratsschrank.

„Wir haben einen Trank zu brauen", sagte sie und holte die Zutaten für das Heilelixier heraus.

Harry starrte sie irritiert an.

„Einen Trank?", fragte er unsicher.

Hermine nickte, sortierte die Ingredienzien und ordnete sie auf dem Tisch vor sich an.

„Ja, wir werden ihn gut gebrauchen können, denke ich!"

„Was ist seine Wirkung?", fragte Ron.

Hermine sah auf. Es klangen ihr Severus' Worte im Ohr, als er sie in Gegenwart von Professor McGonagall streng zurechtgewiesen hatte.

„Fast sofortige Heilung", sagte sie mit einem Siegerlächeln auf den Lippen und holte aus ihrer Tasche das alte Tränkebuch von Severus Snape hervor.

Harry riss ungläubig die Augen auf.

„Wie kommst du zu diesem Buch?", fragte erstaunt.

Hermine sah ihm in die Augen.

„Du hast es im Raum der Wünsche versteckt, nicht wahr?", sagte sie leise.

Überrascht hob Harry die Brauen und nickte zustimmend.

„Ja, aber woher weißt du das?"

„Severus Snape hat es mir gesagt", diese Aussage verfehlte nicht ihre Wirkung.

Jetzt zog Harry die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Er hat es gewusst?", fragte er zweifelnd und schnaubte. „Ich dachte es mir schon. Ich habe immer geahnt, dass er meine Gedanken lesen konnte", setzte er resigniert hinzu.

„Vermutlich. Und er hat dich vergleichsweise ungeschoren davonkommen lassen, nicht wahr?", erwiderte Hermine und schlug mit ruhiger Hand die Rezeptur auf. Sie reichte Harry das Buch und holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Lies!"

Eine Weile war Harry in die Zeilen vertieft, dann reichte er Hermine das Buch zurück.

„Und du willst nach seinen Anmerkungen vorgehen, du, die sich immer geweigert hat…", er brach ab und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.

Hermine lächelte ihm ins Gesicht.

„Ja", entgegnete sie.

Harry sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Es ist nicht nur seine Handschrift", sagte er leise. „Deine und wessen noch?"

Hermines Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst.

„Das werde ich dir später erzählen!", sagte sie beschwörend.

Seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Du weißt es?", flüsterte er ungläubig.

Hermine nickte nur und schickte sich an, den Zaubertrank vorzubereiten.

„Wollt ihr mir nicht helfen?", fragte sie ungeduldig.

„Ja, natürlich."

Schuldbewusst griffen sie zu und begannen nach Hermines Anweisungen und unter ihren gestrengen Blicken die Zutaten zu zerkleinern. Hermine war eine sehr energische Lehrerin. Es war ein allbekanntes Gefühl, wenn sie an ihnen herummäkelte, fast so als würde Snape hinter ihnen stehen und ihnen voller Zweifel an ihrem Können bei der Arbeit zusehen. Es fehlten nur noch seine bissigen Bemerkungen. Nicht fein genug gemahlen, nicht klein genug geschnitten, nicht geschnitten, sondern gequetscht...

Es machte ihnen nichts aus. So kannten sie sie und so mochten sie ihre Hermine. Vergessen waren Streit und Ungemach. Sie schmunzelten in sich hinein.

Fleißig arbeiteten sie bis tief in die Nacht, als Hermine endlich die letzte Zutat in den Kessel gab und noch einmal sorgfältig umrührte. Alle vier starrten voller Erwartung in das Gebräu, das seine Farbe zu ihrer großen Erleichterung von blau in strahlendes hellrot wandelte.

Sie zogen den Kessel vom Feuer und füllten die Flüssigkeit in Flaschen ab.

Erschöpft und zufrieden ließen sie sich am Tisch nieder.

„Und meint ihr, er wirkt auch?", fragte Ron in die Runde.

Hermine sah ihn eingeschnappt an.

„Was glaubst du wohl? Fast zwei Wochen harter Arbeit stecken in diesem Ergebnis", blaffte sie ihn an. „Ich verschwende meine Zeit nicht, Ronald!", setzte sie dann würdevoll hinzu.

Ron fuhr zurück.

„War ja gar nicht so gemeint, wie es vielleicht geklungen hat", rechtfertigte er sich kleinlaut.

Hermine beruhigte sich wieder und nahm ein Fläschchen.

„Dieses Elixier ist Heiltrank und Wundessenz zugleich. Seine Wirkung hält, wenn es getrunken wird etwas über zwei Stunden vor. Wird es äußerlich aufgebracht, bewirkt es einen sofortigen Wundverschluss", sagte sie nüchtern.

„Das probieren wir doch gleich mal aus", sagte Harry, griff sich eines der Messer und schnitt sich in einen Finger. Dann entkorkte er die Phiole und beträufelte den Schnitt. Sofort verschloss sich die Wunde.

„Klasse!", nickte Ron anerkennend.

Harry sah auf und lächelte. „Gute Magie."

Hermine lächelte dankbar zurück.

„Ich denke, wir sollten diese Rezeptur dem Phönixorden zukommen lassen", sagte Harry dann versonnen.

Ginny und Ron wechselten, sich uneins über Hermines Reaktion auf diesen Vorschlag einen flüchtigen Blick. Doch zu ihrem Erstaunen blieb Hermine vollkommen ruhig. Nicht einmal ihre Stimme verriet irgendwelche Aufregung als sie ihm antwortete.

„Der Trank ist ihnen bekannt und sie kennen seine Wirkung."

Harry sah auf: „Gut, dann brauchen wir nur noch einen Plan, wie Snape aus Askaban kommt."

Ron gähnte bis zum Kinnbackenverrenken.

„Das sollten wir uns vielleicht morgen überlegen", sagte er und rieb sich die Augen. „Ich bin hundemüde."

Die anderen nickten zustimmend. Ihre überreizten Sinne brauchten Ruhe, um neue Kraft zu sammeln.

„Keine schlechte Idee", sagte Harry, „morgen, wenn wir ausgeruht sind, können wir vielleicht klarer denken."

Sie erhoben sich langsam und gingen nach oben in ihre Schlafzimmer.

---

Hermine konnte trotz der Müdigkeit, die sie überfiel nicht einschlafen. Die Gedanken an das, was Harry ihnen über Dumbledores Erinnerungen erzählte ließen sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Voller Wehmut dachte sie an Severus. Den Trank hatten sie zubereitet, er würde sie vor körperlichen Wunden schützen und sie heilen, wenn sie verletzt würden.

Sie starrte auf die Kerze neben ihrem Bett. Ihr Licht kämpfte vergebens gegen die Dunkelheit an. Die Flamme flackerte im Lufthauch, der vom zugigen Fenster her bis zu ihr vordrang.

Sie warf die Decken zurück und erhob sich. Langsam ging sie im Raum umher und blieb am Fenster stehen. Sie sah hinaus. Es hatte wieder zu Schneien begonnen. Versonnen sah sie den Schneeflocken nach, die vom Winde durcheinander gewirbelt wild zur Erde tanzten. Der Schnee warf das schwache Licht der Lampen zurück und erhellte sanft die trostlose Straße. Er dämpfte jedes laute Geräusch.

Es wurde still und friedlich.

Hermine beruhigte sich, nur das Knarren des alten Hauses ließ sie gelegentlich aufhorchen.

„Schwere Gedanken?", fragte eine grimmige Stimme in die Dunkelheit hinein.

Hermine fuhr herum und stierte erstarrt in die Dunkelheit. Es war niemand im Raum. Sie nahm die Kerze vom Nachttisch und leuchtete in alle Ecken des Zimmers.

Ein Kichern.

„Wer ist da?", fragte Hermine erbost.

„Sieh hierher!", die Stimme wurde klarer, lauter.

Hermine leuchtete nach oben und sah in das Portrait eines altmodisch gekleideten Zauberers. Seine Miene war finster und hochmütig. Irgendwo hatte sie dieses Gesicht schon einmal gesehen.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte sie leise.

„Phineas Nigellus", antwortete der Zauberer auf dem Portrait herablassend.

Jetzt fiel es Hermine wieder ein.

„Sie waren einer der Direktoren von Hogwarts, nicht wahr?", fragte sie leise.

„Ja", er sah sie kühl von oben herab an.

Hermine entging nicht der harte und höhnische Zug um seinen Mund.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?", fragte sie kalt.

„Nur nicht so hochnäsig, kleines Mädchen!"

Hermine erwiderte seinen überlegenen Blick ohne einen Lidschlag.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?", wiederholte sie ruhig.

„Ich bin beauftragt, Ihnen etwas auszurichten", sagte er unwillig.

Hermine zog misstrauisch die Stirn in Falten.

„Von wem?", fragte sie argwöhnisch.

„Kein Vertrauen?", Nigellus lächelte selbstgefällig.

„Sagen Sie mir nun, von wem Sie mir etwas auszurichten haben, oder…?"

„Oder was?", unterbrach er sie herausfordernd.

Hermine wandte sich lächelnd ab und sagte leise: „Oder ich werde Ihr Portrait neben das der ehrenwerten Mrs. Black hängen."

Schweigen.

„Kein Respekt! Ich habe es Dumbledore immer gesagt, die Welt wird an der Selbstgefälligkeit und Arroganz dieser Jugend zugrunde gehen!", wetterte Phineas Nigellus laut vor sich hin.

Hermine ließ sich gelassen auf ihrem Bett nieder und hörte seinem Schimpfen geduldig zu. Als er endlich geendet hatte sah sie ihm aufmerksam entgegen und fragte leise: „Von wem haben Sie mir eine Nachricht zu überbringen?"

„Von Professor Minerva McGonagall", sagte er überdeutlich.

Seine Worte trafen. Hermine war aufgesprungen. Die Kerze fiel zu Boden und erlosch. Kalte Dunkelheit umhüllte sie. Es war gut, dass Nigellus ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

„Wie lautet die Nachricht?", es klang schroff.

„Remus Lupin wird morgen hier eintreffen."

„Und?"

„Sie sollten sich anhören was er zu sagen hat, seinen Anweisungen Folge leisten!"

Hermine lachte hart auf.

„Seinen Anweisungen Folge leisten… Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

„Es sind bedeutsame Nachrichten. Sie müssen eine gewichtige Entscheidung treffen", sagte Nigellus leise. Aller Spott und alle Überheblichkeit waren aus seiner Stimme gewichen.

Hermine horchte auf.

„Wären Sie nicht fortgelaufen…", er brach ab.

Hermine lief zu seinem Portrait.

„Was wäre dann?", fragte sie aufgewühlt. „Woher wissen Sie…?"

Sein Gesicht blieb verschlossen.

„Morgen", sagte er nur und schloss die Augen.

Hermine sah fassungslos auf sein starres Gesicht. Er regte sich nicht mehr.

Lange stand sie da und kämpfte mit sich. Schließlich überwog die Vernunft.

„Ich werde folgen", flüsterte sie dem Bild entgegen.

Phineas Nigellus Augen öffneten sich. Ein fast unmerkliches Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. Er nickte und verschwand.

Hermine schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und schluchzte auf. Die Gefühle, die sie empfand als sie Severus abgeholt hatten drängten jäh an die Oberfläche und stürzten mit aller Kraft auf sie ein. Sie wollte es nicht, doch sie konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Sie weinte sich den Kummer von der Seele.

Als ihre Tränen versiegten, spürte sie die Kälte, die über den Steinboden in ihre Glieder kroch. Sie stieg fröstelnd ins Bett und schlief sogleich ein.

Ihr Schlaf war tief und traumlos. Als sie am Morgen erwachte, fühlte sie sich einigermaßen erholt. Sie stand auf und sah zum Portrait des ehemaligen Schulleiters hin. Er war nicht da. Fast ein wenig enttäuscht wandte sie sich ab und ging hinunter.

Sie fand die anderen im Salon. Harry hatte sich das alte Tränkebuch geholt und las, still in einem alten mottenzerfressenen Sessel versunken. Ron hatte eine Phiole des von ihnen zubereiteten Elixiers vor sich auf dem Tisch stehen und starrte sie mit stumpfem Gesichtsausdruck an. Ginny saß auf dem Fenstersims und sah nachdenklich hinaus auf die Straße.

Als Hermine eingetreten war, lösten sie sich träge aus ihrer Bewegungslosigkeit. Erwartungsvoll sahen sie ihr entgegen.

„Was ist?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Wir haben einen Gast", sagte Ginny leise.

Hermine nickte.

„Ja, ich weiß", flüsterte sie.

„Er wartet auf dich", sagte Harry und legte das Buch weg. „In der Küche. Er möchte mit dir allein sprechen", fügte er verdrießlich hinzu.

Hermine zögerte und massierte sich die Schläfen. Schließlich ließ sie die Hände sinken.

„Bis dann."

Sie trat leise in die Küche und schloss bedächtig die Tür hinter sich.

Sie sah sich um. Remus Lupin saß still am Tisch, eine Tasse Tee vor sich und sah in die Flammen, die im Kamin munter empor tanzten. Er sah ihr freundlich entgegen.

„Auch wenn sie nicht dabei sind, ich werde ihnen eh alles erzählen… nachher", begrüßte ihn Hermine trotzig.

Lupin lächelte und strich sich über das Kinn. Er nickte.

„Gut, dann setz dich", er wies auf einen Stuhl am Tisch. Auf einen Wink von ihm stand vor ihr eine Tasse mit heißem Tee. Hermine griff danach. Ihre Hand zitterte vor Aufregung so stark, dass sie beide Hände nehmen musste, um ihren Inhalt nicht zu verschütten.

Lupin schwieg und beobachtete sie unter gesenkten Lidern.

Warum spannte er sie nur so auf die Folter? Was konnte es so wichtiges sein? Voller Zweifel schielte sie zu ihm hin.

Remus Lupin spürte ihre Unsicherheit. Langsam setzte er seine Tasse ab und hob den Blick. Er sah ihr frei in die Augen.

„Der Orden hat einen Entschluss gefasst", sagte er sanft.

Hermines Miene verfinsterte sich.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was das mit mir zu tun haben könnte!", erwiderte sie patzig.

Lupin war nicht gekränkt. Er schmunzelte leise in seinen Tee hinein und nahm einen großen Schluck davon.

„Oh, Hermine, es hat was mit dir zu tun. Mit deiner Entscheidung steht und fällt dieser Plan."

Sie sah nicht auf. Sie drehte die Tasse beständig in ihren Händen.

Lupin wartete. Er würde nicht fortfahren, bevor Hermine nicht Interesse bekundete. Sie wusste es. Schließlich hielt sie es nicht länger aus. Sie sah ihn an.

„Also gut! Was ist das für ein Plan, dass er auf meine Entscheidung angewiesen ist?", fragte sie streitlüstern.

Lupin wurde auf amüsante Weise an Severus Snape erinnert als er sie so bärbeißig und aggressiv vor sich sitzen sah. Sie war wie ein Tiger auf dem Sprung. Er unterdrückte diesen Eindruck und ging nicht auf ihre Herausforderung ein.

„Voldemorts größtes Verlangen ist es, Harry in die Finger zu bekommen, nicht wahr?", er sah sie an.

„Das ist nun wahrlich kein Geheimnis", Hermine war unnachgiebig.

„Nein, ich gebe dir Recht. Das ist kein Geheimnis", antwortete Lupin.

Hermine sah ihn fragend an.

„Und?"

Lupin sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Sie saß wie auf glühenden Kohlen. Schließlich kehrte sein Blick zu seinen Händen zurück.

„Hilf uns, eine Brücke zu bauen", sagte er endlich.

Hermine sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Eine was?"

„Du hast richtig gehört, eine Brücke bauen. Wir brauchen einen Köder, einen Lockvogel."

„Wozu?"

„Um herauszufinden, wo sich Voldemorts Versteck, seine Festung, seine Burg… befindet."

Hermine lachte bitter auf.

„Den einzigen, der es euch hätte sagen können, den habt ihr weggesperrt. Was für eine Ironie", amüsiert nahm sie einen Schluck Tee. „Ist das alles, fragt ihn doch einfach!"

„Es ist nicht alles", Lupin sah ihr still in die Augen. Seine Stimme war leise und sanft. Die Ruhe, mit der er sprach brachte Hermines Blut in Wallung. Sie atmete aufgeregt und schnell. Nur langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder.

„Was gibt es denn noch?", fragte sie unfreundlich.

Doch Lupin fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Überlege mal, so wie du den Namen eurer Zuflucht hier nicht aussprechen, nicht verraten kannst, so ist auch Severus nicht fähig, den Namen von Voldemorts Aufenthaltsort preiszugeben. Es ist ihm nicht möglich, ihn auszusprechen oder aufzuschreiben. Keiner von Voldemorts Todessern kann das. Sie sind durch einen Eid an ihn gebunden. Sie stehen dafür mit ihrem Leben ein. Und keiner ist in der Lage, das Tor zu seinem Versteck zu öffnen. Wenn überhaupt, ist dies nur einem Außenstehenden möglich."

Hermine schwieg beharrlich.

„Hast du dich je gefragt, wie Severus wieder zu Voldemort hätte zurückkehren sollen, ohne den Verdacht des Verrates in ihm aufkeimen zu lassen, nachdem er in Hogwarts gesund gepflegt wurde?"

„Wer wollte es denn erfahren?", ihr Zorn war maßlos.

Wieder lächelte Lupin nachsichtig.

„Die Wände haben Augen und Ohren, Hermine. Verrat lauert überall."

Sie sah ihm wutentbrannt in die Augen. Sie nickte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Ja, das ist wahr", ihre Stimme klang erstickt.

„Nun komm schon Hermine. Im Ministerium gibt es Spione, die ihre Zuträger überall haben. Was hätten wir denn machen sollen?"

Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Aber Askaban…! Habt ihr vergessen, was er gesagt hat?"

Jetzt erhob sich Lupin von seinem Platz. Er ging langsam zum Feuer und starrte in seine heißen Flammen.

„Nein", begann er, „wir haben es nicht vergessen, kein Wort von dem, was er uns gesagt hat." Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um.

„Aber dein Tatandrang und Severus' Misstrauen hat uns einen Strich durch unseren Plan gemacht. Hättest du nur ein Wort mit Professor McGonagall gewechselt, wäre dir viel…", er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, „…Verdruss?", er sah sie fragend an, „erspart geblieben."

Hermine lehnte sich zurück und senkte die Lider.

„Warum haben Sie mich weggeschickt?", fragte sie halsstarrig. „Und was nützt er in Askaban?"

Lupin lachte auf.

„Wo bleibt dein scharfer Verstand, Hermine?"

Sie sah ihm empört in die Augen.

„Es gibt einen Plan Voldemorts, Askaban zu stürmen und seine Getreuen zu befreien."

Sie hob ungläubig den Kopf.

„Das hat uns Severus in dem Gespräch mitgeteilt, das nach deinem Weggehen geführt wurde. Er selbst schlug vor, dass der einfachste Weg, wieder in die Reihen von Voldemort zurückzukehren der ist, ihn nach Askaban zu bringen. Es würde Voldemorts Verdacht zerstreuen, dass Severus ihm untreu geworden ist, als er Hilfe in Hogwarts suchte", beantwortete Lupin ihre stumme Frage.

‚Ja, natürlich', dachte sie. Das sah ihm ähnlich. Um ihren Ärger auf ihn nicht zu zeigen, stützte sie das Gesicht in die Hände.

„Und die Spione im Ministerium würden Voldemort brühwarm erzählen, dass sein vertrauter Giftmischer in Askaban einsitzt", entfuhr es ihr ärgerlich.

Lupin sah sie an.

Hermine ließ die Hände herabsinken.

„Gut, so kommt Severus Snape wieder zu Voldemort. Aber was soll ich…?", sie sah auf.

Lupin neigte leicht das Haupt und schwieg lange.

„Es ist allein wichtig, dass Voldemort das Gefühl hat, dass Harry alles tun würde, um dich aus seinen Fängen zu befreien", begann er dann unvermittelt. „Dass du Harrys engste Vertraute bist, ist kein Geheimnis. Ein wenig nachhelfen ist vielleicht nützlich. Vielleicht dass Harry romantische Gefühle für dich empfindet."

Hermine sah ihn entgeistert an. Lupin lächelte. „Wer weiß es denn?"

Sie zuckte die Schultern.

Lupin sah Hermine offen ins Gesicht. „Und dazu kommt noch, dass Harrys Hass auf Severus Snape sprichwörtlich ist. Das Wissen darum wird ein Übriges tun. Ich hoffe, er ist bereit, dieses Risiko auf sich zu nehmen. Er wird natürlich nicht alleine sein. Der Orden des Phönix' wird mit ihm gehen. Aber du, Hermine, du gehst ein noch viel größeres Risiko ein, entscheidest du dich dafür."

Lupin sah zweifelnd in Hermines Augen.

„Wirst du es tun? Wirst du Voldemort in eine Falle locken? Ihm das Gefühl geben, dass es allein seine Idee war…?"

Hermine erwiderte seinen Blick ruhig.

„Ein kühner Plan", sagte sie leise.

Lupin holte tief Luft.

„Das Tor kann nur von innen geöffnet werden. Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit."

Sie schwieg.

„Wirst du es tun?", fragte er wieder.

Hermine lächelte matt.

„Ich habe doch keine andere Wahl."

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihr verständig in die Augen.

„Nein, niemand will über deinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden. Wir wissen, in welch große Gefahr du dich dadurch begibst. Wenn du es nicht möchtest, wird dir niemand einen Vorwurf deswegen machen. Die letzte Entscheidung obliegt dir. Wenn du es nicht willst, wird es auch nicht geschehen."

Hermine erhob sich und ging durch den Raum bis zum Fenster. Ihr Gesicht spiegelte sich in seinen Scheiben wider. Sie hatte keine Zweifel, sie wollte es. Sie nickte Remus Lupin zu und sagte dann mit fester Stimme: „Ich werde es tun!"

Er atmete hörbar auf.

„Gut, ich wusste es", sagte er lächelnd. „Wir sollten es gleich Professor McGonagall mitteilen."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde panisch.

„Nein", flüsterte sie. „Ich kann nicht!"

Remus Lupin sah sie mit großen Augen an. Er sah Verwirrung und Schrecken in ihren Augen.

„Ich geh nicht nach Hogwarts zurück, …noch nicht", sagte sie bestimmt.

Lupin neigte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Ich soll nicht fragen, nicht wahr?"

Hermine nickte leise.

„Professor McGonagall kennt den Grund?", seine Augen bohrten sich tief in die ihren.

„Ja", sagte Hermine eindringlich und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Bitte fragen Sie nicht", sie flehte es fast.

Lupin sah auf und nickte.

„Gut, werden wir den Spionen eine Fährte legen! Ab jetzt, Hermine, wirst du ohne die Erlaubnis des Ordens nicht mehr aus dem Hause gehen. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Sie nickte ihm zu.

Lupin wandte sich zur Tür. Die Hand auf der Klinke, sagte er noch: „Ich werde morgen wiederkommen."

Er öffnete die Tür und fuhr zurück. Ron, Ginny und Harry standen erstarrt davor.

Remus Lupin zog ärgerlich die Stirn in Falten.

„Habt ihr gelauscht?", fragte er arg verstimmt.

Die drei standen verlegen vor ihm.

„Nun, ja… äh, nein, äh…", stammelten sie und wichen zurück.

Hermine war aufgestanden und trat neben Remus Lupin.

„Es tut ihnen leid, nicht wahr?", sagte sie und sah ihnen reihum in die Gesichter.

„Ja, ja, tut uns leid", stimmten sie zu.

Lupins Miene hellte sich auf. ER wandte sich Hermine zu.

„Du wirst es ihnen eh gleich erzählen. Hab ich recht?"

Hermine nickte.

„Also dann", Lupin nahm seinen alten zerschlissenen Mantel vom Garderobenhaken und schlüpfte hinein.

Er sah die vier reihum an.

„Bis morgen", sagte er munter, warf sich einen dicken Schal um den Hals und trat in den Winter hinaus. Schnee stob durch die geöffnete Eingangstür herein und legte sich glitzernd auf den dunklen Steinboden, bis er kurz darauf zu Wasser geschmolzen war und winzige Pfützen zurückließ.

Stumm und verlegenen standen sie in der kalten und zugigen Eingangshalle.

„Gehen wir wieder hinein", sagte Hermine und ging zurück in die Küche. Fröstelnd streckte sie die Hände dem Feuer entgegen.

Laut stühlerückend nahmen die anderen Platz.

Hermine wandte sich schließlich zu ihnen um und sah in die Runde. Die Augen ihrer Freunde glühten ihr gespannt entgegen.

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Ginny mit roten Wangen.

Und Hermine erzählte.

Nachdenklich schweigend saßen sie am Tisch als sie geendet hatte.

„Du willst es wirklich tun, Hermine?", fragte Ginny leise. „Hast du keine Angst, so allein…?"

„Du musst es nicht", sagte Ron drängend. „Sie werden den Aufenthaltsort von Du-weißt-schon-wem auch so herausfinden. Snape kann es ihnen sagen!"

„Darum geht es gar nicht, Ron", unterbrach Harry seinen Redefluss. „Abgesehen davon, dass auf Snape keinerlei Verdacht mehr fallen darf, dass er Voldemort untreu geworden sein könnte. Nur Hermine kann das Tor öffnen. Du hast es doch gehört."

Ron sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Wir werden ohne großen Widerstand in Voldemorts…, sagen wir... Hauptquartier gelangen, weil er Hermine dazu benutzen wird, mich in die Falle zu locken." Harry fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Bei Merlin, es ist wie damals beim Trimagischen Turnier!"

„Nein", sagte Ginny, „es ist nicht so. Diesmal wirst du vorbereitet sein. Und mit dir viele andere."

„Und Voldemort!", entfuhr es Ron.

Sie sahen ihn erstaunt an. Es war überhaupt das erste Mal, dass Ron diesen Namen laut aussprach. Einigermaßen erschrocken riss er die Brauen hoch und wurde feuerrot.

„Ja, und Voldemort", sagte Hermine leise.

Harry kam zu ihr und drehte sie zu sich um. Er hielt sie an den Schultern, und sah ihr still in die Augen. Er flüsterte: „Du wirst ganz alleine sein, solange Snape in Askaban ist."

In seiner Stimme schwang ein Anflug von Panik mit, als er sagte: „Oh Gott, er wird dich quälen. Hermine, ist dir bewusst, auf was du dich einlässt?"

Hermine machte sich von ihm los und trat zurück. Mit ruhiger Stimme erwiderte sie: „Ich weiß es. Du musst keine Angst um mich haben."

Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Er wird dir dein Geheimnis entreißen", sagte er leise. „Dann wird Snape in ebenso großer Gefahr sein wie du. Er wird seine Rolle nicht mehr spielen können."

„Dann hoffe ich nur, dass die Hilfe, die uns versprochen ist, schon bei uns sein wird, wenn es geschieht", sagte sie nur.

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Weiß Snape von diesem Plan?", fragte Ginny unvermittelt.

Hermine und Harry starrten sie überrascht an.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", sagte Hermine bitter. „Sie haben mir nichts erzählt. Sie haben mich fortgeschickt!"

„Und _er_ hat dir auch nichts erzählt!", sagte Ron vorwurfsvoll und sah ihr offen ins Gesicht.

Hermine zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Ja", fuhr Ron hitzig fort, „wie kannst du ihm denn nur vertrauen!"

Ihr Groll wich einer unangenehmen Unruhe. Hatten sie Severus eingeweiht? Konnte es sein Idee gewesen sein? Würde er ihr Leben so leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzen? Sie war sich sicher, dass er von diesem Vorhaben nichts wusste. Und dennoch, eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf sagte beharrlich, dass sie diesen Mann eigentlich nicht kannte. Die Jahre der Abneigung und Furcht hatte sie ausgeblendet. Die kurze Zeit, die sie miteinander hatten, hatte ihr gezeigt, dass er ein Mensch war. Nichts anderes wollte sie gelten lassen. Sie wollte ihm vertrauen ohne zu zweifeln, ohne zu misstrauen. Und doch blieb ein Rest Unsicherheit.

Da meldete sich Ginny und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken: „Ich bin bestimmt nicht Snapes Fürsprecher, aber ich kann ganz sicher behaupten, dass er niemals leichtsinnig handeln würde. Dafür ist er zu beherrscht."

„Kaltblütig trifft es wohl eher", sagte Ron verstimmt.

„Das ist dasselbe, Ron!" Ginny warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu. „Und in diesem Fall ist es gar nicht mal schlecht. Ein kühler Kopf ist genau das was wir brauchen."

Sie schwiegen sich an. Fast zum Greifen war die Stille.

„Wir müssen den Horcrux zerstören", sagte Hermine auf einmal, flüsternd und ehrfurchtsvoll.

Sie sahen auf.  
Sie hatten es ganz vergessen!  
Harry fasste sich als erster.

„Wir sollten es versuchen noch bevor Lupin wiederkommt."

Sie nickten.

„Da bleibt uns ja nicht viel Zeit", sagte Ron nüchtern, „sollten wir es heute gleich hinter uns bringen?" Er sah zaghaft in die Runde und hielt gespannt den Atem an.

„Warten wir, bis es dunkel ist", sagte Hermine zustimmend.

Ron atmete auf.

„Wohin werden wir gehen? Ein so mächtiger Zauber bleibt doch nicht unbemerkt", sagte Ginny.

Ja, wohin sollten sie gehen?

Hermine fiel nur ein Ort ein, der hinreichend abgelegen war und an dem sie mit Bestimmtheit vor ungebetenen Besuchern sicher waren, der Verbotene Wald.

Im gleichen Moment als sie es gedacht hatte, sprach Ron es schon aus.

„Wir wär's mit dem Verbotenen Wald? Der einzige, der uns da vielleicht über den Weg laufen könnte wäre Hagrid…"

„Das ist ein guter Platz", sagte Harry leise.

---

Der Tag verging wie in Zeitlupe.

„Werden wir die Kraft haben ihn zu zerstören?", fragte Ginny unsicher.

Hermine hob die Schultern.

„Ich hoffe es um unsretwillen! Wenn es nicht gelingt werden wir sterben."

Sie sahen einander mit glühenden Wangen in die Augen.

„Ihr müsst es wirklich wollen, mit eurem ganzen Herzen", fuhr Hermine fort, „nur dann wirkt der Fluch."

Harry sah auf. Die Erinnerung an den Abend, an welchem Dumbledore getötet wurde drängte in seine Gedanken zurück. Snape hatte ihn verlacht, als er versuchte, ihm einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche aufzuhalsen. Harry war nicht in der Lage gewesen, den Willen aufzubringen, um den Fluch wirksam werden zu lassen. Zweifelnd sah er in die Runde. Einzig Hermine verstand seinen Blick. Er seufzte unmerklich auf.

„Habt ihr es schon einmal versucht?", fragte er.

Sie sahen ihn an.

Keiner von ihnen hatte jemals auch nur daran gedacht, einen unverzeihlichen Fluch auszusprechen, ganz zu schweigen von dem tödlichen Fluch.

Jetzt, in diesem Moment überfiel sie die Angst. Was, wenn es ihnen nicht gelang, das Seelenstück zu zerstören? Niemand sonst noch wusste davon. Keiner konnte ihnen beistehen.

Es musste gelingen!

„Dass wir zu viert sind, wird seine Wirkung vielleicht verstärken", sagte Hermine leise und versuchte, möglichst viel Zuversicht in ihre Stimme zu legen.

„Das haben wir nur Snape zu verdanken", sagte Ron aufgebracht. „Wenn er nicht zu fein gewesen wäre, müssten wir uns jetzt nicht mit diesem Ding da rumschlagen!"

Hermine warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

„Wir müssen es tun", antwortete Harry.

Endlich kam die Nacht.

Hermine erhob sich. „Gehen wir", sagte sie und öffnete die Tür zur Eingangshalle. Sie folgten ihr ohne Umschweife. Sie hüllten sich in ihre Umhänge und verließen ihr schützendes Versteck. Aufgewühlt schritten sie die Straße entlang. Misstrauisch sahen sie einem jedem nach, der ihnen entgegenkam.

„Hier hinein!", sagte Harry und führte sie in einen dunklen Hinterhof. Er sah sich um.

„Hier kann uns keiner sehen."

Sie fassten sich an den Händen und apparierten.

Ein eisiger Wind wehte ihnen feinen Schnee ins Gesicht, es war wie Nadelstiche auf der Haut. Sie öffneten die Augen und sahen sich um. Kein Laut war zu hören. Die Bäume, obwohl überzogen mit feinem Schnee wirkten dunkel. Der Himmel hing voll schwerer Wolken, die sich unablässig ihrer Last entledigten. Das Schneetreiben wurde dichter. Nur ein vager Lichtschein erhellte das Dunkel.

„Es ist kalt", flüsterte Ginny und hauchte in ihre Hände.

„Suchen wir uns eine Lichtung", sagte Hermine.

Schwerfällig kämpften sie sich durch den kniehohen Schnee. Sie wussten nicht, wie lange sie schon gegangen waren, als sie endlich auf eine kleine Schneise traten. Tief Atem holend blieben sie am Waldrand stehen.

Als Ron weitergehen wollte, hielt ihn Hermine am Ärmel fest.

„Warte", sagte sie.

Ron entzog ihr grob den Arm und wandte sich unwillig um.

„Was ist denn noch?", brummte er ärgerlich und leistete im Stillen Abbitte als er sah, was sie ihm entgegenstreckte. Er sah sie an und griff nach dem Fläschchen. Seine Augen sagten ‚Danke' und Hermine quittierte es mit einem Lächeln.

„Es sollte uns vor dem Ärgsten bewahren", sagte sie, wandte sich nach den anderen beiden um und reichte auch ihnen je eine Phiole. Nachdem sie deren Inhalt geleert hatten gingen sie festen Schrittes in die Mitte der Lichtung.

Harry holte den Dolch hervor und stach ihn in den Boden. Sie traten einige Schritte zurück und sahen sich unsicher an.

„Nicht zweifeln", flüsterte Hermine ihnen zu. „Legt all euren Hass gegen Voldemort in die Worte. Denkt an das, was er genommen hat und welches Leid er gebracht hat."

Eine Weile hielten sie inne, dann hoben sie entschlossen die Zauberstäbe und sprachen den Zauber.

Mit ungeahnter Kraft schossen vier Blitze hervor und trafen den Dolch mit voller Wucht. Er wurde in die Höhe geschleudert und hing über ihren Köpfen und erleuchtete mit gleißendem Licht den Nachthimmel. Plötzlich begann er zu rotieren und verwandelte sich in einen einzigen Feuerball, der mit steigender Geschwindigkeit seiner Umdrehungen an Ausmaß gewann. Ein Tosen hob an, so laut, dass es schmerzte.

Wie gebannt starrten sie auf das Feuer. Grüne Nebel drangen hervor. Sie senkten sich nieder. Immer wieder formten sich daraus Gestalten, die aber sogleich als sie sich zu erkennen gaben ihre Form wieder verloren.

Harry erkannte sie. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er in das Licht und ließ den Arm sinken.

„Die Verbindung darf nicht abreißen!", rief Hermine gegen das Tosen an.

„Meine Eltern", formten seine Lippen stumm.

„Sie sind nicht wirklich, Harry!"

„Sie sind…", die Worte wurden vom Dröhnen fortgerissen.

„Sie sind tot! Sie werden nie wieder kommen!"

Diese Worte schmerzten. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er hörte wieder Dumbledores Worte: ‚Den Tod kann man nicht überlisten.'

„Sieh mich an!", schrie sie ihn an.

Harry wandte unwillig den Blick und sah in Hermines Augen.

„Hilf uns", rief sie verzweifelt.

Er sah vom einen zum andern. Sie brauchten seinen Arm, seine Kraft, seinen Geist. Er hob die Hand und sprach die Zauberformel, so willentlich, so kraftvoll, so überzeugt wie er noch nie einen Zauber ausgesprochen hatte.

Mit schmerzverzerrten Gesichtern, mit beiden Händen die Zauberstäbe auf den Horcrux gerichtet hielten sie aus.

Ihre Hände brannten, ihre Augen waren geblendet, ihre Sinne überreizt. Der Ohnmacht nahe, nahmen sie nur noch wahr, dass der Feuerball sich mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Donnerschlag in einen Sternenregen auflöste, der in einem weiten Bogen, wie ein Dom über sie gespannt zur Erde niederstürzte.

Ein fast geflüstertes ‚Protego' hüllte sie in einen unsichtbaren Schutzmantel. Müde sahen sie der zerstörenden Kraft nach, die den Schnee in Sekundenschnelle tauen ließ und die Erde darunter unerbittlich verbrannte.

Stille!  
Wunderbare Stille.

Sie sanken kraftlos zu Boden. Sie lagen und ruhten aus, bis die Kälte in ihre Glieder kroch und sie stöhnend hochtrieb. Ron griff sich den zerstörten Horcrux und strich versonnen darüber.

„Kein Zeichen, dass er zerstört ist", flüsterte er und reichte ihn Hermine.

„Er ist es", sagte sie nur und steckte ihn in ihr Gewand.

Erschöpft und ungemein zuversichtlich kehrten sie in den Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 zurück.

---

Das Feuer im Kamin tat wohl. Seine Wärme strömte in den Raum, sein Licht erhellte ihn sanft. Hermine saß still und nachdenklich in einem Sessel zusammengerollt und starrte in die Flammen, die das Holz langsam zu Asche verbrannten.

Sie bemerkte nicht, wie sich die Tür öffnete und jemand den Raum betrat. Erst als derjenige neben ihr stand sah sie versonnen auf. Sie sah Harrys fragende Augen.

„Hallo", sagte er unsicher.

Hermine nickte ihm leise zu.

Er setzte sich neben sie.

„Wie ist es ihm gelungen, dich auf seine Seite zu ziehen?", fragte er leise.

Hermine sah ihn an.

„Ich stand schon immer auf seiner Seite", sagte sie ruhig und fügte noch hinzu: „Genau wie du!"

Harry zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Was soll das heißen?"

Hermine zögerte bevor sie weitersprach.

„Ich kann es dir nicht erzählen", sie setzte sich auf und drehte sich zu ihm hin. „Ich möchte Dir etwas zeigen, Harry."

„Was ist es?"

„Ich möchte dich in seine Erinnerungen sehen lassen, alles was er mir gezeigt hat. Ich möchte, dass du verstehst."

Harry dachte einen Moment nach, dann schüttelte er entschieden den Kopf.

„Ich will es nicht!", sagte er bestimmt und wollte sich erheben. Doch Hermine griff seine Hand und zog ihn mit sanfter Gewalt wieder in den Sessel zurück.

„Vertrau mir."

„_Dir_ vertrau ich…", flüsterte er und bezwang seine Verstimmung.

„Dann schließe deine Augen", sagte sie leise und setzte eindringlich hinzu: „Bitte."

Harry sah ihr ins Gesicht. Schließlich senkte er die Lider.

Er fühlte wie sie seine Hände in die ihren nahm und ganz leise flüsterte sie: „Dein Geist zu meinem Geist."

Er hörte diese sanften Worte und tauchte ein in Hermines Gedanken, die so furchtbar klar und wirklich die Erinnerungen von Severus Snape widerspiegelten; er trat nah zu seiner Mutter, nah zu Dumbledore. Er war Snape. Widerstrebend gab er sich den Gefühlen hin, die auf ihn einstürzten. Er fühlte Snapes tiefstes Sehnen, seine Angst, seine Verzweiflung. Und er fühlte sein Misstrauen, seinen Hass und seine Verachtung gegen die Menschen und gegen sich selbst. Er wünschte sich, dass es zu Ende ginge. Kein Schmerz war so tief wie das, was er jetzt in diesem Augenblick empfand.

Hermine ließ seine Hände los.

Langsam kam Harry in die Welt zurück. Er öffnete die Augen und sah in Hermines Gesicht. Stumm sah sie ihn eine Weile an, dann wandte sie sich ab und starrte wieder in das Feuer. Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er erinnerte sich an das, was er seinerzeit im Denkarium in Snapes Büro gesehen hatte. Ganz leise musste er sich eingestehen, dass Snape Hermine nicht betrogen hatte. Wieder überkamen ihn die nagenden Zweifel. Und wieder verbannte er sie bestimmt und trotzig aus seinem Kopf.

Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu Hermine hin. Es tat ihm wohl, dass sie schwieg. Erst nach langem hob er leise zu Reden an: „Es war ihre Schrift, nicht wahr?"

Sie sah ihn an.

„Ihretwegen hat er den Horcrux nicht zerstört, nicht wahr?"

Sie schwieg.

„Danke", sagte er nur und erhob sich.

„Nur eines noch", begann er, „wo hast du das gelernt?"

Hermine sah ihn an und lächelte leicht.

Harry zog eine Braue in die Höhe und wandte sich zur Tür.

„Gute Nacht, Hermine", sagte er und ging.

Lange saß sie noch vor dem Kamin. Die Müdigkeit holte sie ein. Das Feuer war längst niedergebrannt, kleine Flammen züngelten vereinzelt aus der glühenden Asche.

Nicht mehr fähig auch nur noch einen einzigen Schritt zu gehen sank sie zusammen und schlief ein.

---

Eine Hand legte sich auf ihren Arm. Hermine fuhr zusammen und sah sich orientierungslos um. Sie rieb die Augen und richtete sich auf. Es war stockdunkel. Sie fühlte, jemand stand neben ihr. Bevor sie noch einen Ton sagen konnte fuhr ein heißer Strahl an ihr vorbei in den Kamin und fachte ihn neu an.

Hermine schrak zurück und sah auf die Person neben sich. Es war Minerva McGonagall, die mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck auf sie hinabsah. Hermine schnellte mit einem Ruck auf und sah die Lehrerin mit eisiger Miene an. Im Hintergrund gewahrte sie Remus Lupin. Seine Augen leuchteten eigentümlich im Feuerschein.

McGonagall wandte daraufhin leicht den Kopf und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme: „Remus, würden Sie uns bitte alleine lassen!"

Lupin nickte leicht und verließ den Raum. Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, ließ sich Minerva McGonagall leise ächzend in einen Sessel nieder. Sie zog langsam die Handschuhe aus und hielt die Hände dem Feuer entgegen.

„Setzen Sie sich, Hermine", sagte sie nachdrücklich.

Hermine schwieg und folgte gehorsam. Sie nahm wieder Platz.

„Es ist kalt draußen", sagte die Schulleiterin leise und legte Schal und Umhang ab. Sie faltete sie sorgfältig zusammen und legte beides über die Lehne ihrer Sitzgelegenheit. Jetzt erst wandte sie sich Hermine zu. Sie sah ihr lange und aufmerksam über ihre Brillengläser hinweg in die Augen.

Hatte Hermine ihren Blick anfänglich noch trotzig erwidert, so wurde der Ausdruck ihrer Augen durch die milde Strenge der Lehrerin nachgiebiger.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?", fragte sie dennoch mit trotziger Stimme.

„Ich möchte Sie fragen, was Sie im Verbotenen Wald gesucht haben, nachdem Professor Lupin ausdrücklich darum gebeten hat, das Haus nicht zu verlassen."

„Ich habe Ihnen nichts zu sagen", entgegnete Hermine widerborstig und war erstaunt, dass sie es nicht im Geringsten verwunderte, dass McGonagall von ihrem nächtlichen Ausflug Kenntnis hatte. Sie sah der Schulleiterin in die Augen und bemerkte ein leises Aufblitzen.

„Nun, Ihre Meinung, was Sie von mir halten haben Sie ja überdeutlich kundgetan, Miss Granger!", McGonagalls Stimme nahm einen härteren Tonfall an.

Hermine wandte den Kopf und schnaubte leise.

„Es war sicher falsch, Sie nicht einzuweihen, damals", fuhr McGonagall mäßiger fort. „Ja, und ich hätte mich nicht auf Severus' Versprechen einlassen sollen, Sie über die Situation aufzuklären."

Hermine sah erstaunt auf.

„Er hat es nicht getan, nicht wahr", Professor McGonagall lächelte leicht, „denn sonst wären Sie noch jetzt in Hogwarts."

Hermine schwieg eisern.

„Aber ich weiß, dass er Sie über einen überaus mächtigen magischen Gegenstand aufgeklärt hat. Ist das richtig?"

Hermine nickte langsam.

„Allerdings hat er _mir_ wiederum nicht offenbart, um welche Art Gegenstand es sich handelt." McGonagalls Worte wurden fordernd. Hermine war es nicht entgangen.

„Dann mögen Sie mir verzeihen, wenn ich Sie darüber ebenfalls nicht in Kenntnis setze", sagte Hermine ruhig und überlegt. „Es ist ein Geheimnis, das nicht mir gehört."

Minerva McGonagall hob den Kopf und sah Hermine offen in die Augen.

„Ich bewundere Ihre Ehrlichkeit, Hermine. Und ich respektiere sie."

Hermine hatte nicht die Absicht, noch etwas darauf zu erwidern.

„Alle seine Handlungen verfolgten nur ein einziges Ziel", fuhr McGonagall fort. „Severus hat gewusst, wie Sie reagieren würden." Sie lächelte leicht „Jetzt weiß ich das auch. Eigentlich hätte ich mir etwas mehr Menschenkenntnis gewünscht, gerade da Sie in meinem Haus sind."

Hermine zog die Stirn in Falten. Hatte er sie doch benutzt. Ihre Handlungen waren vorausschauend und durchsichtig, so wie sie es schon immer gewesen waren. Sie war nicht fähig, ihre Gedanken zu verbergen.

„Dann bin ich nicht die richtige Person. Sie sollten nicht mich zu Voldemort schicken. Ich würde alles verraten", sagte sie hart. McGonagall neigte den Kopf und schob ihre Brille zurecht. Sie wartete.

„Ich habe Ihnen eh schon alles offenbart", flüsterte Hermine nach einiger Zeit und senkte die Augen. Professor McGonagall legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Und niemand wird es je von mir erfahren!"

Hermine sah auf.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich..."

Die Ältere hob die Hand und schnitt Hermine das Wort ab.

„Es war ein Missverständnis und als solches sollten wir es auch abtun."

Hermine sah ihr dankbar in die Augen. Eine große Last war von ihrem Herzen genommen.

Professor McGonagall sah sie wohlwollend an und fuhr leise fort: „Oh, doch, Hermine, Sie sind richtig, genau richtig. Ich werde doch niemanden in die Höhle des Löwen schicken, wenn ich nicht davon überzeugt wäre, dass es die richtige Person ist. Dass sie dem allen gewachsen wäre."

„Ich verstehe nicht…?"

„Ich kann in Ihrem Geist nicht lesen, Hermine. Nicht mehr. Und ich kann, ohne unbescheiden zu sein, behaupten, dass ich durchaus zu den besseren Okklumentikern gehöre. Alles was Sie brauchen sind ein starker Geist und eine helfende Hand in den Reihen von Voldemort. Beide Voraussetzungen sind uneingeschränkt erfüllt."

Hermine sah auf.

„Soll das heißen…?", Hermine brach ab.

„Soll heißen, dass Askaban nicht mehr der Herrschaft des Ministeriums untersteht. Voldemort hat seine Getreuen befreit. Und mit ihnen Severus Snape", sagte McGonagall.

Hermine atmete hörbar ein.

„Mit Severus genießen Sie einen mächtigen Schutz in den Reihen des Dunklen Lords. Und nur das macht es mir leichter, Sie gehen zu lassen."

Die beiden Frauen saßen lange still beieinander.

Hermine sah nachdenklich ins Feuer. Unruhe breitete sich in ihr aus.

„Hermine. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass Sie unbeschadet aus diesem Vorhaben herauskommen werden, wenn ich es mir auch von Herzen für Sie wünsche."

Hermine nickte. Sie wusste, auf was sie sich einließ und sie war bereit es auf sich zu nehmen.

„Wann?", fragte sie ohne aufzusehen.

„Sobald als möglich. Sie sollten Ihre Vorbereitungen treffen. Wir werden am frühen Nachmittag wiederkommen. Halten Sie sich bereit."

Professor McGonagall erhob sich und mit ihr Hermine.

Die Lehrerin sah Hermine mit weichem Blick in die Augen. Dann nahm sie sie in die Arme und raunte ihr ein bewegtes „Ich wünsche Ihnen alles erdenklich Gute, mein Kind" zu. Dann ging sie ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen hinaus.

Das Feuer verlosch ganz sachte.

Der Tag hatte begonnen.

Ihr Leben würde von all ihren Entscheidungen abhängen. Alles, was sie jetzt tat würde unweigerlich einen Schweif von Ereignissen nach sich ziehen, die sich auf ihre Welt, auf ihr aller Leben auswirken würden.

Hermine seufzte leise auf und ging in die Küche.

Sie war leer.

Hermine atmete auf. Sie kochte Kaffee und goss sich eine große Tasse davon ein. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und nahm einen großen Schluck des schwarzen Getränkes. Sie spürte seine belebende Wirkung. Sie dachte über das soeben geführte Gespräch nach. Professor McGonagall hatte Angst, um sie. Und doch setzte sie ihr vollstes Vertrauen in sie.

Vorbereitungen treffen… Was wollte sie vorbereiten. Das einzige, was sie mitnehmen wollte, waren ihr Zauberstab und der von Snape und ein Vorrat an dem Heiltrank, den sie gebraut hatten. Wie um alles in der Welt sollte sie diese Gegenstände unbemerkt mit sich führen.

Hermine wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Harry und Ginny eintraten. Sie setzten sich mit einem müde gemurmelten ‚Guten Morgen' neben Hermine an den Tisch. Schweigend schenken sie sich die Tassen voll Kaffee.

„Du siehst aber müde aus", sagte Ginny zwischen zwei Schlucken zu Hermine.

„Hab nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen", log Hermine.

Die Tür flog auf. Sie fuhren herum.

„Askaban ist gefallen!", rief Ron in den Raum und legte völlig aufgelöst den Tagespropheten vor sie auf den Tisch. In riesigen Lettern sprang ihnen die Schlagzeile entgegen.

Hermine nahm die Zeitung hoch und las. Dann reichte sie Harry stumm das Blatt. Der überflog den Artikel und legte die Zeitung sanft neben Hermine auf den Tisch.

Hermine sah auf ihre Hände, die still in ihrem Schoß lagen. Professor McGonagalls Worte hallten in ihr nach.

„Er hat es mir nicht erzählt", sagte sie zusammenhanglos und verdrießlich.

Harry überwand sich.

„Er hat es vermutlich getan, um dich zu schützen."

„Vor wem denn?", rief sie verständnislos.

Harry lächelte.

„Vor deinem Tatendrang?"

Sie sah ihm verstört in die Augen. Dann musste sie lachen.

„Du hast gelauscht", rief sie und löste sich aus ihrer Starre.

„Ja", setzte sie noch einmal flüsternd hinzu und wurde ernst.

„Wollte Lupin nicht heute wiederkommen?", fragte Harry.

Sie nickten.

„Dann wird es jetzt losgehen", sagte Ron und sah Hermine ins Gesicht. „Hast du Angst?"

Sie erwiderte offen seinen Blick und antwortete ehrlich: „Ja."

„Aber Snape wird bei dir sein, er wird dich schützen", flüsterte Ginny.

Hermine nickte und lächelte sie an.

„Das wird er sicher", sagte sie möglichst zuversichtlich. Es war nur, um sich und die anderen zu beruhigen. Dann erhob sie sich.

„Entschuldigt mich, ich muss nachdenken", damit ließ sie die anderen allein und ging auf ihr Zimmer.

Unruhig lief sie auf und ab. Sie konnte ihre Aufregung jetzt nicht mehr im Zaum halten. Nervös schaute sie auf die Uhr.

Um sich abzulenken, suchte sie ihre Tasche und warf sie mit Schwung auf das Bett. Ihr Inhalt kullerte über die Bettdecke hinab auf den Boden.

Ärgerlich auf sich selbst kniete sie nieder, um alles wieder aufzulesen. Als sie das alte Buch aufhob, fiel ein Blatt heraus. Sie blätterte nach der Stelle, an die es gehörte. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf eine Kritzelei am Rande der heraus gelösten Seite.

„Natürlich", rief sie lachend. Rasch raffte sie alles zusammen und legte es auf das Bett. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf eine Phiole und Snapes Zauberstab.

„Contraho", sagte sie vernehmlich. Ein feiner Strahl fuhr aus ihrem Zauberstab und hüllte die beiden Gegenstände mit hellem Schimmer in ein orangerotes Licht. Als Hermine den Zauberstab senkte stellte sie zufrieden fest, dass der Zauber so gewirkt wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie beugte sich nieder und hob die beiden Sachen auf und steckte sie sorgsam in die Hosentasche.

Es klopfte.

Sie sah auf.

„Ja?"

Die Tür wurde geöffnet. Lupin tat einen Schritt in den kleinen Raum.

„Es ist soweit?", fragte Hermine.

Er nickte stumm.

Hermine zog einen Pullover über, eine Jacke und den Umhang. Sie ließ ihren Zauberstab in den Ärmel gleiten und sah auf.

„Möchtest du noch etwas mitnehmen?", fragte Lupin leise.

Sie legte einen Schal um und steckte die Hände in Handschuhe.

„Nein, ich habe alles was ich brauche."

Er nickte und wandte sich um. Hermine folgte ihm mit weichen Knien. Stumm stiegen sie die Treppe hinab. In der Eingangshalle wartete Ginny, ebenso dick eingepackt wie Hermine.

Diese sah irritiert von Lupin zu Ginny und wieder zu Lupin zurück.

„Ginny wird mit dir gehen", begann Lupin, dem Hermines fragender Blick nicht entgangen war.

„Sie geht mit?"

„Ja, zu ‚Flourish & Blotts'", fuhr Lupin lächelnd fort. „Es ist unverdächtiger, wenn zwei Freundinnen gemeinsam zum Einkaufen gehen."

Hermine kratzte sich mit verlegener Miene am Kopf.

„Ja, klar", sagte sie leise und lächelte Ginny an.

Harry und Ron traten zu ihnen. Sie umarmten einander.

„Wir sehen uns", sagte Ron und schob Hermine wieder von sich nachdem er sie fest an sich gedrückt hatte und sah sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. Hermine schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln und nickte ihm zu.

„Ihr werdet nicht alleine sein. Nymphadora und Moody werden euch geleiten, unsichtbar vor den Augen der Anderen."

Hermine und Ginny sahen sich an. Erleichterung malte sich auf ihre Gesichter.

Lupin zog den Schal fester und öffnete die Eingangstür.

„Gehen wir!"

Sie verließen den Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12.

---

„Ich habe ihn auch gesehen", flüsterte Hermine Ginny zu. Sie drückten sich tiefer in die Nische hinein.

„Meinst du, dass _Draco_ dich zu Voldemort bringen soll?", Ginny sah sie ungläubig an.

Hermine zuckte die Schultern.

„Er hat eine Scharte auszuwetzen", sagte sie. „Er wird alles tun, um die Gunst Voldemorts wiederzuerlangen."

Sie sah Ginny in die Augen.

„Es ist soweit. Du musst gehen!", flüsterte sie noch.

Ginny atmete tief ein und umarmte Hermine.

„Ich wünsche dir viel Glück."

Hermine fielen Rons Worte ein.

„Wir sehen uns", flüsterte sie lächelnd und trat gefasst hinter dem Regal hervor. Sie tat so, als würde sie nach einer bestimmten Lektüre suchen. Sie ließ ihren Finger die Buchrücken entlanggleiten, als sie eine allzu vertraute Stimme hörte, die sie leise anschnarrte.

„So treffen wir uns also wieder, Schlammblut", seine Hand zitterte ein wenig, als sie den Zauberstab hob.

Hermine wandte sich nach ihm um und tat erstaunt.

„Was willst du von mir?", ihre Stimme war hart. Sie hoffte, dass er ihre Unsicherheit nicht bemerkte.

Er beugte sich zu ihr hin und raunte ihr zu: „Eine höhere Macht sehnt sich nach deiner Anwesenheit, Granger."

Hermine wandte den Kopf und sah in seine kalten grauen Augen, die vor Aufregung hell funkelten.

„Wen meinst du mit ‚höherer Macht'? Und was soll mich dazu bringen mit dir zu gehen, Malfoy?", fragte sie belustigt.

Statt einer Antwort hob Draco nur die Rechte. Wie auf Kommando traten vier Männer hinter den Regalen hervor und blieben hinter ihm stehen.

Hermine sah sie der Reihe nach an. Sie nickte leicht und sagte leise lächelnd: „So viele Männer, um dem Willen, mit dir zu gehen Nachdruck zu verleihen. Es muss Voldemort ungemein viel daran liegen, mich in seiner Nähe zu wissen."

Dracos Augen verengten sich. Er trat nah an sie heran und sagte drohend: „Das Scherzen wird dir noch bald genug vergehen!"

Hermine spürte seine Unsicherheit und seine Zerrissenheit zwischen Überlegenheit und Furcht. Sie antwortete nicht.

Seine Augen blitzten siegessicher auf. „Sind dir die Worte im Hals stecken geblieben? Wo ist jetzt deine Überheblichkeit?"

„Mit vier starken Begleitern im Rücken ist leicht reden, nicht wahr, Draco? Fünf gegen einen, sehr fair. Aber das war Voldemort ja schon immer." Ihre Stimme troff vor Hohn.

Er hob die Hand, ganz so als wolle er zuschlagen. Hermine zuckte zurück. Im letzten Moment besann sich Draco eines Besseren. Er ließ die Hand sinken und stieß sie grob vor sich her, quer durch den Laden. Seine Hand umfasste hart ihren Arm. Auf der Straße zerrte er sie roh mit sich.

„Jetzt wirst du machen was ich will, Granger!"

Er zog sie unsanft hinter sich her. Hermine ließ sich ohne Widerstand führen.

Bis zur Nockturngasse gingen sie. In einem schmutzigen Hinterhof blieben sie stehen.

Draco sah sich vorsichtig um. Dann berührte er seinen linken Unterarm und schloss die Augen. Dann umfasste seine Hand ihre Schulter.

Hermine schloss für einen Moment die Augen und wurde mitgerissen. Im nächsten Augenblick fanden sie sich in einem hohen Saal wieder.

Hermine blinzelte. Unzählige Fackeln an den Wänden erleuchteten das kahle dunkle Gemäuer. Rußgeschwärzt waren die Wände. Ein riesiger Kerzenleuchter hing schwer von der Decke und sandte strahlendes Licht in den weiten Raum.

Trotz der Helligkeit war es zugig und kalt.

Hermine sah sich unter gesenkten Lidern vorsichtig um. Unzählige Menschen waren versammelt. Ein großer Mann ragte aus ihrer Mitte heraus. Als er ihrer gewahr wurde, kam er mit wehendem Umhang auf sie zu. Mühelos teilte er die Menschenmenge und blieb vor Hermine und ihren fünf Begleitern stehen.

Seine kalten roten Augen blitzten grausam auf.

„Hast du mir also ein Geschenk mitgebracht, Draco?", fragte er mit einer Stimme, deren Timbre so gefühllos war, dass es Hermine das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Sie wollte tapfer sein, doch die Furcht überwältigte sie mit einem Mal. Ihre Knie wurden weich. Sie musste allen Mut zusammennehmen, um nicht zu wanken.

„Ja, mein Lord", sagte Draco stolz und senkte ehrfurchtsvoll das Haupt. „Wie Ihr es mir aufgetragen habt."

Voldemort nickte herablassend und trat an sie heran.

„Du bist also das Schlammblut, dem Harry Potter am meisten vertraut."

Er musterte Hermine mit eisigem Blick.

Hermine senkte die Lider.

„Sieh mich an, Mädchen", sagte er sanft.

Hermine bewegte sich nicht.

Sie hörte sein leises Lachen.

„Willst du mir nicht gehorchen?"

Er hob die Rechte und Hermines Kopf wurde mit einer Macht, die sie selbst nicht mehr steuern konnte Voldemorts Gesicht entgegen gehoben.

Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich.

Hermine war wie erstarrt. Ein Gefühl als könne er ihr bis auf den Grund der Seele sehen. Seinem Gesicht fehlte jeglich Menschliches; kalte rote Augen in einem schlangenähnlichen Antlitz, der Mund mit schmalen Lippen, die sich zu einem gefühllosen Lächeln verzogen hatten.

„Du wirst uns viel zu erzählen haben", flüsterte er ihr zu. „Ich weiß jemanden, der sich brennend danach sehnt, mein Vertrauen wiederzuerlangen", er hielt kurz inne und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Ich glaube, du kennst ihn. Er ist lange in Askaban gewesen. Dank Dumbledore..." Er lachte schallend. „…Dumbledore."

Die Anwesenden hielten den Atem an.

Voldemort wandte sich belustigt um und sah in die Reihen seiner Todesser.

„Lucius!", rief er laut.

Hermine stockte der Atem. Lucius Malfoy trat arrogant aus den Reihen seiner Gefährten in den Kreis, der sich unmerklich um Voldemort und Hermine gebildet hatte.

„Mein Lord", sagte er und neigte leicht das Haupt. Sein Gesicht war schmaler geworden und um einen Schein blasser als sonst. Die Entbehrungen, die er in Askaban hatte erleiden müssen waren nicht gänzlich spurlos an ihm vorüber gegangen. Und dennoch war seine Erscheinung elegant und selbstgefällig wie eh und je.

Voldemort sah kühl auf ihn hinab.

„Dieses Mal wirst du mich nicht enttäuschen, nicht wahr?", seine Stimme klang drohend.

„Nie wieder", Malfoy hob den Blick, „ich werde Eure Befehle zu Eurer vollsten Zufriedenheit ausführen."

Voldemort lächelte belustigt.

„Ja, das weiß ich", sein Blick streifte nur für einen flüchtigen Moment Hermine und ruhte dann wieder versonnen auf Draco.

„Bring sie weg!", sagte er leise und wandte sich ab.

Draco Malfoy umfasste hart Hermines Arm. Wütend entriss sie sich seinem Griff.

„Fass mich nicht an, Malfoy!", fauchte sie.

Voldemort wandte den Kopf und lachte.

„Zähme die Wildkatze, Draco", flötete er und beugte sich zu ihm hin, „sonst zerkratzt sie dir dein hübsches Gesicht!"

Die es in seiner Nähe gehört hatten begannen laut zu Lachen.

Draco errötete bis unter den Haaransatz und stieß Hermine wütend in den Rücken. Dann ergriff er hart ihr Handgelenk und schleuderte sie Richtung Ausgang. Hermine ging mit stolz erhobenem Haupt und doch mit zitternden Knien vor ihm her.

Mit lautem Donnern fiel die schwere Tür ins Schloss.

Dunkle Augen sahen ihnen nach.


	7. Dunkelheit

**Dunkelheit **

_Oft gebiert ein Frevel aus alter Zeit  
einen neuen Frevel…  
und beschwört einen Daimon herauf,  
der unbezwinglich unbekämpfbar, unheilig ist…_

Stumm ging Hermine neben Draco her. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Sie sah sich unter gesenkten Lidern um. Die Wände kalt, dunkel und feucht. Eisige Luft wehte durch die Gänge und stäubte Schnee über die ausgetretenden Steinplatten. Ihr Atem gefror. Nur wenige Fenster erhellten ihren Weg. Hermine erhaschte einen flüchtigen Blick nach draußen und sah ein aufgewühltes Meer. Ihre Schritte hallten laut von den kahlen Wänden wider.

„Du brauchst dir den Weg nicht einzuprägen", sagte Draco als er ihren Blick einfing. „Du wirst nie erfahren wo du bist. Du wirst hier nie herausfinden!"

Sie antwortete ihm nicht. Angestrengt bemüht, ihre Aufregung und Furcht zu unterdrücken schritt sie forsch aus. Und wieder hörte sie seine höhnische Stimme: „Wo ist jetzt dein Mut geblieben, Granger?"

Sie schwieg und ging weiter.

Plötzlich fühlte sie Dracos harten Griff an ihrer Schulter.

„Hier hinein!"

Er blieb an einer alten dunklen Eichentür stehen, legte die Hand auf den Riegel und öffnete sie langsam. Er stieß Hermine grob in den Raum, der sich dahinter verbarg. Sie fanden sich in einer kargen Zelle wieder.

Ein kurzer verwunderter Blick.  
Es war kein Verlies.  
Ein Tisch, ein wackliger Stuhl, eine harte Schlafstatt.  
Die Wände aus roh behauenen Steinen.  
Es war kühl und dunkel.  
Die unstete Flamme der einzigen Fackel an der Wand beleuchtete nur spärlich den kleinen Raum.  
Vom Fenster her ein kalter Zug.  
Der Kamin schon lange erloschen.

Hermine ging bis an den Kamin und sah sich nach Draco um.

„Weißt du eigentlich, auf was du dich da eingelassen hast?" Ihre Stimme klang fest und selbstbewusst.

Draco antwortete nicht, er sah sie nicht an. Er schloss die Tür und kam dann langsam auf sie zu. Er blieb genau vor ihr stehen und sah ihr triumphierend in die Augen.

„Hier bist du ganz allein, Granger. Keiner, der dir beistehen wird, der dich beschützt." Sein Lächeln überheblich und selbstsicher, der Ton der Worte verletzend.

Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus.

„Gib mir deinen Zauberstab!"

Hermine erwiderte seinen Blick ruhig. Sie zog den Zauberstab aus ihrem Ärmel und reichte ihn Draco ohne Zögern.

„Es ist Voldemort! Er wird dich nur benutzen, Draco…", sagte sie leise.

„Seine Anerkennung wird mir gewiss sein", fuhr er ihr über den Mund und wandte sich von ihr ab.

„Anerkennung?", begann Hermine leise, „Anerkennung, die du von deinem Vater nicht bekommst, suchst du ausgerechnet bei Voldemort?"

Draco hob den Kopf und blitzte sie böse an.

„Untersteh dich… Schlammblut", rief er mit erstickter Stimme.

„Ja", sagte Hermine ungerührt, „und dann wird er dich wegwerfen, weil er dich nicht mehr braucht! Du bist nicht so wie die anderen. Du bist gemein und hinterhältig, ja, aber du bist kein Todesser."

„Schweig!", schrie ihr Draco ins Gesicht. Zornesröte stieg in seine blassen Wangen. Die grauen Augen funkelten wütend. Er hob die Hand als wollte er zuschlagen.

Hermine wich nicht zurück. Ernst sah sie ihm in die Augen.

„Was erwartest du?", flüsterte sie und beugte sich zu ihm hin. „Woran glaubst du?"

Draco kochte vor Wut. Er stieß Hermine hart gegen die Schulter und wandte sich zum Gehen. An der Tür blieb er stehen und sah über die Schulter zu ihr zurück. Sein Blick war kalt und hart.

„Wir werden ja sehen, wie lange du es aushältst, hier in der Kälte. Du wirst uns alles erzählen, du wirst sie alle verraten!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie allein.

Sie lauschte Dracos Schritten nach, die leise im Gang verhallten. Dann war es still. Da war nur das Heulen des Windes, der in heftigen Böen um das Gemäuer blies. Hermine zog den Umhang fester um sich und ging zum Fenster. Seine Scheiben waren gefroren. Sie versuchte es zu öffnen, doch es blieb fest verschlossen. Hermine hauchte auf das Eis und rieb ein Loch hinein. Dann sah sie hinaus. Ein bleifarbener Himmel grüßte sie, das Wasser des Meeres war aufgewühlt und spülte in hohen Wellen an die Klippen; sie spürte ihre Kraft, ein feines Beben. Gischt schlug hoch und senkte sich leicht auf die schwarzen Steine.

Es war kein Land auszumachen, kein Anhaltspunkt, der ihr vielleicht hätte verraten können, wo sie sich befand. Schnee trieb in dicken Flocken und nahm ihr die Sicht in die Weite.

Hermine wandte sich ab und ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder. Sie sah sich voller Zweifel um. Zum allerersten Mal fühlte sie sich wirklich verlassen.

Sie wusste nun, auf was sie sich eingelassen hatte. Sie wusste es in dem Augenblick, als sie das erste Mal Voldemort gegenübergetreten war. Hier gab es kein Verständnis, hier gab es kein Nachsehen. Hier hatte sie keine Gnade zu erwarten.

Severus' Worte drängten sich ihr auf. Er hatte es ihr gesagt, damals. Die Angst trieb Hermine hoch. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich. Sie sprang auf die Füße und schritt hastig auf und ab. Sie musste nachdenken. Aber sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Worüber wollte sie nachdenken? Sie konnte ihre Geschicke nicht mehr selber lenken. Sie war ausgeliefert. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben.

Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Sie zwang sich zur Ruhe. Langsam nur beruhigte sich ihr Atem. Immer noch aufgewühlt ging sie die wenigen Schritte von Wand zu Wand und wieder zurück. Immer wieder.

Langsam kroch die Dunkelheit in den Raum und vertrieb das letzte Licht. Die Fackel war schon lange erloschen. Die Nacht schlug den Tag zurück.

Hermine blieb stehen und sah auf die ungemütliche Bettstatt. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ sie sich darauf nieder. Sie zog die zerschlissene Decke zu sich und wickelte sich darin ein. Sie rollte sich zusammen.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dem Wind lauschte, der heftig an den Fenstern rüttelte. Endlich schlief sie erschöpft ein.

Es war ein unruhiger Schlaf, den sie schlief. Er brachte ihr grauenvolle Träume. So, als würde alle Qual, die Menschen je in diesem Gemäuer hatten erdulden müssen, ihren Weg bahnen zu jemandem, der sie verstand, der mit ihnen litt.

Schweißgebadet fuhr sie auf. Ihr Atem ging heftig. Sie sah sich angstvoll um.

Sie war allein.

‚Ein Alptraum', dachte sie und suchte sich zu beruhigen.

Sie sank zurück und schloss die Augen und schlief wieder ein.

Doch sie kamen wieder, grauenvolle Bilder, gequälte Menschen. Hermine schluchzte auf. Aufwachen!

Sie konnte nicht!

Sie nahmen sie gefangen, sie drangen in ihren Geist, erschlugen sie mit ihren Gefühlen, mit ihrem Schmerz. Sie nahmen sie in Besitz, unerbittlich, unaufhaltsam, unrettbar verloren. Es war unerträglich.

Endlich kam der Tag. Endlich aufwachen, die Schatten vertreiben.

Hermine schlug die Augen auf. Apathisch stierte sie an die rußgeschwärzte Decke. Sie wusste es sehr genau. Sie peinigten sie. Keine körperliche Qual und doch unerträglich. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Wieviele solcher Nächte sollte sie noch ertragen? Eine einzige wäre genug gewesen für das ganze Leben.

Der Tag schleppte sich dahin. Hermine lauscht in die unwirkliche Stille hinein. Nicht ein einziger Laut drang zu ihr, obwohl das Gebäude eine Unmenge Menschen beherbergte oder zumindest ein Treffpunkt für sie war. Einzig der Wind ließ sie wissen, dass die Welt noch existierte.

Langsam begann es zu dämmern.

Die Furcht vor der Nacht ließ sie ihren beißenden Hunger und den brennenden Durst vergessen, ließ sie die Kälte nicht spüren.

Sie wusste, dass sie in ihren Geist eingedrungen waren. War es ihr letzte Nacht noch nicht bewusst gewesen, so wollte sie jetzt dafür Sorge tragen, dass es ihnen in dieser Nacht nicht gelingen sollte.

Sie setzte sich aufrecht und schloss die Augen. Sie wollte ihren Geist befreien. Doch die Gedanken an die grauenvollen Bilder ließen es nicht zu, dass sie sich konzentrierte. Sie mühte sich redlich. Schließlich gab sie es auf. Sie seufzte und erhob sich. Dann wollte sie diese Nacht eben nicht schlafen.

Unruhig ging sie im Zimmer umher. Schließlich war es zu dunkel, um noch etwas zu sehen. Doch Hermine kannte die Schrittzahl vom einen Ende des Zimmers zum anderen genau. Langsam und stur, wie ein Tier im Käfig schritt sie auf und ab. Immer wieder blieb sie am Fenster stehen und starrte hinaus.

Die Nacht schritt voran. Endlich legte sich der Sturm. Der Wind blies die Wolken auseinander, fahler Mondschein erhellte sanft die Nacht, drang endlich in ihr trostloses Gefängnis. Schatten stiegen empor und wanderten durch den Raum, sobald sich eine Wolke vor den Mond schob. Leise fielen vereinzelte Flocken.

Sie ließ sich müde auf ihre Schlafstatt sinken. Kaum schloss sie die Augen, überfielen sie die Bilder. Es riss sie herum. Sie stöhnte laut und gequält auf. Sie wollte die Augen öffnen, es gelang nicht. Wie erstarrt lag sie da, es war ihr nicht möglich, sich zu rühren.

Endlich Tageslicht, endlich die Geister verbannen, den Geist befreien.

Hermine öffnete die Augen. Sie war erschöpft, sie fühlte sich krank. Der Durst quälte sie. Sie sah sich mit fiebrigen Augen um. Die Sonne schien und ließ ihre Strahlen durch die staubige Luft tanzen.

Mit einem Schlag wurde Hermine die Ausweglosigkeit ihrer Lage bewusst. Noch einen solchen Tag würde sie nicht überstehen. Bis an ihr Lebensende würden sie diese Bilder verfolgen. Ihr graute davor. Sie drehte sich um und weinte in die schmutzigen Kissen. Severus hatte es gewusst! Er hatte sie gewarnt.

Sie setzte sich wütend auf.

Wo war er? Er wollte ihr helfen, sie schützen!

Vor sich hinstarrend verbrachte sie den Tag. Selbst die Freundlichkeit des Wetters berührte sie nicht mehr. Abgestumpft sah sie der Nacht entgegen. Warum sollte sie sich denn wehren? Es war ihr egal. Sollten sie mit ihr tun, was sie wollten. Sie wollte nur noch schlafen, tief, fest, ohne Pein.

Schlafen!  
Sie sah sich um.  
Nichts, was ihr helfen konnte, diese Erlösung zu erlangen.  
Sie lächelte und legte Umhang und Jacke ab. Sie würde Ruhe finden.

Sie legte sich zurück und wartete.

Unendliche Müdigkeit umfing sie. Einfach die Augen schließen.

Die eisige Kälte kroch in ihre Glieder.

Müde, schlafen, endlich.

Keine Bilder, nie mehr. Sie sehnte die Ohnmacht herbei, wie sie noch nichts ersehnt hatte, nur um endlich Ruhe zu finden. Das Meeresrauschen wiegte sie sanft. Es war ihr einziger Freund.

Sie erwachte voller Staunen. Es war nicht kalt. Sie lauschte, Holz knackte. Sie hob die Lider und wandte den Kopf. Ein lustiges Feuer tanzte im Kamin empor. Seine Wärme strömte in den Raum und hüllte sie wohlig ein.

Hermine erhob sich stöhnend und ging zum Feuer. Sie streckte ihm die Hände entgegen. Es tat so gut.

Mit einem Mal wurde ihr schwindelig. Sie fühlte sich elend. Das Hungern und Dürsten forderten ihren Tribut. Mit letzter Kraft sank sie am Tisch auf den Stuhl. Sie verschränkte die Arme auf dem Tisch, sie legte den Kopf darauf und starrte in die Flammen. Unablässig folgte ihr Blick ihrem Flackern, den kleinen Funken, die ab und an aus der Feuerstelle stoben. So lange, bis es niedergebrannt war und nur noch rotglühende Asche übrig geblieben war.

Die Kühle kam wieder.

Es störte sie nicht.

Ihre Augen brannten. Den Hunger fühlte sie nicht so sehr wie den Durst. Die Kehle war so ausgetrocknet, dass sie mit jedem Schlucken meinte, sie würde Reißnägel hinunterwürgen. Eine Qual.

Ein Geräusch durchschnitt die unerträgliche Stille.

Sie wandte müde den Kopf. Die Tür wurde geöffnet. Draco trat ein. Er trug ein Tablett mit einem Teller und einem Becher darauf. Er stellte es vor sie auf den Tisch.

Hermine rührte sich nicht.

„Was ist, Granger, keinen Hunger?"

Hermine schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln.

„Mit Speck fängt man Mäuse", flüsterte sie. Ihre Stimme war rau, die Zunge klebte am Gaumen. Nur zu gerne hätte sie jetzt getrunken.

„Nein?" Draco lachte und griff zum Becher. Er setzte ihn an die Lippen und tat einen großen Schluck. Hermine schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Draco lachte ein freudloses Lachen. Er hob den Zauberstab und entfachte das Feuer im Kamin neu. Er wandte sich ab und ging ohne ein Wort.

Hermine sah ihm wehmütig nach. Sie war froh, endlich wieder eine lebendige Seele zu Gesicht bekommen zu haben, selbst wenn es Draco Malfoy gewesen war.

Sie starrte auf das trockene Stück Brot und den Rest des Wassers in seinem Gefäß. Sie würden sie nicht einfach so sterben lassen, das wusste sie. Sie wusste aber auch, dass sie sich wehren musste. Sie gehörte nicht sich selbst, nicht hier, nicht jetzt. Sie hatte es versprochen. Sie selbst hatte sich geschworen, alles zu tun, Voldemort in seine Schranken zu weisen.

Fest entschlossen hob sie den Kopf. Sie griff sich das Brot und aß. Sie nahm den Becher und trank in langen Zügen. Noch nie hatte sie besseres gegessen als dieses karge Mahl.

Verwundert stellte sie fest, wie sich Zuversicht sich in ihr ausbreitete. Ganz so, als legte sich eine schützende, eine tröstende Hand um ihr ängstliches Herz, um es emporzuheben und die Angst weit hinter sich zu lassen.

Sie sah aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne senkte sich am Horizont. Das Meer verschlang die letzten Strahlen. Ein blutroter Himmel, über den sich weiche Wolken zogen. Die Dunkelheit zog auf. Zum ersten Mal hatte Hermine keine Angst vor der Nacht. Diese Nacht sollte sie Ruhe haben. Alle störenden Gedanken fielen von ihr ab, endlich befreit. Tief und traumlos sollte ihr Schlaf sein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie noch vor dem Morgengrauen. Wieder hatte sie das Gefühl, als wäre jemand bei ihr, so wie damals im Grimmauldplatz. Sie setzte sich auf.

„Severus?" Sie flüsterte es in die Dunkelheit hinein und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in den Raum.

Niemand war da. Sie war immer noch allein.

Dabei hatte sie seine Anwesenheit so deutlich gespürt. Sie zog die Decke bis ans Kinn und ließ sich zurückfallen. Jetzt wusste, warum sie keine Angst mehr hatte, weshalb die furchtbaren Bilder sie nicht mehr heimgesucht hatten.

Er war da. Er schützte sie.

Wie schwer es für ihn war, sollte sie erst viel später erfahren.

Mit leisem Lächeln schlief sie noch einmal ein. Sie hatte so viel Schlaf nachzuholen.

---

„He, aufwachen!"

Jemand stieß sie unsanft in die Seite.

Hermine öffnete die Augen und sah sich orientierungslos um. Da gewahrte sie Draco Malfoy, der von ihrem Bett zurückgetreten war und jetzt mit lauerndem Gesichtsausdruck auf sie hinabsah.

Hermine setzte sich auf und reckte sich.

„Was willst du von mir, Malfoy?", fragte sie kühl.

Er trat zu ihr und beugte sich zu ihr hinab.

„Du hast nur zu sprechen, wenn ich es dir gestatte!"

Hermine stand auf und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Ja, mein Kerkermeister", sagte sie zu ihm und lachte bitter auf. „Du hast es wahrlich weit gebracht."

Draco holte aus. Hermine hob die Hände schützend vor das Gesicht und wich einen Schritt zurück.

Doch eine zweite Person fiel Draco in den Arm. Er sah Draco lange in die Augen. Dann ließen beide die Hände sinken. Es war Lucius Malfoy.

„Es ist kalt, Draco. Warum hast du kein Feuer gemacht?", fragte er leise den Sohn. Draco antwortete ihm nicht auf diese Frage. Lucius Malfoy machte Feuer und sah über die Schulter zu Draco hin.

„Geh", sagte er noch leiser.

„Aber Vater, ich…"

„Geh!", zornig wandte er sich ganz zu ihm um.

Wutentbrannt warf Draco seinem Vater einen vernichtenden Blick zu und wandte sich zum Gehen. Widerwillig verließ er den Raum, jedoch nicht ohne voller Unmut die Tür hinter sich laut zuzuschlagen.

„Warum haben Sie ihn weggeschickt?", fragte Hermine herausfordernd.

Lucius Malfoy antwortete nicht. Bedächtig zog er die Handschuhe aus, legte sie sorgfältig zusammen und steckte sie in seinen Umhang. Dann sah er auf und lächelte sie an.

Hermine beschlich ein Gefühl der Angst, als er gemächlich auf sie zukam. Sie wich zurück, bis sie an die kalte Wand hinter sich stieß.

„Draco ist ein Kindskopf", sagte er verächtlich. „Er weiß nicht, wie die Welt wirklich ist, er träumt sich seine eigene Welt", begann er leise. Hermine sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Aber du", er hob die Hand, „du weißt es genau. Du weißt genau, was kommen wird."

Er tat einen Schritt auf sie zu und strich ihr über die Wange. Langsam ließ er seine Hand vom Hals bis zu ihrer Schulter gleiten.

„Ich könnte dich beschützen…", er beugte sein Gesicht ganz nah an das ihre.

Hermine wandte den Kopf ab. Er atmete tief ein.

„…eine kleine Gefälligkeit?", er flüsterte es in ihr Ohr.

Sie fühlte seinen heißen Atem. Hermine stemmte sich gegen die Wand und stieß ihn heftig von sich.

Er ergriff hart ihre Rechte und zog sie derb zu sich. Er bog ihr den Arm auf den Rücken. Seine linke umfasste ihre Kehle mit eisernem Griff.

„Du wirst mich noch anbetteln, wenn der Dunkle Lord erst mit dir fertig sein wird…"

„Eher würde ich sterben!", presste sie hervor.

Er lachte laut auf.

„Große Worte. Ich habe sie schon oft gehört", er ließ sie los. „Als es dann tatsächlich ans Sterben ging, hat noch jeder um sein jämmerliches Leben gebettelt. Du wirst keine Ausnahme sein. Todesangst ist ein großer Ansporn." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sein Lächeln war gefühllos.

„Mörder", flüsterte Hermine atemlos und rieb sich den Hals.

„Was willst du? Nur die Starken werden dieses große Spiel gewinnen."

„Es ist ein Spiel?", fragte sie leise. „Was ist mit Draco?"

Er sah sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen an.

„Ja", begann er versonnen, „Draco ist schwach. Er wird der neuen Macht nicht dienen können!"

„Aber er ist Ihr Sohn", rief Hermine bestürzt. „Sie müssen ihn beschützen!"

Er sah sie an und lachte auf, kalt und gefühllos.

Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und starrte ihn angewidert an.

„Sie lieben ihn nicht", sie konnte es nicht glauben.

„Alles hat er dafür getan, Ihre Anerkennung zu gewinnen."

Lucius Malfoy sah ihr amüsiert in Gesicht.

„Was denn?"

„Er ist für Ihre Liebe zum Todesser geworden! Er wollte Dumbledore töten!"

Malfoy lachte.

„Ja", sagte er, „es ist ihm nicht gelungen. Ich sagte ja, er ist schwach."

Hermine wiegte langsam den Kopf. Tiefe Verachtung fraß sich in ihr Herz.

„Sie sind ein verachtungswürdiges Vieh, ein psychopatischer Mistkerl", sie sagte es zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung völlig ruhig. Doch diese Ruhe und ihr Blick brachten ihn in Rage.

„Du wagst es…", rief er erzürnt. Er holte aus und schlug ihr mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht.

Der Schlag war so heftig, dass Hermine umgerissen wurde und stürzte. Der Ring, den Lucius Malfoy am Finger trug, hatte ihr eine schwere Wunde über dem linken Jochbein gerissen. Sie keuchte auf, rollte sich herum und zog sich am Tisch auf die Knie. Sie spürte, wie ihr das Blut über das Gesicht lief.

Lucius Malfoy kam auf sie zu und trat nach. Er traf sie hart in die Seite. Sie stöhnte laut auf.

„Du wirst mich nie wieder so nennen, Schlammblut", sagte er leise.

Immer wieder holte er aus.

Hermine taumelte und sank endlich zu Boden. Der Kopf dröhnte, die Glieder schmerzten.

Herzlos sah er auf sie hinab.

„Ich bekomme immer was ich will", mit diesen Worten zerrte er sie grob hoch und warf sie auf den Tisch. Seine Hand fuhr an ihre Kehle. Er drückte erbarmungslos zu.

Panik ergriff sie.  
Sie bekam keine Luft mehr.  
Ihre Hände griffen nach seinem Arm, um ihn fortzuziehen.  
Es gelang ihr nicht.  
Ein ersticktes Gurgeln drang aus ihrem Mund.

Mit seinem ganzen Gewicht legte er sich über sie. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab. Fast berührte sein Gesicht das ihrige.

„Ich werde dich Gehorsam lehren!"

Hermine hörte diese mit kaltherziger Stimme gesprochenen Worte nur wie durch einen Schleier. Ihr Blut rauschte laut in ihren Ohren, sie schloss die Augen und riss den Mund auf. Sie rang nach Luft. Vergeblich dehnte sie den Brustkorb.

Sie registrierte erst viel später, dass er ihr die Bluse heruntergerissen hatte und sich an ihrer Hose zu schaffen machte.

Hermine riss angstvoll die Augen auf und wehrte sich heftig. Sie stieß mit Armen und Beinen nach ihm. Doch seine Hände hielten sie unbarmherzig fest. Sie waren hart und roh.

Hermine warf den Kopf hin und her. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, sich seinem Griff zu entwinden, ihn von sich zu stoßen. Es gelang ihr nicht.

Ihre Gedanken schrieen um Hilfe.

Sie hörte sein schweres Atmen.

Sie schrie vom Schmerz gequält leidvoll auf.

Er tat ihr weh.

‚NEIN!' Ihre Gedanken hämmerten es in ihrem Kopf. Sie stöhnte schwer auf.

Er tat ihr weh!

Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr sich gegen ihn zu wehren. Die Sinne wollten ihr vergehen. Ohnmächtig ließ sie die Arme sinken. Ihr Kopf sank zur Seite. Sie schluchzte leise auf, Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen.

Sie wünschte, sie würde sterben. Einfach den Körper verlassen, nichts mehr fühlen, keinen Schmerz mehr, keine Demütigung.

Da tat sich die Tür auf und Voldemort trat mit Bellatrix Lestrange und Severus Snape im Gefolge ein.

Malfoy sah irritiert auf und ließ Hermine los. Sie fiel hart zu Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr. Malfoy fuhr zurück und taumelte an die Wand. Als sie begriff was sich vor ihren Augen abspielte, stieß Bellatrix einen spitzen Schrei aus.

„Was tust du!", schrie sie mit schriller Stimme und warf sich auf Lucius Malfoy. Schwer atmend hielt er sich die tobende Frau vom Hals und sah zu Voldemort auf.

„Lass ab!", herrschte dieser Bellatrix an. Diese beugte den Nacken und trat von Malfoy zurück, nicht ohne ihm noch einen widerwilligen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Mein Lord, ich…", begann Malfoy stammelnd und zog seinen Umhang fest um sich.

„Ich weiß, was du getan hast, Lucius", fuhr ihm Voldemort drohend über den Mund. Er ging langsam durch den Raum und blieb vor Hermine stehen.

„Es ist mir egal. Du solltest sie aber nicht umbringen!"

Voldemort sah ungerührt auf Hermine, die zerschunden und blutend auf dem kalten Steinboden lag.

„Severus!", sagte er mit schneidender Stimme.

„Mein Lord?"

Voldemort sah verschlagen auf Bellatrix und lächelte kalt.

„Wenn unsere Mission erfüllt ist, schenke ich sie dir, Lucius", sagte er schmunzelnd. „Doch vorerst wird sich Severus um das Schlammblut kümmern. Noch brauchen wir sie."

Angewidert wandte er sich ab und rauschte hinaus.

Malfoy stand still am Tisch. Bellatrix' Augen funkelten ihn böse und verächtlich an. Severus war neben ihn getreten und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Hermine, die zusammengekrümmt zu Malfoys Füßen lag. Malfoys Blick folgte dem seinen.

„Du hast ihn gehört", sagte er verlegen lächelnd und sah auf. „Hilf ihr!"

Dann drängte er sich an Severus vorbei und verließ den Raum mit schnellen Schritten.

Bellatrix sah ihm mit hasserfülltem Blick nach.

„Dafür wird er büßen", sagte sie drohend vor sich hin und sah Severus an. Der erwiderte ihren Blick nicht. Er trat neben Hermine und bedeckte sie mit ihrem Umhang. Dann beugte er sich nieder. Ihre Finger gruben sich in seinen Arm als er sie unsanft hochzog. Ihr Blick streifte ihn flüchtig. Seine Züge waren hart und unnahbar. Sie zitterte heftig. Ihre Knie knickten ein. So sehr sie es auch wollte, sie konnte sich nicht auf den Beinen halten.

Severus sah auf sie hinab und zerrte sie grob mit sich.

Als sie endlich im Kellergang und ein paar Schritte gegangen waren, nahm er sie vorsichtig hoch und trug sie hinauf in sein Quartier.

Er stieß die Tür auf und trat in das kalte dunkle Zimmer. Er bettete Hermine sanft auf das Sofa und deckte sie sorgsam zu.

„Ich komme gleich wieder", flüsterte er ihr zu und wandte sich ab. Er entzündete die Kerzen auf dem Tisch. Dann verließ er den Raum.

Eilig ging er wieder hinunter in den Keller. Er blieb vor einer schweren Eichentür stehen. Langsam öffnete er sie und ging zu einem dunklen Schrank in dem kleinen Raum dahinter. Hastig öffnete er ihn und schob mit zitternden Händen die Flaschen, Töpfchen und Amphoren beiseite. Dann entnahm er ihm ein Fläschchen. Er steckte es ein und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu Hermine. Fast rannte er. Sein Herz brannte.

Als er eingetreten war herrschte Dunkelheit. Er sah sich um. Die Kerzen lagen umgeworfen auf dem Tisch, einige waren zu Boden gefallen. Er wandte sich zum Sofa.

Sie war nicht da!

Er fuhr keuchend herum. Ihre zerrissenen und blutbeschmierten Kleider lagen wild durcheinander geworfen im Zimmer umher.

Ihm stockte der Atem. Panisch sah er sich nach ihr um.

Da war sie!

Sie saß am Boden zusammengekauert in einer Ecke des Zimmers. Die Beine eng an den Körper gezogen und die Arme zitternd darumgelegt starrte sie apathisch vor sich hin.

Severus atmete erleichtert auf. Er kam zu ihr und kniete sich neben sie. Er streckte die Hände nach ihr aus. Doch Hermine stieß sie fort.

Severus ließ die Arme sinken.

„Hermine", flüsterte er.

Sie antwortete nicht. Ihr Blick ging ins Leere.

„Hermine", seine Stimme war beschwörend.

Er wartete lange.

„Wie musst du mich verachten" sagte sie tonlos ohne aufzusehen.

Severus' Herz zog sich zusammen. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Worte konnten die Gefühle nicht beschreiben, die er empfand, als er gesehen hatte, was Lucius Malfoy ihr antat. Sein Herz war stehengeblieben. Unendliche Mühe hatte es ihn gekostet, seine Gefühle vor Voldemort zu verbergen.

Er schwieg gekränkt.

Wie konnte sie nur so von ihm denken!

Was sollte er ihr jetzt sagen? Nichts würde sie trösten können. Er fühlte sich überfordert mit dieser Situation.

Entschlossen ergriff er ihre Hände.

„Nein", schrie sie auf und schlug und trat nach ihm, „lass mich!"

Doch er ließ sich nicht beirren. Hart packte er sie bei den Schultern und zog sie zu sich. Er schlang die Arme um sie und drückte sie so fest er konnte an sich.

„Ist ja gut", flüsterte er und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Nein!", rief sie und stemmte die Fäuste gegen seine Brust.

„Wär ich tot", flüsterte sie. Und ein gequältes Stöhnen, das in ein herzzerreißendes Weinen überging drang tief aus ihrer Brust. Sie stemmte sich gegen ihn, wollte ihn wegstoßen. Warum hielt er sie denn nur fest?

Sie war schmutzig.  
Sie stöhnte auf.  
Keine Ehre mehr!  
Sie war geschmäht, erniedrigt, gedemütigt.  
Warum hielt er sie so fest?

Er hörte ihre stummen Schreie, hörte ihre verzweifelten Gedanken. Fühlte ihre Unsicherheit und ihren Hass auf sich selbst.

Er drückte sie fester an sich.

„Es ist nicht wahr", flüsterte er ihr zu. Seine Stimme bebte.

Nur langsam ließ ihr Widerstand nach. Schließlich wehrte sie sich nicht mehr gegen ihn.

Er hob sie auf und trug sie zu seiner Schlafstatt. Vorsichtig setzte er sie ab und sah sie an. Wie erstarrt lag sie da. Vergeblich versuchte sie das heftige Zittern, dass sie schüttelte zu unterdrücken. Stumme Tränen rannen aus ihren Augen.

Sie fror. Kälte überall.

Mit aller Kraft unterdrückte er seine Gefühle, als er sie so zugerichtet liegen sah. Er setzte sich neben sie und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht, um die tiefe Wunde an der Wange zu untersuchen. Sie ließ ihn widerstandslos gewähren.

Severus zog das Fläschchen aus seinem Gewand. Er öffnete es und benetzte die Verletzung mit der Flüssigkeit daraus. Dann wusch er ihr Blut und Schmutz von Gesicht und Körper. Er sah ihre Verletzungen, die Würgemale, schwere Blutergüsse, tiefe Kratzer. Sie stöhnte leise auf, als er über die Stelle strich, wo Lucius Malfoy sie getreten hatte. Er hielt inne und ertastete die Stelle, an der die Rippen gebrochen waren.

Zorn stieg in ihm auf. Nur mühsam bezwang er ihn.

Ihre Rechte war zur Faust geballt. Langsam nahm er sie auf. Er löste ihr die Finger und sah, was sie bisher umklammert hielten.

Der Atem stockte ihm. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung. Er nahm ihr die Gegenstände aus der geöffneten Hand, trat zum Tisch und legte sie vorsichtig vor sich hin.

Er breitete die Rechte darüber und schloss die Augen.

„Amplio", flüsterte er. Die winzigen Gegenstände erstrahlten in einem feinen Licht, wurden ganz davon eingehüllt. Nach einer Weile erst verlosch das Leuchten und gab den Blick auf seinen Zauberstab und eine Phiole ihrer Wundessenz frei.

Hastig griff er nach dem Elixier und kam zu Hermine. Er hob ihren Kopf und setzte ihr die Phiole an die Lippen. Doch Hermine wandte den Kopf ab.

„Nein", sie sagte es so leise, dass er Mühe hatte, es zu verstehen.

Sie ergriff seine Hand.

Er sah in ihr Gesicht. Still sah sie ihn an. Er konnte den Ausdruck ihrer Augen nicht ertragen. Ihr Blick durchbohrte sein Herz. Seine Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt.

Sie öffnete den Mund. Er neigte den Kopf, um zu lauschen. Doch ihre Lippen formten nur stumme Worte. Severus richtete sich auf und sah sie bekümmert an.

Sie wandte sich ab und zog die Decke bis über den Kopf. Dann rollte sie sich zusammen. Still und reglos lag sie da.

Severus erhob sich und ging nachdenklich im Zimmer umher. Nur langsam kam er zur Ruhe. Endlich setzte er sich in einen der zerschlissenen Sessel und starrte vor sich hin.

Die Kerzen brannten nieder und die Dunkelheit nahm den Raum wieder in Besitz. Kein Lichtschimmer in diesem Dunkel. Unerbittlich und kalt. Kein Mondlicht, das tröstend den Weg wies.

Severus senkte das Haupt und sah auf seine Hände hinab. Er hatte sie zu Fäusten geballt, so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Er hatte gewusst, dass sie jemanden schicken würden. Er hatte immer angenommen, dass es Potter sein würde, der die Tür zu Voldemorts Versteck aufstoßen sollte. Nie hätte er damit gerechnet, dass es ausgerechnet Hermine sein würde. Er sah zu ihr hin.

Welchen Weg sollte er jetzt gehen?

Mit jedem Tag, den Hermine in seiner Nähe war wuchs die Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden. Wuchs die Gefahr, sich selbst zu verraten.

Er lauschte. Der Wintersturm rüttelte an den Fensterläden. Ein kalter Windhauch drang durch die alten Fenster und ließ ihn erschauern. Er wusste, dass Hilfe nahte, aber er wusste nicht, wie nahe sie war.

Er ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken. Er musste widerstehen, musste seinen Hass und seine Verachtung unterdrücken. Rachegedanken bemächtigten sich seiner. Es durfte nicht sein. Es würde ihn verraten. Er erhob sich und ging gehetzt auf und ab.

Voller Wut griff er nach dem schweren Leuchter auf dem Tisch und warf ihn mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand. Er zersprang und fiel laut scheppernd zu Boden.

Er atmete tief ein.

Ein Geräusch! Er horchte auf.

Da war es wieder. Es klopfte leise an die schwere Eichentür. Unruhe überfiel ihn. Er zwang sich mühsam zur Ruhe.

„Ja?", sagte er mit belegter Stimme und zweifelte, dass die Person, die angeklopft hatte, es auch wirklich gehört hatte. Er wusste, dass es nicht Voldemort war. Dieser hätte nie die Höflichkeit besessen, sein Erscheinen mit einem zaghaften Klopfen anzukündigen.

Severus räusperte sich und ging zur Tür. Er öffnete sie einen Spalt breit und sah hinaus in den Flur. Narzissa Malfoy stand mit gesenktem Haupt vor ihm. Sie sah auf. Ihre Augen glänzten im fahlen Licht.

„Guten Abend, Severus", sagte sie leise.

Er musterte sie mit kühlem Blick und nickte leicht.

„Darf ich hereinkommen?", ihre Frage glich einer Bitte.

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen und stieß die Tür auf.

„Komm rein!", forderte er sie grob auf.

Sie trat zögernd ein und blieb am Tisch stehen. Sie sah sich nach ihm um.

Severus ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen, dann trat er zu ihr.

„Was willst du von mir, Narzissa?", fragte er leise. Seine Stimme war unfreundlich und abweisend. Seine Augen durchbohrten sie mit stechendem Blick.

Narzissa wandte sich unangenehm berührt von ihm ab und ging bis zum erloschenen Kamin. Sie starrte lange in die kalte Asche. Schließlich drehte sie sich um und sah auf Hermine, die mit glühenden Wangen auf dem Bett ruhte.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Narzissa zaghaft.

Severus hob die Brauen und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.

„Seit wann interessiert es dich, wie es anderen Menschen geht?", fragte er bissig.

Narzissa Malfoy antwortete nicht, sie ging bis zu Hermines Schlafstatt und sah eine Weile auf sie hinab.

„Meinst du, mein Herz ist aus Stein?", fragte sie tonlos.

Severus lachte freudlos auf.

„Ja, in der Tat, das meine ich. Mitleid zu empfinden war noch nie eine deiner Charaktereigenschaften, Narzissa. Ich nähme es dir nicht ab. Was dich bewegt, ist die Pein. Es ist dir unendlich peinlich, was Lucius getan hat."

Sie sah Severus in die dunklen Augen. Dann senkte sie die Lider.

„Wie du meinst, Severus", sie ging durch den Raum. Am Fenster blieb sie stehen.

„Ich stehe in deiner Schuld", sagte sie flüsternd.

„Nein!" Severus erhob sich. „Es gibt nichts, was ich für dich getan hätte, für das du eine Schuld gegen mich einlösen müsstest."

Sie schwieg.

Er legte den Kopf auf die Seite und musterte sie aufmerksam.

„Du empfindest wirklich Mitleid, nicht wahr?", begann er zynisch. „Mitleid mit dir, Mitleid mit Draco, vielleicht Mitleid mit deinem Mann, wenn du über deine unsägliche Wut auf ihn hinweggekommen bist."

Seine Stimme klang kalt und hämisch.

Narzissa Malfoy sah auf. Seine Züge waren hart. Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf und sank auf den Stuhl am Schreibtisch.

„Ich habe es nie gewollt. Meine Familie ist verloren. Lucius habe ich schon vor langer Zeit verloren", sagte sie tonlos.

Er sagte nichts. Es berührte ihn nicht.

„Es war alles umsonst. Der Eid, den du geschworen hast, wird Draco nicht retten. Ich weiß es jetzt", fuhr sie fort.

Sie starrte vor sich hin.

„Der Schwur wird dich töten. Der dunkle Lord wird Draco benutzen, dich zu vernichten. Draco ist schwach", flüsterte sie dann. Sie wandte den Kopf und sah auf Hermine.

„Er wird es herausfinden…", sie brach ab und ließ ihren Blick wieder zu Severus wandern.

Severus starrte sie voller Erstaunen an.

Narzissa Malfoy lächelte matt.

„Sie ist eine dir verwandte Seele, Severus", sagte sie leise und erhob sich. Sie trat zu ihm und nahm seine Hände in die ihren.

„Niemand wird es von mir erfahren, ich verspreche es bei meinem Leben."

Er sah ihr mit funkelnden Augen ins Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich nehme den Eid von dir, Severus. Du bist frei", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

„Draco wird verloren sein", flüsterte er und entzog ihr die Hände.

„Er ist es schon", sagte sie gebrochen. „Ich weiß, du kannst den Dunklen Lord besiegen. Er hat mir meine Schwester genommen, meinen Mann und nun meinen Sohn. Es wird nie mehr wieder so sein wie es war."

Sie sah ihn an. Ihr Blick wurde hart.

„Ich will Rache. Ich möchte deinen Arm als meinen Arm, sie auszuführen. Blut für Blut, Severus!"

Sie nahm seine Hände in die ihren.

Er ließ es geschehen.

Leise sprach sie die Formel, die ihm von dem Schwur, den er getan hatte freisprechen sollte: „Liberare."

Das unsichtbare Band, mit dem ihre Schicksale aneinander gekettet waren, begann zu erglühen. Wie eine Schlange wand es sich um ihre Gelenke und zog sich zurück. Schließlich verblasste sein Schein und löste sich auf. Wie kleine Sterne sanken die letzten Reste seiner Fessel zu Boden und verglühten still.

Narzissa Malfoy gab seine Hände frei, wandte sich ab und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort, ohne sich nach ihm umzudrehen.

Er sah ihr nach bis sich schwere Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte.

Erschöpft ließ er sich auf dem Sofa nieder. Die Dunkelheit tat wohl.

Sie kamen wieder, die schweren Gedanken. Er war allein. Aussichtslos sein Kampf. Hoffnungslosigkeit griff nach ihm.

Wer konnte bestätigen, dass er das Richtige tat.

Niemand kann ihm in seiner unendlichen Verantwortung, die nun auf ihm lastet zur Seite stehen. Mit wem wollte er die Bürde tragen? Er wusste nur einen einzigen Menschen…

Sein Blick wanderte hinüber zu Hermine, die tief verletzt einen unruhigen Schlaf schlief. War das Opfer, das sie gegeben hatte sinnvoll? Wer konnte ihm versichern, dass auch Dumbledores, dass sein Opfer sinnvoll waren. Was würde er noch auf sich nehmen müssen? Wer wollte ihn trösten?  
Er brauchte keinen Trost.  
Ein Leben lang war er allein.  
Es machte ihm nichts aus.

Und doch schlich sich Furcht in sein Herz.

Narzissa Malfoys Worte hallten in ihm nach. ‚Blut für Blut.'

Ja, er würde Rache nehmen, aber nicht für sie. Er lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Hermine. Sie hatte vollbracht, was ihm nunmehr kaum noch gelang, den Geist zu verschließen.

Er war kaum mehr fähig seine Gedanken zu verbergen. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, wann es Voldemort gelingen würde ihm sein Geheimnis zu entreißen. Er seufzte leise auf. Er hatte Voldemort nicht mehr viel entgegenzusetzen. Seine Sinne waren überreizt, seine Empfindungen zu stark, als dass er sie noch zu verbergen vermochte.

Mit diesen schweren Gedanken schlief er ein.


	8. Erkennen

**Erkennen **

_Die Bluthunde schlafen fest,  
Scharren im Traum.  
Hörst du, wie die Stille tönt –  
Rings um uns her?  
Wenn dein Ohr sich daran gewöhnt,  
Erschreckt sie dich nicht mehr.  
Ist denn Frieden oder Krieg  
_

Er warf sich herum. Sein Schlaf war unruhig. Immer wieder erwachte er, bis er es schließlich aufgab, Ruhe zu suchen. Er starrte in die Dunkelheit und lauschte Hermines leisen Atemzügen. Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als es ihn nicht mehr auf seiner Schlafstatt hielt. Er erhob sich und ging im Zimmer umher. Ein leiser Schimmer des Mondes drang sanft durch das Fenster und ließ die spartanische Einrichtung lange Schatten werfen. Severus blieb am Fenster stehen und sah hinaus. Die Ruhe der Natur tröstete ihn nicht. Seine Sinne waren überreizt, er war wachsam, so wie er es noch nie in seinem Leben gewesen war.

Er starrte auf das schwarze Meer. Hermines Zustand beunruhigte ihn. Sicher, ihr körperlicher Zustand besserte sich, aber ihre Gleichgültigkeit, ihre innere Verlorenheit hielten unvermindert an. Schon zwei Tage lag sie da, ohne ein Wort, den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet. Sie rührte weder Essen noch Trinken an. Jede seiner Berührungen schienen in ihr die furchtbarsten Schauer auszulösen. Sie zog sich immer weiter zurück. Und Severus beschlich Furcht...

Doch dann wieder fühlte er Unmut in sich aufsteigen. Wie konnte sie sich so gehen lassen? Sie hatte gewusst, worauf sie sich einlassen würde. Sicher hatte ihr McGonagall die Gefährlichkeit und Tragweite dieses Unterfangens dargestellt und Hermine hatte sich bewusst dafür entschieden. Severus zog verstimmt die Brauen zusammen.

Dass Voldemort Hermine unter seine Obhut gestellt hatte, war ein Glücksfall, die Umstände, die dazu geführt hatten, denkbar unglücklich. Voldemort ließ ihn in Ruhe, ab und an fragte er nach ihrem Befinden, doch sein Interesse galt mehr der Tatsache, dass sie als sein Unterpfand halbwegs am Leben war. Sie war Voldemort egal, war für ihn nur Mittel zum Zweck, ganz gleich, was er ihr dafür antat, es berührte ihn nicht, wie ihn das Leben aller anderen nicht berührte. Dass Voldemort Potter auf ihre Fährte locken würde, war Severus bewusst, und dass er ihn in eine Falle laufen lassen würde, war vorauszusehen. Sie mussten ihm zuvorkommen. Doch das schaffte er nicht alleine.

Er brauchte sie. Er brauchte ihren Geist, ihre magische Kraft. Ohne sie würde ihr Ansinnen nicht gelingen. Sie vor Voldemort und Malfoy zu schützen war eine Sache, sie aus ihrer Lethargie zu reißen eine andere, die ihm viel aussichtsloser erschien. Die Zeit dafür war ein kostbares Gut, das sie nicht hatten.

Gehetzt wandte er sich um. Sein Atem ging stoßweise. Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum und fiel auf Hermines Kleider. Sie lagen sauber und akkurat zusammengelegt auf dem Sessel neben ihrem Bett. Ihr Umhang war heruntergeglitten und lag auf den kalten Steinen. Als er ihn aufhob, fiel etwas klirrend zu Boden. Severus griff danach und legte überrascht die Stirn in Falten, als er erkannte, was es war - der Horcrux!

Warum hatte sie ihn mitgebracht? Wie sollte es ihm hier gelingen sein, ihn zu zerstören? Diese Magie würde weithin bemerkt, nicht allein Voldemort würde sie deutlich spüren können. Einem jeden hier würde er sich verraten. Wütend sah er sich nach ihr um. Seine Augen blitzten auf. Er trat zu ihr. Er fasste sie hart an den Schultern und rüttelte sie.

„Wach auf!", herrschte er sie an. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht?

Hermine riss erschrocken die Augen auf und sah in sein erbittertes Gesicht. Seine Augen funkelten ihr grimmig entgegen, eine steile Falte auf seiner Stirn, so eng waren seine Brauen zusammengezogen.

Sie starrte ihn stumm und verwirrt an.

Er hielt ihr den Dolch vor die Augen.

„Warum?" Es war das einzige Wort, das er hervorbrachte. Seine Stimme, so leise er auch sprach, klang unwahrscheinlich zornig.

Hermine fasste sich und stieß ihn von sich. Sie sah ihn nicht an und schwieg trotzig. Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er ließ sie los. Dann erhob er sich.

„Es ist vorbei", sagte er tonlos und sah unbewegt auf sie hinab.

„Nein", flüsterte sie endlich und hob den Kopf. „Erst jetzt beginnt es."

Seine Augen sahen kühl in die ihren. Hermine senkte den Blick und setzte leise hinzu: „Wir haben ihn zerstört. Er ist nichts weiter als das, was er darstellt."

Müde ließ sie den Kopf in die Kissen sinken.

Severus sah sie ungläubig an. Konnte er es glauben? Warum sollte sie ihn belügen? Er kannte sie nur als verlässlichen Menschen, ohne Falsch und Verlogenheit. Er glaubte ihr, er vertraute ihr. Das war etwas, das wieder neu für ihn war. Es war ein gutes Gefühl. Es schenke ihm endlich Zuversicht, es stärkte ihn. Vielleicht würde es ihm helfen, vor Voldemort zu bestehen.

Der immense Druck, der bisher auf ihm gelastet hatte, ließ unmerklich nach. Seine Stirn glättete sich. Groll und Unmut wichen leiser Erleichterung.

Nachdenklich schritt er durch den Raum. Bald ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten, bald öffnete er sie wieder. Er rieb sich die Stirn und schloss die Augen, schüttelte die Zweifel endgültig ab.

Als er die Lider hob, sah sie ihm gequält entgegen. Er setzte sich zu ihr. Stumm sahen sie sich in die Augen. Schließlich streckte er die Hände aus und legte sie sanft auf ihre Schläfen.

„Was tust du?", fragte sie matt. Ihre Stimme war rau.

Er schwieg. Sie hatte keine Zeit, das Geschehene aufzuarbeiten, ihre Gefühle zu ordnen und sich zu öffnen. Gerne hätte er ihr diese Zeit gewährt und sie hindurch begleitet. Er hoffte, sie würde es ihm verzeihen, dass er ihr diese Empfindungen jetzt nahm.

Widerstand regte sich in ihr. Sie legte die Hände um seine Handgelenke.

„Ich will es nicht vergessen", sagte sie ängstlich und erbittert zugleich. „Nie!"

„Vertrau mir", sagte er nur. Der Ton seiner Stimme war tief und sanft. Hermine sah auf, sein Blick hielt sie gefangen. Ja, sie vertraute ihm, mehr als jedem anderen auf der Welt. Sie ließ die Arme kraftlos sinken. Sie sah ihm ins Gesicht. Seine Augen funkelten im spärlichen Licht, dunkel und warm. Sie lauschte seinen Worten.

„Animus recuro", seine Stimme bebte unmerklich, als er die Formel sprach.

Einen Moment lang geschah nichts. Dann war es, als trug er Licht in seinen Händen. Sein sanfter Schein legte sich über Hermines Gesicht. Ihr wurde leicht. Die elenden Gedanken fielen von ihr ab, keine Schuldgefühle und keine Ängste mehr, keine Scham. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, für diesen Moment war sie befreit. Ihre Finger gruben sich in seinen Arm.

Er sah zu ihr hinab. Ihr Gesicht glühte, ihre Augen waren fiebrig. Er entwand sich ihrem Griff und holte einen Becher Wasser. „Du gehörst nicht dir, Hermine, nicht jetzt. Du weißt es", mit diesen Worten reichte er ihr das Gefäß.

Sie sah ihm in die Augen.

„Ich brauche dich, ich brauche deinen Verstand", setzte er nachdrücklich hinzu.

Sie senkte die Lider und schwieg. Sie wusste, worauf sie sich einlassen würde, im dem Moment als ihr Remus Lupin das Vorhaben des Ordens des Phönix' eröffnet hatte.

Sie trank begierig und lehnte sich zurück.

Severus wollte sich erheben, doch Hermine hielt ihn fest.

„Lass mich nicht allein", flüsterte sie. „Nicht jetzt."

Stumm setze er sich zu ihr und ließ sich in die Kissen sinken. Hermine lehnte sich an ihn und schloss müde die Augen.

Seine Wärme, seine Nähe gab ihr Halt. Sie lauschte seinem Herzschlag und seinen ruhigen Atemzügen.

„Warum träume ich so grauenvolle Dinge?", fragte sie leise.

Severus öffnete die Augen und starrte an die hohe rußgeschwärzte Decke.

„Wir haben alle den selben Traum", entgegnete er schließlich.

Sie sah auf.

„Wie kannst du es ertragen?", fragte sie voller Kummer.

Er schwieg lange, dann antwortete er ganz leise: „Wer sagt dir, dass ich das kann?"

Hermine hörte die leise Hoffnungslosigkeit aus seinen Worten, sie hob den Kopf und sah ihm voller ängstlichem Erstaunen in die Augen.

„Verzeih…", ihre Worte klangen erstickt.

Er schwieg. Mit Grauen dachte er daran, dass es ihm vielleicht nicht gelang, diese Bilder zurückzudrängen. Seine Zweifel und seine aufkeimende Angst raubten ihm die Kraft.

Doch jetzt war _sie_ da, verletzt und wehrlos. Nie hätte er es geglaubt, aber sie half ihm, seine Kraft wieder zu finden. Die Hilfe, die sie brauchte und die nur er ihr geben konnte, war etwas, an das er sich klammern konnte. Ihre Hilflosigkeit würde zu seiner Stärke.

„Hilf mir", tiefe Verzweiflung sprach aus diesen beiden leisen Worten. „Ich kann nicht mehr..."

„Ja." Es war das Einzige was er sagte.

Hermine hörte die Zuversicht aus seiner Stimme heraus. Sie horchte in sich hinein. Er war da, er würde ihr beistehen, ihr helfen, die Geister zu vertreiben, die sich in ihren Schlaf schlichen und sie peinigten. Und endlich, endlich sank sie in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.

Severus legte die Arme um sie. Er fühlte ihr leises Zittern, fühlte, wie sie sich an ihn drängte und seine Nähe suchte.

Er zog sie an sich. Seine Nerven beruhigten sich. Seine Zweifel fielen von ihm ab. Er wusste, sie war stark. Die Hoffnung kam zurück, und mit ihr die Erleichterung. Wenn Hermine es zuließ, würde er in ihr einen kraftvollen Geist finden, der seine schwere Aufgabe zu erfüllen wusste. Die ganze Zeit hatte er in beständiger Sorge gelebt, Voldemort könnte ihn durchschauen. Und seit der Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm bezweifelte Severus mehr und mehr, dass er Voldemorts Attacken auf seinen Geist wirklich noch länger zu widerstehen vermochte. Hegte dieser doch schon lange Zweifel an seiner Ergebenheit.

Jetzt, mit der Gewissheit, dass Hermine ihren Willen und ihre Kraft wiederfinden würde, sah er befreiter in die nahe Zukunft. Die Müdigkeit, die er all die langen qualvollen Nächte hartnäckig zurückgedrängt hatte, kam zurück, ließ ihn erschöpft die Augen schließen. Sein Kopf sank langsam in die Kissen. Zum ersten Mal seit dem Tag, als er Hermine in der Halle mit Draco hatte stehen sehen, schlief er ruhig und befreit.

---

Hermines Genesung schritt voran und doch glichen die nächsten Tage einem Ringen um Vertrauen und Achtung, waren wie ein neues Kennen lernen. Sie waren geprägt von Hermines überaus großer Angst vor Ablehnung und Verachtung. Noch immer war sie in sich zurückgezogen und übervorsichtig. Sie wagte nicht, ihm offen in die Augen zu sehen oder unbefangen das Wort an ihn zu richten. Sie war so gar nicht der Mensch, den er in den letzten Wochen kennen gelernt hatte.

Doch seine größte Sorge galt Narzissa Malfoys Wissen um seine Beziehung zu Hermine. Es plagten ihn herbe Zweifel, dass sie es wirklich ehrlich meinte. Den Eid hatte sie von ihm genommen, aber Hilfe hatte sie ihm nicht angeboten. Er schätzte ihren Hass auf Voldemort für nicht groß genug ein, dass er ihre Angst vor ihm hätte verdrängen können. Anders als Hermine war Narzissa befangen, verpflichtet ihrer Schwester, ihrem Sohn, ihrem Gatten. Severus konnte es drehen und wenden wie er wollte, er kam immer zum gleichen Schluss, Narzissa würde ihnen keine Hilfe sein können, selbst wenn sie es wollte. Er würde auf der Hut sein.

Diesem Gedanken nachhängend schritt er durch die zugigen Gänge, Stunde um Stunde. Es begann schon zu dämmern.

„Was treibt dich so gehetzt durch die Flure?", durchschnitt eine sanfte Stimme die Stille.

Severus blieb stehen, er schloss kurz die Augen und wandte sich um. Groß und stolz stand Voldemort am anderen Ende Ganges.

Severus neigte leicht das Haupt.

„Der nahe Kampf, das Ende…", sagte er leise.

Voldemort schritt langsam auf ihn zu und blieb vor ihm stehen.

„So schwermütig?", fragte er ironisch und bohrte seinen Blick in Severus' Augen.

„So realistisch", entgegnete dieser und zog die Brauen zusammen.

Voldemort lächelte.

„Du solltest in freudiger Stimmung sein, Severus! Potter wird uns gehören und mit ihm wird die Welt wie du sie jetzt kennst Vergangenheit sein. Bald, Severus, bald." Voldemort schritt an ihm vorbei den Gang entlang.

„Er wird nicht alleine sein, mein Lord, viele werden mit ihm gehen", entgegnete Severus und folgte ihm.

„Und wir werden sie gebührend zu empfangen wissen", Voldemort senkte seine Stimme. „Sie werden sich wünschen, ihm nie gefolgt zu sein."

Er blieb kurz stehen und blickte auf Severus. In seinen Augen blitzte es unmerklich auf. Dann schritt er weiter aus.

„Lasst mich Euer Bote sein", sagte Severus und ging ungerührt weiter.

Voldemort blieb vor der Tür zum großen Empfangssaal stehen und sah Severus in die Augen.

„Ich fragte dich schon einmal, was du vor mir verbirgst, Severus", kalt und drohend schwang ihm seine Stimme durch die eisige Luft entgegen.

„Wann habe ich Euch je Anlass gegeben, an meiner Ergebenheit zu zweifeln", gab Severus ebenso ohne emotionale Regung zurück. „Habe ich Euch je enttäuscht. Bin ich nicht zu Euch zurückgekehrt…?"

„Ja", schnitt ihm Voldemort mit gefährlich sanfter Stimme das Wort ab. „Ja", er beugte sich vor, so dass sich ihre Gesichter fast berührten. „Das bist du, Severus. An deinem Mut habe ich nie gezweifelt. Doch deine Gedanken sind der Schlüssel zu deinem Herzen. Warum verbirgst du sie vor mir?"

Severus sah ihm offen ins Gesicht und sprach ganz leise, völlig unbewegt, und doch von seiner Dreistigkeit selbst überrascht: „Zeigt mir die Euren, mein Lord. Dann werde ich bereit sein, Euch die meinen sehen zu lassen."

Voldemort zog die Brauen hoch.

Severus hielt für eine Sekunde den Atem an. Was es hieß, von Voldemort bestraft zu werden, hatte er am eigenen Leib schon sehr schmerzhaft erfahren müssen. Dass er für diesen Satz büßen musste, wusste er und dennoch konnte er ihn nicht zurückhalten.

Einen Moment lang herrschte eisiges Schweigen...

Und die Spannung löste sich im dem Augenblick, als Voldemort amüsiert auflachte. Einzig seine Neugier um Severus' Gedanken hielt ihn bisher davon ab, ihn für seine Unverfrorenheiten zu bestrafen.

„Ich liebe es zu spielen… Jetzt weiß ich, warum ich dich so schätze, Severus. Ein Geist, der mich fordert. Scharfe Zunge, brillanter Verstand und, wie ich hoffe, bedingungslose Ergebenheit…"

Mit diesen warnenden Worten stieß Voldemort die große Tür auf. „Gehen wir und trinken auf deine Gesundheit, Severus!" Damit betrat Voldemort den großen Saal.

Severus schritt neben ihm her, stolz den Blick geradeaus gerichtet. Er ging langsam durch den Raum und ließ sich an der Tafel nieder. Die Anwesenden verstummten, als ihr Herr durch die Tür schritt.

Als Voldemort mit zutiefst zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck in der Mitte der Stirnseite der Tafel Platz genommen hatte, sah er sich um und rief: „Warum schweigt ihr? Bald wird unsere Zeit gekommen sein. Stärkt eure Glieder und nährt euren Geist. Feiert, bald wird die Welt uns gehören!"

Er erhob den Becher und alle taten es ihm gleich, bis auf Severus. Dieser sah unter gesenkten Lidern in die Runde. Ihm war die leise Unruhe der anderen sofort aufgefallen. Er spürte ihre neugierigen Blicke, den fragenden Ausdruck in ihren Gesichtern. Dass er neben Voldemort ging und nicht hinter ihm, hatte sie erstaunt. Er lächelte in sich hinein, wenn sie nur wüssten…

Eine sanfte Stimme drang in sein Bewusstsein, ganz leise: „Willst du den Becher nicht erheben?"

Er wandte den Kopf und sah in Narzissa Malfoys glühende Augen. Sie nickte und lächelte ihm entgegen, als sie sagte: „Er beobachtet dich…"

Severus' Gedanken kehrten wieder zurück, mechanisch griff er das Glas und erhob es. Voldemort nickte schwach und trank.

Severus nahm einen Schluck und fuhr mit seinen Beobachtungen fort. Voldemort zunächst saßen Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange und Peter Pettygrew. Fenrir Greyback hatte an Voldemorts linker Seite seinen Patz eingenommen und sah Severus mit wachen Augen entgegen. Severus ignorierte ihn geflissentlich.

Bellatrix warf Lucius vernichtende Blicke zu. Sie war wie eine Katze auf dem Sprung. Ihre Finger trommelten unhörbar und unablässig auf der Tischlatte. Lauernd, jeden Moment eine spitze Bemerkung auf der Zunge, die sie ihm entgegenschleudern würde, wenn er ihr nur den leisesten Anlass dazu geben würde. Pettygrew sah verschlagen und unsicher in die Runde, beständig darum bemüht, seinem Herrn zu gefallen. Draco saß mit hochmütiger Miene neben seiner Mutter. Er würdigte seinen Vater keines Blickes.

Auch Voldemort sah reihum. Seine Blicke waren neugierig, seine Miene amüsiert. Das stumme Ringen seiner nächsten Getreuen war ihm nicht entgangen.

„Wie geht es dem Schlammblut, Severus?", fragte er, gerade so laut, dass die ihm nächstsitzenden es hören konnten.

Severus sah ihm entgegen. Knapp fiel seine Antwort aus: „Geht…"

Voldemort beugte sich zu Lucius hin.

„Nichts anderes haben wir erwartet, nicht wahr, Lucius?", sagte er hämisch.

Lucius Malfoy legte ein falsches Lächeln auf und hob hochmütig den Kopf. Er mied den Blick in die Runde. Langsam griff er nach der Karaffe vor sich und schenkte sich betont langsam sein Glas wieder voll Wein.

„Wir werden sie in deine Obhut entlassen, sobald sie wiederhergestellt ist, Lucius", seine Augen blitzten auf, als er Narzissas Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm. „Ich weiß, du wirst dich gut um sie kümmern."

Bellatrix gab einen leisen wütenden Schrei von sich und erhob sich hastig. Der Stuhl, auf welchem sie gesessen hatte, kippte laut polternd nach hinten um.

„Bellatrix, meine Liebe, wohin so eilig?", fragte Voldemort mit sanfter Stimme, ohne sich nach ihr umzuwenden. Seinen Mund umspielte ein kaltes Lächeln.

Bellatrix starrte ihrer Schwester in die Augen und antwortete unerwartet beherrscht: „Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, Mein Lord."

Dass er sie aus der Ruhe gebracht hatte, genügte ihm vollkommen.

„Möchtest du dich zur Ruhe begeben, Bellatrix?", fragte er gespielt besorgt.

„Ja, mein Lord", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme. Mühsam unterdrückte sie ihren Zorn. Sie trat einen Schritt vom Tisch weg und schritt dann erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Saal. Severus sah ihr verstohlen unter gesenkten Lidern nach und meinte, einen wütenden Schrei zu vernehmen, als sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte.

Draco hob den Kopf und sah Voldemort zum ersten Mal nicht angstvoll entgegen. In seinen Zügen spiegelte sich Zorn und ohnmächtige Wut wider. Doch so schnell dieser Ausdruck gekommen war, so schnell hatte er ihn auch wieder verschwinden lassen.

Dracos Reaktion überraschte Severus. Unwillkürlich zog er eine Braue in die Höhe. Doch auch bei ihm floh die Überraschung aus seinen Zügen so schnell, wie sie sich darüber gelegt hatte.

---

Erst spät machte sich Severus auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier. Leise und zügig schritt er die Gänge entlang. Plötzlich blieb er stehen, ein Geräusch. Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen lauschte er angestrengt in die Dunkelheit hinein.

Dann wandte er sich um und folgte dem Schall, der durch die schwere Eichentür vor ihm drang. Er stieß sie auf und im gleichen Moment hob er schützend die Hand und wehrte einen schweren Buchband ab, der ihm mit einem lauten Wutschrei entgegengeschleudert wurde.

„Was soll das?", fragte er barsch und trat ganz in den dunklen Raum. Er hob das Buch vom Boden auf und legte es sanft auf den Tisch.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!", schrie es ihm wütend entgegen.

Severus schloss sorgfältig die Tür, dann entfachte er die Fackel an der Wand. Als er sich umwandte, sah er sich einem rasenden Draco gegenüber, der unruhig und gehetzt auf und ab ging.

Die Arme vor die Brust verschränkt beobachtete Severus stumm die Szene. Lange stand er so da, sprach nicht ein einziges Wort. Er musste auch nicht fragen, denn Draco begann ganz von alleine.

„Warum?", rief er ihm hitzig entgegen und ballte die Fäuste. „Ich habe alles getan, was er wollte, immer!"

Severus sah ihm noch immer schweigend nach.

„Ich habe alles verraten", sagte Draco plötzlich. Seine Stimme war leise und ruhig. Er blieb stehen und sah Severus in die Augen. „Für ihn bin ich so geworden, wie er! Warum?"

Severus löste sich aus seiner Starre und trat zu Draco.

„Weil du seinen Respekt wolltest?", fragte er vollkommen ruhig.

Draco starrte zu Boden und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es hat ihn nie gekümmert", sagte er tonlos. „Er behandelt mich jetzt noch wie ein kleines Kind!"

Severus zog eine Braue hoch. „Vielleicht hättest du weniger rätseln sollen, was dein Vater will und mehr auf das hören sollen, was du willst."

Draco hörte ihm nicht zu.

„Meine Mutter ist genauso", er hob den Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Warum sonst hat sie mir einen solchen Schutz aufgedrängt", setzte er herausfordernd hinzu und sah Severus mit bösem Blick an.

Severus lächelte.

„Ja, das trifft", sagte er süffisant.

Draco fuhr auf und trat mit Wucht gegen den einzigen Stuhl im Raum. Hart getroffen stürzte er polternd um und schlitterte am Boden entlang, bis er an die Wand schlug und dort liegenblieb.

„Er hat unsere Familie verraten! Ich hasse ihn…", schrie er seinem Tritt zornig hinterher. Und an Severus Snape gewandt: „Was hat dich dazu bewogen, meiner Mutter diesen Eid zu leisten?"

„Das würdest du nicht verstehen", entgegnete Severus knapp.

„Jeder macht sich lustig über mich!", schrie er Severus ins Gesicht.

„Nein", begann Severus, „nur einer tut das!"

Draco starrte vor sich hin. Er wusste genau, was er meinte. Er wandte sich harsch ab. Doch Severus streckte den Arm und umfasste hart seine Schulter. Er drehte ihn zu sich um und zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Was willst du eigentlich, Draco?", fragte er eindringlich.

Draco schwieg. Zornig wandte er den Kopf und versuchte sie freizumachen. Doch Severus' Griff hielt ihn unbarmherzig fest.

„Sag es mir! Ist es genau das hier, was du immer wolltest?", seine Stimme war dunkel und sanft.

Hermines Worte drängten sich in Dracos Gedächtnis und Dumbledores eindringliche Worte kamen wieder. Er hatte gedacht, sich gewünscht, er hätte sie tief vergraben und würde sie nie wieder hören müssen.

Wütend schüttelte er sie ab.

„Warum bist du so bemüht, gerade ihm zu gefallen? Warum suchst du gerade seine Anerkennung?", Severus' Stimme klang intensiv.

„Das fragt ausgerechnet jemand, der sich den Respekt des Dunklen Lords schon lange verdient hat", gab Draco trotzig zurück und riss sich aus seinem Griff.

Severus lachte freudlos auf.

„Ich hoffe sehr, dass du dir niemals wünschen wirst, mit mir zu tauschen, Draco."

Er wandte sich zum Gehen. Als er die Hand auf die Klinke legte, hielt er kurz inne.

„Du solltest dich ehrlich fragen, welchem Herrn du wirklich dienen willst", sagte er leise.

Draco schossen die Bilder auf dem Astronomieturm durch den Kopf.

„Aber du hast es getan, du hast ihn getötet. Du hast damit deinen Herrn gewählt", flüsterte Draco mit glühenden Augen.

Severus wandte sich noch einmal um und sah ihn lange an, dann sagte er: „Ich habe meinen Herrn nicht in diesem Moment gewählt. Meine Wahl habe ich schon vor langen Jahren getroffen."

„Aber du hast Dumbledore getötet!", rief Draco aufgebracht. Severus' letzter Satz hatte sich Draco nicht erschlossen.

Snape trat noch einmal an Draco heran. Er beugte sich zu ihm hin.

„Du solltest deine Wahl sehr genau bedenken. Niemand kann dir dabei helfen. Hast du falsch gewählt, wird das dein Ende sein."

„Aber ich will ihm dienen. Wenigstens er soll mich schätzen…", begann Draco trotzig.

„Du bist ihm nicht wichtig!", rief Severus und schob Draco zurück. „Verstehst du das denn nicht?"

Und ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ er den verdutzten Draco stehen und ging hinaus.

Als Severus wieder in den Flur getreten war lehnte er sich gegen die kalte Steinwand. Was für ein sturer uneinsichtiger Bursche, von Gefühlen getrieben, die seinen Geist für die Vernunft verschlossen.

Severus stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging weiter durch die zugigen menschenleeren Gänge. Er musste unwillkürlich lachen. Genau das war es immer, was ihn an Potter aufgestoßen war.

---

Hermine lag schon lange wach und starrte an die schmutzige Decke. Sie fühlte sich besser. Zum ersten Mal nach ihrem Erlebnis mit Lucius Malfoy verspürte sie wieder Lebensmut. Im Stillen war sie Severus dankbar, dass er ihren Geist von den schwermütigen und sich selbst zerfleischenden Gedanken befreit hatte. Doch die Unsicherheit, zu denken, dass er sie zurückweisen würde, hatte sich tief in ihrem Herz eingenistet. Es war die Angst, dass er, jedes Mal, wenn er wegging, nicht wieder zu ihr zurückkommen würde, dass stattdessen die Tür aufging und Malfoy zu ihr trat…

Sie seufzte schwer und drängte diesen Gedanken weit zurück. Sie erhob sich endlich von ihrem Lager. Mühevoll kleidete sie sich an und blieb kraftlos auf der Bettkante sitzen. Zum ersten Mal sah sie sich bewusst um. Das Zimmer war einfach eingerichtet, im Kamin loderte ein Feuer und sandte seine Wärme in den Raum. Die Scheiben der Fenster waren schmutzig. Trotzdem fanden die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne ihren Weg hindurch und tauchten den Raum in ein sanftes Licht.

Auf dem Tisch stand eine Schale Obst und ein Krug. Hermine spürte ihren beißenden Hunger, ihren quälenden Durst. Langsam ging sie zum Tisch und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl nieder. Sie aß und stillte ihren Hunger, sie trank in langen Zügen und spürte neue Kraft durch ihren Körper fließen. Mit dieser Kraft kam der Lebenswille zurück. Und ohne dass sie es bewusst wahrnahm, keimte ein Pflänzchen namens Rache in ihr auf.

Hermine schrak aus ihren Gedanken, als sie ein Klopfen am Fenster wahrnahm. Sie wandte den Kopf und sah den Schatten eines großen Vogels.

Neugierig ging sie zum Fenster und öffnete es. Ein Rabe saß auf dem Sims und sah sie mit schwarzen Augen an. Dann flog er mit einem eleganten Flügelschlag zum Kaminsims, wo er sich, wie Hermine meinte, mit zufriedenem Ausdruck niederließ, um die Wärme des Feuers zu genießen.

Hermine schloss das Fenster und ging vorsichtig zum Kamin und blieb vor dem Vogel stehen. Wem er wohl gehörte, fragte sie sich und wusste eigentlich schon die Antwort. Wie seidig sein Gefieder im warmen Schein des Feuers glänzte. Hermine hob die Hand und strich sanft über den Rücken des Vogels.

„Sein Name ist Corax", hörte sie eine tiefe Stimme hinter sich sagen.

Hermine wandte für einen Moment den Kopf.

„Corax", wiederholte sie flüsternd und wandte sich wieder dem Vogel zu. Sie hörte Severus' Schritte hinter sich. Er blieb nah bei ihr stehen.

„Er wird uns helfen, eine Brücke zu bauen…", sagte er leise. Er umfasste Hermines Schultern und drehte sie mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich um. Er zwang sie, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Wirst du bereit sein, Hermine?"

Sie wollte sich seinem Griff entziehen, doch er hielt sie ihre Schultern fest umklammert. Wie schmal sie geworden war, stellte er voller Erschütterung fest. Er wusste, sie brauchte Zeit, um ihre Stärke wieder zu gewinnen. Und obwohl er es gerne getan hätte, konnte er ihr diese Zeit nicht geben. Severus versteckte seine Gefühle wieder unter einer Maske aus Skepsis und Misstrauen und sah ihr streng in die Augen.

Hermine nahm seinen Gesichtsausdruck mit Empörung wahr. Ihr alter Kampfgeist erwachte.

„Was glaubst du?", erwiderte sie ihm trotzig und machte sich endlich von ihm los.

Severus lächelte in sich hinein. Wusste er es doch, sie würde alles daran setzen, um ihm zu beweisen, dass er Unrecht hatte, wenn er ihre Kraft oder gar ihr Können in Frage stellte. Er wandte sich ab, um seinen triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck vor ihr zu verbergen.

Hermine hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er sie provozieren wollte. Ärger stieg in ihr auf, jedoch nur, um eine Sekunde später wieder in sich zusammenzufallen. Sie senkte den Kopf.

„Ich danke dir", flüsterte sie ihm entgegen.

Severus wandte sich ihr wieder zu. Sie stand mitten im Raum, verwirrt, ängstlich und zweifelnd, mit Wut im Bauch und den Kopf voller wirrer Gedanken.

Langsam ging er auf sie zu und nahm sie in die Arme.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich würde dich hassen, dich verachten?", fragte er leise.

Hermine schluchzte auf.

„Ich habe Angst", presste sie hervor. „Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen."

Er drückte sie an sich.

„Nein", sagte er, „wärst nicht _du_ gekommen, wäre ich schon lange Voldemorts Opfer."

Sie sah erstaunt auf. Ein seltenes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. Sie wartete, was er noch sagen würde, doch Severus schwieg.

Schließlich gab er sie frei und strich eine Träne von ihrer Wange.

„Du bist stark, Hermine. Du wirst es überstehen", sagte er nur und hob den Arm. Corax breitete die Flügel und glitt zu seinem Herrn.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt… _


	9. Das Tor

_Für alle, die geduldig und ungeduldig auf dieses neue Kapitel gewartet haben ;o)_

* * *

**Das Tor**

_Höre sie, die Wölfe  
Sie warten… auf uns...  
Es gibt kein Verstecken mehr,  
Kein Geheimnis... endlich wissen.  
Alles…!  
Hab keine Angst mehr  
Fern Geglaubtes wird nah…  
Öffne den Geist, gib die Pforte frei…!_

Sie schwiegen lange, standen sich in fast ehrfürchtiger Ruhe reglos gegenüber. Dunkelheit um sie her. Die Nacht erdrückte sie fast. Kein Wort konnte ausdrücken, was sie jetzt fühlten. Sie wagten nicht, über die Ängste und Zweifel zu sprechen, die sie bewegten und vor denen sie sich gleichermaßen fürchteten. Da war nur noch das Unbekannte, das nicht vorauszusehen war, das dunkel blieb und Furcht einflößend. Sie wussten nur eines sicher: Wenn nur ein Funken von dem was sie planten bekannt wurde, waren sie rettungslos verloren.

Hermine erschauerte bei dem Gedanken daran, aber wie Severus es gesagt hatte, sie selbst wollte es so, sie hatte sich bewusst dafür entschieden. Doch so schmerzlich die letzten Tage gewesen waren, so demütigend, dass sie lieber gestorben wäre, so sehr sprang der Hass auf den Despoten sie an, und mit einer solchen Macht, die sie nie hervorzubringen geglaubt hatte, wünschte sie nichts sehnlicher, als dass er endlich besiegt würde. Es machte ihr Angst, aber wenn sie ehrlich war, würde sie sogar dafür sterben. Hermine war im tiefsten Inneren erstaunt, dass sie bereit war, diesen Weg für sich zu gehen, ohne Kompromisse und zutiefst entschlossen.

Was ihr die Kraft dazu gab war, dass auch Severus seinen Weg schon so lange gewählt hatte, dass er mit dieser Angst, die sie jetzt quälte, schon seit vielen Jahren leben musste. Wie schwer es wirklich für ihn war, konnte sie nicht einmal erahnen.

„Was ist mit _dir_?", flüsterte Hermine endlich und sah ihm für einen Moment still ins Gesicht. Sie hatte so unendliche Angst um ihn und wollte doch nicht, dass er gerade dieses Gefühl in ihren Augen sah. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn damit nur belasten würde, sie war schon jetzt mehr Last als wirkliche Hilfe.

Severus antwortete nicht. Er strich dem Raben sanft über das Gefieder. Sein Blick wich nicht von ihm. Er getraute sich nicht, Hermine anzusehen. Zu groß war die Furcht, dass ihr der Ausdruck seiner Augen das verraten könnte, was er gerade fühlte. Es waren die Unsicherheit, die Zweifel, die sich in seine Seele gefressen hatten, in dem Moment, als er sie am Boden hatte liegen sehen, Lucius Malfoy über sie gebeugt…

Severus hatte sich seither immer wieder gefragt, ob es all das wert war, den Schmerz, die Angst, die Qual auf sich zu nehmen, sie nie mehr ablegen zu können, solange, bis Voldemort vernichtet war oder um daran zugrunde zu gehen.

Es gab einfach nichts, was er Hermine zum Troste sagen könnte und das ihr die Furcht vor dem, was ihnen bevorstand, hätte nehmen können. Obwohl er schon so oft in diesen Abgrund gesehen hatte, ihm mitunter nur knapp entronnen war, fürchtete er sich immer noch davor, und dennoch hielt er beharrlich an ihr fest, würde er diese Furcht nie ablegen wollen, denn er wusste, gerade sie hielt ihn am Leben.

Severus sah auf und trotzdem er wusste, dass er Hermine mit seinen Worten mehr als ängstigen würde, sagte er dunkel: „Ich bin nicht wichtig", und noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, setzte er hinzu: „Genauso wenig wie du, Hermine. Wir sind nur die Mittler, die freiwilligen Opfer. Ich hoffe, du bist dir dessen bewusst."

Hermine starrte still vor sich hin. Er hatte Recht. Sie wusste es seit dem Augenblick, in welchem sie sich entschieden hatte, mitzugehen. Und obwohl Severus nicht drängte, wusste sie auch, dass jede Minute, die verstrich, für immer verlorene Zeit war.

Dennoch wollte sie nicht einfach so aufgeben, sie wollte sich wehren, solange es nur ging.

„Weshalb müssen wir es tun?", fragte sie. „Voldemort wird sicher dafür sorgen, dass er gefunden wird."

Severus lachte auf und sah ihr amüsiert in die Augen. Sein Blick bohrte sich tief in den ihren.

„Ich habe dir immer mehr Verstand zugetraut."

Hermine zog ärgerlich die Brauen zusammen.

„Ja, ich muss ihn scheinbar verloren haben", entgegnete sie katzig und funkelte ihn wütend an.

Severus wischte das Lachen aus seinem Gesicht. Er wollte sie nicht kränken, doch die Situation, in der sie sich befanden, und die Gefahr, die sich darin barg, ließ ihn zynisch werden, wie immer, wenn er unsicher wurde und es zu überspielen suchte.

„Überlege, würdest du Potter _hierher_ leiten?", fragte er sanfter.

Hermine öffnete den Mund, aber nur um gleich darauf, voller Grimm auf sich selbst, die Lippen wieder aufeinander zu pressen.

Severus nickte leicht. Sie hatte verstanden.

„Je eher die anderen wissen, wo wir uns befinden, um so leichter wird es sein, in die Festung zu dringen, um so schwieriger für Voldemort, sich dagegen zu wehren", setzte er hinzu. „Je weniger er damit rechnet, umso größer wird seine Überraschung sein."

Hermine schwieg. Sie senkte die Lider und nickte leise. Die Hoffnung, die anderen bald wieder zu sehen, sie an ihrer Seite zu wissen, gab ihr ein wenig ihres früheren Selbstvertrauens wieder.

„Du weißt, wo wir sind?", fragte sie dann und hob den Kopf.

„Ja, ich weiß es. Dir ist aber sicher auch bekannt, dass ich den Namen von Voldemorts Zuflucht weder aussprechen noch aufschreiben kann. Ich kann dir nicht einmal sagen, ob das was du erkennen wirst, auch richtig ist", er wandte ihr den Blick zu. „_Corax_ wird es wissen. Er wird dir zeigen wo wir sind."

„Wie?", flüsterte sie zweifelnd und sah zu dem schwarzen Vogel, der sich der Hand seines Herrn entgegenreckte.

Severus ging durch den Raum und blieb am Fenster stehen. Er setzte den Raben auf den Sims und sah in die mondlose Nacht hinaus.

Der Moment des Schweigens war beinahe unerträglich. Es lag so viel Unausgesprochenes zwischen ihnen, und doch soviel schweigendes Einverständnis. Zum ersten Mal nach den vielen Stunden des Schmerzes, des Hasses und der Verzweiflung, brannte Hermine darauf, ihm behilflich zu sein. Ihre Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt, und doch bedrängte sie ihn nicht. Sie stand einfach nur still im Raum und wartete.

Severus fühlte ihre Ungeduld. Einerseits deutete er es als gutes Zeichen, andererseits war er sich nicht sicher, ob ihr aus der Angst geborener Tatendrang nicht gefährlicher war als das, was garantiert folgen würden, wenn sein Plan schiefging. Doch so sehr er auch darüber nachdachte, es gab keine Alternative, sie hatten keine andere Wahl.

Einen Augenblick lang zögerte er noch. Schließlich wandte Severus sich wieder um. Seine Augen sahen ihr ernst entgegen und Hermine meinte, einen Funken Ungewissheit und Besorgnis darin zu entdecken. Doch vielleicht irrte sie sich ja...

„Sag es mir", flüsterte sie.

Severus schritt durch den Raum und blieb vor ihr stehen. Seine Augen waren so dunkel, so unergründlich, dass Hermine beinahe zweifelte, dass er es ihr erzählen würde.

Doch er suchte ihren Blick, sah ihr lange in die Augen, bevor er sagte: „Er wird das Gefäß für dein Bewusstsein, deinen Geist sein, er wird dich sehen lassen und verstehen." Ein Moment des Schweigens folgte. „Wirst du es können?", setzte er schließlich fragend hinzu.

Hermine hatte schon davon gehört, gelesen vielleicht. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, aber sie wusste, es war ein Zauber, der schwieriger nicht hätte sein können. Schon viele waren bei seiner Ausführung verloren gegangen und nie wieder zurückgekehrt.

Hermine begann zu zweifeln und Angst packte sie, doch sie wollte stark sein, Severus zuliebe und nicht zuletzt auch für sich selbst. Sie beruhigte sie sich damit, dass sie einen Zauberer zur Seite hatte, der nach Voldemort und Dumbledore wohl der fähigste war, der ihr helfen würde, unversehrt zurückzukehren. Er würde den Zauber für sie ausführen und über sie wachen.

Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern und doch so entschieden und gewollt: „Ja."

Severus schwieg. Sie wusste nicht, worauf sie sich einließ. Er musste es ihr sagen. Selbst wenn es der einzige Weg war, herauszufinden, wo sie sich befanden, sollte sie doch selbst entscheiden können, ob sie es tun wollte oder nicht, auch wenn der lange wusste, dass sie entschlossen war, den Zauber zu vollziehen.

„Du wirst verführt werden, Hermine", begann er leise und wandte sich ab. Er ging zum Kamin und blieb nachdenklich davor stehen.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Du wirst nicht mehr zurückkommen wollen", sagte er und starrte in die Flammen, die kaum mehr wärmten.

Hermine starrte ihn ungläubig an und schüttelte leise den Kopf.

„Nein", flüsterte sie, „nie!"

„Sag nicht ‚Nie'. Schon manch einer konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen."

„Welcher Versuchung?", diese beiden Worte waren nur ein Hauch.

Er wandte sich um und sah ihr in die Augen. Sein Blick war offen und fragend.

„Es ist nur ein Gefühl. Es ist nicht zu erklären", begann er und setzte leise und eindringlich hinzu: „Es ist gefährlich."

„Wie kann ich widerstehen?", ihre Stimme zitterte unmerklich.

„Lass dich leiten, doch gib dich nicht hin. Du wirst sonst nie wieder zurückfinden", erwiderte er ruhig. Nur der Ausdruck seiner Augen verriet seinen inneren Aufruhr und seine leisen Zweifel.

Sein Blick wurde intensiv. „Es ist das Einzige, was ich dir sagen kann. Helfen kann ich dir nicht!"

Sie löste sich aus ihrer Starre und kam zu ihm. Ihre Augen verloren seinen Blick nicht.

„Ich möchte es versuchen", sagte sie leise.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hast nur diesen einen Versuch. Überlege gut", seine Worte waren eindringlich.

„Du hast gesagt, wir haben keine Wahl", begann sie, „Und da niemand sonst dir helfen kann, muss ich es tun."

Sie versank in seinem Blick.

„Ich möchte es tun", setzte sie flüsternd hinzu. „Ich _will_ es."

Severus sah sie an. Er schwieg lange.

Schließlich trat er zu ihr. Er legte ihr die Rechte auf die Brust und flüsterte nur dieses eine Wort: „Mandare". Ein sanftes Licht umfloss sie, Wärme durchströmte sie, doch nur, um einer Kühle, ja fast eisiger Kälte, Platz zu machen, die sich über sie legte und sie ganz durchdrang. Die eisigen Schauer ließen Hermine zittern. Es tat ihr weh. Nur von fern noch hörte sie seine Stimme, als er leise sagte: „Schließe deine Augen."

Hermine folgte, die Kälte verschwand mit einem Mal und ohne, dass sie es selbst steuern konnte, gaben ihre Beine nach und sie sackte zusammen. Noch bevor sie zu Boden fiel, fing Severus sie auf. Er trug sie zur Schlafstatt und ließ sie sanft darauf nieder.

Als Hermine die Augen wieder öffnete sah sie sich erstaunt um. Sie sah Severus, der sie auf das Bett hob und sich über sie beugte. Sie sah, wie er ihr eine Strähne ihres Haares aus dem Gesicht strich. Hermine erschrak über ihren Anblick, sie war blass, die Wangen eingefallen, dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Es war gar nicht so, als würde sie schlafen, sie sah eher aus, als wäre sie gestorben. Und doch lebte sie, strich ihr Severus sanft über die Wange und schenkte ihr einen innigen Blick.

Obwohl sie wusste, dass es nicht sein konnte, war es, als könnte sie diese Berührung spüren, die Wärme seiner Hand...

Alles war so merkwürdig. Sie konnte dieses Gefühl nicht einordnen, es war so fremd und doch vertraut. Und mit einem Mal wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie Gast im Körper des großen schwarzen Vogels war, der die ganze Zeit über still auf dem Fenstersims saß.

Dass sie nicht allein war, beruhigte sie einerseits und doch fühlte sie Furcht aufsteigen, Furcht vor einem Geist, der ihr fremd war, dessen Präsenz sie so stark spürte und der sie beherrschte, der ihr keinen Raum gab, selbst zu bestimmen.

Eine Bewegung im Dunkel des Zimmers lenkte sie ab und ließ für den Moment die Angst in den Hintergrund treten.

Sie sah, wie Severus sich aufrichtete und auf sie zukam. Er sah eine Weile ernst auf sie hinab. Dann aber öffnete er entschlossen das Fenster.

Kalter Wind schlug ihnen entgegen. Die Brandung toste und spie feine Tropfen in die Luft, die sich wie Nebel um das Gemäuer legten und bis hierher zu spüren waren.

Nur ein Wort, das Severus sagte, so leise gesprochen, dass Hermine es kaum verstand. Ein Wort, das alles entschied.

„Flieg!"

Und als Corax die Schwingen breitete und mit sanftem Flügelschlag aus dem Fenster flog, sah Hermine die Welt nicht mehr. Sie fühlte sie sich empor getragen, fühlte die kalte klare Nachtluft, den Wind, der um sie strich.

Alles fiel von ihr ab, sie spürte weder Schmerz noch Angst noch Zweifel. Es war ein Gefühl, das sie noch nie in ihrem Leben empfunden hatte. Es nahm ihr alles, was schwer war und gab ihr alles, was sie sich je ersehnt hatte. Eine Leichtigkeit durchströmte sie, nahm ihre Ängste und all den Schmerz, den sie empfand, nahm ihr für den Augenblick die Erinnerung an das, was ihr Qual und Pein bereitet hatte, machte sie frei.

Severus stand am Fenster und sah dem Raben nach, bis die Dunkelheit des Himmels ihn verschlungen hatte. Er wusste in dem Moment, als der Wind unter die Flügel des Vogels fuhr, er hinauf getragen wurde und er die Welt hinter sich ließ, dass ihm Hermine entgleiten würde, wenn er ihr nicht half.

Severus schloss die Augen und konzentrierte seinen Geist, wanderte in Gedanken zu ihr. Sie war weit weg, sperrte jeden Gedanken aus, wehrte sich heftig dagegen, ihn einzulassen. Es kostete ihm unendliche Kraft, sie zu lenken, sie sehen zu lassen, sie vielleicht zurückzuholen.

Die Verbindung durfte nicht abreißen!

Er wandte sich ab und ging zurück zu ihrem Lager. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und umklammerte sie fest, dann sank er kraftlos auf die Knie. Kein Gedanke an die Welt, an die Gefahr, einzig die Sorge um sie hielt ihn gefangen.

Sie zurückholen!

Er zitterte, die Anstrengung raubte ihm die Kraft.

Nicht nachgeben!

Weiter!

Diese Stimme, die nicht ihre war, trieb sie fort.

Sie wollte es nicht, nichts hören! Nein, nur schauen, nur sehen, nichts fühlen. Es war keine Leere und doch konnte sie nicht beschreiben, was sie fühlte. Sie wusste nur, es war wunderbar. Nie zuvor empfundene Freiheit, die sie mit sich nahm, der sie für immer nachgeben wollte. Einfach ausbrechen, einfach fliehen, nie wieder zurückgehen in die Dunkelheit, in die Angst und nie wieder Schmerz empfinden müssen.

Einfach nachgeben!

Nein!

Sie kamen unerbittlich, störende Gedanken.

Sie abwerfen! Sie wollte sie nicht denken, doch sie drängten sich ihr auf, unerbittlich, und zogen sie in die Welt zurück. Wenn Hermine hätte weinen können, schreien, sie hätte es getan, hätte ihren Schmerz hinausgeschrieen und wäre nie wieder zurückgekehrt.

Nur ganz langsam kamen ihre Gedanken wieder, drang die Aufgabe, die sie zu erfüllen hatte, in ihr Bewusstsein zurück.

Es war, als öffne sie erst jetzt die Augen.

Eine alte Welt und doch so neu, so anders. Die Landschaft glitt still unter ihr weg. Trotzdem die Nacht mondlos war, warf das tief verschneite Land genug Licht zurück, dass sie sehen konnte: Klippen, auf denen eine riesige Festung thronte, schwarzes Wasser ringsum, das vom Wind aufgewühlt ans Ufer schlug, weißes Land, eine Stadt in der Ferne, deren Lichtern sie näher kamen...

Endlich erkannte sie. Eine Erinnerung aus Kindertagen stieg in ihr auf. Die schwarzen Umrisse der Ruinen wurden klar, gaben ihre wahre Bedeutung preis und zeigten ihr, wo sie sich befanden. Und mit einem Mal erfüllte sie Hoffnung, so sehr, dass es fast schmerzte.

Nur zurück, nichts vergessen, schnell!

Hermine verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl, noch nie empfand sie solche Anspannung, die ihr die Sicht raubte, sie beinahe blind machte.

Zurück!

Sie nahm nicht mehr wahr, wie sie die Nacht hinter sich ließ, sah nicht das dunkle Gemäuer, auf das ihr Bote zusteuerte. Die Sinne schwanden ihr...

Das einzige, das sie noch fühlte, war die unerträgliche Kälte, die sie heftig zittern ließ, als ein einziges Wort gesprochen wurde, und sie endgültig zurückholte: ‚Mensiterio'

Furchtbare Schauer durchfluteten ihren Körper, stachen sie wie Messerstiche. Sie warf sich herum und stöhnte schwer. Sie fühlte warme Hände auf ihrer Haut, Arme, die sie hielten, eine sanfte Stimme, die Worte sprach, die sie nicht verstand.

Nur ganz langsam ließen die Qualen nach.

Als Hermine endlich erwachte, fühlte sie sich erbärmlich. Sie zitterte noch immer, doch nach und nach kam die Wärme wieder und mit ihr das Gefühl.

Sie spürte Severus' Arme, die sie fest umschlungen hielten und ihr Sicherheit und Kraft gaben. Sie drängte sich näher an ihn, sie fühlte sich unendlich geborgen. Sie schloss erschöpft die Augen.

Es war still um sie her. Nur das Knacken der Holzscheite im Kamin war zu hören.

Die Nacht wich dem Tage, dessen Helligkeit nur schwer durch eine graue Decke aus Nebel und Schnee drang und nicht wirklich Trost versprach.

Sie wussten nicht, wie lange sie so saßen, wie Ertrinkende aneinandergeklammert, die Nähe des anderen tief in ihr Bewusstsein dringen lassend.

Nur ganz langsam gewannen sie die Kraft wieder, die dieser Zauber ihnen geraubt zu haben schien.

„Danke", flüsterte Hermine nach einer Ewigkeit in das Halbdunkel hinein. Sie war verlegen und beschämt, dass sie so schwach gewesen war. Sie wusste sehr genau, dass Severus sie geleitet hatte, dass er sie zurückgeholt hatte. Sie hätte nie die Kraft dazu gehabt, sie hätte es nicht einmal versucht...

Severus schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er schwieg lange. Es war nicht schwer, Hermines Gedanken zu erraten.

„Es gibt nichts, dessen du dich schämen müsstest", sagte er leise.

Sie sah auf.

„Aber ich hätte dich verraten...", begann sie und brach ab, als Severus leise lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte.

„Du hast gewusst, dass ich es nicht kann", flüsterte sie gedrückt. „Du hast mir trotzdem vertraut?"

Severus schob sie von sich.

„Ja", sagte er nur und erhob sich.

Hermine schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Bist du jetzt enttäuscht?", fragte sie und glitt ebenfalls vom Bett. Noch wacklig auf den Beinen, folgte sie ihm. Sie ging zum Tisch und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle.

„Wie könnte ich enttäuscht sein, Hermine", sagte er und schob ihr Papier und Feder hin. „Es war mehr als ich je von dir erwarten konnte. Es war sogar sehr viel mehr, als ich von jedem anderen, der erfahrener gewesen wäre, hätte erwarten können."

Hermine senkte das Haupt. Dann griff sie nach der Feder. Sie schrieb nur zwei Worte auf das Pergament und reichte es Severus. Der rollte es zusammen und noch bevor er sich umwand, war Corax schon neben ihm. Severus band dem Vogel das winzige Schriftstück um, dann ging er zum Fenster und öffnete es. Der Rabe schwang mit leichtem Flügelschlag hinaus und verschwand fast sofort im kalten Nebel.

Severus starrte ihm versonnen nach. Die anfängliche Furcht, dass er versagen könnte, dass seine Gedanken für Voldemort leichter zu durchschauen würden, wenn Hermine in seiner Nähe war, drängte er zurück. Er empfand sie nicht mehr als so quälend wie am Anfang, er konnte mit ihr leben, und er konnte ihr widerstehen, jetzt, da er wusste, dass Hilfe unterwegs war.

Der Wind blies ihm eisig entgegen und erst als Hermine neben ihn getreten war, fanden seine Gedanken den Weg zurück.

„Wie lange wird es dauern?", fragte sie leise und verschränkte erschauernd die Arme.

Severus wandte den Kopf und sah sie lange an.

Da stand sie, mit hoffnungsvollem Blick und verließ sich so vollkommen auf ihn, dass ihm angst wurde. Es schmerzte ihn, brachte ihn fast um den Verstand, wenn er daran dachte, dass er Hermine würde opfern müssen, wenn die Hilfe nicht schnell genug nahte. Er konnte ihr vielleicht noch Malfoy vom Hals halten, aber es gab dann nichts mehr, was er tun konnte, um sie vor Voldemorts Willkür zu schützen, ohne sich selbst und die Sache zu verraten.

Severus sah Hermine stumm an. Sie wusste es. Auch wenn die Angst sehr deutlich aus ihren Augen sprach, war er sich vollkommen sicher, dass er sich auf sie verlassen konnte. Sie würde nicht schwach werden, sie würde eher sterben...

Severus atmete tief ein, dann zog er Hermine zu sich und schloss sie still in die Arme.

Hermine schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Ich habe Angst", flüsterte sie gegen seine Brust.

Severus drückte sie fest an sich und vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem Haar. Er antwortete nicht. Er musste es auch nicht, denn Hermine hatte selbst erkannt, dass es nichts gab, was ihnen jetzt helfen konnte, außer der Hoffnung darauf, dass sie zeitig genug gefunden würden.

Sie standen nur da, klammerten sich wie Ertrinkende aneinander und gaben sich nur durch die Berührung, das Beisammensein, die gemeinsame Furcht, die Kraft, die sie bestehen lassen würde.

Sie wussten nicht mehr, wie lange sie so standen, als sie ein Geräusch aufhorchen ließ.

Severus sah auf und wandte den Kopf. Er wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen, aber Pettygrew stand mitten im Raum und sah ihm mit einem zutiefst abgründigen Blick entgegen.

Hermine wollten die Knie versagen, als Severus sie losließ und mit einem einzigen kraftvollen Sprung bei Wurmschwanz war, dessen Kehle mit hartem Griff umfasste und ihn unsanft gegen die Wand drückte.

„Was suchst du hier?", fragte Severus drohend, die Augen zusammengekniffen.

Pettygrews Augen waren für einen Moment schreckgeweitet. Doch er fasste sich schnell. Sein Blick nahm wieder seinen üblichen verschlagenen Ausdruck an. Er ließ ihn von Severus hin zu Hermine gleiten, die, sichtlich um Fassung ringend, die Stuhllehne krampfhaft umfasste, dass die Knöchel ihrer Hände weiß hervortraten.

„Unser Gebieter verlangt nach dir", presste Pettygrew unter Severus' eisernem Griff hervor.

Severus sah ihm in die Augen. Einen Moment lang verspürte er das heiße Verlangen, dem Leben dieses elenden Wurms auf der Stelle ein Ende zu bereiten, einfach zuzudrücken... Doch er besann sich.

„Wage es niemals wieder ungefragt diesen Raum zu betreten oder ich reiße dir den Kopf ab, Ratte!"

Mit diesen leise, in völlig beherrschtem Ton, gesprochenen Worten stieß er ihn hart in Richtung Tür. Wurmschwanz wankte, doch er fing sich rechtzeitig, um nicht zu Boden zu gehen. Er wusste genau, dass Snapes Drohung bitterernst gemeint war. Er würde sich fortan vor ihm hüten. Grob wurde er von Severus in den Gang gestoßen. Und ohne lange zu warten ging er schnellen Schrittes voran, stets bemüht, einen angemessenen und ihm sicher erscheinenden Abstand zwischen sich und Severus Snape zu bringen.

Severus sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Bisher hatte es noch nie jemand gewagt, ungefragt seine Räume zu betreten. Wurmschwanz wäre niemals allein auf diese Idee gekommen, schon allein aus Furcht, Severus könnte ihn mit Recht auf der Stelle töten.

Severus sah es als Zeichen höchsten Misstrauens von Seiten Voldemorts an, dass ihm jetzt dieses eine kleine Sonderrecht, das er bisher genossen hatte, genommen worden war und egal, wie lange Pettygrew schon da gewesen sein mag, er hatte in jedem Fall genug gesehen, um bescheid zu wissen.

Es war jetzt nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, wann Pettygrew ihn an Voldemort verraten würde.

Und zum ersten Mal seit er in diesen Gemäuern weilte, sprach Severus einen Schutzzauber über diesen Raum, bevor er dem Verräter folgte.

---

Minerva McGonagall stand am Fenster, wie sooft in den letzten Tagen, und sah versonnen in den Himmel über den tief verschneiten Hügel von Hogwarts. Die Hoffnung auf Nachricht, die mit jedem Tag, an dem sie nichts Neues erfuhr, kleiner wurde, ließ sie rastlos werden.

Minerva wandte sich ab und ging unruhig in ihrem Büro umher. Seit sie Hermine bei Voldemort wusste, fand sie keine Ruhe mehr, verbrachte die Tage in ungeduldiger Rastlosigkeit und machte die Nacht zum Tag.

Sie grübelte und machte sich herbe Vorwürfe. Ihre Gedanken kreisten unablässig um Hermine, um die letzte Unterhaltung, die sie mit ihr geführt hatte. Wie gerne hätte sie Hermine Zuversicht geschenkt, mehr als die Worte, die sie ihr gesagt hatte und mehr als die flüchtige Umarmung, auch wenn sie zutiefst ehrlich gewesen war.

Und in dem Wissen, dass Hermine beinahe allein Severus' wegen in die Höhle des Löwen gegangen war, quälte Minerva ihr Gewissen.

„Ich hätte es niemals zulassen sollen", sagte sie sich immer und immer wieder. Sie schalt sich unverantwortlich und roh. Wie konnte sie nur auf die Idee kommen, ein solches Opfer zu verlangen. Und es war nicht allein Hermine, wenngleich diese den größten Anteil dieser Bürde zu tragen hatte, es waren auch Severus, der schon so lange mit der Angst, entdeckt zu werden, leben musste, Potter und die Weasley-Kinder, die eine Freundin verlieren würden, wenn es nicht gelang, rechtzeitig zu Hilfe zu eilen.

Minerva McGonagall seufzte auf.

Doch wohin?

Es gab nichts, das ihnen den Weg hätte weisen können. Seit Tagen kein Zeichen, nur unheimliche Stille. Selbst die Angriffe der Todesser hatten aufgehört, es war beinahe so, als würden sie sich sammeln. Es war die furchtbare Ruhe vor dem Sturm, die so sehr an den Nerven zehrte.

Wieder einmal blieb Minerva am Fenster stehen und starrte in die aufziehende Dunkelheit. Nichts!

Sie schloss die Augen und wandte sich traurig ab.

Wieder lag eine Nacht vor ihr, die ihr keine Ruhe schenken konnte. Die Gedanken würde sie auftreiben und sie würde wie immer ihre Hilflosigkeit verfluchen.

Ein lange ersehntes Geräusch ließ sie herumfahren.

Mit drei großen Schritten eilte sie zum Fenster und riss es auf. Sie spürte nicht, wie ihr eisiger Wind entgegenschlug und böig in den Raum fuhr. Ihr Gesicht glühte vor Aufregung, als sie sich suchend umschaute. Ein großer schwarzer Vogel saß auf dem Sims und sah ihr mit funkelnden Augen entgegen.

Minerva zog die Brauen zusammen, wieder nur ein Irrtum. Der Vogel ruhte sich sicher nur aus.

Sie wollte schon resigniert das Fenster wieder schließen, da hörte sie plötzlich Dumbledores leise Stimme in ihrem Rücken: „Es ist Corax."

„Corax?" Minerva wandte halb den Kopf, ohne den Raben aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Er ist Severus' Bote", sagte Dumbledore beschwörend.

Und jetzt erst sah Minerva McGonagall das winzige Pergament, das der Vogel trug. Sie nahm es ihm vorsichtig ab und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, ihr Atem ging so schnell, als wäre sie meilenweit ohne Unterlass gelaufen, und gefror an der eisigen Luft, die hereinströmte. Mit heftig zitternden Händen löste sie das Band. Sie entrollte das Pergament und las.

Nur zwei Worte waren darauf geschrieben. Zwei Worte, die Minerva das Herz unendlich leichter werden und sie wieder hoffen ließen.

„Slains Castle", flüsterte sie vor sich hin. Sie drückte das Pergament an die Brust und atmete tief auf. „Aberdeen..."

Minerva lächelte zum ersten Mal seit vielen Tagen. Eine Last fiel von ihr. Sie würde die anderen zusammenrufen. Endlich konnten sie die Aufgabe erfüllen, sie hatten endlich ein Ziel, das es so schnell wie möglich zu erreichen galt, denn da waren zwei Menschen, die nicht länger warten konnten.

„Sie haben es geschafft, Albus", mit diesen Worten wandte sich Minerva dem Portrait ihres alten Kollegen zu.

Dumbledore lächelte ihr entgegen.

„Ich habe nie daran gezweifelt, Minerva."

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	10. Alles verloren…?

**Alles verloren**_…_**?**

_Ich habe meinen Weg verlor'n,  
ich habe mich verirrt,  
Vor lauter Lichtern nicht geseh'n,__  
daß es dunkel um mich wird.  
__…_  
_Allein komm' ich nicht mehr frei…  
_

Severus' Gedanken überschlugen sich. Nur sehr schwer gelang es ihm, seinen Atem ruhig zu halten. Konnte er sich selbst für den Augenblick nur mühevoll beherrschen, trieb ihn der Gedanke an Hermine, die jetzt ganz allein mit diesem furchtbaren Eindruck in seinem Quartier eingeschlossen war, die Angst ins Herz. Er war überzeugt, zu jeder anderen Zeit hätte sie nichts so leicht aus der Bahn geworfen, aber nach all den Erlebnissen hier, war er sich jetzt nicht mehr sicher. Er hoffte, sie würde stark sein.

Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und zog die Brauen schmerzlich zusammen. Wenn er daran dachte, wofür sie stark sein musste, krampfte sich sein Herz zusammen. So viele Menschen vor ihr hatten gehofft und gebangt, waren mutig und stark geblieben und hatten dennoch alles verloren. Und auch sie hatte keine Gnade zu erwarten, kein Mitleid, keinen Funken Barmherzigkeit. Wie hasste er diesen selbstgefälligen Tyrannen dafür.

Severus ging mit weiten Schritten hinter Wurmschwanz her. Den ganzen Weg über dachte er angestrengt nach. Er konnte sich schon denken, was Voldemort mit dieser, so offensichtlichen durch ihn angestifteten, Provokation von Seiten Pettygrews bezweckte. Einerseits war Severus froh, dass er dem Leben dieses elenden Wurm nicht sofort ein Ende bereitet hatte. Es hätte so viele Fragen nach sich gezogen, auf die er keine Antworten gehabt hätte, auf der anderen Seite bereute er es, denn er wusste ganz genau, dass Wurmschwanz ihn verraten würde, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann genau dies geschehen würde.

Der Weg durch die kahlen Gänge half Severus, sich zu beruhigen und sorgte dafür, dass er Zeit hatte, seinen Geist von diesen quälenden Gedanken frei zu machen, die ihn ganz sicher verraten hätten, wenn vorhin Voldemort statt dieser Ratte vor ihm gestanden hätte. Sein Herzschlag normalisierte sich, sein Atem ging gleichmäßiger.

Vor der Tür zur Halle war Wurmschwanz abrupt stehengeblieben und wandte sich vorsichtig um. Severus wäre beinahe auf ihn aufgelaufen, dementsprechend ärgerlich fiel seine Reaktion aus, weniger aufgrund Pettygrews Zögern, die Tür zu öffnen, sondern eher aufgrund seiner eigenen Unaufmerksamkeit, die er jetzt für unangebrachter denn je hielt.

„Was ist?", fragte Severus kalt und sah verächtlich auf ihn hinab.

„Du könntest freundlicher zu mir sein", begann er und sein Blick wurde verschlagen, ein Hauch Überlegenheit schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Severus sah ihn einen Moment lang schweigend an, dann zog er eine Braue in die Höhe und schenkte ihm ein amüsiertes Lachen. Seine nächste Frage nahm Pettygrew die wieder gewonnene Überlegenheit.

„Was willst du ihm erzählen? Dass ich meinen Spaß haben wollte, so wie Malfoy?"

Diese Worte taten ihm schon weh, als er sie nur gedacht hatte. Sie auszusprechen, rang ihm unendliche Überwindung ab, aber vielleicht würden sie ein wenig Zweifel in das Herz dieser Ratte streuen. Für einen Augenblick sah es auch so aus, als wollte Pettygrew etwas dazu sagen, doch dann schüttelte er stumm den Kopf und stieß die Tür auf.

Severus ging hindurch und sah sich einer illustren Runde gegenüber, deren Mitglieder beim Essen saßen und ihm, als er den Raum betreten hatte, die Köpfe zuwandten.

Neugierige Blicke. Wie stießen sie ihn ab, diese Speichellecker und Kriecher, die hier versammelt waren und alles tun würden, um ihrem Herr zu gefallen. Er hatte sie so überdrüssig Severus wusste nicht, was sie besprochen hatten, aber er merkte sehr wohl, dass ihre Gespräche mit seinem Eintreten schlagartig verstummt waren.

Stumm und mit verschlossener Miene ging er zur Tafel und blieb an deren Stirnseite stehen.

„Guten Morgen, Severus", begrüßte ihn Voldemort freundlich und wies ihm huldvoll einen Platz neben Lucius Mafoy zu.

Severus nickte leise und setzte sich. Er würde auf der Hut sein. Übertriebene Freundlichkeit war bei Voldemort war immer ein Zeichen äußerster Gefahr.

„Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen, mein Freund."

Die letzten Tage hatte Severus darauf verzichtet, sich in seine Gesellschaft zu begeben und obwohl er Voldemort nicht bewusst aus dem Weg ging, suchte auch nicht gerade dessen Nähe.

An und für sich war es Voldemort auch egal, was er machte, doch in letzter Zeit bemerkte Severus mehr und mehr, dass er von ihm beobachtet, ja förmlich belauert wurde. Und auch jetzt hörte Severus wieder die schleichende Neugier aus Voldemorts sanften Worten heraus und spürte sehr deutlich, wie sich dessen Aufmerksamkeit ausschließlich ihm zugewandt hatte. Auch wenn Severus seinen Blick nicht erwiderte, fühlte er ihn. Voldemort ließ keinen winzigen Augenblick ungenutzt, um in seinen Gedanken zu lesen und war doch erfolglos bei dem Versuch, ihn zu erwischen. Boshafte Freude stieg in Severus auf. Es würde Voldemort heute nicht gelingen, in seinen Geist einzudringen. Er würde sich nicht verraten, er würde standhalten.

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, mein Lord", sagte Severus betont langsam und schenkte den anderen Gästen einen verächtlichen Blick.

Voldemort stützte die Ellbogen auf, legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und sah ihn von oben herab an. Er mochte wohl den Ausdruck seiner Augen verstanden haben. Nur einen Moment noch ruhte sein Blick auf ihm, bevor er langsam über die Reihen seiner Getreuen schweifte und an Wurmschwanz hängenblieb. Als der den stechenden Blick seines Herrn auf sich ruhen spürte, senkte er tief den Nacken und nickte leicht.

Severus war diese unauffällige Geste nicht entgangen und er wusste genau, was sie zu bedeuten hatte. Pettygrew hatte ihn verraten, ohne ein Wort, nur durch diese beinahe unscheinbare Gebärde. Er war und blieb ein Verräter. Severus wusste in genau diesem Augenblick, dass er bitter würde büßen müssen und bereute einmal mehr, dass er Pettygrew das Leben nicht in dem Moment genommen hatte, als er ohne seine Erlaubnis in sein Quartier eingedrungen war.

Severus hob den Kopf und sah in Voldemorts Gesicht, über dessen Züge sich jetzt ein sachtes Lächeln legte. Es war nicht schön, es zeugte von tiefster Verachtung. Seine Augen richteten sich für einen kurzen Moment auf Narzissa und Bellatrix, die ihm gegenüber saßen und dann auf Severus.

„Wie geht es dem Mädchen?" Diese Frage klang beinahe nebensächlich, kein Gefühl, keine wirkliche Anteilnahme.

„Sie ist wohlauf", erwiderte Severus knapp. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich leise Sorge in sein Herz schlich.

„Ist sie das?", Voldemort bohrte ihm seinen Blick in die Augen. Ein Moment atemloser, neugieriger Stille breitete sich um sie aus, bis Voldemort ungerührt weitersprach: „Schön. Dann können wir ja endlich unser weiteres Vorgehen besprechen."

Die Spannung löste sich nicht ganz, sie schwang die ganze Zeit im Raum und legte sich über die übrigen Anwesenden. Sie waren äußerst wachsam.

„Morgen wirst du das Mädchen an Lucius übergeben, er wird alles vorbereiten. Nicht wahr, mein Freund", er hatte sich leicht nach vorne gebeugt und Lucius zugewandt, „du wirst dich gut um das Schlammblut kümmern?" So ruhig und sanft seine Stimme klang, als er diese Worte sprach, so bedrohlich wirkte sie und trug so weit, dass auch noch Bellatrix und Narzissa seine Worte gehört haben mussten.

Und Voldemort hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Zufrieden richtete er sich auf und lehnte sich zurück. Er genoss sichtlich die Wirkung seiner Worte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit gehörte jetzt ganz und gar Narzissa, die mühevoll beherrscht neben ihrer Schwester saß, die ihrerseits Lucius vernichtende Blicke zuwarf.

Lucius selbst hatte keinen Blick für seine Frau und seine Schwägerin. Selbst den Ausdruck auf Dracos Gesicht hatte er nicht bemerkt.

Voldemorts Lächeln tat weh. Er nahm den Blick von Narzissa und wandte sich jetzt Lucius zu. „Wir werden das Gerücht streuen, unser Hauptquartier wäre in deinem Haus, Lucius. Und während sie sich sicher wähnen, uns überraschen zu können, werden wir diesen Dummköpfen einen würdigen Empfang bereiten, auf Malfoy Manor", sagte er seidig.

Lucius Malfoy neigte das Haupt und überging den Blick seiner Frau mit einem Lächeln.

„Eine größere Ehre könnte ich mir nicht vorstellen. Ich danke Euch, mein Lord", sagte er nur.

Voldemort nickte großmütig. „Gehen wir also und sehen uns in deinem Haus ein wenig um."

Er erhob sich und mit ihm alle Anwesenden.

„Nein", rief er durch den Raum, „nicht du, Severus. Du wirst zurück in dein Quartier gehen und dafür sorgen, dass dieses Schlammblut genug Kraft haben wird, Lucius zu begleiten. Ich sehe dich in zwei Tagen wieder hier."

_…_

Minervas Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Sie ging wie ein Tiger im Käfig auf und ab, maß das Zimmer immer wieder mit ihren Schritten aus und blieb ab und an am Fenster stehen. Dann sah sie in die verschneite Welt hinaus und empfand es beinahe als empörend, dass sich diese Welt in ihrem eisigen Schlaf wiegte, während sich ein Kampf ankündigte, der grausamer und verheerender nicht hätte sein können.

Minerva nahm den Blick von den Schneeflocken, die lautlos zur Erde fielen, wandte sich um und lehnte sich an den Fenstersims. Angespannte Gesichter sahen ihr entgegen. Harry Potter, Ginny und Ronald Weasley, die mit roten Wangen auf ihren Stühlen vor ihrem Schreibtisch saßen und bisher jedem ihrer Schritte mit aufmerksamen Augen folgten.

Minerva atmete hörbar auf. Sie war froh, dass die drei Gefährten ihrer Bitte, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, nachgekommen waren, wenngleich es unendliche Überredungskunst gekostet hatte, sie dazu zu bewegen. Doch die Sorge um Hermine hatte schließlich dafür gesorgt, dass sie ihr gefolgt waren. Und nun saßen sie da und warteten gespannt auf die übrigen Mitglieder des Phönixordens, um mit ihnen gemeinsam den Plan zu besprechen, der Hermine und Severus wieder in ihre Reihen führen sollte.

Die Zeit verrann viel zu langsam, wie Minerva befand. Wie lange dauerte ihr Warten eigentlich schon? Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass seit dem letzten Vergewissern nur wenige Minuten vergangen waren. Minerva setzte ihren stummen Spaziergang in ihrem Büro fort.

Schließlich ein erlösendes Zischen im Kamin. Einer nach dem anderen trat aus den grün emporzüngelnden Flammen heraus: Moody zuerst, gefolgt von Tonks und Lupin, dann kamen Arthur und Molly Weasley mit Kingsley Shacklebolt, zum Schluss traten Sturgis Podmore, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance und Hestia Jones in das Büro.

Minerva sah in die Runde und begrüßte einen jeden freudig und erleichtert.

„Es gibt Neuigkeiten?", fragte Moody und sah streng auf Harry, Ron und Ginny, die sich von ihren Stühlen erhoben hatten, sobald der erste aus dem Kamin getreten war. „Seid ihr also wieder in die Schule zurückgekommen", sagte er missbilligend.

Harry hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um zu antworten, doch Minerva legte ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Nein, Alastor, ich habe die drei zu uns gebeten. Und du brauchst gar nicht erst darüber nachzudenken, sie werden nicht weggeschickt." Mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf Arthur und Molly setzte sie hinzu: „Sie werden uns begleiten…"

Moody runzelte die Stirn, was seinem ohnehin sehr stark zerfurchten Gesicht einen Ausdruck gespannter Wut verlieh. Doch er sagte nichts. Mit einem leisen Brummen nickte er und trat zurück.

„Nun, Minerva", begann Shacklebolt, „ich hoffe, es sind gute Nachrichten, die du uns mitzuteilen hast?"

Minerva sah in die Runde und nickte zuversichtlich.

„Ja, es sind wirklich gute Nachrichten", sie hielt kurz inne und holte tief Atem, „wir kennen nun Voldemorts Festung."

Atemloses Schweigen, bis sich Lupin rührte und in die ungläubige Stille hineinwarf: „Wo, Minerva, müssen wir Severus und Hermine suchen?"

Minerva holte tief Atem.

„Sie befinden sich gegenwärtig auf Slains Castle. Und wir haben keine einzige Minute zu verlieren, denn ich denke nicht, dass Voldemort seine Zuflucht preisgeben würde, nur um Harry in die Finger zu bekommen."

„Was glaubst du, wo er uns erwarten würde?", fragte Podmore.

Minerva zog die Schultern hoch.

„Das kann ich nicht sagen, aber ich denke, er wird es uns wissen lassen."

„Ja, ich glaube auch, dass er hofft, uns überraschen zu können", sagte Moody und verzog den Mund zu einem breiten Lächeln. „Wird ihm nur nicht gelingen."

„Dass wir bisher noch nichts gehört haben, ist, denke ich, ein gutes Zeichen", sagte Arthur.

„Ja", pflichtete Hestia bei, „das lässt uns sicher sein, dass sie sich noch auf Slains Castle aufhalten."

Die Runde nickte. So gespannt ihre Nerven auch waren, es machte sich doch leise Erleichterung in ihren Herzen breit. Hatten sie bisher keinerlei Anhaltspunkt auf Voldemorts Aufenthaltsort und mussten sie untätig die Hände in den Schoß legen, so war diese Nachricht mehr als sie je zu hoffen gewagt hatten. Es war Hermine und Severus tatsächlich gelungen, eine Brücke zu bauen.

Auch wenn sie Voldemort als gnadenlosen und kaltherzigen Despoten kannten, so konnten sie sich dennoch nicht die Gefahr ausmalen, in welcher die beiden schwebten und welche Pein sie schon jetzt zu ertragen hatten. Was sie aber wussten war, dass es galt, keine Zeit zu verlieren.

Harry, Ron und Ginny standen blass und mit geballten Fäusten bei den anderen und lauschten gespannt jedem einzelnen Wort, was gesprochen wurde.

Es war nicht viel, was jetzt noch gesagt werden musste. Sie alle hatten genug Zeit gehabt, sich auf diesen Moment vorzubereiten. Sie waren noch nie so bereit und entschlossen wie jetzt. Sie brannten darauf, endlich loszuziehen und dem schlimmsten Alptraum endgültig ein Ende zu bereiten.

„Wann also werden wir aufbrechen?", fragte Diggel.

„Noch in dieser Stunde", antwortete Minerva. „Es ist alles bereit, die Freunde warten."

Sie ging zum einzigen großen Schrank und öffnete die Türen weit. Sie entnahm seiner Dunkelheit ein Kästchen, das sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch trug und sanft darauf absetzte.

Die anderen traten heran und scharten sich um den Tisch, während Minerva den Deckel der Schatulle öffnete und hineingriff. Sie hob eine Phiole empor.

„Wie ihr wisst, haben Severus und Hermine ein Elixier entwickelt, deren außergewöhnliche Eigenschaft darin besteht, beinahe sofortige Wundheilung herbeizuführen. Ich denke, jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen, dass sie ihren Einsatz findet."

Sie reichte einem nach dem anderen in der Runde eine der kleinen Phiolen.

„Ihre Wirkung ist um ein Vielfaches verstärkt worden. Wir dürften also gut gewappnet sein…"

Sie wandte sich um und sah in die Gesichter der Getreuen.

„Wie viele werden wir sein?", fragte Doge.

„Es werden uns an die hundert Getreue sicher zur Seite stehen", sagte Arthur, „nachdem Severus uns nicht mehr berichten konnte, werden wir allerdings nicht wissen, auf wie viel Gegenwehr wir stoßen…" Er brach ab und sah auf seine beiden Kinder.

Molly legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und nickte Ron, Ginny und Harry aufmunternd zu.

„Das Überraschungsmoment liegt auf unserer Seite", sagte sie beruhigend.

Bedrückendes Schweigen breitete sich aus. Die Furcht kam leise und unbewusst. So oft hatten sie schon gekämpft, waren ohne Angst in den Kampf gezogen, doch das hier würde anders werden...

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es gibt nichts, woran wir zu zweifeln hätten, wir haben unsere Kraft, unser Arm ist stark und wir können einander vertrauen, bedingungslos." Sie sah von einem zum andern. „Die Freiheit und zwei Freunde hoffen auf uns, wir sollten sie nicht länger warten lassen."

Moody brummte missbilligend vor sich hin.

„Was ist, Alastor", fragte Kingsley, „hast du Bedenken?"

Moody schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nach Slains Castle kommen wir schnell", begann er, „aber woher wissen wir, wann es soweit ist. Wie können wir uns mitteilen?"

Minerva wandte sich um und ging zu dem Raben, der still und reglos auf seinem Platz ausharrte.

„Corax wird unser Bote sein", sagte sie und strich ihm über das glänzende Gefieder, „er kennt den Weg und er wird Severus mitteilen, dass wir bereit sein werden. Dann müssen sie nur noch das Tor öffnen."

„Nur noch…", entfuhr es Harry. Unendliche Angst drängte in sein Herz. Was es hieß Voldemort zu trotzen, wusste er nur zu gut.

Alle wandten sich ihm zu.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist ja so einfach", sagte er bitter. „Wie könnt ihr nur so ungerührt davon sprechen?" Seine Stimme bebte vor mühevoll unterdrücktem Zorn. „Hermine hat sich freiwillig dazu entschieden zu diesem Vieh zu gehen…" Er brach ab und sah trotzig in die Runde.

Ein Augenblick erschrockener Stille senkte sich über sie. Bis endlich Minerva sie aus ihrer Starre riss.

„Und Hermine wusste auch, worauf sie sich einlassen würde, Harry", begann sie leise, „sie hat sich bewusst dafür entschieden."

Harry schloss für einen Moment die Augen und verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ja, natürlich", sagte er tonlos, „was blieb ihr denn anderes übrig?"

Minerva sah ihn lange an. Sie dachte an ihr letztes Gespräch mit Hermine, an die Zweifel, die sie selbst empfunden hatte und daran, dass sich Hermine nur Severus zuliebe bereiterklärt hatte, sich der Gefahr auszusetzen. Was für ein Irrwitz und doch so richtig.

Auch wenn ihr es schwerfiel, die Worte, die sich in ihrem Kopf formten, auszusprechen, sie musste es tun.

„Wir wissen alle", fuhr sie fort, „dass der Kampf, der uns bevorsteht, der schwerste sein wird, der je ausgefochten wurde. Es ist nicht so, dass wir nicht mit Hermine fühlen, es ist nur so, dass wir uns jetzt keine Gefühle leisten können, einfach deshalb, um das Richtige zu tun, es wirklich tun zu können. Der einzelne zählt nicht..."

_…_

Hermine stand wie versteinert, als die Tür hinter Severus und Wurmschwanz ins Schloss gefallen war. Es war, als würde ihr das Herz stehen bleiben, ihr Atem ging hastig und die Finger schmerzten, so sehr hielt sie sich an der Stuhllehne festgeklammert.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie auf die dunkle Tür starrte, sie wusste nur eines, dass Wurmschwanz sie verraten würde. Und so sehr sie Angst hatte vor dem was ihr zweifelsohne bevorstand, so sehr sorgte sie sich im Augenblick um Severus, der unter die Augen von Voldemort treten musste, in genau diesem Moment. Was, wenn es ihm nicht gelingen würde, seine Gesinnung zu verbergen?

Sie wusste genau, was folgte, wenn man es wagte, Voldemort widerstehen zu wollen. Sie hatte die furchtbaren Verletzungen von Severus nicht vergessen.

Endlich löste sie die Hände und schlang die Arme um den Körper, ganz so, als würde sie sich selbst umarmen. Sie ging bis zum Fenster und sah in den kalten nebelgrauen Wintertag hinaus. Der Wind ging so heftig, dass er durch die alten Fenster zog und Hermine mit seiner Kälte umklammerte. Und mit der eisigen Kühle kam die Verzweiflung wieder. Dieses Mal konnte sie auch die übergroße Angst, die sich in ihr Herz gefressen hatte und die sie, so lange sie hier war, quälte, nicht mehr niederkämpfen. Die Ungewissheit verstärkte dieses Gefühl noch um ein Vielfaches.

Jetzt mussten sie warten, lange Stunden, warten, bis ein Zeichen der Freunde ihnen sagte, dass es an der Zeit war, zu kämpfen - bis zum Schluss. Doch Hermine wollte nicht mehr kämpfen. Wieder einmal führte sie sich die Ausweglosigkeit ihrer Situation vor Augen. Dabei wollte sie stark sein, für Severus, für Harry und Ron, für Ginny und all die anderen, die auf sie hofften und zuletzt auch für sich selbst. So sehr sie es gewollt hatte, es war ihr nicht gelungen. Hatte sie noch Severus' Stärke aus ihrem Jammertal gezogen und für ein paar kostbare Stunden getragen, ihr Mut und Zuversicht gegeben, so stürzte sie in dem Augenblick, als Wurmschwanz vor ihnen stand, jäh in den Abgrund zurück.

Alles erschien ihr mit einem Mal so sinnlos. Alles tat ihr weh. Wofür wollte sie sich denn noch quälen?

Zitternd und von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt, sank sie kraftlos an der Wand zu Boden. Kein Ausweg, keine Zuversicht, alles leer… Sie weinte hemmungslos, wie lange wusste sie nicht, aber endlich zog die Erschöpfung Hermine mit sich. Die letzten Stunden hatten sie bis an die Grenzen ihrer Leistungsfähigkeit gebracht. Der Kopf sank auf ihre Knie und sie schlief ein.

So fand sie Severus. Er ging leise durch das Zimmer und kniete neben ihr. Er sah deutlich, dass sie geweint hatte und es tat ihm im Herzen weh, dass sie so litt und doch konnte er ihr kein Wort des Trostes aussprechen, dafür war einfach keine Zeit.

Severus verschloss das weiche Gefühl, das sich seiner bemächtigte, sobald er Hermine gegenübertrat, wieder tief in seinem Inneren. Es war keine Zeit für Gefühle.

Leise seufzend nahm er sie schließlich hoch und trug sie zum Bett. Ganz sachte setzte er sie darauf ab und zog die Decke über sie.

Wie gerne hätte er sie jetzt gehalten, doch er hatte kaum selbst die Kraft, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Wie schwer es gewesen war, die eigenen Gefühle unter seinen Willen zu zwingen, kam ihm erst jetzt zu Bewusstsein. Er verlor die Gewalt über sie, das wusste er, aber noch konnte er widerstehen, noch war er stark, mit der Hoffnung auf baldige Rettung im Herzen.

Er strich über Hermines tränenfeuchte Wange. Wie gerne hätte er geweint wie sie, sich damit ein wenig Erleichterung verschafft, doch er konnte es nicht. Er hatte das Weinen lange verlernt. Seine Augen blieben trocken, so sehr, dass es schmerzte.

Der Tag senkte sich und die Nacht kroch heran. Sie schob ihren kühlen Hauch vor sich her und machte ihn frösteln. Mit einem leichten Wink fachte Severus das Feuer im Kamin an und ging langsam auf und ab.

Das Warten war das Schlimmste und die Untätigkeit, zu der er verbannt war. Obwohl er großes Vertrauen in Corax hatte, schwang noch immer die Ungewissheit in seinem Herzen mit, dass er es vielleicht doch nicht geschafft haben könnte.

Zwei Tage nur! In zwei Tagen würden sie fortgehen, dann wäre alles verloren, die ganzen Schmerzen, die Pein, alles umsonst.

Severus schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab. Er kämpfte die Zweifel nieder. Sie hatten alles getan, was notwendig war, um den Freunden den Weg zu ebnen. Er wusste, sie würden alles daran setzen, um ihnen rechtzeitig zur Hilfe zu eilen. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern.

Severus blieb am Kamin stehen und sah versonnen in die Flammen.

Es musste gelingen! Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und sog scharf die Luft ein.

Als er sich wieder umwandte, sah er in Hermines dunkle Augen.

Sie sah ihn nur an. Erleichterung sprach aus ihrem Blick. Severus war zurückgekommen, ihm war nichts geschehen...

Er rührte sich, trat heran und stieg zu ihr auf das Lager. Er zog sie zu sich und lehnte sich in die Kissen.

Kein Wort.  
Es war alles gesagt.  
Stummes Verstehen.

Die ganze Nacht hielten sie sich nur. Ihre gegenseitige Nähe stärkte sie und sie schöpften in diesen wenigen Stunden neue Kraft und Zuversicht und langsam dämmerten sie in einen leisen Schlaf hinüber, für den der Morgen viel zu früh kam.

Als die erste Dämmerung über den Horizont zog, rührte sich Severus. Er gab Hermine frei und erhob sich steif. Er dehnte die Glieder und trat ans Fenster.

Hermine setzte sich auf und sah ihm nach.

„Sie kommen gleich", sagte er nur.

Hermine schloss für einen Moment die Augen. ‚Malfoy', dachte sie und erschauerte. So sehr sie auch Angst hatte vor dem, was ihr bevorstand, so verwundert war sie jetzt, dass der Gedanke daran sie nicht mehr erschreckte. Sie wusste jetzt, sie würde stark sein.

Ein lautes Klopfen ließ sie auffahren.

Severus wandte sich um und ging zur Tür. Er hob den Schutzzauber auf und öffnete.

Vor ihm stand Draco Malfoy, mit verschlossener Miene und glühendem Blick.

Severus gab die Tür frei und Draco trat ein.

„Komm mit!", herrschte er und zerrte Hermine am Arm hoch.

In Hermine regte sich ihr alter Kampfgeist. Sie erhob sich rasch und entriss Draco ihren Arm.

„Fass mich nicht an, Malfoy", spie sie ihm entgegen.

Draco sah sie einen Moment lang so an, als betrachtete er ein Insekt, von dem er nicht wusste, ob er es zertreten oder doch wieder freigeben sollte. Dann aber stieß er sie hart in Richtung Tür.

„Geh schon!"

Hermine gehorchte stumm und ging vor ihm her.

Ein letzter Blick unter gesenkten Lidern, dann waren sie in den Gang getreten. Die Tür fiel laut ins Schloss und Severus war allein.

Auch als sie schon lange verhallt waren, lauschte er noch immer ihren Schritten nach. Lange Minuten. Schließlich rührte er sich und ging im Zimmer auf und ab.

Severus hatte genug Zeit, sich seine Situation genau vor Augen zu halten. Wenngleich sie nicht gerade rosig aussah, war sie dennoch nicht aussichtslos. Noch war nichts verloren. Doch im Augenblick gab es nichts mehr zu tun, jetzt galt es nur noch zu warten. Und gerade dieses Warten auf Antwort schien ihm die letzte Kraft zu rauben. Doch er war solch schwierigen Situationen gewohnt, obgleich ihn die gegenwärtige ungleich mehr Kraft als sonst abverlangte, da er sich nur zu lebhaft ausmalen konnte, was Lucius mit Hermine anstellen würde, sobald er Gelegenheit dazu hatte.

Der Stunden krochen unendlich langsam dahin.

Severus ging beinahe blind durch den Raum, denn die Nacht hatte den Tag zurückgedrängt. Durch die schmutzigen Scheiben drangen die Strahlen eines blassen Mondes, der sich durch die Wolken gekämpft hatte und das Meer in silbernem Glanz erstrahlen ließ.

Severus war am Fenster stehen geblieben und starrte in die Nacht.

Da hörte er ein leises Klopfen an der Tür. Er zog die Brauen zusammen und wandte den Kopf.

Es klopfte wieder. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht.

Langsam ging er zur Tür. Er öffnete sie einen Spalt breit und sah hinaus in den dunklen Gang. Als er Narzissa Malfoy erkannte, gab er ohne ein Wort den Eingang frei und Narzissa trat ein.

Sie blieb mitten im Raum stehen und wartete.

Severus schloss die Tür und trat zum Tisch. Er schob ihr einen Stuhl hin und Narzissa nahm Platz.

„Was ist?", fragte er leise. „Was willst du noch?"

„Draco", flüsterte sie.

Severus schwieg einen Moment.

„Du hattest ihn aufgegeben", sagte er hart.

Sie sah auf und geradewegs in sein Gesicht. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Züge.

„Aber du nicht, Severus", sagte sie atemlos, „ich habe es gesehen."

Severus wandte sich ab.

„Hilf meinem Sohn", drang sie, „bitte. Ich weiß, dass du es kannst."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du kannst dieses Mädchen schützen, warum nicht mein Kind?" Narzissa hatte sich erhoben und war zu ihm getreten. „Severus!"

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte er und wandte sich ihr wieder zu. Für den Augenblick war der harte Zug um seinen Mund verschwunden.

„Für mich erbitte ich nichts. Ich werde alles haben, was ich brauche", sagte sie und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Was wirst du tun?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Ich werde mich endlich von ihm befreien...", sie brach ab und senkte die Lider. „Es ist alles verloren. Aber mein Leben gehört mir."

Beinahe trotzig hob sie den Kopf und doch waren die Worte, die sie aussprach sanfter als der Gesichtsausdruck, der sie begleitete: „Ich habe nur diesen einen Wunsch, Severus. Bitte erfülle ihn mir. Rette meinen Sohn."

Severus sah ihr ins Gesicht. Sie wirkte traurig, aber nicht ängstlich, sie war gefasst, beinahe schon entspannt.

„Ich werde es versuchen", sagte er nur.

Narzissa nickte leicht.

„Ich danke dir."

Sie reichte ihm die Hand hin und erst jetzt sah er, was sie hielt. Überrascht sah er Narzissa in die Augen.

Es war Hermines Zauberstab.

Narzissa nahm seine Rechte und legte ihm den Zauberstab in die offene Hand.

„Sie wird ihn noch brauchen", sagte sie nur. Dann wandte sie sich um und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Starr, fast ungläubig sah er ihr nach. Narzissas Worte machten ihn betroffen. Zum ersten Mal empfand er Mitleid mit ihr. Soviel Mutlosigkeit schwang in ihren Worten mit. Sie hatte längst aufgegeben, für sich zu kämpfen, sie hatte es nur noch für ihren Mann und Draco getan. Lucius war ihr entglitten, sie hatte ihn nicht an sich binden können, doch Draco sollte ihr gehören.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste nicht, wo Draco stand, er wusste es ja selbst nicht. Und doch war es möglich, den Jungen auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Ja, er würde versuchen, Narzissa ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen.

Seine Hand schloss sich fest um den zierlichen Holzstab in seiner Hand. ‚Sie wird ihn noch brauchen', hörte er wieder. Einen Moment lang schloss er die Augen, dann steckte er Hermines Zauberstab in seinen Umhang.

Beinahe gehetzt sah er sich im Zimmer um. Er brauchte Ruhe, um nachdenken zu können. Schließlich ging er durch den kahlen Raum und warf sich aufs Bett. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und starrte an die Decke. Doch seine Sinne waren zu aufgewühlt, als dass er einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte und leise seufzend gab er es auf, Antworten finden zu wollen. Er rollte sich auf die Seite und zog das Kissen an sich. Es verströmte noch immer Hermines leisen Duft.

Hermine!

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen und schloss die Augen. Sie war jetzt Lucius Malfoys Willkür ausgeliefert. Severus wusste genau, was dies bedeutete und doch beruhigte er sich mit dem Gedanken daran, dass ihr nichts geschehen würde, solange sie hier in diesen Mauern weilte. Sein Atem beruhigte sich wieder und sein Herz schlug langsamer. Und endlich kam die Müdigkeit, die er so lange ersehnt hatte und er sank in einen unruhigen Schlaf, aus dem ihn wenige Stunden später ein langgezogener Schrei riss.

Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich auf. Ein Moment der Irritation, dann hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Es war unheimlich. Der Schrei wandelte sich zu einem schmerzlichen Heulen, das laut durch die nackten Gänge hallte. Severus war mit einem Sprung auf den Beinen und mit drei langen Schritten an der Tür. Als er auf den Gang hinaustrat, lief ihm Bellatrix Lestrange direkt in die Arme. Verärgert schob Severus sie von sich.

„Was ist?", fragte er herrisch.

„Sie war bei Dir! Ich weiß es", begann sie mir schriller Stimme. „Was hast du zu ihr gesagt, Snape?"

Er zog eine Braue in die Höhe.

„Was möchtest du denn hören, Bellatrix?", sein Ton war ruppig. „Interessiert es dich überhaupt, was ich zu sagen habe?" Er beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte verächtlich: „Hat dich die Wahrheit denn je interessiert?"

Er sah ihr ins Gesicht. Es durchfuhr ihn. Bellatrix' Augen waren so verstört, dass er seine Stimme zurücknahm und verhalten fragte: „Was ist?"

„Sie ist tot!" Ihre Finger krallten sich in seine Brust. „Sie ist tot!"

„Wer ist tot?", seine Frage war nur rhetorisch, er wusste die Antwort längst.

„Narzissa… sie ist tot, erhängt..." Ihre Stimme hatte allen Klang verloren.

Bellatrix sank nieder und schluchzte auf. Severus Snape sah kühl auf sie hinab. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Hatte sich Narzissa also selbst gerichtet. Sie hatte ihr Versprechen gehalten. Er erkannt ihren Mut dafür an und verurteilte sie doch ob ihrer Mutlosigkeit, die ihr scheinbar nur diesen einen Ausweg ließ. Er hätte ihr gern geholfen, wenn sie es nur zugelassen hätte.

„Was ist, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du einmal gesagt, du würdest deinen Sohn für ihn geben. Hier liegt nur deine Schwester", seine Stimme war leise und kalt. Ihre Trauer ließ ihn unberührt, er nahm sie ihr nicht ab, entsprang sie doch nur der Wut darüber, dass sich Narzissa dem Willen der Schwester entzogen hatte, dass sie wahre Größe bewiesen hatte, gerade in dem furchtbaren Augenblick, in dem sie sich selbst richtete.

Bellatrix schenkte ihm einen zutiefst abgründigen Blick, sie stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus und schlug Severus heftig gegen die Brust. Dieser fing unsanft ihre Fäuste und schob sie von sich.

„Du hast es immer gewusst", sagte er nur und ließ sie los. „Lebe damit!"

Als er aufsah, stand Lucius Malfoy am anderen Ende des Ganges. Überrascht und fassungslos sah er auf den leblosen Körper seiner Frau. Neben ihm stand Draco und starrte auf seine Mutter. Sein Blick war glühend und voller Abscheu.

„Bist du nun zufrieden?", sagte Snape kalt und sah Lucius Malfoy in die Augen. Dieser hielt diesem Blick nicht stand. Er wandte sich ab und lief eiligen Schrittes den Gang entlang.

Nur einen Moment noch ruhte Severus' Blick auf der toten Frau, von deren ehemaliger berauschender Schönheit nicht viel übriggeblieben war. Hier lag nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst.

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, dann wandte er sich um und ging in sein Quartier. Zurück. Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, legte er die heiße Stirn an die kalte Steinmauer.

Narzissa hatte ihren Weg gefunden. Er war ihr als der einzig richtige erschienen. Auch wenn er es nicht guthieß, was sie getan hatte, so musste er ihren Mut anerkennen, in diesen Stunden den eigenen Willen durchzusetzen und sich dem Voldemorts zu entziehen.

Auch wenn er darüber nachgedacht hatte, das war nicht sein Weg. Er durfte nicht einfach so weggehen. Er musste warten...

Sein Kopf war leer. Da war nichts mehr, was er denken wollte.

Warten, es zermürbte ihn, und mit jeder Stunde, die verging, trat er näher an sein Grab. Er wusste es jetzt.

Da, ein Geräusch!

Er hob den Kopf und lauschte.

Am Fenster, wieder.

‚Corax', fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. Er wandte sich hastig um und war mit drei Schritten am Fenster. Fieberhaft riss er es auf und ein schwarzer Vogel glitt lautlos in den Raum.

Severus' Herz machte einen Sprung und Erleichterung überrannte ihn.

Sie waren da, sie warteten.

Er wusste, was zu tun war und egal, wer sich ihm jetzt in den Weg stellte, das Tor würde geöffnet werden. Er ging beherrscht zur Tür, um sich auf den Weg zu Hermine zu machen_…_

_…_

Hermine erschauerte, Draco hatte sie in ihr altes Gefängnis zurückgebracht. Ein beinahe angstvoller Blick zum Tisch, auf dem noch ihr Blut klebte. Man hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, es wegzuwischen.

Hermines Unruhe wuchs mit jeder Stunde, die sie hier allein im Halbdunkel saß. Keine Wärme, Kälte, die über den Steinboden herankroch und sie frösteln ließ.

Sie saß auf dem schmutzigen Bett und wartete. Ihre Sinne waren angespannt und überreizt. Angestrengt lauschte sie jedem Geräusch, doch es schien, als wäre die Welt verschwunden, nur schreiende Stille.

Sie wartete Stunde um Stunde. Sie verlor vollkommen ihr Gefühl für Zeit. Ab und an verfiel sie in einen Dämmerschlaf, der ihr mehr Kraft nahm, als er ihr schenkte.

Dann wieder wanderte sie unruhig auf und ab.

Die Dämmerung war bereits hereingebrochen, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und Lucius Malfoy hereintrat. Er ließ die Tür schwungvoll ins Schloss fallen und lächelte ihr entgegen.

„So sehen wir uns also wieder", sagte er leise und zog die Handschuhe aus.

Hermine schenkte ihm einen verächtlichen Blick und schwieg.

Er trat zum Tisch und strich sanft über das eingetrocknetes Blut und warf Handschuhe und Gehstock darauf.

„Wie war es bei Severus?", fragte er freundlich und trat nah an sie heran. „Hat er dich gut behandelt?"

Sein Lächeln ließ Hermine Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Sie schwieg und sah starr an ihm vorbei.

„Das hättest du bei mir auch haben können, meine Schöne", sagte er heiser.

Hermines Atem ging heftig und hielt abrupt an, als Malfoys Rechte hart an ihren Hals fuhr und sie gegen die Wand drückte.

„Du hast eine Schuld zu begleichen, weißt du das?", sein Atem strich heiß über ihr Gesicht, sein leises Lachen tat ihr weh. „Ich werde sie jetzt einfordern..."

Sein Griff wurde fester und schnürte ihr die Kehle zu, seine Linke fuhr an ihre Brust.

‚Wehr dich!', schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf, doch sie war nicht fähig sich zu rühren. Wie erstarrt stand sie da. Ihr Verstand setzte aus. Jetzt gab es nichts mehr, was sie retten konnte...

Sie schrie auf.

Nein! Es konnte nicht sein!

Ihr Blick verschwamm, Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen...

Und da, von ganz weit, beinahe nicht zu hören in ihrem Schmerz, eine furchtbare Zauberformel... Ohne ein Wort, den Blick überrascht auf Hermine gerichtet, sank Lucius Malfoy leise zu Boden und riss sie mit sich.

Hermines Pulse flogen, ihr Atem ging heftig, als sie sich hastig aufrichtete. Sie griff nach Malfoys Hand, dessen Finger noch immer um ihren Hals gekrallt waren.

Mit fiebrigen Augen sah sie sich um und ihr Blick blieb an Draco haften, der aus dem Schatten an der Wand in das unstete Licht der Kerzen getreten war.

Keiner war fähig, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Sie maßen sich stumm.

„Ich habe es nicht für dich getan!", schrie er mit einem Male wütend heraus, hob die Hand und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, so dass Hermine erschrocken zurückfuhr.

Ein Expelliarmus riss Draco in dieser Sekunde den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Er wirbelte überrascht herum und sah sich Severus gegenüber.

Der ging wortlos durch den Raum und hob Dracos Zauberstab auf. Dann trat er zu ihnen und blieb vor Hermine stehen.

Er hob die Hand und strich ihr sanft die Tränen vom Gesicht.

„Gehen wir", sagte er leise, „sie warten schon." Mit diesen Worten zog er eine kleine Phiole aus seinem Gewand. Er entkorkte sie und drückte sie Hermine in die Hand.

Und mit einem Mal löste sich Hermines Starre. Jetzt galt es, sich zu wehren, zu kämpfen. Seine Worte, seine Gesten schenkten ihr soviel Kraft und Zuversicht, sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal stark und unbesiegbar.

Sie hob die Phiole an die Lippen und trank, dann gab sie sie an Draco weiter. Irritiert nahm er sie entgegen.

„Trink", befahl Severus und Draco gehorchte.

Severus neigte den Kopf, reichte Hermine ihren Zauberstab und zog den erstaunten Draco mit sich.

„Kein einziges Wort!", herrschte er ihn an und der Blick, den er ihm dabei schenkte, sagte Draco, dass er sich besser an dieses Gebot halten sollte. Stumm ging er neben Severus und Hermine her.

Langsam und gemessen gingen sie durch die Gänge. Nicht auffallen. Leise hallten ihre Schritte von den kahlen Wänden wider. Unendlich lang erschien der Weg zum Tor.

Endlich durchquerten sie die Eingangshalle und blieben vor einem großen eisenbeschlagenen Tor stehen. Hermine sah gebannt auf die Beschläge. Schlangenartig und biegsam schienen sie sich um das Holz zu legen, bereit, niemals nachzugeben. Sie schienen beinahe lebendig, wehrten jeden ab, der ihnen zu nahe kam.

„Öffne es", flüsterte Severus eindringlich. Sie sah ihn an.

„Keiner von uns kann den Zauber aussprechen", sagte er leise.

Hermine schloss die Augen, hob die Hand und richtete den Zauberstab auf das Tor. Dann sagte mit fester Stimme: „Confiterio Arcanium."

Ein feiner Strahl gleißend hellen Lichtes floss aus ihrem Zauberstab und legte sich über die Tür. Einen Moment lang geschah nichts, doch dann begannen die Bänder zu erglühen, zischend und fauchend wanden sie sich, zuckten wild, schienen sich gegen den Zauber zu wehren.

Doch bald erstarrten sie und legten sich sanft zurück auf das Holz, waren nichts weiter als das, was sie erschienen.

Das Tor war geöffnet...

„Habe ich es mir gedacht", hörten sie eine heisere Stimme in ihrem Rücken und während Draco und Hermine herumwirbelten, wandte sich Severus sehr langsam um.

Greyback stand am Ende der Eingangshalle, inmitten einer Gruppe Todesser.

„Wohin wolltest du so schnell verschwinden, Snape?"

Ein leises Nicken und aus der Traube um Greyback lösten sich blitzschnell die Häscher, die Severus, Hermine und Draco entwaffneten und grob mit sich zerrten.

Es blieb keine Zeit, sich zu wehren. Sie wurden durch die Gänge geschleift und durch die Tür zur Empfangshalle gestoßen, wo sie von Voldemort und den Rest seiner Anhänger erwartet wurden.

Eisige Stille um sie herum.

Voldemort trat aus der Menge und ging langsam um sie herum. Schritt um Schritt, schweigend, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.

Plötzlich blieb er stehen.

„Wo ist Lucius?", fragte er hart und sah einen nach dem anderen an. Sein Blick wanderte zu Draco und seine Stimme wurde weich. „Wo ist dein Vater, mein Junge?"

Dracos Miene drückte keinerlei Respekt mehr aus.

„Er ist tot", sagte er überdeutlich und sah auf.

Es dauerte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor Voldemorts begriff. Seine Augen weiteten sich, und dennoch konnte man kein Bedauern oder gar Trauer aus ihnen lesen.

„Ich werde dir den Umgang mit ihm verbieten müssen, Wurmschwanz. Ich möchte nicht, dass du auf dumme Gedanken kommst", Voldemorts Stimme war sanft und drohend zugleich. Respekt schwang in ihr und doch auch Gleichgültigkeit.

Ungläubiges Staunen, als Voldemort Draco nicht für diesen Mord bestrafte. Stattdessen wandte er sich einem anderen zu.

„Sieh mich an, Severus", sagte Voldemort mit samtiger Stimme.

Die Gedanken in Severus' Kopf überschlugen sich. Er spürte Voldemorts Macht, die ihn zwang ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Als er den Kopf hob, sah er es in seinen Augen. Triumphierend funkelten sie ihm entgegen.

Er wusste es!

Er hatte sich verraten.

Er hatte ihm nicht standhalten können!

Severus' Herz krampfte sich schmerzlich zusammen, Bestürzung machte sich in seinem Inneren breit. Voldemort hatte ihm endlich sein Geheimnis entrissen. Voller Verzweiflung hörte er sein eisiges Lachen.

„Ich weiß lange, dass du mir entgleitest, Severus", sagte er leise. „Sag mir, dass es nicht so ist und ich werde dir glauben." Die Gefahr schwang unsichtbar und schwer in diesen sanft gesprochenen Worten.

Severus schwieg. Was hätte er darauf erwidern sollen?

„So viel Kampf, mein Freund, und doch alles vergebens..."

Ein langer Blick, der wehtat, der bis auf den Grund seiner Seele reichte. Er war nicht mehr fähig, ihn abzuwehren. Es war alles verloren. Er wusste, dass er sterben würde. Es tat ihm nicht leid um sich, dieses Opfer war er schon lange bereit zu geben, doch für Hermine war es vollkommen sinnlos.

Severus Augen sahen starr geradeaus.

So plötzlich, wie er ihn unter seinen Geist gezwungen hatte, ließ Voldemort ihn wieder frei. Ein lautes Lachen, kalt und herzlos brach sich seinen Weg nach draußen.

„Nein", sagte er beinahe ungläubig, „hat es dich schließlich getroffen, dich, Severus?"

Voldemort wandte sich von ihm ab und lief einige Schritte durch den Raum.

„Wer ist es?"

Severus schwieg. Seine Miene war unergründlich.

Voldemort lachte auf. „Du willst es mir nicht sagen?"

Er flog auf Severus zu und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Es ist nicht auch nötig, dass _du_ es mir sagst", begann er flüsternd. „Wurmschwanz!", rief er in die Runde.

Pettygrew trat vorsichtig zu ihnen.

„Ja, mein Herr?", fragte er kriecherisch.

„Sag es uns allen. Wer ist es?"

Pettygrew deutete mit zitternder Hand auf Hermine.

„Diese da, Herr!"

Severus lachte laut auf.

„Was habt Ihr für Spione, mein Lord!", sein Lachen war höhnisch. „Wie oft noch versucht dieser Wurm, mich bei Euch in Misskredit zu bringen?" Er tat einen Schritt nach vorne.

Pettygrew wich entsetzt vor ihm zurück.

Severus hatte bemerkt, dass Voldemorts Blick für einen flüchtigen Augenblick zweifelnd wurde. Er schöpfte Hoffnung.

„Ein kleines Mädchen", rief er noch. „Was glaubt Ihr denn?"

Pettygrew verneigte sich tief vor seinem Herrn.

„Es ist die Wahrheit, mein Lord", wimmerte er. „Habe ich Euch je belogen?"

Voldemort schwieg. Er sah vom einen zum anderen. Die Augen zusammengekniffen blieb sein Blick an Severus hängen. Seine Miene war ernst.

„Komm her!" Voldemorts Arm richtete sich auf Hermine. Ohne den Blick von Severus zu nehmen, zog er sie mit einem Zauber zu sich.

Severus' Augen wanderten von Wurmschwanz, der sich giftig lächelnd zurückzog, zu Hermine hin. Sie stand völlig ruhig vor Voldemort. Selbst als er das Wort an sie richtete, gerieten ihre Züge nicht aus der Fassung.

„Wer sagt wohl die Wahrheit? Welchem Geist gehörst du an?", fragte er sanft und hob mit dem Zeigefinger ihr Kinn, so dass sie zu ihm aufsehen musste.

Severus erzitterte, als Voldemort den Blick von ihm wand und ihn in Hermines Augen versenkte.

Hermine lächelte in Voldemorts unmenschliches Antlitz. Sie würde ihr Geheimnis nicht offenbaren, nie könnte er es ihr entlocken, nicht durch Schmeichelei, nicht durch Schmerz, nicht durch den Tod.

Leicht spürte Voldemort diese sanften Gedanken in Hermines Geist auf. So sehr er sich mühte, es gelang ihm nicht, noch tiefer einzudringen. Wütend ließ er sie los und stieß sie unsanft von sich. Hermine taumelte und stürzte schwer. Ein leises Stöhnen entrang sich ihrer Kehle.

„Steh auf, kleines Mädchen!", rief Voldemort und lächelte grausam.

Hermine kämpfte sich auf die Füße. Voldemort sah ihr mit kalten Augen ins Gesicht. Langsam trat er an sie heran, neigte das Haupt und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Wollen sehen, wie es um Severus' Nerven bestellt ist."

Und ohne Vorwarnung erhob er den Zauberstab.

Severus biss die Zähne zusammen, als er die Beschwörungsformel hörte.

„Crucio!"

Hermine riss den Mund auf. Ihr Brustkorb wurde zusammengepresst. Der Schmerz nahm ihr die Luft. Noch nie hatte sie solche Qualen erlitten. Vor ihren Augen tanzten Sterne. Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf. Sie sank ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben zu Boden. Hinter ihren Schläfen hämmerte es, so als müsse ihr der Kopf zerspringen. Ihr Körper krampfte sich zusammen, die Glieder bogen sich. Gleich würden sie brechen.

Da hörte sie nach unendlich erscheinenden Sekunden Severus' Stimme.

„Schluss!"

‚Nein', dachte sie, ihre Augen brannten.

Ein glühender Blick. ‚Nein!'

Er sollte sich nicht offenbaren. Sie würde alles auf sich nehmen, wenn er nur schwieg.

„NEIN!", sie schrie es endlich wütend hinaus.

Der Schmerz verging mit einem Mal. Hermine öffnete die Augen. Sie keuchte und hielt sich die Rippen. Schwerfällig richtete sie sich auf und kam schwankend zum Stehen.

Voldemort brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Dann bohrte er seine Augen in die von Severus.

„Du empfindest Mitleid?"

Severus hielt seinem Blick stand. Er schwieg.

Voldemort kam auf ihn zu und blieb vor ihm stehen.

„Oh, da ist noch etwas anderes", sagte er leise und hob den Kopf, ganz so als wollte er Severus' Gedanken lauschen. „Ja, es ist etwas anderes, nicht wahr?"

Severus schwieg.

Voldemort begann zu lachen, laut und dröhnend. Er wirbelte herum und sah amüsiert auf Hermine.

„Du hast dein Geheimnis vor mir verbergen können, starkes kleines Mädchen", rief er ihr mit einem Anflug von Respekt in der Stimme lachend zu und an Severus gewandt fuhr er fort: „Der starke Severus Snape ist schwach geworden. Ach, wie tragisch. Hattest du sie doch beschützen sollen."

Voldemort legte Severus seine bleiche Hand auf die Schulter und ging um ihn herum, bis er vor ihm zu stehen kam.

„Du hast mich also verraten. Ich habe es immer geahnt, Severus. Einzig deiner hohen Kunst, die Menschen zu täuschen und deiner magischen Kraft hast du es zu verdanken, dass du noch am Leben bist."

Severus sah starr gerade aus. Voldemort beugte sich zu ihm.

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich sie in ein Häufchen Asche verwandle, dann wirst du mir gehorchen, keinen Widerspruch mehr, keine Respektlosigkeit… Deine Ergebenheit gehört mir... und dein Leben", raunte ihm Voldemort mit sanfter Stimme zu.

Severus senkte endlich den Kopf.

Voldemort lächelte. Er sah sich um, seine Augen streiften Hermine, die mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck auf sie starrte.

Genauso hatte Severus es vorhergesagt. Hermine schloss für den Moment die Augen. Die Angst schoss ihr ins Herz, als sie Voldemorts Lachen vernahm.

Jetzt wurde es ihr zur Gewissheit.

Jetzt würden sie sterben!

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	11. Ins Licht

**Ins Licht**

_Wir sind alleine auf der Welt,  
Bis der Morgen wiederkehrt.  
__…  
Ob unser Weg hier enden soll?  
Ob wir den Morgen sehn?  
__…  
Vergiß die Angst…  
_

Die Nacht war dunkel und kalt. Die Natur lag in tiefem Schlaf, so friedlich, und gemessen an dem, was ihnen bevorstand, wirkte die weiße Winternacht beinahe unschuldig. Wind wehte und trieb ihnen feinen Schnee ins Gesicht. Es schmerzte, gerade so wie Nadelstiche auf der Haut. Der Atem gefror in der eisigkalten Luft. Frost umklammerte sie fest und ließ sie frösteln.

Vor wenigen Augenblicken waren sie angekommen, voller Unruhe. Und nun standen sie stumm und starrten auf die riesige Ruine von Slains Castle, die im fahlen Mondlicht einen gespenstischen Schatten über die tief verschneiten Hügel warf.

Harry sah sich zweifelnd um und zog die Brauen zusammen.

Hier also sollte sich Voldemorts Hauptquartier befinden? Dabei war da nichts weiter als ein riesiger alter und verfallener Bau, durch den der Winterwind pfiff und an dessen felsigem Fuß das aufgewühlte Meer zerstob.

Harry wandte sich zu seinen Begleitern um und sah forschend in ihre Gesichter. Mit einiger Genugtuung stellte er fest, dass Ginny und Ron wohl seine Meinung teilten mochten. Die Mienen der anderen jedoch drückten keinerlei Zweifel darüber aus, dass sich hier tatsächlich der Ort befand, an welchem sich Voldemort und seine Getreuen verschanzten.

„Was soll das?", fragte Harry in die stille Dunkelheit hinein. Aus seiner Stimme sprach leise Enttäuschung. „Es ist doch nur eine Ruine."

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und drückte sie sanft.

„Ein Zauber, Harry", raunte ihm Arthur zu. „Beinahe der gleiche, der auf Hogwarts liegt. Dieser allerdings wirkt auch vor Magiern, und er ist so ausgeweitet, dass kein einziger von Voldemorts Anhängern in der Lage ist, diesen zu brechen, ob absichtlich oder unabsichtlich."

Natürlich! Harry kratzte sich verlegen an der Stirn und nickte. Warum war er da nicht selber draufgekommen. Er seufzte innerlich. Wieder einmal wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, wie sehr er Hermine und ihr Wissen vermisste. Gleichzeitig schämte er sich für seine Ungläubigkeit und seine Zweifel, die mehr dem Trotz entsprungen waren als seiner festen Gesinnung.

„Soll es sein Geheimnis offenbaren, muss es von innen geöffnet werden", ergänzte Shacklebolt. „Nur der ist dazu fähig, der Voldemort noch nie als seinen Herrn anerkannt hat."

Harry nickte stumm, er wusste, nur mit diesem Zauber konnte das Tor sichtbar werden, konnte es ihnen den Eingang in Voldemorts Burg weisen. Er starrte ungläubig auf das verfallene Gebäude und hoffte inständig, dass Hermine es fertigbringen konnte. Er war sich aber auch bewusst, dass sie sich, wenn es nicht schon geschehen war, dafür Voldemorts ganzen Zorn zuziehen würde. Und was dies hieß, wusste Harry nur zu gut und er wünschte so, dass sie standhalten konnte.

So viele Fragen stürzten in dem Moment auf Harry ein und mit ihnen kam die Angst, die er in seiner Aufregung weit von sich gedrängt hatte. Und als er Ginnys Frage vernahm, stellte er fast erleichtert fest, dass es ihm nicht nur alleine so ging.

„Werden wir es erkennen, wenn es geöffnet wurde?", fragte sie atemlos.

„Ja, wir werden es erkennen", sagte Molly und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm.

Ein Moment des Schweigens. Ein jeder schien sich die übergroße Bedeutung dessen, was in wenigen Augenblicken auf sie zu kommen würde, noch einmal deutlich bewusst zu machen. Sie hatten ihre Zauberstäbe zur Hand genommen und warteten gespannt.

„Wir sollten nicht länger warten", flüsterte Minerva in die erdrückende Stille hinein und sie hob den Arm und gab Corax frei. Mit einem einzigen Flügelschlag erhob sich der große Vogel in den kalten Nachthimmel und schwebte lautlos davon.

Hundert Augenpaare sahen ihm hoffend nach, bis er schließlich ganz von der Dunkelheit verschlungen wurde. Bang standen sie und warteten voller Sorge im Herzen.

Wie viel Zeit verging, konnten sie nicht mehr sagen. Die Kälte kroch an ihnen hoch und hielt sie fest umklammert. Sie spürten Hände und Füße beinahe nicht mehr, ihre Augen brannten, so angestrengt starrten sie in die Dunkelheit, auf die Silhouette der Ruine, die einst eine stolze Burg gewesen sein musste.

Schon als sie alle Hoffnung aufgeben wollten, geschah es.

Wie gebannt und voller Ehrfurcht sahen sie auf das, was sich machtvoll vor ihren Augen abspielte: Mit einem leisen Donnern begann es. Ein Beben ließ sie erzittern, dunkel und grollend, als würde der Fels sich unter ihnen auftun wollen. Doch im nächsten Moment war wieder Ruhe und so still, dass es beinahe wehtat.

Ein Brennen, ein Lichtkranz, der urplötzlich aus den Steinen hervorbrach und sie für einen Augenblick hell erglühen und aufleuchten ließ. Das Licht flutete so machtvoll aus ihnen empor, als würde es explodieren, es floss über das Land und es war beinahe so, als wollte es alles um sich her verbrennen.

Sie wichen angstvoll zurück, doch sie konnten nicht entkommen. Sie wurden von dieser kalten Glut ganz eingehüllt, so leise und sanft, als wollte sie sie zudecken, trotz ihrer Helligkeit verbergen…

Das Donnern erhob sich von neuem und mit ihm ein Lichterglanz, der sie schier blenden wollte, so gleißend hell war er. Schützend hielten sie sich die Hände vor die Augen.

Endlich schwoll das Tosen ab und als das Licht sich zurückzog, gab es den Blick frei, auf eine weite Burganlage, fest gemauert und beständig, hohe Zinnen, hell erleuchtete Fenster, als hätte die Zeit ihr nie etwas anhaben können. Mächtig und strahlend thronte sie in all ihrer Größe und ihrer geheimnisvollen dunklen Kraft, auf dem Felsen über dem tosenden Meer.

Atemloses Staunen.

Die Angst und die letzten Zweifel waren wie weggefegt.

Es war geschafft, wirklich und wahrhaftig war es gelungen, ihnen den Weg zu weisen, einen Zugang zu verschaffen, durch den es jetzt hindurchzugehen galt, und zu kämpfen. Und festen Schrittes, das Herz in der Hand, stießen sie das riesige eisenbeschlagene Eichenportal auf und betraten Voldemorts Festung.

Jetzt hieß es, den Tyrannen finden und die Freunde zu befreien.

Wo suchen? Unendlich groß erschien ihnen mit einem Mal das Gebäude.

Keine Zeit, um nachzudenken, denn schon im gleichen Augenblick fielen ihnen Voldemorts Todesser entgegen.

Es war keine Zeit für Angst, jetzt galt es zu handeln. Im Getümmel, im Lärm des Kampfes, zwischen den Flüchen, die gegeneinander geschleudert wurden verloren sich Harry, Ginny und Ron aus den Augen.

Es gab nichts, was sie hielt und es gab nichts, was sie zweifeln ließ.

Harry kämpfte sich durch die große Eingangshalle und folgte einem der Todesser, bis er in einen schmalen Gang gelangte, der ihn vom Lärm der Kämpfenden fortbrachte. Beinahe einsam und unheimlich still war es hier. Wie durch einen Schleier nahm er das Kampfgetümmel wahr.

Obwohl Harry so schnell er konnte ausschritt, hatte er den anderen aus den Augen verloren. Zweifelnd sah er sich um und ging langsam weiter. Immer wieder blieb er stehen und lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Ab und an schien es ihm, als würde er Schritte vernehmen, doch jedes Mal, wenn er stehen blieb, verstummte auch das Geräusch, das er meinte gehört zu haben. Unsicher ging er weiter.

Einen Augenblick später machte er, auf den Tod erschrocken, einen mächtigen Satz. Jemand hatte ihn von hinten angerempelt und beinahe über den Haufen gerannt. Taumelnd hielt er sich auf den Beinen und hob den Zauberstab, bereit sich zu verteidigen.

„Mensch, renn doch nicht so", stöhnte es in sein Ohr und Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Es war Ron, der, Ginny im Schlepptau, auf ihn aufgelaufen war und jetzt keuchend neben ihm stand.

Harry legte Ron die Hand auf den Mund, als der weiterreden wollte.

„Schscht", machte er, „hörst du das?"

Ein Krachen, ein leiser Lichtschein, aufgeregte Stimmen und ein kurzes irres Gelächter.

Harry schien das Blut in den Adern zu gefrieren. Er ließ Ron los.

„Es ist Voldemort", flüsterte er beschwörend. Er sah in die Gesichter der Freunde. Soviel Furcht sie ausdrückten, soviel Entschlossenheit sprach aus ihnen.

Kein weiteres Wort war notwendig. Mit fest umklammerten Zauberstäben gingen sie weiter, folgten dem schwachen Lichtschein und den lauter werdenden Stimmen.

…

Hermine hatte die Augen geschlossen, nur für einen winzigen Moment. Es war eigenartig, aber gerade in diesem Augenblick schien eine mächtige Woge der Ruhe über sie hinwegzurollen. Sie nahm ihr die Angst, ließ ihren Herzschlag langsamer werden und ihren Atem sich beruhigen.

„Gut", hörte sie Voldemort leise sagen, seine Stimme klang sanft und gefährlich zugleich. „Dann soll es eben so sein."

Hermine hob stolz den Kopf und öffnete die Augen. Sie wollte sehen, wollte den letzten Blick nicht der Dunkelheit schenken. Sie wandte den Kopf und sah in Severus' Gesicht. Das einzig Lebendige darin waren seine Augen, die ihr glühend entgegenblickten.

Severus' Herz zog sich zusammen, als er sie sah, aufrecht und ruhig. Wie gerne hätte er ein Leben gelebt, das ihm Erfüllung hätte sein können, vielleicht sogar gemeinsam mit einem geliebten Menschen. Alles verloren...

Sie warteten, es war alles, was sie noch tun konnten und hofften inständig, dass es schnell geschehen mochte.

Voldemort sah sie der Reihe nach stumm an, ein Lächeln huschte über seine Züge. Dann endlich streckte er die Hand aus und ihre drei Zauberstäbe flogen durch den Raum. Der Zauber, den er über sie gesprochen hatte, hielt sie beinahe zwei Meter über dem Boden vor ihm in der Schwebe.

Ein Lachen begleitete seine folgenden Worte, als er ihre ungläubigen Mienen sah: „Ich bin kein Unmensch. Ich erkenne durchaus euren Mut an." Er bohrte seinen Blick in Severus' Augen.

„Ihr dürft sie benutzen, solltet ihr zu ihnen gelangen können..." Ein Zeichen, beinahe unmerklich, machte ihre schlagartig aufkeimende Hoffnung im gleichen Moment wieder zunichte.

Sie hörten nur noch das Lachen ihrer Peiniger. Wie viele den Cruciatus ausgesprochen hatten, war nicht mehr auszumachen. Ihre Augen brannten, Übelkeit stieg in ihnen auf und sie sanken unter unbändigem Schmerz auf die Knie. Der Atem schien zu vergehen, rote Flecke tanzten vor ihren Augen, sie waren der Ohnmacht nahe.

Wie lange sie sich in Qualen wanden, wussten sie nicht. Es spielte auch keine Rolle mehr. Sie wussten nur eines, einen schnellen Tod würden sie nicht erwarten können. Wenn doch nur die Ohnmacht käme und ihnen all die Qual nehmen würde.

Doch so plötzlich wie der Schmerz sie ergriffen hatte, so schnell verging er.

Es war ein Donnern, das sie alle aufhorchen ließ.

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen, so heftig, dass ihre Flügel zu beiden Seiten krachend gegen die raue Steinwand schlugen.

Voldemort fuhr herum und blitzte den hereinstürmenden Todessern entgegen.

„Mein Lord", rief einer von ihnen, „sie haben das Tor geöffnet!"

Für den Augenblick breitete sich Panik unter den Anwesenden aus. Nicht wissend, was sie tun sollten, starrten sie ihren Herrn und Meister an.

„Unmöglich!", donnerte Voldemort und wirbelte herum.

Sein Blick senkte sich auf Hermine. Einen Augenblick nur, dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Ja", rief er amüsiert, „ich verstehe." Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken. „Natürlich, du warst die Beute, ein trojanisches Pferd!"

Er funkelte sie an. Hermine hielt seinem Blick trotzig stand und kämpfte sich auf die Füße.

„Du hast mich also doch in die Irre geführt, Severus."

„Mein Lord", rief Greyback gehetzt, „was sollen wir tun?"

„WAS IHR TUN SOLLT?", donnerte Voldemort. „Werft euch ihnen entgegen, bis auf den letzten Mann! Vernichtet sie!"

Wie auf Kommando stürzten die Umstehenden davon, den Auftrag ihres Herrn zu erfüllen.

„Und hier, mein Lord?" Greyback zögerte und starrte auf Severus.

Voldemorts Gesicht verzog sich zu einer überheblichen Grimasse.

„Hier komme ich alleine zurecht!"

Doch dieser winzige Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit Voldemorts bewirkte, dass sich Draco mit einem unerwartet kraftvollen Sprung der drei Zauberstäbe bemächtigte.

Voldemort drehte sich langsam zu ihm um und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn.

Doch noch bevor er irgendetwas hätte sagen oder tun können stürmten Ron, Harry und Ginny durch die weit geöffnete Tür.

Voldemorts Augen blitzten auf, als er Harry erkannte.

„Ah, Harry Potter", rief er mit irrem Blick und wandte sich von Draco ab, der noch immer wie angewurzelt stand.

In Harrys Augen flammte es auf, als er auf die Szenerie vor sich schaute. Nur Greyback und Bellatrix standen noch bei ihrem Herrn. Voldemort selbst schien wie verrückt vor Freude darüber, dass Harry Potter von selbst vor ihn getreten war.

Blitzschnell rissen beide die Zauberstäbe hoch und der ‚Avada Kedavra' von Voldemort traf hart den ‚Expelliarmus' von Harry. Zischend und übermächtig die beiden Zauber. Wie gebannt starrten die übrigen auf das Schauspiel vor ihnen. Die beiden Strahlen, die aus den Zaubern entstanden schienen ineinander überzugehen. Die Kämpfenden schien es unbändige Kraft zu kosten, die Verbindung, die die Zauberstäbe in diesem Moment miteinander eingingen, aufrecht zu erhalten.

Sie schrieen, Harry sank auf die Knie, doch er hielt stand.

Severus riss Hermine mit sich und trat zu Draco, der ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe reichte. Im gleichen Augenblick hatten sich Greyback und Bellatrix von dem faszinierenden Schauspiel um Harry und Voldemort losgerissen und schleuderten ihnen Flüche entgegen. Mit leichtem Schwung seines Zauberstabes wehrte Severus sie ab. Er drängte Draco und Hermine hinter sich, sodass die beiden Todesser genau zwischen Ron und Ginny und ihnen zum Stehen kamen. Und ein dreifach ausgesprochener ‚Stupor' setzte beide außer Gefecht. Mit überraschtem Ausdruck sanken sie zu Boden.

Die Ablenkung um die beiden Todesser hatte Draco genutzt, um hinter Severus' Rücken hervorzutreten und sich Voldemort zuzuwenden.

Ganz ruhig stand er da, sah voller Abscheu auf Voldemort. Nur ein kurzer Moment des Zögerns. Dann, voller Entschlossenheit hob Draco den Zauberstab.

„Du hast meine Familie auf dem Gewissen!", schrie er wütend durch den Kampflärm.

Voldemort wandte sich zu ihm um.

„Was willst du, Schwächling?", rief er amüsiert ohne den Arm herunterzunehmen, noch immer hielt er die Verbindung zu Harry.

Ein einziger Zauberspruch, gar nicht laut, aber so voller Hass gesprochen und ein grüner Blitz schleuderte Voldemort entgegen.

Ein irres Lachen, als dieser realisierte, dass ihm wirklich Draco Malfoy diesen Fluch geschickt hatte, dann war für einen Augenblick Ruhe. Jedes Geräusch im Raum erstarb.

Voldemort sank zu Boden, lautlos, sein Körper war tot. Starr und bleich lag er da.

Draco schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Sollte es so einfach gewesen sein? Er sah irritiert sich um.

Bellatrix schrie laut und wehklagend auf. Sie stürzte sich auf Voldemorts toten Körper. Schluchzend versuchte sie ihn aufzurichten. Doch er zerfiel unter ihren Händen zu Staub. Sie hielt nur noch seine leere Robe in den Armen.

Wie ein gehetztes Tier sah sie sich um und sah mit fieberglänzenden Augen auf Draco.

„Du", schrie sie ihn an. „Ah, dafür wirst du büßen!", schrie sie wütend und sah eine nach dem anderen an. „Ihr alle werdet dafür büßen!" Sie schleuderte ihnen wüste Beschimpfungen entgegen und erhob ihre Hand. Doch Severus kam ihr zuvor. Aus seinem Zauberstab drangen unsichtbare Fesseln und schnürten Bellatrix ein, so fest, dass sie hart zu Boden fiel. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zur Grimasse. Sie schrie ihm ihren ganzen Hass entgegen.

Severus trat neben sie und sah kühl auf sie hinab.

„Es ist vorbei", sagte er nur und verschnürte Greyback auf die gleiche Weise.

Es sah sich nach Hermine um, die jetzt neben Harry, Ron und Ginny getreten war. Ungläubig sahen sie in die Runde.

War es wirklich vorbei?

Ein Donnern erhob sich, es traf sie wie ein Schlag. Ein angstvoller Aufschrei aus vier Kehlen... Severus und Draco wurden von den Beinen gerissen und rutschen über den Boden, bis sie gegen die Wand schlugen. Draco blieb besinnungslos liegen.

Bellatrix brach in lautes Lachen aus.

„Nein, Snape, jetzt erst wird es beginnen!", rief sie ihm mit wahnsinnigem Blick entgegen.

Severus selbst rollte sich herum. Er war hart an der Brust getroffen und rang nach Atem. Ein lautes Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Schwerfällig richtete er sich auf. Fest umklammerte er seinen Zauberstab.

Sie alle hatten nicht bemerkt, wie sich Nagini zwischen sie geschoben hatte. An die Schlange hatten sie keinen Gedanken verschwendet. Ein Fehler, wie sie entsetzt feststellen mussten, denn jetzt wurde es ihnen bewusst, diese Schlange war der letzte Horcrux! In ihr verborgen war der Rest von Voldemorts Seele. Wollten sie, dass die Welt befreit sein würde, dass sie endlich Frieden haben sollte, würden sie auch diesen letzten Rest von ihm endgültig vernichten müssen!

Das riesige Reptil richtete sich auf, sein Kopf schwenkte über sie hinweg. Seine roten Augen blitzten sie an. Es schlug blitzschnell zu, doch Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Harry waren auf dem Sprung, ein jeder in eine andere Richtung.

Irritiert suchte Nagini nach ihrem Ziel. Sie legte den Kopf zur Seite, ihre Zunge züngelte. Dann schoss sie auf Harry zu. Kurz bevor sie ihm erreichen konnte, hörten sie Severus' kraftvolle Stimme: „AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Sie wandten sich zu ihm um. Aus seinem Zauberstab schossen grüne Flammen, in die Nagini ganz eingehüllt wurde. Das Reptil bäumte sich auf. Gleißendes Licht breitete sich um es aus und blendete sie. Die Flammen aus Severus' Zauberstab rissen nicht ab. Angestrengt hielt er ihn mit beiden Händen fest umklammert.

Ein grauenhaftes schmerzendes Tosen ertönte. Severus wankte, er würde es nicht schaffen! Ein mit letzter Kraft gerufenes ‚AVADA KEDAVRA!' und er sank nieder. Sein Atem ging rasselnd, seine Arme waren kraftlos. Hermine und Ginny eilten zu ihm um ihm aufzuhelfen.

Wie gebannt sahen sie nach oben.

Graue dichte Nebel stiegen auf und blieben unter der Decke hängen.

Nagini schlug hart auf den Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr. Die Schlange war tot, nichts mehr als nur eine leere Hülle. Ungläubig starrten sie auf das reglose Reptil.

War es jetzt zu Ende?

Die Nebel sanken sachte herab und breiteten sich weit über sie. Schlagartig verdichteten sie sich und nahmen Voldemorts Gestalt an. Rasch flog er auf sie zu. Entsetzt wichen sie zurück.

Da schrie Harry auf und riss den Kopf in den Nacken. Er krümmte sich vor Schmerz. Aus dem Nebel drang helles Licht, das Harry ganz umfloss und keinen Blick mehr auf ihn gewährte.

Nein! Es war nicht gelungen, das letzte Seelenstück von Voldemort zu zerstören!

Jetzt! Es musste sein!

Gehetzt traten sie auf den Lichtkegel zu. Eine unsichtbare Kraft schleuderte sie zurück. Sie taumelten. Sie konnten nicht mehr zu ihm gelangen. Das Licht hatte sie ausgeschlossen!

Das Herz gefror ihnen in der Brust, als sie das laute, schmerzhafte Aufstöhnen von Harry vernahmen.

Mit entsetzten Mienen starrten sie auf die Szene, die sich vor ihren Augen abspielte.

Es konnte nicht wirklich sein!

Es durfte nicht sein!

Sie hörten nur noch Harrys grauenvolles gequältes Schreien.

Dann Stille!

Der Lichtkegel löste sich mit einem Mal auf und gab Harry frei. Einen Moment nur verharrte er wie versteinert in ihrer Mitte. Er sah sich suchend um. Dann stolperte er Severus entgegen.

„Rette mich", keuchte er und starrte ihn mit flehendem Blick an. Severus wich entsetzt vor ihm zurück und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Bitte… Ich kann ihm nicht mehr widerstehen!"

Harry schrie auf. In seinen Augen begann es rot zu funkeln.

„NEIN!", schrie er und fiel auf die Knie. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Er zitterte heftig und sein Körper krampfte sich unter qualvollen Schmerzen zusammen.

„Harry!", riefen Ron und Ginny gleichzeitig und wollten zu ihm, doch Hermine hielt beide fest.

„Nicht! Es ist nicht Harry!"

Harry senkte den Kopf und sah Severus in die Augen. Dann malte sich auf seinem Gesicht ein grausames Lächeln.

„Du wirst der erste sein…", begann er, seine Augen blitzten rotglühend auf, nur für einen kurzen Moment, dann kämpfte sich der andere Geist wieder nach oben.

„Töte mich", flüsterte er bittend.

Und wieder schüttelte Snape stumm den Kopf.

„Du hast es einst Dumbledore geschworen!", rief Harry mit letzter Kraft.

„Nicht, um dich zu töten", entgegnete Severus leise, „…geschworen, dich zu schützen!"

Harry lächelte gequält.

„Kein Feigling, ich weiß… wusste es immer…" Und er fügte mit letzter Kraft hinzu: „Es tut mir leid!"

Severus sah ihm zutiefst getroffen ins Gesicht.

„…musst... tun… bitte …der einzige Weg…", Harry versagte die Stimme, seine Augen brannten. Schmerz raubte ihm beinahe den letzten Verstand.

Severus nickte langsam, er wusste es längst. Seine Gedanken waren jetzt so intensiv, so voller Hass gegen Voldemort. Er verbarg sie nicht mehr. Übermächtig fluteten sie an die Oberfläche. Sein Blick wurde hart und unerbittlich. Voller Leidenschaft sah er in die roten Augen.

Da verzog sich Harrys Lächeln zu einer Fratze, das Gesicht war nun von Furcht gezeichnet und seine Stimme war seltsam verändert, als er jetzt sprach.

„Du wirst es nicht wagen…", begann er drohend, „wir beide werden die Welt unter unsere Macht zwingen, Severus! Gemeinsam werden wir sie vernichten… die Schwachen und die Verräter. Wir werden sie beherrschen… alle werden sie vor unserer Macht erzittern!"

„Nein!", rief ihm Severus zu.

„Sie haben uns nie verstanden, Severus. Dein Mut, deine Entschlossenheit, meine Kraft, neu belebt mit Potters Fleisch und Blut. Wir werden unbesiegbar sein", raunte er ihm mit irrem Blick zu.

Severus wiegte den Kopf. Nein, er würde ihn nicht in Versuchung führen, nicht mehr. Diesmal würde er den richtigen Weg wählen.

„Niemals wieder werde ich dir zu Diensten sein", sagte er bitter. „Du hast mir mein Leben gestohlen, alles was mir je wichtig und wertvoll war, hast du vernichtet…"

„Severus, niemand kann uns aufhalten! Alle Zweifler, alle Verräter werden wir vernichten. Die Welt wird unser sein! Wir werden sie neu erschaffen, wenn du es nur willst!" Seine Stimme war sanft und beschwörend.

Und da schrieen hinter ihm drei Stimmen wie eine: „Töte ihn!"

Snape schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Dann hob er seinen Zauberstab und sprach mit lauter Stimme die furchtbaren Worte: „AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Ein grüner Blitz, kraftvoll und urgewaltig schoss aus seinem Zauberstab. Er traf Harry mitten in die Brust.

Aber Harry stürzte nicht. Stattdessen wurde er in die Höhe gerissen. Schreiend streckte er die Arme aus und warf den Kopf zurück. Helles Licht hüllte ihn ein, schien ihm aus jeder Pore zu dringen. Es war als würde er in Flammen stehen.

Krampfhaft hielt Severus den Zauberstab mit beiden Händen fest. Die Verbindung durfte nicht abreißen. Wie Feuer brannte er in seinen Händen und versengte ihm schmerzhaft die Handflächen. Doch er fühlte keinen Schmerz.

Das Feuer zehrte seine Energie auf. Lange konnte er die Verbindung nicht mehr aufrechterhalten. Die Kräfte wollten ihm versagen, er konnte ihn nicht mehr abwehren.

‚Ich schaffe es nicht!', dachte er verzweifelt und fiel auf die Knie.

Irres Lachen ertönte aus der Höhe.

„Ihr könnt mich nicht mehr besiegen! Ich werde unsterblich sein!"

Aus rotglühenden Augen sah er kalt auf sie hinab und lachte höhnisch.

Sie suchten Harry vergebens. Er war verloren, er hatte nicht mehr widerstehen können.

„Jeder Fluch, den du mir entgegenschleuderst, wird auf dich zurückfallen, Severus! Warum willst du dich für sie opfern? Keiner wird dich respektieren. Du bist nichts ohne mich. Du wirst auf immer verflucht sein, ein Mörder und ein Verräter. Und wenn deine Zeit gekommen ist, wird das einzige, was von dir übrig sein wird, ein vergessenes Grab sein!" Er lachte grausam auf.

Ein eisiger Schauer kroch Severus über den Rücken. Zum ersten Mal griff die Angst nach ihm, nackte, kalte Angst. Es durfte nicht geschehen!

Da traten Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Draco neben ihn. Entschlossen hoben sie die Zauberstäbe und sprachen den tödlichen Fluch gegen Harry.

Helligkeit, funkelnd, so hell strahlend, dass es ihnen das Augenlicht nehmen wollte! Grelles Flimmern schloss sie ein, so als wollte es sie verbrennen. Undurchdringlich die Lichtflut um sie her, sie nahmen nichts anderes mehr wahr als nur dieses Licht. Die Sinne wollten ihnen schwinden. Sie fühlten nur noch Schmerz, quälend und peinigend.

Plötzlich schoss ein Strahl dieses gleißend hellen Lichtes aus Harrys Brust. Es ergoss sich in einem hoch flammenden Dom über sie, wogte weit durch den Raum und floss hinab auf die Erde. Wo es auftraf, loderte Feuer auf und brannte sich heiß in den Boden.

Dann erlosch es mit einem Schlag. Es gab sie endlich frei, sie sanken völlig entkräftet nieder. Sie nahmen nur noch wahr, wie Harry aufschrie und hart zu Boden fiel.

Dann war es still!

Sie rappelten sich auf und liefen zu Harry. Angsterfüllt sahen sie auf ihn hinab. Regungslos lag er da, die Augen geschlossen. Er schien nicht verletzt.

Severus kniete sich neben ihn und beugte sich zu ihm hinab, um seinem Atem zu lauschen. Er sah auf in ihre ängstlich gespannten Gesichter.

„Er lebt", sagte er nur.

Sie atmeten auf.

Da schlug Harry die Augen auf. Er sah sich unsicher um. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er begriff wo er sich befand. Als er sie erkannte, lächelte er. Ginny stürzte zu ihm und half ihm, sich aufzurichten. Ron klopfte ihm bewegt auf die Schulter.

„Mensch Alter…'", brachte er nur heraus und rieb sich die Nase.

Severus erhob sich und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Harry sah zu ihm auf und suchte seinen Blick. Ruhig sahen sie sich in die Augen.

„Danke", flüsterte Harry heiser und reichte ihm die Hand.

Severus neigte leicht das Haupt und schlug ein.

In diesem Augenblick riss es sie jäh von den Füßen. Sie stürzten schwer zu Boden und blieben reglos liegen.

Zum ersten Mal schrie Severus unter schweren Schmerzen auf. Es war als brannten ihn abertausende glühende Eisen. Dieses Feuer breitete sich rasend schnell in ihm aus, loderte heftig auf, als wollte es ihn verbrennen. Er fiel kraftlos zu Boden und wand sich in großer Pein. Vor seinen Augen zuckten Blitze, in seinem Kopf hämmerte es unablässig, so als wollte er zerspringen. Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf.

„Nein", stieß er hervor. „Nie…! Jetzt wird es zu Ende sein!"

Unter unendlicher Anstrengung kämpfte er sich auf die Knie. Endlich gelang es ihm.

Mit zitternden Händen griff er in sein Gewand und zog den Dolch hervor, wertlos für Voldemort geworden, nachdem ihm sein Seelenteil entrissen worden war. Er sollte jetzt seine endgültige Bestimmung erhalten. Doch er konnte ihn nicht festhalten. Er entglitt seiner Hand und fiel mit hell klingendem Ton zu Boden. Ohnmächtig streckte er die zitternde Hand danach aus. Doch so sehr er sich mühte, er konnte ihn nicht erreichen. Heftige Krämpfe schüttelten ihn.

„Hermine!", rief er leise. Das Sprechen bereitete ihm unermessliche Qual.

Langsam drehte sie den Kopf und sah auf Severus. Ihre Glieder waren bleischwer und schmerzten fürchterlich.

„Hilf mir… bitte…", seine Stimme erstarb. Seine Augen funkelten feuerrot auf. Mühevoll kämpfte er dagegen an.

So weh es auch tat, aber Hermine verstand. Beschwerlich erhob sie sich und kam zu ihm. Sie nahm die Waffe auf und kniete sich vor ihm hin.

Sie sahen sich in die Augen.

„Tu es", keuchte er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Er stöhnte laut auf.

Quälender Schmerz, Höllenpein. Es sollte aufhören, endlich Frieden haben!

Er senkte das Haupt. Das Haar fiel ihm wirr über die rot blitzenden Augen, aus denen er sie mit hasserfülltem Blick anfunkelte.

„Du kannst es nicht, Schlammblut", sagte er grausam. „Du bist schwach, genauso wie er! Du wirst die erste sein. Es wird mir ein großes Vergnügen sein, dein Schreien und Wehklagen zu vernehmen, wenn ich dich unendlich langsam in die Arme des Todes führe." Er lachte kalt.

Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Heiße Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie, spannte die Faust und stieß Severus den Dolch kraftvoll bis an das Heft in die Brust.

Ungläubiges Entsetzen stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Das rote Glühen seiner Augen erlosch.

Wie durch eine unsichtbare Hand wurde Hermine zurückgestoßen und fiel rücklings auf den harten kalten Steinboden. Sie stöhnte unter entsetzlicher Pein auf und rollte sich schwerfällig herum. Sie sah mit erschreckten, weit aufgerissenen Augen auf Severus. Sie brachte keinen Ton heraus.

Er würde sterben!  
Was hatte sie getan!

Severus griff sich an die Brust und zog den Dolch aus der Wunde. Blut quoll hervor und rann heiß über seine Hände.

Er hob den Kopf und sah sie an, mit leuchtenden Augen; fast erleichtert war sein Blick. Und Hermine starrte ihm bestürzt in die dunklen strahlenden Augen.

Sie schluchzte fassungslos.

„Bitte nicht!"

Da riss es ihn um.

Sie schrie kläglich auf und streckte die Arme nach ihm aus. Sie konnte ihn nicht erreichen. Eine unsichtbare Kraft hielt sie von ihm fern.

Glut stieg in Severus auf. Sie breitete sich schlagartig in seinem Körper aus. Er wand sich in Qualen. Unter Höllenschmerzen richtete er sich wieder auf. Sein linker Arm wollte ihm verbrennen. Er riss den Ärmel auf und sah das ‚Dunkle Mal'. Züngelnde Flammen drangen daraus hervor und zeichneten glühend seine Konturen auf der Haut nach.

Das Feuer brannte ihn unerträglich! Seine Beine gaben nach und er fiel auf die Knie. Sein Atem ging rasselnd.

Er verbrannte!

Um sich Kühlung zu verschaffen, riss er Rock und Hemd auf. Er stöhnte laut auf. Die Sinne wollten ihm vergehen.

Bohrender, stechender Schmerz, sein ganzer Körper krampfte sich zusammen. Er keuchte.

Plötzlich umhüllte ihn weißer Nebel.

Auf einmal wurde es eisig kalt!

Er erstarrte, es war ihm, als wollte sein Blut gefrieren. Er begann heftig zu zittern, fühlte nur noch eisige Kälte, die ihm das Bewusstsein rauben wollte. Doch er gab dem Drang zu schlafen nicht nach.

„Nicht zu deinen Füßen", schrie er auf und kämpfte sich hoch.

Er würde siegen, wollte es so sehr und müsste er dafür sterben. Er würde frei sein endlich. Es war kein Opfer, das er brachte. Es würde ihm Erlösung sein. Sollte es ihn hinübertragen... ins Licht.

Er dachte voller Wärme an Hermines Worte und schloss die Augen.

Da hob sich ganz langsam der Dunst und gab ihn wieder frei. Wabernd stiegen die Nebelschleier empor und nahmen, für einen kurzen Moment nur, die Gestalt Voldemorts an. Doch er schaffte es nicht mehr sich zu materialisieren. Schließlich löste er sich sachte, ganz leise auf.

Stille!  
Ruhe!  
Frieden!

Die Kälte verschwand.

Kein Laut war mehr zu hören.

Alle unsichtbaren Barrieren verschwanden.

Voldemort war besiegt.

Endlich konnten sie auf Hilfe hoffen.

Severus sank still zu Boden.

Es wurde ihm leicht. Er hatte keine Schmerzen mehr.

Hermine heulte auf wie ein verletztes Tier und schleppte sich zu ihm. Sie zog ihn an sich und bettete seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß.

„Nein", sie schluchzte herzzerreißend.

Er hob langsam die Lider und sah ihr ins Gesicht. Seine Augen strahlten ihr entgegen. Er lächelte sie an.

„Nicht weinen", seine Stimme war dunkel und sanft. „Wir sind frei!"

Seine Hand strich sacht eine Träne von ihrer Wange und sank dann kraftlos herab. Er schloss müde die Augen, sein Haupt sank schwer zur Seite.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war nicht fähig auch nur ein einziges Wort hervorzubringen. Sie weinte still, heiße Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen und benetzten sein Gesicht.

Und da kamen sie.  
Hände griffen nach ihm.  
Sie wurde weggezerrt.  
NEIN!  
Sie wollte bei ihm bleiben!  
Sie wehrte sich heftig, stieß die Hände von sich, die sie sanft aber bestimmt mit sich zogen.

Sie brachten ihn fort, weg von ihr!

Sie sah über die Schulter hinweg zu ihm hin. Still und reglos lag er auf der Bahre.

„Hermine!", wurde sie sanft angerufen.

Sie schaute sich irritiert um und sah in vertraute Gesichter, die ihr lächelnd entgegensahen. Hatte sie bis jetzt gegen die sie überfallende Erschöpfung angekämpft, so ließ sie sich jetzt fallen, gab ihr endlich nach. Sie wollte nichts mehr sehen, nichts mehr hören, nichts mehr fühlen.

Dunkelheit hüllte sie ein.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	12. Frei

**Frei**

_Und meine Seele spannte weit ihre Flügel,  
flog durch die stillen Lande,  
als flöge sie nach Haus._

Dunkelheit und einsame Stille. Es schneite. Das einzige Geräusch, das zu hören war, war der Wind, der um das Gebäude strich und mit seinem eisigen Atem in die zugigen Gänge des Schlosses drang.

Der Raum, in welchem sie lag, war wohlig warm, obwohl das Feuer im Kamin längst heruntergebrannt war. In seiner Asche glomm noch ein wenig Glut, deren Licht zu schwach war, um in den Raum zu fließen. Einzig das silberne Mondlicht, das durch die Fenster drang, erhellte den hohen Raum und malte Schatten an die Wände.

Die Ruhe, in die Hermine zurückgebracht worden war, war wohltuend und tröstend. Sie fand sich nach langen Wochen in Hogwarts wieder. Hier lag sie geborgen und sicher. Hier konnte sie ausruhen und neue Kraft schöpfen. Ein Gefühl der Wärme und Vertrautheit durchströmte sie. Und doch konnte sie sich dem Frieden, der jetzt über ihnen lag, nicht hingeben. Er galt ihr nichts, gemessen an dem, was sie verloren glaubte. Zu frisch noch der Schmerz und der Verlust, den sie erlitten hatte. Könnte sie doch allem entfliehen, könnte sie dadurch Ruhe finden, sie würde es tun. Hermine wollte weinen, doch ihre Augen blieben trocken.

Ihre Nerven lagen blank, sie fühlte sich vollkommen entkräftet, Fieber schüttelte sie. Immer wieder drängten sich grausame Bilder in ihr Gedächtnis zurück. Es waren nicht die Gedanken um ihre eigene Pein und die Schmerzen, die sie hatte erdulden müssen, die sie so gefangen nahmen. Es waren die Bilder von ihm, die, jedes Mal, wenn sie wach war, in ihren Geist zurückflossen. Dann sah sie ihn vor sich, in seinem Blut, vom Kampf gezeichnet und zerschlagen. Und jedes Mal wieder sah sie ihre eigene Hand, die den Stoß führte, und mit dem sie ihm ganz sicher das Leben genommen hatte.

Sie stöhnte im Fieberwahn auf und stieß die Hände von sich, die ihr die heiße Stirn kühlten. Sie sollten sie in Ruhe lassen, sie wollte alleine sein, niemanden sehen, nie mehr. Wenn sie doch nur gehen wollten! Und immer wieder empfand sie es als Gnade, wenn sie dann in die Bewusstlosigkeit zurückfiel, die ihr die dunklen Bilder nahm und die sie endlich ruhen ließ.

Doch jetzt war sie wach, das Fieber endlich verschwunden und ihr Körper hatte beinahe wieder seine volle Kraft zurückerlangt. Sie war noch immer schwach, aber nicht mehr hilflos.

Stumm starrte sie an die Decke. Die Dunkelheit tat wohl, sie hüllte sie sanft ein und schenkte ihr eine Winzigkeit des Trostes. Dennoch gab es nichts, das ihr die schmerzvollen Gedanken nehmen konnte, nicht die Freude über die Freiheit der Welt, nicht die gelegentliche Anwesenheit der Freunde, ja nicht einmal die eigene jugendliche Kraft, die in sie zurückströmte.

Hermine seufzte kläglich auf, rollte sich herum und vergrub das Gesicht in die Kissen.

‚Nicht weinen', hörte sie ihn sagen und sah im Geiste seine dunklen Augen.

Immer wieder hörte sie seine Stimme. ‚Wir sind frei!'

Er war frei!

So wunderbar die Tatsache an sich, so grauenvoll war der Gedanke, womit diese Freiheit erkauft worden war. Warum nur hatte sie seinen Wunsch erfüllt?

Vollkommen unvermittelt überfiel sie der Kummer und ein leises verzweifeltes Schluchzen entrang sich ihrer Brust. Sie strich sich über die Wange, so als könnte sie die sanfte Berührung seiner Hand wieder spüren.

So viele Freunde um sie her, und doch war sie allein, ganz allein. Die Welt galt mit einem Mal nichts mehr. Nichts würde sie trösten können… Obwohl sie stark sein wollte, konnte sie sich nicht mehr halten. Ein Weinkrampf schüttelte sie, und Hermine weinte, bis sie keine Tränen mehr hatte.

Dann auf einmal lag sie ganz still und lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Jemand hatte die Tür geöffnet und ihr Krankenzimmer betreten. Hermine wandte den Kopf und schlug endlich die Augen auf.

Sie sah in ein Paar aufmerksame Augen. Minerva McGonagall nahm ganz langsam, beinahe vorsichtig, die wenigen Schritte bis an Hermines Bett und ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

Hermine wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und setzte sich auf.

Ein Moment schmerzlicher Stille, dem beide sich zu entziehen nicht in der Lage waren.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte Minerva unendlich sanft.

Hermine nickte nur.

„Es geht mir gut", schob sie gequält hinterher.

Es tat Minerva im Herzen weh, dass Hermine so litt. Sie legte ihr die Hand auf den Arm und sagte leise: „Es tut mir so leid, Hermine… alles, was Sie je haben erdulden müssen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es ungeschehen machen."

Hermine sah auf ihre Hände, die still auf ihrer Bettdecke langen.

„Es ist nicht mehr wichtig", sagte sie leise.

Minerva schüttelte betroffen den Kopf. Wie kam diese junge Frau nur auf den Gedanken, dass es nicht wichtig sein könnte, was mit ihr geschah, welche Qualen sie auszustehen hatte oder welche Zweifel und Ängste sie noch immer plagten?

Minerva wusste genau, was in Hermine vorging. Schon oft hatten sie selbst ähnliche Gedanken gepeinigt und Zweifel die Welt um sie her verschwimmen lassen. Oft genug war ihr Blick getrübt worden und oft genug hätte sie sich für immer vor der Welt verstecken mögen. Doch dieses Verstecken machte es nur noch schlimmer, zeigte keinen Ausweg und führte dazu, immer weiter zu versinken.

Minerva hatte längst gelernt, sich nicht aufzugeben, sich seinen Ängsten zu stellen, alle Zweifel auszuräumen und in die Welt zurückzugehen. Alle Erfahrung wollte sie aufwenden, um Hermine beizustehen, ihren Weg wieder zu finden.

„Es _ist_ wichtig, Hermine!" Minervas Stimme war leise und eindringlich. „Ich habe dich einst gebeten, _uns_ zu helfen und du hast es ohne Zögern getan…" Sie hielt für einen Moment inne, schob die Hand unter Hermines Kinn und zwang sie sanft, zu ihr aufzusehen. „Bitte, Hermine", setzte sie nachdrücklich hinzu, „lass mich _dir_ jetzt helfen."

Ein Moment der atemlosen Stille, des Verständnisses und des Trostes, nur dadurch, dass jemand da war, der verstand. Und endlich löste sich Hermines Schmerz, sie fiel Minerva schluchzend in die Arme und erzählte stockend und immer wieder vom Weinen unterbrochen von den dunklen Stunden und Tagen ihrer Gefangenschaft, von ihrer Angst und dem Grauen, das sie erlebt und gesehen hatte.

Minerva sprach nichts, sie hörte nur stumm zu und hielt Hermine ganz fest. Sie erkannte erst jetzt, wie viel sie ihr zugemutet hatten, erkannte, wie tief die Bindung zu Severus gewesen war und wie sehr sie einander gebraucht hatten, um diesem Martyrium standhalten zu können.

Minerva zog die Brauen zusammen. Was sollte sie Hermine nur zum Troste sagen? Sie wusste, es gab nur eines, was Hermine hätte trösten können. Mit diesem Gedanken huschte ein zuversichtliches Lächeln über Minervas Züge. Und als sich Hermine von ihr löste, sah Minerva ihr wach in die traurigen Augen. Sie sagte leise: „Sie haben ihn rehabilitiert!"

Hermine senkte schmerzlich die Lider und warf den Kopf zurück.

„Hermine, sie haben ihn freigesprochen! Er ist..."

„Und was nützt das jetzt noch?" unterbrach Hermine sie trotzig und atmete tief ein. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah auf. Sie schüttelte leise den Kopf und flüsterte: „Nichts..."

Minerva lächelte sie gütig an.

„Er ist nicht gestorben", sagte sie leise.

Hermine lachte böse auf und senkte den Kopf.

„Natürlich nicht", sagte sie hart, „ich weiß schon, er lebt in unserem Geist weiter."

Minerva schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Ja", sagte sie beinahe verzweifelt. Wie sollte sie es nur ausdrücken, dass Hermine endlich verstand? Einfach gerade heraus erschien ihr als der richtige Weg. „Er lebt, Hermine. Er ist nicht tot."

Nur ganz langsam schoben sich diese Worte in Hermines aufgewühltes Bewusstsein. Sie sah ungläubig auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein", flüsterte sie zweifelnd, „das kann nicht sein. Es ist nicht wahr!"

Minerva sah ihr in die Augen und nickte leise.

„Es _ist_ wahr."

„Aber wie... ich habe...", Hermine schluckte schwer, „ich habe ihn..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wo... wo ist er? Geht es ihm gut? Ist er hier?" Sie warf hektisch die Decken zurück.

Minerva aber drückte Hermine wieder sanft in die Kissen zurück.

„Nein", sagte sie in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Er ist nicht hier."

„Wo haben sie ihn hingebracht?", hauchte Hermine. Ihr Herz schlug wild. „Darf ich zu ihm?" Sie krallte ihre Finger in Minerva Arm, der sie immer noch festhielt.

Minerva atmete auf, als das Leuchten in Hermines Augen zurückkehrte.

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wo sie ihn hingebracht haben", sagte Minerva leise.

Hermine zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Sie wollen es nicht!", rief sie und dunkle Angst fraß sich in ihr Herz. „Er ist wieder in Askaban!", setzte sie kaum vernehmlich hinzu.

Jetzt musste Minerva lächeln.

„Natürlich nicht", beschwichtigte sie, „ich sagte dir doch, dass er rehabilitiert wurde. Er ist an einem sicheren Ort. Aber wo genau, kann ich dir nicht sagen."

Hermines Widerstand ließ nach. Alle Spannung fiel von ihr ab und sie sank kraftlos in die Kissen zurück. Sie war unendlich müde.

„Wird er in die Schule zurückkehren?", fragte sie tonlos und kannte im Grunde schon die Antwort.

Minerva ließ die Hände in den Schoß sinken. Sie sah Hermine in die Augen.

„Ich will ehrlich mit dir sein", sagte sie leise. „Nein, ich denke nicht, dass er wieder hierher zurückkommen wird."

Hermine senkte die Lider und nickte leise. Auch wenn in diesem Augenblick soviel auf Hermine einstürmte, was sie die Welt wieder heller sehen ließ, gab es dennoch nichts, was sie mehr erleichterte als die Nachricht, dass Severus nicht gestorben war. Alle Ängste fielen für diesen Moment von ihr ab und sie gab bereitwillig der Erschöpfung nach, die erneut nach ihr griff. Zum ersten Mal nach so vielen Wochen hatte Hermine keine Angst vor der Nacht und ihren Träumen. Sie schloss erschöpft die Augen und zog die Decke bis ans Kinn. Der Schlaf kam wie ein guter Freund und nahm sie sanft in seine Arme.

Minerva McGonagall lächelte mild. Sollte sie sich ausruhen und neue Kraft schöpfen. Sie beugte sich vor und strich Hermine sachte über die Wange.

Einen Auganblick noch sah sie in das junge Gesicht, über das sich jetzt unendliche Ruhe gebreitet hatte, dann erhob sie sich und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Sie würde ein waches Auge auf sie haben.

…

Die wenigen Tage bis zu den Winterferien flogen an Hermine vorbei, so dass sie sich ihrer im Nachhinein kaum noch erinnern konnte. Sie hielt sich von den anderen fern so gut sie konnte. Sie mochte nicht reden, nicht an der Freude der anderen teilhaben. Sie erging sich in Grübeleien, wollte zur Besinnung kommen, die schweren Gedanken ordnen.

Die Freunde ließen sie in Frieden. Im Stillen war sie ihnen dankbar dafür.

Nach dem Unterricht ging sie Lehrern und Schulkameraden aus dem Weg und vergrub sich in der Bibliothek, suchte Ablenkung im Lernen. Suchte Ruhe und Einsamkeit bei langen Spaziergängen über die tief verschneiten Ländereien von Hogwarts.

Doch es half nichts, immer wieder kehrten ihre Gedanken zurück, hielten sie fest gefangen und warfen immer mehr Fragen auf.

Zu Anfangs war es leicht gewesen, mit dem Gedanken an Severus' Überleben, selbst wieder in die Gemeinschaft zurückzufinden. Doch nach und nach machten sich Zweifel in ihr breit.

Auch wenn ihr Minerva McGonagall gesagt hatte, dass er nicht wieder nach Hogwarts kommen würde, schlich sich Hoffnung in ihr Herz, die ihr einredete, dass Minerva Unrecht hatte. Und jeden Tag wartete Hermine und mit jedem dieser Tag, der zur Neige ging, schwand ein kleines Stück dieser Hoffnung und nahm ihr den wiedergewonnenen Mut.

Es schmerzte so. War denn alles, was sie erlebt hatten, so unwichtig, dass er sie nicht mehr sehen wollte?

War es vielleicht doch nur Mitleid gewesen, das ihn geleitet hatte?

Hermine horchte immer wieder in sich hinein…

Was war es bei ihr? War es tatsächlich Liebe, was sie glaubte, empfunden zu haben? Oder war es nur Dankbarkeit dafür, dass er sie mehr als einmal gerettet hatte, dass er sie getröstet hatte, dass er einfach da war, wenn sie ihn brauchte?

Hermine starrte vor sich hin. Mit einem Mal fröstelte sie. Sie zog den Umhang fester um sich und ging weiter.

Nein, es war niemals Dankbarkeit! Vom allerersten Augenblick an wusste sie, dass weder Mitleid noch Dankbarkeit ihr Verhältnis zu Severus Snape geprägt hatten.

Sie schloss die Augen und kämpfte die Tränen nieder, die heiß in ihre Augen stiegen. Trotzig wischte sie die Augen. Sie wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken und wusste doch, wenn die Nacht kam, sie den Schlaf und die Ruhe suchte, würden sie wiederkommen, die quälenden Gedanken.

Hermine floh aus der Kälte, rannte so schnell sie konnte, zurück in das Schloss. Sie brauchte jetzt Gesellschaft, das Lachen der anderen, ihre albernen Scherze…

Endlich stand sie im Gemeinschaftsraum. Etwas außer Atem legte sie Umhang, Schal und Handschuhe ab und machte es sich in einem der großen Sessel gemütlich. Sie streckte Hände und Füße dem Feuer entgegen und genoss die wohlige Wärme, die sich in ihr ausbreitete.

Müde ließ sie sich zurücksinken und sah den Flammen zu, wie sie munter empor tanzten, hörte wie von Fern das Scherzen und Lachen der anderen und ganz leise und unbewusst formte sich in ihrem Kopf ein Gedanke, der sie nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen sollte…

…

Die große Halle war festlich geschmückt. Die Schüler hatten ihre Festumhänge angelegt. Die Lehrer und unzählige Gäste trugen prächtige Roben. In Erwartung eines rauschenden Festes herrschte ausgelassene und fröhliche Stimmung.

Professor McGonagall schritt stolz durch die Reihen der Anwesenden und nahm an der glanzvollen Tafel Platz.

Erwartungsvoll und mit leuchtenden Augen sahen alle der Schulleiterin entgegen. Es wurde ganz still.

„Am heutigen Abend begehen wir ein ganz besonderes Fest", begann Minerva McGonagall mit freudig bewegter Stimme. „Die Macht von Voldemort ist endgültig gebrochen. Unsere Welt ist gerettet!

Die Anwesenden jubelten und Minerva fuhr fort: „Die Welt schaut befreit und erlöst in ihre Zukunft. Durch Mut, Liebe und Entschlossenheit hat die Zaubererwelt ihre Freiheit wiedererlangt. Kein Mensch, ob Zauberer oder Nichtmagier, muss mehr um sein Leben fürchten. Dafür schulden wir so vielen unseren Dank."

Aufbrausender Applaus antworte ihr.

„Lasst uns feiern", sagte sie bewegt, als das Klatschen verebbte. Ihr Blick streifte Hermine, die zu ihr hinaufsah. Minerva schenkte ihr ein gütiges Lächeln, bevor sie weitersprach. „Lasst uns das Fest würdig begehen und für den Moment derer gedenken, die im Kampf für unser aller Freiheit ihr Leben gegeben haben!"

Es wurde still. Mit würdigem Schweigen gedachten sie der Toten, riefen sich die letzten Stunden im Kampf wieder vor Augen, durchlebten so manches schmerzliche Gefühl noch einmal. Und dennoch war es anders als noch vor Tagen, jetzt standen allen die Erleichterung und die übergroße Freude ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie lebten wieder auf, sie konnten in eine lichte Zukunft schauen, ohne Angst.

Schließlich löste sich die Spannung unter den Anwesenden und Freude breitete sich aus. Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine, ja sogar Draco, waren die Helden des Tages. Ein jeder schien sie beglückwünschen zu wollen. Sie wurden umringt von Freunden und Fremden. Sie schüttelten ihnen die Hände, klopften ihnen anerkennend auf die Schulter, stellten unzählige Fragen, waren begierig zu erfahren, wie Voldemort letztendlich besiegt worden war.

Hermine nahm dies alles hin, ohne dass es sie wirklich berührte. Sie beantwortete die Fragen mechanisch, sie nickte und lächelte zurück.

Schließlich wurde es ihr unerträglich. In ihrem Kopf schwirrte es. Ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Sie rang nach Atem. Sie brauchte frische Luft.

Sie entschuldigte sich höflich und flüchtete durch den Raum. Endlich hatte sie sich durch die Menschen gekämpft und stand schwer atmend in der Eingangshalle. Sie presste die Hände auf die Schläfen und schloss die Augen.

Ruhe finden, Stille leben, zur Besinnung kommen.

Sie öffnete das Große Tor und trat in die kalte klare Winterluft. Nur einen kurzen Moment hielt sie inne, dann rannte sie los, in die tief verschneite Nacht hinaus.

Immer weiterlaufen, nicht nachdenken müssen!

Sie lief bis hinunter zum See. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise, ihre Pulse flogen. Auf dem Anlegesteg blieb sie endlich stehen.

Langsam kam sie zur Ruhe. Ihr Atem beruhigte sich.

Sie lauschte in die Stille hinein.

Nur sehr leise wehte Musik zu ihr herüber.

Sie sah sich um.

Das Schloss thronte in seiner Festbeleuchtung majestätisch auf dem Felsen über dem zugefrorenen See, dessen Eis im silbernen Licht der Mondsichel funkelte. Der Himmel spannte sich weit darüber und hüllte es sanft in sein samtenes, mit Sternen übersätes, Gewand. Tief verschneit lag die Welt vor ihr, kalt und schön, in ihrem strahlend weißen Kleid. Die Bäume bogen sich schwer unter ihrer weißen Last. Ein feiner eisiger Lufthauch wehte immer wieder pulvrigen Schnee von ihren Ästen. Sanft und leicht fiel er zu Boden.

Ihr Atem gefror in der frostklirrenden Luft. Es war bitterkalt. Sie schlang die Arme um den Leib, zog den Umhang fester um sich. Doch sie wollte nicht zurückgehen in die Wärme. Ihre Seele verlangte nach Ruhe und Frieden.

Ihr Herz schlug laut.

Ihr Blut rauschte.

Einsamkeit, Trostlosigkeit und Kümmernis erfasst sie mit einem Mal.

Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief die kalte Luft.

„Frei", flüsterte sie der schlafenden Welt entgegen und hob den Kopf. Sie stand regungslos und dachte lange nach.

Was kümmerte sie die Freude der anderen? Nichts erschien ihr mehr reizvoll, sie sah nicht den Glanz und die Freude in dem Leben, das vor ihr lag. Es war nicht ihres. Sie wollte es nicht, nicht so.

Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Warum war er nicht gekommen?

Hatte er sie einfach so vergessen? War alles, was sie miteinander durchgestanden hatten nichts mehr wert?

Sie konnte nicht mehr. Die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen waren einfach zuviel für sie. Es gab nichts mehr, was sie trösten konnte. Kein Halt...

Sollte er seine Freiheit haben!

Wofür wollte sie denn noch leben?

Sie schluchzte laut auf und weinte. Die Welt versank...

„Warum weinst du", sagte eine tiefe klangvolle Stimme vorwurfsvoll in die Stille hinein. „Hast du nicht allen Grund zum Jubeln, Hermine Granger?"

Hermine riss die Augen auf und fuhr herum.

Da stand er, dunkel und groß, das Haupt stolz erhoben.

Langsam ging er auf sie zu bis er ganz nah vor ihr stand.

Sie sah auf in sein Gesicht und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Ihr Herz hielt für einen Moment im Schlagen inne. Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an. Sie drückte sich die Hände auf die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Es konnte nicht sein!

„Es ist nicht wirklich…", ihr versagte die Stimme.

Warme Hände berührten sie und zogen die ihren mit sanfter Gewalt von ihrem Gesicht. Sie zitterte. Ihre Wangen waren tränenüberströmt als sie ihm entgegensah.

Er lächelte und strich ihr die Tränen vom Gesicht.

„Nicht weinen", flüsterte er sacht.

„Ich kann nicht…", die Worte erstarben auf ihren Lippen.

Seine Augen sahen sie ernst an. Und endlich zog er sie zu sich und schlang die Arme um sie. Er hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt.

„Wolltest du gerade eine Dummheit begehen?", fragte er schließlich und schob sie von sich, ohne sie loszulassen.

Sie senkte den Blick.

Severus neigte den Kopf zur Seite und sah sie aufmerksam an. Er zog die Brauen zusammen. Sie musste nichts sagen, er verstand auch so: Sie, die immer so stark war. Sie, die nie an ihm gezweifelt hatte, war selbst so verzweifelt, dass sie keinen anderen Ausweg mehr sah.

Er hätte es nie gewollt. Nicht für sich!

Warum?

Und als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, flüsterte sie ihm zu: „Ich wollte nicht ohne dich sein."

„Hermine", setzte er vorwurfsvoll hinzu und zog sie wieder an die Brust, „was hättest du mir angetan. McGonagall brächte mich um, wenn dir etwas passiert!"

Jetzt stahl sich ein leises Lächeln auf Hermines Gesicht.

Keine Ungewissheit, keine Vorwürfe, kein Selbstmitleid mehr!

Still hielten sie sich in den Armen. Severus fühlte ihr heftiges Zittern. Er breitete seinen Umhang um sie und drückte sie an sich. Er erbebte, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Sie wieder in den Armen halten. Er atmete ihren Duft. Sein Atem ging stoßweise. Er hob die Lider und sah in den sternenübersäten frostklaren Himmel.

Es war seine Welt!  
Er war endlich frei.

„Aber ich… habe dich…! Wie konntest du überleben?"; stammelte sie gegen seine Brust und konnte bei dem Gedanken daran nicht verhindern, erneut in Tränen auszubrechen. Fragend sah sie auf. Seine Augen glitzerten im feinen Licht des Mondes.

„Die Essenz, die du mitgebracht hast…", begann er lächelnd.

„Aber du hast sie Draco und mir gegeben, du hast sie nicht getrunken", unterbrach sie ihn protestierend.

„Nicht _nach_ euch", sagte er nur. Hermine begann zu verstehen und atmete auf.

„Auch wenn die Heilung ungleich länger gedauert hätte, aber selbst ohne diesen Trank hättest du mich nicht töten können", entgegnete er leise und sah auf sie hinab.

„Warum?" Ihre Stimme war rau.

„Einzig Voldemort galt dieser Stoß", fuhr er fort. „Er konnte nie verstehen, dass sich jemand freiwillig für einen anderen Menschen opfern, ja sich ganz aufgeben würde, weder bei Dumbledore, noch bei Potter, noch…", er zögerte, „…noch bei mir. Und seinem Verständnis entzog sich auch, dass es jemand wagen könnte, einen geliebten Menschen für die Freiheit herzugeben, ein übermenschliches Opfer..." Er strich Hermine eine wilde Locke aus der Stirn. „Alles was Voldemort verstand war, die Menschen durch Furcht und Gewalt an sich zu binden, sie bis zur Selbstaufgabe, bis zum Tode zu peinigen. Er nannte es Ehrerbietung und Achtung. In Wahrheit war es nur die Angst um das eigene Leben, dass sie ihm folgten… in seinem Namen."

Er hielt kurz inne und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Was mich vor dem Tode bewahrt hat, konnte er nicht verstehen. Eine mächtige Kraft hat mich gerettet… meine Seele, mein Leben!"

„Was…?", flüsterte sie mit banger Stimme und meinte, sie müsse zerspringen.

„Dein Herz", sagte er sehr leise, „dein Vertrauen, dein Mut!"

Seine Augen funkelten wie zwei schwarze Diamanten. Er löste sich von ihr. Dann schob er den linken Ärmel zurück. Hermine starrte ungläubig auf seinen Arm.

Das Dunkle Mal war verschwunden!

Sie strich vorsichtig über die Haut. Nicht einmal eine Narbe war zurückgeblieben. Sie sah auf und schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. Ihre Augen erstrahlten in herrlichem Glanz.

Sein Herz wurde weit. Er zog sie an sich. Und nun wurde es ihm endlich zur Gewissheit, er liebte sie mehr als sein Leben. Alles war sie ihm, ohne sie würde sein Leben bedeutungslos.

‚Sag es ihr!', rief es in seinem Kopf.

Ein langer atemloser Kuss.

„Was hat Voldemort endgültig besiegt?", fragte sie leise in seinen Mund.

„Liebe", antwortete Severus ohne Zögern und sah sie an. Dann setzte er flüsternd hinzu: „Diese Art Magie hat er nie verstanden."

Hermine lächelte, strahlend schön. Dann löste sie sich von ihm und strich sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augen.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?", begann sie flüsternd.

Severus zog misstrauisch die Brauen zusammen.

„Natürlich", sagte er leise.

„Und du wirst mir ehrlich antworten?" Sie nahm zufrieden wahr, dass sich ein neugieriger und doch auch unsicherer Ausdruck in seine Züge schlich.

„Ja", sagte er gedehnt.

„Warum...", begann sie schließlich, „warum hat mich McGonagall damals zu dir gesperrt?"

Jetzt sah sie ihm forschend in die Augen.

Severus erwiderte lange und ernst ihren Blick. Dann verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem feinen und beinahe jungenhaften Lächeln.

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und raunte: „Weil ich es wollte."

„Weil du es wolltest?" Hermines Augen wurden weit.

Er nickte und wurde ernst. Er zwang sich nur mühsam zur Ruhe.

„Ich habe nie an dir gezweifelt, Hermine", sagte er.

Sie senkte den Kopf.

Er schob ihr die Hand unter das Kinn und zwang sie sanft, zu ihm aufzusehen.

„Sag mir, ob ich mir auch jetzt noch sicher sein darf." Ein feines Beben schwang in seinen Worten mit.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte er nur zweifeln, nach alledem... Ein ungläubiger Ausdruck drängte sich in ihre Augen. Sie spürte seine Unsicherheit überdeutlich.

„Wie kannst du mich nur so etwas fragen?" Leise Empörung sprach aus ihrer Stimme.

Severus schwieg. Ein leiser Schauer floss über seinen Rücken. Mühevoll zwang er seinen Atem, ruhig zu bleiben.

Soviel Gewissheit! Warum schwankte er noch?

Die Tage auf seinem Krankenlager waren so langsam vergangen. Immer wieder hatte er sich vor Augen geführt, wie es sein würde... Immer wieder hatten ihn Zweifel geplagt, ob das, was sie empfunden hatte, was sie ihm zugeflüstert hatte, bevor sie den Dolch in seine Brust stieß, nicht doch nur der Anteilnahme und Dankbarkeit entsprungen war, ob es wirklich und wahrhaftig war und ihm allein gehören sollte.

Ein Blick in ihre Augen beantwortete alle seine Fragen, nahm ihm endgültig den letzten Rest der Zweifel.

Ein Kuss verschloss ihre Lippen.

„Verzeih", flüsterte er in ihren Mund, als er sich von ihr löste. Er zog sie in seine Arme und vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem Haar. „Meine wütende, halsstarrige, kratzbürstige..."

Sie sah ihn an und zog die Brauen hoch.

„Kratzbürstig...?" fragte sie aufbegehrend.

Er erstickte ihren Protest mit einem innigen Kuss, dem sich Hermine nur zu gerne hingab.

„...meine tapfere, wunderbare Hermine", sagte er und sah sie an. „Ich liebe dich."

Es war gesagt, so unumstößlich und beinahe unfassbar. Und doch, es war real, so wirklich, so traumhaft. Es war nicht schwer gewesen und er schenkte sich damit alles, was er sich je erträumte. Er sah es in ihren Augen.

Sie schmiegten sich aneinander. Sie lauschten ihrem Herzschlag und wussten: Es gab nichts mehr, was zwischen ihnen lag. Sie gehörten sich ganz.

Nie mehr loslassen.

Stummes Verstehen.

Sie würden nie vergessen.

Die Welt gehörte ihnen…

Kein Zweifeln mehr, kein Misstrauen.  
Still in die Augen sehen und wissen…  
Alles hat sich geändert.  
Ereignisse tief in die Seele gebrannt  
…als ewige Erinnerungen.

Endlich gefunden, was ich je ersehnt.  
Nimm meine Hand - ohne Zögern.  
Lass mich dich leiten,  
ohne Angst aus der Vergangenheit, aus der Gegenwart,  
gemeinsam in die Zukunft...

- ENDE -

* * *

_  
__Sie ist zu Ende, die Geschichte, so richtig richtig; lange genug hat es ja gedauert. ;o)  
_

_Einen lieben Dank allen, die mich mit ihren Worten weiter getragen haben und ebenso all jenen, die still, und hoffentlich nicht weniger begeistert, mitgelesen haben.  
_

_Es hat mir großen Spaß gemacht, diese Geschichte zu schreiben und hoffentlich __Euch__, sie zu lesen._

_Also dann, bis zum nächsten Abenteuer, vielleicht..._

_Liebe Grüße  
artis_


End file.
